Phoenix Fiasco
by Spheral3
Summary: sequil TT Edward is called once again to Hogwarts, along with Sora and Riku. Harry must find out what Voldemort wants with a 'secret weapon', along with Edward's part in all this is. But with a new teacher at Hogwarts, will the gang revolt? RR
1. Chapter 1

The Attacks

By

Deon

Our story begins with an investigation in Amestris that's already in progress, headed of course by the Elric brothers themselves. The mission had been described by Colonel Roy Mustang as a quick open and shut case, just a simple investigation about sightings of chimeras in some backwater, little known, poor town at the edge of the border. Edward Elric, the oldest Elric of the two, had been assigned this mission mainly because the Colonel had been short handed with personnel, but he had mentioned to Edward that it may lead to some interesting details of the Philosopher's stone. 'Hay anything to keep the kid happy and willing to work for the military.' had been Mustang's excuse. Lt. Hawkeye had heard this and asked,

"Isn't that lying to them, sir?"

"Lying is too harsh, I'd put it…" he thought for a moment, "a 'less than likely possibility'."

The brothers had traveled to the town and immediately began investigation, first going to the mayor of that town and questioning him about the chimeras. Upon hearing this question, the uneasy Mayor snorted and gave a nervous titter as he sat up straighter. "Chimeras? Is that why the military sent a _state Alchemist_?" He took the handkerchief hanging out of his pocket and whipped it across his brow as he continued. "No, my goodness— no, Mr. FullMetal, these aren't the products of human hands— they're monsters!" he said, dramatically.

"Monsters?" Alphonse Elric, the younger brother, asked. Alphonse stood behind his brother, looking down at the man from the helmet he could peer out of. If the boy had the ability to show emotion on his metal face, it would have been that of suspicion and surprise. However, Edward stood in front of the Mayor's desk with a dull look and a raised eyebrow.

"You can't be serious." Edward said. He unfolded his arms and looked to the man with a look of the up most suspicion. "Monsters? Come on, there's no such thing. You and this town have a better chance of seeing a chimera than a monster." he said. The mayor shook his head at Edward, taking in a shaky breath before he spoke.

"No, I saw a monster." He said definitively. "It was small, black, with glowing yellow eyes that seemed to peer right into my thoughts. I saw it right after John Proctor, a local vender, was attacked." The room was silent, Edward's curiosity had been peeked by this story enough to keep him silent and continue listening. The mayor continued, though it appeared as though retelling the story were bringing back some horribly memories. "It had knocked John down, I had been speaking with the man previously before I turned and saw it running away. I hailed the police and we went after it, chasing it into an ally, that's when the horrid little thing turned and looked to us. Its blank gaze caught me, I froze, it was like looking into the devil's eyes."

"Then what happened?" Edward demanded, taking a half step forward in anticipation. The mayor heaved a great sigh.

"It turned and disappeared, melting into the ground like a shadow."

"And the body?"

"Gone without a trace." he replied.

"Gone?" Alphonse asked, surprised. The mayor nodded to him.

"Yes, gone. We had thought John had gone back home to his wife, but when she filed a missing person's report we knew that that wasn't the case."

A silence set over the room when the Mayor had finished, both brothers thought for a moment. "Isn't it true," Edward asked, breaking the silence, "that there's a laboratory on the outskirts of town?"

"Why, yes it is." The Mayor replied, seeming baffled as to why Edward had asked such a question. "But that lab has been shut down for many years now, the alchemists there all had moved to the city, so we shut it down."

"I see… thank you, sir." he said, then quickly turned and walked out, Alphonse following close behind.

Edward and Alphonse headed out onto the dirty and cold streets of the town. For a while both brothers walked in silence until Alphonse spoke up. "So what do you think, brother? The Mayor seemed to be pretty shaken up about all this."

"It's difficult to credit that to anything, Al." Edward responded. The eldest brother kept his troubled and concerned gaze to the ground as he thought.

"Well, he was eccentric," Al agreed.

"More than that, the way he was retelling the story it was as if he were performing Shakespeare. With all that drama it's hard to separate fact from fiction." he paused for a moment then stopped walking to turn to his younger brother. "Tonight, let's check out that 'abandoned' lab and see what we can find."

"You think it really is a chimera, then?"

"Of course, Al. There's no such thing as monsters, you know that."

"The heartless weren't chimeras, and the way the mayor described it—"

"Drop it, Al." Edward snapped, suddenly. A moment after Edward apologized and regained his thought-filled composure. "It's… it's definitely a chimera. Those other things, they're gone now." he spoke in a more hushed tone, apologetic towards his younger brother. Alphonse knew that that subject was a touchy one, Edward still hadn't fully recovered from the months where he had been M.I.A during his last mission. It had changed him, Alphonse knew it by the careful way his brother would avoid anything that had to do with the heartless or talk of spells. "Never mind," he continued, "tonight we'll sneak in and see what we can dig up. In a lab once filled with Alchemists, there has to be something there about human transmutation."

When day turned to night, Edward and Alphonse hurriedly traveled to the empty laboratory building. On their way there, Edward had definitely seen something scurry into the building from a distance. "Ha," he laughed, "I told you something was fishy."

"It looks something like what the Mayor had described." Alphonse looked over to Edward, "It's probably going back to whoever created it."

"We'll let it lead us straight to its master then. Come on Al." Edward and Alphonse headed out of the forest they were forced to cross into and up to the Laboratory entrance.

The brothers went in and looked around the dark, empty, space. There were cobwebs in every corner, all desks and any surface was covered in a thick layer of dust. After a short glance around, Edward confidentially put his fists on his hips and looked to a door on the right of them. "Alright," he said, "I have a feeling it went this way." Alphonse looked over to the same door, doubtfully.

"How do you know?" asked Al, skeptical.

"I don't," he shrugged. "Let's go." he ran, opening the door and rushing through it into the hall. Edward looked down it to the right and saw something wiggling in the shadows. "Come on Al, I see it!" said Edward as he dashed away.

"Brother, wait up!" said Al as he followed Ed. The Elrics ran after and chased the little black creature.

It was fast for something that seemed to be pressed against the floor. Suddenly, like a shadow, it jumped and started crawling along the walls. Edward watched it closely as they continued running, determined not to let it out of his sight.

They chased it further into the research facility until it slipped into a crack in the door at the end of the hall. Ed rushed over and opened the door, then paused as he scanned the room. He had to blink, for this room's light was on and he had just come from a dark hall. As his eyes adjusted, eh could clearly see that nothing stirred in the room. Large tables were spread out across the room in neat rows.

Ed looked back to his younger brother and spoke in a whisper. "Okay Al, I'll go this way and you go that way." he said pointing.

"Right, brother." he nodded.

"Be careful,"

"That's my line."

Edward went to the right of the room as Al went to the left. Edward ducked under desks and lifted chairs in a fruitless attempt to find the chimera, but came up with nothing. Edward stood up from yet another table and whipped his gloved hands on his red coat. 'This place has been abandoned for so long now…' he thought. Ed looked around the room hoping to see some kind of files or documents that may clue them into what exactly this chimera was. Unfortunately, every single table was bare, say for the coat of thick grey dust and the occasional spider web that was woven between the table legs. Slightly disappointed, he turned and headed to another desk to look under.

Edward ducked down low and at first saw nothing out of the ordinary, but something had caught his eye the moment he looked back ahead of him self. The alchemist crawled under the table and reached out a hand to grab a piece of notepaper. Edward blew the dust off and read the messy handwriting.

'_[1-R'Gate', 2-REarth, 3-RHeart'_

Edward blinked in confusion over what he had just read. Rising once again he made his way along the isles of desks until he reached the other side of the room.

Both brothers met up next to a door that was directly across from the one they had just walked through. "I can't find it anywhere brother," Alphonse said. "It's like it just disappeared."

"I couldn't find it either, but I did find this." He handed the small note to Alphonse who read it. The helmet looked over the small crumpled paper and back to his brother.

"What's it mean?"

"I have no idea. I think it's some kind of base formula or…" Edward trailed off as he heard something banging from another room. Both boys turned to where the sound was coming from and saw that they had been standing next to a door.

"There it is," said Alphonse. "Looks like it snuck past us and ran in there."

"Let's check it out." Edward said, a triumphant smirk playing across his face. Edward opened the door and looked down at the basement stairs. The room in there was dimly lit by an overhead bulb that cast a yellow light against the stone walls. Edward hurried down with his brother, who made loud clunking noises in his armor as he too hurried. Once on the ground floor, they began to search around the room for the creature. "Damn," Edward cursed. He bent down to look under the single table that stood dead center of the small basement. "Looks like it gave us the slip, again." But he was wrong. The moment Edward had uttered those words, the small, black creature leapt up onto the table and stood tall on its two flat feet.

"Brother— look!" Alphonse exclaimed. Edward sprung up from under the table with alarm. The creature was a third the size of him self, it's round head sat directly on top of it's body. The inky black arms stretched to short hands which held nothing but black claws that gleamed dully in the dim light. Its beady yellow eyes moved around the room quickly, the sockets that held them twitched with each movement. The antenna that seemed to almost curl into it's self folded and unfolded as it's head lucratively bobbed about side to side. The whole thing its self twitched and fidgeted, continuing to search for something.

"_A heartless!_" Edward yelped out. He snapped out of his shocked state to turn to Al and repeat what he said.

"What?" gasped Al. "But I thought you said they were locked up behind the gate!"

"They were— I mean I thought they were!" stammered Ed.

Suddenly its head snapped to where the state Alchemist stood, examining him with it's small, glowing eyes. It immediately leaped over to Edward, lifting its claws in the air so it could plunge it into his chest. Before it reached him, Edward jumped and turn kicked it in mid air ad set it to the wall. The heartless paused, it acted as though it had felt pain from the kick. The bug-like monster melted into the wall and became like a shadow as it crawled along the wall. It got all the way to the ceiling before Alphonse quickly drew up a transmutation circle on the wall and set his hand on it. The heartless reformed into its self but was instantly run through by a sharp skewer that dropped from the ceiling from where the heartless stood. The skewered heartless dropped to the ground, dead. It remained for only a few moments before the body burst open and allowed dark mist to rise and dissolve into the air. A pink, crystal-like heart rose up from the dissolving body, it gently floated upward towards the ceiling.

Edward silently watched it rise up, and wondered what the meaning of the monster's appearance meant. His thoughts were violently disrupted when something flew across the room that could only be seen as a green blur. Ed looked over surprised at what he saw standing on the other side of the table. "Envy!" Edward exclaimed, surprised.

"Pip-squeak," The homunculi said playfully. Envy grasped the heart shaped crystal in his hand as he scrutinized it with interest.

"What are you doing in some backwater town?" Edward growled. The boy didn't imagine that homunculi would be after him so soon after returning from his last mission, or even why Envy would bother following him on a mission, which held no importance to the philosophers stone. Envy chuckled to himself darkly.

"You don't have a clue, do you, pip-squeak?" he asked, glancing slyly at Edward. The homunculi's purple, slit eyes seemed to be filled with a pleased interest at the shocked look on Edward's face. "This lab once was commissioned to research human transmutation, until it was shut down that is." Envy looked back to the Elric brothers as he held out the heart in his hand to show them. "Look what I've stumbled across, apparently products of their research with this fake stone." he gripped it harder until the heart was crushed into small shards, and dissolved into light.

Stunned by this display, Edward stood frozen realizing how serious this encounter was starting to get. Alphonse shook his helmet. "Products of human transmutation?" he stopped and continued gravely. "No, these are monsters from another world— they come from beyond the gate!"

"_Ha_," Envy shouted, "You're too old to be believing in old arcane fairy tales," he snorted. "Humans in no way can possibly reach the third realm, even through Alchemy."

"Quit babbling Envy!" Edward burst out. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Pipe down before I slam your face in," Envy shouted back, angered. "I wasn't sent here to kill you, so don't squander what little time you have left with a shouting match."

"Then why were you sent here?" he asked, impatiently.

"I was sent here to gather one of these damn things that are running around in this dismal little place."

"_More?_" Alphonse exclaimed. _"Where?"_ The brothers watched as a wide and wicked smirk spread across Envy's face, his monstrous eyes held such strong delight in them.

From this look Edward felt a cold chill go down his spine, he had a horrible suspicion of the meaning behind that sadistic smile.

"Oh no…" Alphonse uttered. Edward felt a tightening in his chest of great sadness and burning anger towards not only the heartless, but Envy.

"The town…" Edward spoke, he began to shake with furry, _"You sent them to the town!"_

"Who said I did anything?" the homunculi asked, amused with Edward's anger. "They had been heading in that direction when I found them. I merely chased one away and across the forest to here. They're murdering without my help."

"YOU BASTARD!" Edward yelled out. The alchemist transmuted a part of his right automail arm into a long sharp blade that stuck out past his fist. He charged at Envy and swung with accurate precision, but Envy had side stepped him and slammed his fist into Edward's stomach. Edward fell to his knees as Envy jumped back away. The homunculi was keen to dodge sharp iron spikes that flew at him; they had been transmuted by Alphonse. He landed and turned to the brothers, watching Edward stand back up and grip his stomach with pain.

"Fight me all you want," Envy taunted viciously, "those chimeras will finish off the towns people as you waist your time with me though." he shrugged. Edward hated to admit it, but the homunculi was right.

"Al," Edward called out as he turned to face him. He needn't say anything more, for it seemed that Alphonse understood clearly as he nodded. Both brothers took off up the stairs and raced out of the building, following the halls they had run down

Edward and Alphonse ran head first into the forest, desperate to save the towns people before everyone was turned into them. 'I may not have Sora's keyblade,' Edward thought, 'but damn it, there's got to be something I can do!' they broke through to the other side of the forest, standing on the edge of town. As they caught their breath they listened and observed the area around them. Faint screams could be heard in the distance, and there was nothing in front of the boys that would stop them. "Come on Al," Edward called, and began running in the direction of the screams.

The brothers had followed the screams and had reached the center of town, right in front of the mayor's office. The whole street was empty and quiet, the voices that had cried out were now silent ad had disappeared. "What happened?" Al whispered to Edward. "The screams… we heard it coming from here. They were right here." Alphonse looked back down at his brother and became worried from the look on Edward's face. "Brother? What's wring, do you see them?" He looked to where Edward stared ahead to, but saw nothing. Alphonse felt Edwards hand grip his arm, then looked down to see how hard Edward was shaking.

"We… we walked right into it…" Edward's voice was shaky and hushed. "Al, it's a trap… I've lead you into a trap…"

"Brother?" Alphonse turned fully to him and put his thick, glove-hands on Edward's shoulders, nudging him gently. "Brother, you have to snap put of it, we have to save the towns people." Al's words seemed to reach Edward, for the older brother shook his head quickly and nodded to him.

"_Help me!" _cried a voice. The boys looked over and watched a woman in a torn dress run over to them. Tears were running freely down her face, her eyes were so wide with chilling fear, her out stretched hand was pointed to the brothers. The woman suddenly tripped and slammed to the ground; the brothers ran to her aid. The woman looked up, her brown hair covering part of her face as she gripped her ankle in pain. The brothers called out to her, telling her to hang on and don't move.

The bys had almost reached the frightened woman, before several shadow heartless had risen up from the ground in front of her. She gave out a cry as more swarmed around her, then began clinging to her body as she tried to beat them back. Alphonse and Edward ran faster to save her, but found that they were too late. The heartless all disappeared, abandoning the woman's body.

"Oh no…" Alphonse whispered to himself. Edward walked forward towards the woman, bending down to pick her head up. The woman's eyes were shut, it looked as though she had just died peacefully. Silently, Edward apologized to her, felling horribly guilty that he could do nothing to help her now. Edward stared at her face for a few moments before he felt his younger brother's hand on his shoulder. Edward looked up to Alphonse, seeking somewhat of a comforting word from him. A light shown suddenly, causing Edward and Alphonse to look back to the woman's face. She began fading into light, smaller lights floated away from her body and rose to the air, and then she disappeared in to the lights that gracefully floated upward into the night sky. Both brothers watched it silently, not a word coming to each other's minds.

Alphonse looked back down to his brother with empathy. "Brother… we should leave before the heartless arrive." He spoke in almost a whisper. Edward nodded silently and stood up, tears filling his eyes as he began walking.

"Come on Al, there's no hope for the others…" he said.

"She must have been the last one." Al agreed, sadly. The brothers continued to walk silently, not wanting to attract attention by running. Edward bit back the tears as he remembered the frightened burnets hair, how she had pleaded for help from them. He dismissed the thought from his mind, trying to concentrate on what to do next. So busy was he in his thoughts that he did not notice what crept up behind them in the dark shadows of the alleys and above the streetlights. The heartless, shadow-like as they crawled along the walls and dirty streets, stalked their prey.

Silently they began rising from the ground and walked slowly and carefully. One heartless had knocked over a trashcan by accident, which alerted the two boys. They turned back surprised, it was like looking at a wave of darkness with yellow eyes watching them. In an instant, the heartless moved quickly and had surrounded the boys at the edge of the town where the stood.

"Got any ideas, brother?" Al asked. They were backed up against each other by the heartless as they closed in on them. Edward looked all about him as he watched for the first one to attack.

"Shut up, I'm working on it." said Edward. The heartless grew in numbers, and were watching them closely. Edward's eyes darted from one area to another, trying desperately to find another opening. "Okay, here's the plan."

"Yea?" Al asked eagerly.

"We beat the crap out of them till we have enough energy to run." he said.

A pause between the brothers, before,

"That's a stupid plan!" Alphonse cried out, worried.

"I can't come up with anything else!" Edward exasperated. Growing restless, the heartless began the attack, all flooding them at once. Edward fended them off, slicing heartless in half with his automail arm blade. Everywhere he turned there was another heartless to be fought, when one died another sprung up in its place. Edward called out to Alphonse. "You still with me Al?" he yelled.

"Right here, brother!" came his younger brother's voice. Alphonse back fisted a heartless and sent it flying back into several others. "We can't keep this up forever!" he called back again.

"_Working on it!"_ Edward said with a hint of annoyance. Alphonse turned around to shout something more to his brother, but spotted a shadow heartless that watched Edward from up in a tree. He watched the creature stand up on the trees' branch then leap off it towards Edward; its gleaming black claws were pointed directly to Edward' back. Ed of course didn't see it coming for he was occupied with all the monsters who were attacking him directly. In a desperate attempt to save his brother, Alphonse took off running to Edward. Before Edward had time to turn around, Alphonse had run in front of Ed, crossing his forearms to block the heartless. The black claws reached the silver armor and passed right through him! It were as if the shadow were a ghost, the way its arm continued to pass though the metal it was as if there was nothing there to stop it. The heartless' claws did stop at some point hitting something and releasing it from it's seal.

Ed turned profile to Alphonse when he heard him scream out. Edward's heart turned cold, it seemed like everything went in slow-motion when he turned around completely. Edward called to his brother and reached out for him as the heartless all leapt up to seize the alchemist. Ed's hand reached Alphonse's arm and grabbed it as the shadow fell back onto the ground. His hand remained holding Al's arm when they both suddenly froze!

He could feel his body pulse, and could hear both their hearts beat slowly in his eardrum.

The slow-motion feeling left him, and yet Edward felt an odd sweeping sensation through out as the heartbeat continued to pulse loudly in his head. The heartless that had jumped up suddenly changed direction in mid air and had missed Edward completely. They circled him and observed the scene with great curiosity.

Edward suddenly let go of the armor, remembering the heartless that were around him. When he turned back around he heard the crashing noise of the armor collapsing to the ground; his eyes grew wide and his heart skipped a beat. Edward turned and screamed out his brothers' name as the helmet skidded across the ground and came to a stop. The heartless started to step back slowly, making low gurgling noises as they did so. Something had upset them, but Edward didn't bother to notice what was around him in that moment. It seemed that they had no more intension of attacking.

Edward quickly got down on his hands and knees to look into the empty suite of armor. There nothing had been disturbed in the armor where the monster had pierced though, but he noticed blood seal was missing. Edward's heart broke; he had lead his little brother into a trap and paid for it with his life. He stood up slowly and bowed his head in sorrow. Edward could see the heartless as they watched him and the former body of his brother. Edward's hands began to shake violently as he glared at the heartless. Rage built up inside him, he could feel it taking control, shaking him and letting tears of frustration and hate spill down his cheeks. Edward opened his mouth wide and let out a yell so filled with pain that it would send shivers down the spins of the most ruthless killers.

He raised his automail fist and charged the heartless, attacked them wildly! They were now the one in retreat, but Edward wouldn't allow them to run— he wanted every last one of them dead. The number of heartless slain was innumerable. The sliced bodies made a thick black mist rise, covering Edward as he viciously stabbed, slit, and swung his blade at the little monsters. The remaining heartless all melted into the ground and disappeared from sight. The mist rose up and dispersed in the air, revealing the tiered, deflated alchemist.

He was exhausted, and collapsed to his knees, letting his hands fall to his sides as he huffed and breathed. His throat was raw from the yells he had let out. What broke him out of his state of silent shock was a familiar scream— Envy's scream. For a moment, Edward hadn't recognized the voice, for he had never really heard Envy scream out before, but when the cursing began he knew all to well. Edward rose to his feet, looking in the direction the yells came from. With a moment of thought, he suddenly busted out running to the southern part of town. He didn't know why he was running to Envy, but didn't think about it when he stopped and witnessed the scene before him.

Edward saw Envy fighting off all the heartless as they clung to his body and held his arms. "Damn things, get off of me! GET OFF!" Envy ordered, but they only bonded them selves on to Envy even more. Soon they covered him, and then sank into the ground, dragging the homunculi with them. Edward ran over— but too late! Envy was gone. The remaining heartless instantly started clearing out and disappearing.

Edward had been left standing on an empty street, breathing hard and feeling sore all over. Edward stood there in the sharp silence almost all night, the horrible memories of the year before flooded his mind and mixed with the ones he had seen that night. Edward had sat in that very spot until several military solders found him laying on the ground. Edward didn't speak the whole ride home.

Edward might not have known it then, but as he blankly stared up from out the window of the car that drove him back to central, that there were two people he knew out there. Up in space were two others from his past, flying far, far away and coming closer to their destination.

Sora looked flatly out the window of the Gummy Ship and sighed heavily. The fourteen year-old's face had turned a tomato red soon after repositioning himself in his chair, but he didn't seem to mind. Next to him sat his friend, Riku, who had chose other mans of entertaining himself on the long flight, rather than childish antics. The boy's silver hair had grown long, slightly past his shoulders, his bangs came in front of his eyes enough so he could still see out of them. The tall silver haired teenager leaned his head on his fist and looked down at the brunet who was sitting up side down in his seat. Sora was so close to the ground that his hair, which was usually in perfect vertical spikes, was being pressed flat against his head. "You're going to beak your neck." Riku warned Sora.

"So?" he asked flatly.

"So sit upright, the last thing the universe needs is a corpse for a hero." he said, scolding him. Sora scowled and struggled to sit up right in his seat, then adjusted him self, feeling dizzy as the blood drained back to his body. He dully looked over to Riku and asked him,

"What are you reading, any way?"  
"It's a book." Riku replied, with the same flat tone. "I know these things are foreign to you—"

"I know what a book is!" he said annoyed at his friends sarcasm. "But what is it about?"

"It's about a boy who has a great life which turns to shit as his parents die and he has to go and find a way to avenge them." he informed in a monotone voice.

"_Well aren't you just a ray of sunshine_…." muttered Sora. He looked out the window again, watching he stars slowly pass by.

At the wheel, Donald Duck sat piloting the ship. The mage and advisor to the king never appeared to have grown even a day old since last year, except maybe in wisdom, which we all may grow into. Donald looked back at the boys from where he sat. "We're almost there." he quacked to them.

"Great!" Sora jumped up enthusiastically. "I can't wait to see everyone again!" he walked over to Donald and looked at the small, black monitor screen. On its screen was a rotating planet labeled as 'England'. Sora smiled fondly as a few warm memories about Hogwarts entered his mind. He glanced at the controls of the ship, and then looked to Donald. "Say Donald," Sora began. "You think I could be the one to land the Gummy Ship?"

"No." he replied quickly. "The last time you piloted, we almost hit _three_ asteroids, spun the ring off of Saturn and made skid marks on the milky way!"

"I said I was sorry!" he whined. Riku smirked as he listened from behind his book, he knew Sora always acted like a child when he was eager or wanting something. It was something that was humorous, only when he himself wasn't the one in which that pleading tone was aimed at. Sora continued, clasping his hands together and trying to look as innocent as possible. "_Pleeeeeaaaaaase_!" Sora begged.

"No!" Donald shouted in a quack. A defeated Sora pouted, then sat back down in his seat next to Riku. He pouted for only a moment before Riku struck up a conversation about memories from the past. It distracted Sora long enough for the boy to forget about what he had been sour about.

An hour in a half passed before the Gummy ship entered the world's atmosphere and broke through to England. Sora's cerulean blue eyes were wide with excitement as he looked about and outside the cockpit. In his excitement, Sora had forgotten something important, but he soon realized it when he glanced down to the far away streets of England; he hurried to Donald's side. "Wait, what if someone sees us?" Sora asked, worried. "We're not supposed to let people know we're from another world."

"Don't worry," said Donald, trying to calm the hyperactive teenager. Apparently the long flight had once more taken its toll on the boy, and his small attention span. "Cid gave us a new Gummy block, a _cloaking device_." The duck assured. He pressed the green button next to the red ignition button, and the gummy ship became invisible.

Soon they landed in the back yard of Grimwald Place. Sora and Riku were the first out of the ship, Sora was all to glad to get out an truly stretch his legs; Riku, as always, wasn't as enthusiastic, but was relieved to breath in fresh air rather than the stagnate, cold air provided by the ship's life support. Both boys eagerly entered the house through the back door and curiously looked around at their new surroundings. They had stepped into the living room, where to the right of them was a wooden stair case that lead up to an open hall with more doors. There were cob webs stuck up in corners of the walls and even draped over old antiques that sat on top of the fireplace mantel, along with the cobwebs was the thick blanket of dust that had settled in the shelves and over all the wooden furniture. The boys silently continued to look around the dark and dull room and began wandering closer to the furniture that sat around a small wooden coffee table. The boys turned when they heard a noise, and spotted a warm, familiar, face as she entered the room and greeted the both of them.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley!" Sora gladly greeted. Mrs. Weasley smiled back at him.

"Sora, good to see you dear, and you to Riku. How was your travel over here?" she asked.

"Smooth sailing." Riku replied politely. Mrs. Weasley nodded t then, then gestured to the staircase.

"Well, Ron and Hermione are upstairs with Ginny and the twins if you want to see them before you unpack." she offered them.

"I guess that means Harry isn't here yet?" Sora asked her. Mrs. Weasley's mood dimmed a bit as she shook her head.

"No, I'm afraid not. Alester Moody and the others in the Order will bring him here. The poor dear." she said the last part in a hushed voice as she shook her head and gave a few 'tsk's. Riku spoke up just then, breaking the short-lived silence.

"Sora and I were told that the Ministry here was giving Harry a hard time over something," said Riku. "In addition, we heard news from Dumbledore that there had been a meteor shower recently."

"Do you think these things could be related?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"No idea." Riku shrugged. The boys thanked Mrs. Weasley, then climbed the stairs and up to the open hall that looked down at the living room where they had just been standing.

Sora knocked on a random door in the middle of the hall, hopping that this was the room where the others had gathered. Hermione answered the door and welcomed them enthusiastically. "Riku, Sora!" she said. Hermione threw her arms around the boys, hugging them both, then let go and turned back to the others to announce who had been knocking. Sora and Riku stepped inside the bedroom and saw Fred and George, Ginny, and Ron.

"Hey." Sora greeted them. He and Riku sat down on the floor next to Fred and George. Hermione and Ginny were on the bed, while Ron sat in the only chair in that room

"Good to see you two again," said Ron. "You must have been having a right time battling heartless the whole summer. Got any war stories?" he asked. Sora shook his head as he thought.

"Naw, nothing that could really be counted as something exciting." Sora replied. "What about you," he looked around the room, "and everyone else. Something big must be happening if you all were brought to this '_Order_' place," he said. Riku gave a small nod an asked his own question before anyone could really answer Sora's.

"Also, what's going on with Harry and the Ministry? Does anyone know anything definite?" he asked.

"Well," started Ron, "Lot's been going on since you two left; Dumbledore formed this order he calls: 'The Order of the Phoenix'. When Harry was attacked the members of the Order began hearing some rumors about Voldemort."

"What kind of rumors?" Riku asked with grave interest. Ron shrugged to him.

"Nothing is for sure, and mum isn't telling us a thing— she's in the Order you know."

"What was Harry attacked by?" Sora asked, worried.

"Dementors." replied Ron, grimly. "Harry had to use magic to chase them away and save himself, but broke the underage law because he did." he explained.

"Now the Ministry wants to expel Harry from Hogwarts." said Hermione. Sora was surprised by this news, he looked about for further explanation. Riku considered what he had just heard, a thoughtful expression plastered on his face.

"I thought that Harry lived in a Muggle neighborhood." Riku stated. Ginny nodded to him.

"He does." she said.

"If that's true, then what would Dementors be doing there?" he wondered aloud. "Well, I hear Dumbledore thinks that they were sent there to get Harry." Ginny informed them.

"To kill him?" asked Sora. He looked over to Hermione who whispered no's and shook her head.

"No, worse." Hermione said, looking to Sora sadly. "Dementors suck you heart out and leave just a hollow shell." Sora cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Like a Nobody?" he asked. A nobody was a former shell of a person who had lost their hear to darkness and existed only through the separation of heart, mind, and body.

"No," Hermione answered. "The victims are just like that of a person in comatose, or a vegetative state." she said gravely. "It's worse then death." Sora shivered and Riku nodded grimly. They were silent for a while, until Fred looked to Sora and asked him something that he hopped would brighten the mood.

"How about the pip-squeak alchemist from last year? Have you heard from him?" he asked, jauntily.

"Edward?" he thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No, but we heard from Donald that his superior, Colonel Roy Mustang, was sending him back to Hogwarts with us again."

"Really?" asked Hermione, surprised. Sora nodded in her direction and continued.

"Yea, but I don't know why… maybe he's going to body guard Harry again." Sora suggested.

"Well," said Riku, "It's obvious to say the least that the heartless have returned. Unfortunately it's not going to be easy fighting them here like it is in other worlds."

"Why's that?" asked Hermione.

"Because this place is tricky and delicate. Sora and I can't run around and search for Heartless in ally ways or random forests— this place is just too big, and the heartless here are well hidden. To add, Voldemort could be anywhere as well, and all we can do is sit and wait until he makes a move so we can track him."

"So that's why you're going to attend Hogwarts again this year." Ron deduced. "The Order is the only source to leaking Voldemorts' information, and Harry just might be at the center of it again… right?"

"Right." Sora nodded in encouragement. Riku gave half a nod instead and continued.

"Harry is most likely to be the cause of the Dark Lord's plans, but if what Hermione told us is true, then Edward is just as likely a candidate as well." The teenagers aqua-marine eyes scanned the room where his fellows sat feeling a sense of foreboding from his own words. "We know that Voldemort wants Harry dead, but the Dark Lord might go after our State Alchemist once again."

It had been a month since Alphonse Elric's '_death_' (because it was questionable whether he was really alive at all in the armor), and Edward had not yet recovered from his loss. He isolated himself until he was sent on assignments, then afterward would come running back from being chased away by the heartless once again. No matter where Edward went, no matter how far he ran, they'd find him and attack him and those around him. The Alchemist had just nearly escaped death by either chance or someone stepping in to save him when numerous heartless would corner him; needless to say the boy was growing deeply depressed by all the attempts on his heart.

Edward hadn't bothered to tell Winry about Al's death yet, he knew that she would beg, cry, and plead for him to come home, something that Ed didn't want to go through. He had remained in the military for the soup purpose of finding anything he could on Human transmutation and leads of the Philosophers' stone. He didn't care if it cost him his life now, he just wanted to bring his younger brother back.

As of now, FullMetal walked down the hall of Central HQ to Colonel Roy's office. Edward was dressed as usual, had his hair was tied I back like always, he wore the same cloths and wore the same red coat, but his usual lively glow was gone, a flat and hopeless look emptied out the light in his eyes.

Edward opened the oak door of Roy's office, and walked in without a word of greeting to the colonel who sat behind the desk watching him as the young alchemist drew near. Edward sat down on one of the couches that sat opposite of the other, remaining silent as he turned his head to face Roy. His silent and irritated mood wasn't a surprise to the colonel, Edward had often walked in the same way before. "Let's get this over with already." Edward grumbled. This direct disrespect would not have been overlooked if it were a few months ago, but the situation had gotten worse. Roy had dismissed it simply for the reason of not triggering some new argument that would last for hours on end. He didn't know why the teen held such new and deeper hostility towards him self, but he reasoned to him self that it was merely an issue with authority.

Colonel Mustang stood up from behind his desk, looking down at Edward with the same stern gaze he had often given him whenever assigning him to missions.

"FullMetal," he started, "your performance on your last mission was disgraceful." He scolded. Edward looked back to the table, as if he hadn't heard his superior. Roy felt irritated with the teenager's attitude, but continued calmly. "You neglected to fill out a full mission report, your recklessness with your life and the lives of those around you have cause several of my men death; what the hell are you thinking when your out in the field?"

"_It's not my fault_!" Ed burst out, snapping at Roy.

"I haven't given you permission to speak, FullMetal." Roy barked back. "I getting tiered of these heartless, you hear me? I can't send you anywhere without them following you around and creating chaos."

"_Oh please don't take them away from me_," Edward sarcastically snapped. "_I love having the flash backs of last year wake me up in the middle of the night, and—"_

"_Enough!"_ Roy yelled. Ed stopped and went silent, sitting up straighter in his seat rather than laying back on the couch. Roy and Edward's eyes connected, almost as if Edward was administering a challenge that Roy refused. The colonel sat down in his seat and leaned slightly forward on his desk as he began again. "Now look, I'm sending you on a mission you went on last year. Your assignment is to protect Harry Potter again this year, per Dumbledore's request…"

"Why?" Edward interrupted.

"Because I want the heartless out of here! And it's obvious that where ever you go, they go— so _go get going_."

"Great, just how am I suppose to get there? If you recall I was hurtled through the air and came crashing into your office the last time."

"Yes… I remember that." Unintentionally, both heads simultaneously raised up towards the ceiling. There was the hole that Edward had made when he crashed through the ceiling not but two months ago though by now it had been boarded up so rain couldn't get in. It was I the shape of Edward's full body outline, it had been a miracle that Edward even had the energy to stand back up after a fall like that. Roy looked back to Edward, clearing his throat to grab the teenager's attention. "In any case, Professor Dumbledore is sending someone to pick you up and take you there. Tomorrow at noon I want you out of here, got it?"

"Fine." Edward muttered. Roy frowned, displeased.

"Fine, what?"

"Fine _sir_." Edward barked. He stood up and hurried out the office, slamming the door behind him as he went. Roy sat back in his seat, trying to breath out the frustration he felt at that moment. The colonel glanced over to the letter that Albus himself had written to him.

''_Heartless_' huh?" he said softly to himself. He picked up the letter and read it over once. "'Guess FullMetal really wasn't out of his mind the first time he told me.'


	2. Reunion of Friends

Reunion of Friends

By

Eden

The next day, in the world of Amestris, just outside of the Centeral military building, Edward sat on the steps with his automail kit and luggage beside him. He looked out to the peaceful street flatly, watching as every now and then a person or two would walk by the gates. Time seemed to pass by sluggishly, as if every minuet were ten minuets already. Edward glanced up to the clear blue morning sky with blank eyes, he wondered what form of magic would transport him to England this time. The port key seemed logical, but then why risk being out in the open? Dumbledore was sending someone other than himself to pick up Edward, which to Ed's mind either meant that the headmaster was extremely busy or that he was trying to stay secretive. 'Crossing the gate is dangerous no matter how powerful anyone thinks they are,' Edward reasoned, 'Is it possible to cross through it that many times? Seems too dangerous….' he hoped that Dumbledore had shared the same thoughts.

The minuets wore on until it was fifteen past noon. Edward chuckled as he studied the face of the watch he now held in his hand. His eyes wandered over to the date he had carved on to it. The date was a promise to him self and his brother to never forget the reason why they had burned their home and joined the military. A sense of nestolgia panged at his chest when a thought came to his mind unintentionally. 'Seems kind of pointless now…' he refused to believe what he had just thought, determining that there was still a point in what he was doing. Staying in the military was all to find the stone, he _had_ to bring his brother back. It was Edward's fault for bringing the heartless back, he knew that and was going to do whatever it took to get his brother back, even if it meant trading his life to The Gate. Edward closed it and studied the state seal engraved on the watch's silver cover. 'No,' he thought to him self again, 'if the Colonel really wanted to get rid of me he'd have made me leave my watch.' he then stuffed it in his pocket and once again resumed staring blankly out to the empty street.

The quiet street matched his hushed thoughts as he waited with dull expectations. The bored and blank feeling quickly left him, however, when suddenly he heard loud engines! Edward looked around him— up to the sky— behind him— and out to the street, but saw nothing! Wary, Edward stood up and shielded his face with his arms as the wind suddenly picked up. It seemed like an invisible wind storm, dirt, trash and other light things on the street went flying around, caught up in the weak tornado. Edward looked around, trying to find where the defending engine noise was coming from, but saw nothing. 'Is this some kind of heartless attack again?' he thought. The wind soon died down along with the roaring noise.

Edward left his things to wander around the open court yard where the wind almost seemed to come from. There seemed to be nothing there, but that didn't mean he would let his guard down so easily. His pace was quick as he looked around on the ground, keeping watch for shadow heartless that might pop up and grab him. Edward heard something like the whirr of machines and engines cooling down. When he looked up, he accidentally bumped his nose onto something solid. Edward stepped back and gripped his sore nose, he didn't see anything in front of him, so what did he bump into? He heard the whine of the mysterious thing, but still saw absolutely nothing. He put his hands out in front of him, he felt something smooth and metallic. "What is this?" he mumbled to himself. Suddenly, Edward heard air pressure being released and quickly stepped back. It seemed like something was lowering, for Edward saw some thing brown and pointed a few feet above him. The 'invisible' door continued to lower, and revealed Sora standing there and smiling down at Edward. Edward froze in surprised silence as he gaped up at Sora. Sora laughed when he saw his expression, then waved to him "Hey Ed," he greeted, "long time no see, huh?" Edward gave a small nod and stood up straighter as the surprise wore off. "You to Spiky." he said, though he wasn't as cheerful as Sora's was about it. "Why are you here?" he asked. Sora shrugged simply, looking around the open lobby amused.

"To pick you up and take you to England." He answered, then gave a coy smile as he looked back down at Edward. "I thought you were the smart one." he said as he fold his arms. Edward looked at the ground where Sora seemed to hover above. He knelt down and put a hand on the ground under Sora, then looked back up to him.

"Just how did you get here? Magic?" he asked.

"No, Gummy." said Sora simply.

"_Gummy_?" asked Ed, blinking in confusion. Sora hopped down from whatever it was he was standing on.

"Yup, the Gummy Ship. Oh, hey, you should hurry up and get your things. Donald said that your Colonel wanted you out of here by noon, right?" he asked. Ed frowned and nodded, reminded of the mission he was about to embark on.

He ran back to the spot where he had been sitting and gathered his things, then walked back. He met up with Sora again and set down his things. "So, how's this going to work?" Edward asked. "Do I just start floating to or what— _hey_!" he yelled. Sora had grabbed away the automail kit and tossed it behind him. It disappeared. Again, Sora grabbed his other bag and flung that behind him as well, it too disappeared. Sora then stepped down from the invisible step and thumbed behind him.

"Come on Ed, get in" Sora said.

"_In_? In what? There's nothing there!" he exclaimed. For a moment Sora looked confused as well, but after thinking about it for a moment he swatted his head in realization.

"Of course," he muttered. "Sorry Ed, forgot to tell you that the Gummy ship has a cloaking devise to make it invisible. That's why you can't see it, but believe me, it's there." Sora said. He walked up to the invisible ship again and stepped up into it, then turned to give Edward a hand up. Edward took Sora's wrist and was pulled up and into the sip. Only now that he was in it did he see the complete inside of the ship. Sora let go of him and then closed the door of the ship. He turned back to see Edward looking around the spacey engine room with wonder and interest. Edward saw two large containers of rocket fuel that were on either side of the ship's walls, little dials and pressure valves stuck up from pipes that connected them to the ship. On the other side of the engine room was a ladder leading up to the cockpit. Sora took up Edward's things and walked over to it. He set his things down beside the ladder and turned back to Edward before climbing it. "Come on up to the cockpit." he said. Ed took one last look, then followed Sora's lead and started to climb up himself.

The first thing he saw was that the cockpit was like a giant glass bubble that they could look out of. Edward walked to the right side and looked out of the window, down to the street where people passed by unaware of what was in the Central lobby. Edward was impressed with the technical engineering, though he knew that if Winry were here she'd probly be speechless with amazement. Sora sat in the driver's seat and started flipping many switches on the panel in front of him. Ed watched him, a bit nervous. He walked closer to Sora, noticing as little panels and video screens were turned on. "I guess you know how to fly this thing, right?" he asked.

"Sure do," Sora nodded, "I'm real good as crashing too." He said as the monitors started to fizzle on, then become clear.

"Spiky!" Edward warned with an annoyed tone. Sora laughed and looked up to him.

"I'm kidding Ed, jeeze! Have a little faith, will ya?" he chuckled and turned back to the control panel. Edward looked at all the flashing controls in front of him. He saw small lights flashing, buttons of red and green and even some levers and bars to pull. The steering wheel was plane, but it had two buttons on either side, they both had a purple X on them. "What do those do?" he asked Sora as he reached for it.

"Don't press it!" warned Sora, but too late! Ed pushed one of the X buttons and caused a single yellow laser to shoot out from the ship and hit the white wall that surrounded the Central building. It cut through it like the wall was butter on a hot day, sitting on asphalt. Ed and Sora saw the clean cut hole it had made, when suddenly the wall crumbled and collapsed; luckily it took nothing else down with it.

"Wow." Edward said, breaking the silence. He looked back down at the X button. "Let's do that again, only this time let's aim it to Colonel Roy's office!" he said, looking for anything that would aim the ship. Sora looked up at Ed annoyed.

"Keep your hands in your pockets and don't touch anything else." he ordered. Edward rolled his eyes but did so anyway.

As Sora started to prepare for flight, Ed sat down in one of the seats that were behind Sora. The seats were soft and made of a strange material that Ed didn't recognize. "What is this ship made out of anyway?" he asked Sora.

"I told you last year that it's a Gummy ship, right? Well it's made out of Gummy pieces and fitted together." he explained.

Edward began to hear the engines hum as they started up again. Sora leaned back in his chair, calling back to Edward. "It's not going to be a long trip, but any chance I get to fly is good enough for me."

"I'll just be glad when this is over." Ed muttered. He wasn't thrilled about the idea of flying around n a big metal/gummy death cage. Sora smiled and nodded as the engines hum grew louder.

"To tell you the truth I wasn't suppose to pick you up. Donald is going to yell his head off at me when we get back." he said.

"As long as you know how to fly this thing." Edward yelled over the engines loud noise.

"Yup, I can fly us all the way to the sight of the crash."

"S_pikey!_"

"Relax Ed, I'm kidding. Jeeze, you act like you're afraid of flying." he chuckled. The thought of Edward actually being afraid of flying for the first time never crossed his mind once, and that was just fine with Ed.

The engines finally kicked in, and the ship started to hover above the ground. Ed could feel the ship wobble slightly as it rose up and slowly started going forward; his heart leap in to his throat in surprise. He had never flown before, how did he know that this was safe? Sora started pressing some more buttons and the ship became faster. Ed looked out the window and held in a gasp when he saw how quickly they were going up and away from the ground. As the engines grew even louder and they picked up speed, and Edward began to breath harder as the city became smaller and smaller. Now they were rocketing out of there, going higher and higher as the G-forces pushed Edward back into his seat. Edward looked ahead of him as he felt the ship going up and racing to the sky. Suddenly, he felt the ship start to shake, making him all the more uneasy. He gripped the seat handles and felt his body tense up as his left hand started to sweat. He saw that they were passing the clouds and now going straight up! The engines roared and the ship shook violently as they started leaving the atmosphere! Ed cringed and closed his eyes, preying that if they were going to die as he thought they were that it'd be quick.

Finally the ship broke away from Amestris's gravitational pull and everything went still. The engines roar became a soft purr as Sora relaxed on the output. Edward relaxed a bit and opened his eyes when he sensed the danger had passed. He looked around and gasped as he saw the night sky all around him. The stars and nebulas around him were an amazing sight, they had once been so far away and now seemed so near. "You look pretty shaken up there Ed." said Sora as eh turned in his seat. The monitors flickered on, and had the status of the ship on them, but Sora didn't notice as he watched Edward. Ed didn't respond and continued to look out of the window in amazement.

"Where are we?" he asked Sora. Sora smiled and threw his arms up in presentation.

"Welcome to Outer Space." he said. Ed stood up and walked to the window. He saw his planet and watched it in silent awe. The white clouds covered it with the blue of the sea and the green of land peeking through gaps. Ed gaped at it amazed, it was beautiful and rare to see something as amazing as this. Sora came over to Ed and put a hand on his shoulder, sensing his friend's amazement. "Nice huh?" he asked.

"Yea." said Ed simply. Sora took his hand off of Edward's shoulder and looked down at the planet as well. Ed turned and walked over to the other side of the ship where he saw the stars and nebulae's that stretched out across the blackness of space. He smiled and whispered quietly to himself. "I wish Al were here to see this."

Sora sat back down in the captains seat and check him monitors, everything was clear for now. He looked back to Edward, wanting to start up a conversation. "So, how's Al?" he asked. Ed froze in surprise of the abrupt question. He paused for a few seconds, then relaxed and turned to smile at his friend.

"Oh, Al, he's… fine." he said, biting back the urge to tug on his right sleeve.

"That's good," Sora nodded, simply. "I wish I could have met him."

"Me to." said Ed sadly as he looked back out the window. Sora saw that Edward's mood had changed the second he had mentioned his brother. Sora nodded in thought and looked out the window.

"I get it, you feel guilty for Al." he said.

"Huh?" Ed jumped, surprised. Was it really that obvious that Al was dead? Sora stood back up and looked back at Edward.

"I understand. I mean having the heartless around must have been a real strain on you and Alphonse. So you left before they could harm Al— before they got him I mean, right?" he asked. It seemed Sora thought he knew what the real reason for Edward's leave was. Ed looked at Sora, he couldn't be more wrong. Sadness welled up inside him and he looked back out the window. He didn't know why he didn't want to tell Sora that Alphonse had died, but he knew that he wanted to keep it to himself. After all, it wasn't that important, Sora didn't even really know his brother, so it would just make things awkward the rest of the trip if he told anyone. Barely responding, Edward managed to at least say,

"Yea… that's exactly it."

"Well don't let it worry you. Hey, at least he's safe now, right?"

"Yea." he whispered.

After a while, they were silent again as Sora went back to piloting the ship. Edward continued to watch the stars as they passed them for a moment before sitting back down. He thought himself for a moment, when a question popped up on his head. Edward turned from the window and asked Sora. "So, if I wasn't safe in Aramatus, what makes Dumbledore thing that I'll be safe there?"

"Well, I suppose because you'll be close to him. Voldemort is afraid of Dumbledore, and his evil can't go where he is."

"That didn't work last year." he argued.

"You forget that it was yours truly who took over you."

"How could I forget?" muttered Ed, rolling his eyes.

"What I _mean_ is, even thought I was being controlled by Voldemort, it was still my heart, not his evil. It was an evil of a different sort." he explained. Ed nodded as he thought about it.

"I understand now."

"Course you do." smiled Sora. "It took Riku three times to explained it to me though." he laughed and Ed smiled again. He had forgotten how Sora could just make anyone smile though his naivety. Ed started thinking about Harry, Riku, Hermione, the twins, everybody he had missed over the summer. A familiar song started to enter his mind, and he laughed. Sora looked back to Ed, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing- you remember last year right?"

"Sure, what about it?"

Ed smirked, "_Lad I don't know where you been but I see you won first prize._" he sung the ending line, and Sora smiled.

"Oh yea, Fred and George." and he started laughing along with Ed.

They stopped laughing when suddenly a loud and shrill siren went off! Ed looked around, suddenly growing tense again. Sora turned around and looked at the monitors. "Uh-oh! Heartless!" he said and gripped the steering wheel. "Strap in Ed, this is going to get crazy!"

"Can you fight?" he asked as he buckled up.

Sora looked back and smiled, winking and giving him the classic smile. "No problem!" he said and turned around. Ed watched as odd ships came flying toward them, some of them had single canons on them with the heartless crest. Sora started holding down the X buttons and firing at them! They'd explode, making the ship shake as it raced though the black clouds of smoke. Ed once again started to sweat nervously, gripping the familiar indents of the armrests as Sora started to pilot the ship wildly! Sora sent them through barriers and blasted away projectiles and stationary panels in their way. He dodged the ship to the left, spun it to the right and did a lop-de-loop around a spinning ring or two. He then shot several more heartless and sent two missiles flying after more heartless. Ed's stomach was tossing around in his body as the ship shook and rattled about.

Finally they got past the heartless and spead into a light shaped like a giant keyhole. Nothing but light surrounded them as they continued to fly in hyperspace. Sora sat back in his seat calmly and started flipping some switches in a relaxed manner. He breathed out and turned to look back at Edward. "Piece of cake." he said. Ed breathed heavy and was still shaking, not over the dogfight just yet.

"You… YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!" he shouted. Sora looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Is that how you thank your captain?" he asked. "Don't worry we're in the clear now, the rest of the trip is smooth sailing." and he was right. Soon they came up to the world and started to head down. Re-entry was just like taking off, meaning Ed was just as nervous if not more. He gripped the seat handles, his right hand made indents on the arm rest all over again.

The shaking stopped and they flew around until they came to the HQ of the Order fo the Phoenix. The ship landed and Edward stood up as Sora flipped off the controls. "Here, you can go out first and meet everyone. I'll opened to door for you." He offered. "I'll be in in a minuet."

"See ya." said Ed, eager to get out of the ship. He climbed down into the engine room and took up his things, then raced out of the ship and onto the yard. Edward walked over to the back door of the large house and opened the door without knocking. He looked around the dark and dank house and walked out from around the stairs and put his things down. Edward looked up the stairs that was directly to the right of him, he saw Harry and Hermione coming down together in a hurry to greet him. Hermione saw Ed first and ran to him immediately. She opened her arms and embraced him; Ed hugged her back, laughing.

"Good to see you to Hermione." he said. She pulled away, blushing.

"Hello Ed. Have a smooth trip?" she asked.

"No, not really actually. Sora's a god awful pilot." he muttered.

"I see," said Hermione. Edward looked over to Harry who was smiling back at him.

"Well Harry, I see that you're getting into trouble again."

"You don't know the half of it." he smiled, "Good to see you again, how's your brother?"

"He's fine." Ed muttered as he looked around the house. "Kind of dusty in here isn't it…? Dark… and smelly."

"Welcome to the Order." Harry chuckled.

Harry and Hermione helped Ed with his things as they went upstairs. There they opened the door where Harry Ron and Ed would be sleeping in. Ed set his things down by his bed and sat down, he took in a breath and let it out. "Well, it's kind of good to be back in this world I guess."

"So why are you here?" asked Hermione,

"Well to protect Harry, but Colonel _Bastard_ also sent me away because of the heartless." he said. Sora entered the room and Ed continued, "The heartless have been following me and… Al. Colonel Roy sent me away to get rid of the heartless." he didn't like saying this, it left a bad taste in his mouth of hate for the Colonel. Ron and Riku came in just then. Riku smiled when he saw Edward.

"Well, well, well, if it aint the _Pip-Squeak Alchemist_."

"DON'T CALL ME PIP-SQUEAK!" shouted Ed, springing up and holding his fist up threateningly. Riku laughed at this.

"Good to see you to." he joked. Ron smiled as Edward glanced over to him.

"Hello mate." Ron greeted. "Been on any adventures worth telling?"

"Naw." said Ed, relaxing and forgetting about what Riku had said. "Nothing really. No leads on the Philosopher's stone, and the homunculi aren't acting up. However the heartless are after me." he said, his expression going serious. Riku looked at him surprised.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know." Ed said shaking his head, "But I thought you guys might."

"Well, what ever it is, at least you're here in stead of out there fending them off." Said Ron.

"Yea." Ed agreed. He suddenly remembered something. "Riku, how is that whole— what did you call it— _chain of hearts thing_, coming?"

"That?" asked Riku. The whole group proceeded to sit down just then. Riku shrugged as he crossed his legs. "Well I'm getting stronger. I can now tap into a heartless's mind if I want too."

"But I warn him against it." said Sora looking over at Riku. Riku rolled his eyes annoyed.

"I know, I know." he said. Edward nodded in interest, and then looked over to Harry as Hermione sat on the bed next to him.

"So how about you, what trouble did you get into now?"

"You won't believe how back my luck is." sighed Harry, "First I get left in the dark by these two not telling me anything all summer—" he thumbed to Ron and Hermione, "—then I get attacked by dementors and had to fend them off using magic. I'm not suppose to do magic, but I had no choice! So now the ministry wants to expel me from Hogwarts, but Dumbledore's got me a hearing so I can tell them what happened." he finished and they went silent. Everyone had gone silent, analizing the grim situation in their minds. Sora grabbed their attention by letting out a long breath as he sat back on the floor and looked up at the ceiling.

"Donald is going to lose his temper with me for flying the ship." he said, changing the subject. "It's not like I can't fly… he should just trust me every now and then."

"Come on Sora," said Riku, "the last time you drove we crashed landed in Agraba… you know how long it took to shovel all the sand out of the ship— _with no shovels_?"

"I was there wasn't I?" he said, then thought about it. "About… three days?"

"And for you it was only one day because you kept falling unconscious." he said, darkly.

"It's _hot_ in the desert, Riku, or haven't you noticed? I was dehydrated, that's all!"

"IT WAS ONE HOUR!" Riku shouted. "One hour after you got out of the ship, you started to sweat a little and then you fainted! That's weak, man." Riku folded his arms and Sora hung his head in shame. Edward smiled, it was definitely starting to sound like old times again.

888

Harry heard a knock on the door. It was just after another Order meeting and the children had been ordered upstairs. Harry had been tossing up a pillow and catching it, Ron was reading a book Harry had let him borrow, and Ed was asleep on his bed. They were all quiet until when Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door and entered. "Dinner will be ready soon, go clean up." she told them then closed the door again. Harry woke Ed up and started to leave with Ron to go down stairs. Ed followed behind them and yawned, but quietly as he was told to do so by Harry and everyone else when down in the hall. Ed hadn't seen it, but it was because of some picture that was suppose to scream and yell every time someone made a loud noise. Ed figured it was some magic nonsense.

As they entered the kitchen, Ed saw Sirius sitting at the table with Mr. Weasley and Donald Duck, talking. Mudungus, a grubby looking wizard who wore nothing but and open vest with jeans and boots, was sitting there also; smoking a pipe that emitted purple smoke. Edward sat at the table along with Harry and Ron. Just then, Fred and George popped in! Ed jumped and fell back, as they had popped up right in front of him, and the pop had been rather loud. Ron looked down at Ed, who was flat against the floor as he looked up with a flat and annoyed expression. "Forgot to tell you mate, Fred and George are of age, now. They can use magic when ever they want to."

"Great…" said Edward as he got back up. Fred (or was it George) looked to him and smiled.

"I see your back."

"Just as jumpy as ever, eh?" asked George (or was if Fred).

Mrs. Weasley came in just then, "Fred, George, help set the plates will you?"

"Sure mum." they said and waved their wand to the plates and knives that were on the counter across the room,

"NO JUST CARRY THEM!" she shrieked. The knives went flying across the room and were heading blade first at everyone! Ed clapped his hands automatically and bent backward, putting his hands on the ground and having the floor rise up to shield them from the flying projectiles! Harry looked over at Ed and laughed nervously.

"Your lucky, no age restriction to do that." Harry said.

"Yea, but it'll cost you an arm and a leg." Edward joked, using the expression rather then actually meaning it. After Fred and George pulled the knives out of the raised floor, Ed set it back to normal. Mrs. Weasley and the others were served dinner when just then a witch with violent violet hair walked in.

"Tonks." said Ginny. Tonks sat next to Ginny and they talked. Sora and Ed sat together, with Harry right beside him, Ron was on the other side of them with Hermione. Ed was eating well, he had remembered that had had grown hungry when he was in Amestris. Ed really was putting away the food on his plate, devouring every bit of the roast. He ate it almost as fast as Sora— and that's really saying something. Mrs. Weasley knew that shoveling food was common for Ron and Sora, but it was strange coming from Ed. "My, is it that good?" asked Mrs. Weasley, Ed looked up and swallowed his food, "It is good," he said, "I just hadn't eaten much before."

"Oh, why not?" asked Mrs. Weasley suddenly concerned, "Is it an eating problem— you do look skinnier then usual— is it that Colonel Roy?"

"No, no— Mrs. Weasley," said Edward feeling a bit embarrassed that she was mothering him so much. "I just forget to eat sometimes. That's all."

"I knew it, I knew it! It is an eating disorder! Arthur—"  
"Now, now, dear," said Mr. Weasley, "Leave the boy be." he winked at Edward. Ed nodded back, thanking him for interjecting. Harry smirked and started eating, he knew how Mrs. Wesley's mothering could be overwhelming. Edward started eating again, though he steadied himself so he wouldn't concern Mrs. Weasly anymore.

Donald was speaking to Riku about the heartless war, Riku had to listen carefully to make out what Donald was saying between all the quacks. Riku nodded, "I understand."

"I guess you do." said Donald picking up his knife and fork, and starting to eat again,

"Do you think though, that the heartless might not be acting out of impulse?"

"I don't know." he quacked as he ate, he pointed a gloved hand at Riku, " The king only suspects it, I don't think that bwinging it up is a good idea."

Soon dinner was over, and everyone was silent and content with the meal. Mrs. Weasly yawned and said, "Well I think it's time for bed." and they all went upstairs without a word. Tonks and Dung left house, thanking Mrs. Weasly for the dinner. Ed and Harry went upstairs to bed along with everyone else. Ed wasn't as tiered as he was before, it was probably because of the nap. He went into his room and sat down on the bed, Mrs. Weasly came around making sure that they were all in their own rooms and that the lights were off. Once she left Ed lay back in bed, the dark started making him think about Alphonse and the scene of his little brother being stabbed replayed in his mind over and over. He was slipping back into the depression he had felt back home, but then he heard Harry and Ron stir. "Ed." said Harry. Ed sat up and looked at them, they were apparent by the moon light.

"Yea?" asked Ed,

"We're surprised that you haven't asked us about the Order yet." Harry answered.

"I guess I just didn't think of it." he muttered, not really interested.

"'Salright." said Ron, "Fred and George will be in here in a moment and we'll tell you."

_**POP!**_

"Yaahh!" yelled Ed. Fred quickly covered his mouth to silence him. Fred had accidentally landed on Ed's lap. Fred got off quickly and took his hand back.

"Sorry mate, hard to apperate in the dark." he apologized. Fred and George sat on the bed with Ron and they began. "Well, what do you want to know?" asked Harry. Ed thought about it for a moment.

"I guess I want to know what Voldemorst's been up to… and what this order is doing to stop him."

"Well we weren't really told that part." said Fred, "But here's what we do know: Tonks and dad, along with some others who weren't here tonight, work at the ministry. They're keeping an eye on Fudge."

"Fudge?" asked Ed, "The Minister on this world?" he could just make out them all nodding. Harry started.

"The ministry is saying that Voldemort _isn't_ back. They're saying that it was all a lie made up by me and Dumbledore."

"Why? Didn't Dumbledore—" but Harry interrupted.

"Where there's your answer," said Harry, "Dumbledore; Fudge thinks that he wants to take over the ministry, and that this whole thing is a way for him to take over."

"_Does_ Dumbledore want the Ministry?" Edward asked.

"No." said George in an obvious tone. "But what the Order is trying to do is spread the word that Voldemort is back."  
"Sounds like terrorism if you ask me." Ed said darkly.

"It's the truth though." said Harry nodding. Ron started, "And the Order is keeping taps on a weapon that Voldemort wants."

"A weapon?" asked Ed, becoming more interested.

"A weapon even more powerful then the Arvada Kadavera curse." said George,

"But Mum stopped us there. She doesn't want us knowing, so that's pretty much it— that and Dumbledore's getting some real heat from the ministry."

"I see," said Ed, "So something big is going to happen… wonder what it is."

"We don't know," said George, "But what ever the weapon is, he also wants the stones from last time… or that's what Riku thinks." Edward didn't exactly like that little tidbit of information, it made him fell… trapped.

"Well, we'd better get out of here," said Fred, "Mum is keeping taps on us to. Night." He said. The twins then popped out of the room. Ron and Harry whispered a 'night' as well, and lay back in their beds. Ed too lay back in bed, his mind buzzing with questions over what was the weapon? Why did Voldemort want it so bad? Where was it? How come the heartless were so desperate to get him, and how did they get back? Edward soon fell asleep though, these questions followed into even his dreams, as they slowly turned back to nightmares.


	3. The Hearing

The Hearing

By

Deon

Edward woke up the next morning. He looked over and saw Harry and Ron still fast asleep in their own cots. Ed pulled off the covers and sat up, rubbing his eyes and yawning, then proceeded to stretch. He looked at his automail arm and moved it around, feeling if it needed any adjustments to it. He did feel a sudden tweak in his elbow and heard a squeaking noise. It was then that he remembered that it had been months since Winry had done any adjustments to his automail, it had even been months since he had seen her. 'Guess I just forgot.' he thought. Edward looked under his bed to find where he had put his automail kit, and then pulled it out. He dragged the kit onto the bed and opened it. Edward grabbed a small screwdriver and started tightening the loose joint. Edward continued to fix his automail as he thought about Winry; the automail became lighter and was in better shape by the time Edward almost finished with it. He continued to tend to his arm, giving him a since of peace and freeing his mind of anything but what was in front of him. This was a kind of peace that Edward had not found in a long time.

Harry woke up just then. He sat up and felt around for his glasses, a bit worried. He had left them on the bed, but thankfully he found that he hadn't rolled over and crushed them. Harry put his glasses on and stood up, he yawned and rubbing his eyes. "Morning Ed." Harry yawned.

"Morning." Ed replied in a gruff voice. Suddenly, there was a yelp, causing Harry and Ed to look over to where Ron slept. He had rolled off his bed and hit the floor with a '_thud_'. Ron scrambled to stand back up, surprised and out of breath as he looked around. He looked over to Harry and Ed calming down a bit.

"Did you two just see the big talking spider that passed by?" Ron asked them. Harry and Ed looked at him strangely, both frozen in their pose of what they were doing before the yelp. Edward still had his arm up and the screwdriver in one hand, while Harry's hand remained over his right eye. The only movement the boys made was to shake their heads 'no'. Ron nodded to then quickly and silently, feeling embarrassed. He sat down without a word and let Harry and Edward resume what they were doing.

Not long after. they heard a knock on the door. Sora opened the door and walked right in with a grin on his face. "Good morning." he said to them. They all grunted back to him. "Mrs. Weasley is making breakfast for us down stairs. She says that we have to clean out the Doxies today." he informed them cheerfully.

"Yea well don't go running off again, Sora." said Ron, annoyed. "You got out of chores yesterday just because you flew off to pick up Edward."

"Haven't I already been punished enough by Riku?" whined Sora. He left and shut the door behind him, leaving the boys to dress and get ready for the day ahead. Edward left his red coat off, seeing as how he'd be doing chores all day, and it was still a humid summer. He wore only the black wife-beaters shirt and his long black pants, keeping his hair in a loose pony tail to keep it out of his eyes. Harry and Ron put on T-shirts and jeans and then left with Edward down stairs. When they reached the bottom step, they smelled bacon and eggs and heard it sizzling in the pan. Edward entered the kitchen first, he saw that Hermione and Sora were already eating. Hermione looked over at Ed and blushed, quickly looking away and back to her food. Edward had seen her look away so suddenly, but gave it no thought as he sat down next to her.

"Morning Hermione." he said tiredly. He took a piece of bacon from a plate that had already been set down on the table and started on that.

"G-good morning." Hermione stuttered, though playing off coolly. Ron and Harry sat across from Hermione and Ed, they too had already started making their own plates of pancakes and eggs. Ron looked at Hermione and bid her good morning.

"Good morning Ron— Oh!" she gasped sharply. She had been reaching across the table for the pepper for her eggs, when her elbow had bumped a glass of milk, it had spilled in Edward's lap. Ed jumped up immediately.

"_Yelch_!" he said. He took a rag and began whipping himself off.

"Oh Edward," Hermione gasped. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see it there— oh, I'm so sorry." she said, flustered and embarrassed. Edward shook his head and sighed though. He looked over to Hermione with a faint smile, though he felt disgusted by the smell of the milk and the fact that it was on him.

"It's alright Hermione, really. It smells like sh— but really Hermione, it's okay." he whipped up the mess more, but ended up walking out of the kitchen.

"We have chores, don't forget!" Ron called to him.

"Yea, Yea, I wont." he replied. Edward crept back upstairs and into their room without a word, holding his nose to keep from smelling the putrid liquid on his lap. Edward immediately took off his pants and tossed them to the side. He sat down in his bed and took out his suitcase to find a new pair of pants. He found a pair and proceeded to change into the grey sweat pants. 'Jeeze,' he thought, bitterly. 'It had to be milk. It couldn't be orange juice or even pumpkin juice… but milk.' He turned back around to close the suit case, when his eyes caught a glimpse of silver that reflected the suns light and made it shine into his eyes. Edward took out the helmet that once use to rest on the shoulder's of his little brother's substitute body. He had packed it, though he wasn't quite sure why he had done so, yet he had a feeling that this was okay. It wasn't like it was Al's actual head, it was just the suit of armor that Al had been attached to. Ed examined the helmet a bit, then felt a sudden impulse to polish it. He took out a rag from his automail kit (that he had neglected to put away) and started rubbing it. Edward remembered polishing it for Alphonse as a favor to him, just to get the sand and dirt or mud out that Al would gained from their last adventures. He was silent, and kept to his thoughts as he did so, yet didn't think at all.

Ed finished and looked straight at it, half hoping he would hear the small voice thanking him. He looked into the empty eye holes, with a frown. 'Why am I doing this?' Ed asked himself. 'It's not like he's coming back… guess I'm just a sucker for nostalgia.' he thought sadly. Edward heard a knock on the door and jumped. Edward turned and asked to shout. "Yea? What?" he heard Riku's voice on the other side of the door.

"Hurry up Ed. We've got Doxys' to spray."

"Yea, yea, I hear you." Edward said. Ed turned back to the helmet in his hands. For a moment, he considered telling somebody about it, but then considered the fact that they might think he was crazy. He decided to hide it away putting it in his trunk and stowing them away with his automail kit.

Edward walked out of the room and over to Riku. He saw Riku leaning on the banister, one of his hands in his pockets and the other one holding the tops of two spray bottles. Riku held up the bottles without looking at Ed, acting cool.

"Take one." he said, Ed did so.

"What's in them?" he asked, looking at the liquid inside it slosh around.

"A potion for stunning Doxys." Riku answered simply. Ed shrugged and followed Riku down the halls as he continued to look at the mixture.

"What do Doxys look like exactly?" Edward asked.

"Don't know. We'll find out soon enough though anyway." Riku replied.

Edward followed Riku into a dark room. Already inside were Mrs. Weasley and the other children. Mrs. Weasley looked over to Edward.

"Close the door, would you Edward dear?" she asked, kindly. Mrs. Weasley looked back at everyone else as she walked over to the long red curtains. They were old, dusty and had many holes in them, they really matched the dusty room in age. Fred and George were side by side, each one adjusting their squirt bottles for maximum squirt capacity. Ron and Harry were talking about Quidditch while Hermione examined books on a shelf. Edward turned to see Riku and Sora whispering quietly in the corner. "Now be careful," warned Mrs. Weasley. "Doxys have a nasty bite, so try not to get bit. Put your masks on, and when I say the word start spraying immediately. Got it?" she asked them. Ed and the others nodded as they put the small paper masks over their mouth and nose to protect them from the Doxies. Mrs. Weasley went over to the curtain and pulled it back, then shouted. "Alright- _spray!_" she called out. Edward watched cautiously as the small fairy-like, furry and growling things swarmed out of the old ragged curtains and at them! Edward sprayed them as them flew by— trying hard not to get bitten by their jagged teeth. He could hear Sora and Riku counting; apparently it was another competition between those two.

"Thirty one, thirty two, thirty three," Riku counted to himself.

"Oh, yeah! Two in one hit! Beat that Riku!" Sora called to him.

"Forty one!" shouted Riku. He raced and Sora raced around the room, counting out loud and calling to one another when ever they hit two or thee in a single shot.

As Riku and Sora competed with each other, Hermione began shouting at them to be careful, for Sora had accidentally elbowed her in the side as he ran by to squirt one. Edward shook his head and turned back to what was in front of him. A Doxy was suddenly charging right at him! Edward ducked, then saw it flying toward Harry. The Doxiy started buzzing around Harry angrily, trying to nip at him. Harry tried to spray it, but the Doxy was quick and dodged out of the way of the spray every time. Edward took aim at the crazed little Doxy, and fired. The Doxy fell to the ground frozen and place, Edward had got it. Harry looked to Edward about to thank him, but suddenly shot a stream next to Ed's ear. He was a surprised by this until he felt something bounce off his shoulder and land on the floor. Edward looked down to see two frozen Doxys.

"Nice." said Ed, with a sly smile spread across his face. The boys turned back and continued as the angry buzzing of Doxys once again caught their attention.

Soon, the Doxys had either flown back into hiding or were being picked up and put into buckets. Harry was next to Fred and George, where he saw them stuff some Doxys into their pockets while putting the rest in the pale. "What are you doing?" Harry asked Fred.

"We want to experiment their venom for our Skiving Snack box." Fred said, keeping his voice low.

"A range of sweets to make you ill." explained George, "We've been sending adds for them in the Daily Prophet, and it's all thanks to you- but don't worry, mum hasn't gotten a clue. She doesn't read the Daily Prophet any more."

The de-Doxying of the curtains took all morning— it was past midday when they finished, and after they had lunch they started up on cleaning again. It took all day, and the house still didn't seem any cleaner. By dinner, Riku was finally announced the winner as the one who sprayed the most Doxys, and Sora had to stand on his hands for ten minuets straight because of it. By the time he had finished and the deal was done, Sora's face was an odd shade of magenta. Despite the entertaining secret bet between Riku and Sora, every one was exaughsted.

A plate was set in front of Edward and he instantly started eating, not really caring what was in front of him. When set in front of Harry, he only picked at his food but made no attempt to eat. Edward noticed that Harry wasn't eating, and that he looked troubled. Sora asked Harry what was wrong, but Harry merely shook his head. "Nothing… just nervous about tomorrow." he said thickly. Harry worried that he might be expelled from his school. What would happen to him if he was? Where would he go? If he was expelled, harry would beg to be taken with Sora and Riku to another world and get out of this one… but he knew they'd say no.

Donald Duck, who had been at the house as well, but did not partake in the chores as everyone else had, was eating fast and reading documents. Riku looked over at him noticing the tiered look in the over grown Duck's eye. "Er, something the matter?" Riku asked him.

"Aww phooey," said the duck, "I have to write a long repot to the king about what's been going on in this world."

"How long?"

"_Long._" he said. Riku didn't know what Donald had said because the 'quack' in his voice had gotten in the way of the word; how was Sora able to understand him? Riku nodded anyway.

"Good luck." he said.

Harry looked over to Mrs. Weasley and asked, "Mrs. Weasley? Erm— how am I going to get to the hearing?"

"Arthur is taking you to work with him, dear. You _and_ Edward, of course." she replied. Harry nodded and looked back at his food, feeling nervous. Harry hardly had eaten anything by the time dinner was over.

888

The next day Harry woke up early, though it was because of a strange dream he had. It was a re-occurring dream where he'd be walking down a long hallway to a door. Harry really wanted to open that door; he was determined to open it. Unfortunately, whenever he got close, he'd wake up and then fall asleep and dream of something different.

Harry rolled out of bed and started to dress, then looked at his clock. It was early, five in the morning, he went over and shook Edward awake. "Get up, we're leaving in an hour." he said, and then left for down stairs.

Ed joined Harry in the kitchen later, and sat down next to him. Mrs. Weasly was making breakfast, "What can I get you dears?" she asked them, "Toast? Eggs? Pancakes?"  
"Toast, thanks." said Harry quietly. Ed looked at Harry concerned, then back to Mrs. Weasley.

"Pancakes please." Edward said, cheerfully. Mrs. Weasley smiled and went back to making breakfast. Mr. Weasley came in just then, talking to Donald. Donald looked like one tiered duck, his feathers were ruffled and his eyes were droopy. He held a cup of coffee in his gloved hand and was speaking to Mr. Weasley about other worldly affairs and other such burocratic things. Harry was tuning their discussion out though, he was to nervous about the hearing. He was so worried about leaving the school forever that he didn't notice as Mrs. Weasley set food down in front of him. Ed poked him with his fork and whispered, "Psst… scar head."

"Huh?" Harry looked up.

"Eat up, or Mrs. Weasly is going to worry over you." Edward told him.

"R-Right." said Harry, and he thickly picked up a piece of toast and started eating it. He chewed it and stared to the table, Ed watched him as he ate mechanically. Shaking his head he looked back to his food and began to eat.

Mr. Weasley got up and started to get ready to leave, informing the boys to do the same. Ed finished his food, complementing Mrs. Weasley on it. Edward was feeling good that day, even though Harry was nervous and quietly dreading the day. Harry's glum expression had no effect on Edward as he walked over to the door with Mr. Weasley, who had been dressed in Muggle clothing that looked at least a tad bit normal. Mr. Weasley kissed Mrs. Weasley good bye, and the group was off.

Edward, as usual when in public, stayed right behind Harry, dogging his steps and keeping an eye on him and the people around them wary. Ed was getting use to playing bodyguard, to Harry Potter. Ed had to admit, the first time he met Harry last year, he didn't like him. In fact he really didn't like anyone last year; Sora, Ron, especially Riku. Ed thought of Riku as a know-it-all, dark and depressed kind of guy. As the year went on though, and he was forced to interact with them more, he grew use to their strange ways and magic quirks. He remembered the time Harry and Hermione first saw his automail, how Hermione had ran behind Harry, frightened. Ed had felt crushed, as if he were something to fear, but after the first task they had gotten over it completely, and now they didn't notice it at all. They had all grown close, and now that they were back together it all felt so natural to Edward, like a second life or living in an odd dream he can't wake from, though sometimes it felt like a nightmare.

Edward was in deed in a good mood, he guessed that it was because he didn't have to worry about heartless chasing after him, or if any homunculi were around the corner. Despite Edward's up beat mood, Harry continued to frown down at the sidewalk and worry over the trial. Edward noticed this, and he tried to console Harry, but to no avail.

Edward looked around him and noticed that he, Harry and Mr. Weasley were coming into a part of England that Edward hadn't seen before. Ed looked around the desolate, grey urban street; it was littered with crumpled news paper, fast food cups and wrapper trash. The street was like a ghost town, only a few bums were wandering around the area. "This way," said Mr. Weasley. Harry looked back at Ed questioningly. They shrugged at each other and looked back wondering as they saw Mr. Weasley approach something.

Mr. Weasly came to a phone booth and began to examine it. To Edward, it looked like any other broken, run down phone booth.. "Umm, Mr. Weasley," Edward asked carefully. "What are you doing?"

"Just checking." said Mr. Weasley,

"I don't think the phone works," Harry pointed out. "It looks like it's been broken for years."

"Nonsense," said Mr. Weasley. "It's used all the time. It's just that I've never used the main entrance before." he said. Mr. Weasley walked around the telephone booth, continuing to examine it. Ed blinked in a confused manner, what could Mr. Weasley possibly mean?

"The, err— main entrance?" asked Harry, confused. Mr. Weasley nodded and opened the door.

"In you go." he said. Edward looked at Harry, who shrugged at him then looked at the phone booth again in confusion. Harry entered first, along with Edward and Mr. Weasley. It was a tight fit, but they managed to shift around so that Mr. Weasley was at the telephone. Mr. Weasly picked the phone up from the reciver, and Edward asked him,

"So, you're going to call some one to pick us up, right?" but Mr. Weasley didn't answer.

The next thing Ed heard was a woman's voice.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your name and business." said the cool and calm voice.

"Er…" said Mr. Weasley, unsure of weather to speak into the receiver or not, "Arthur Weasly, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. I'm here to escort Harry Potter." he turned back to Edward. "I suppose you should speak as well."

"Erm…" Ed shifted and spoke out. "Edward Elric, from the State Central Military in Amestris, bodyguard to Harry Potter…?" he wondered if that was too much info or not enough.

"Thank you." said the cool female voice, "Visitors, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes." There was a click and a rattle and in the change returned Ed saw two badges. One was labeled, 'Edward Elric, Bodyguard' and the other was labeled, 'Harry Potter, Disciplinary Hearing'. They took it and attached it to the front of their shirts. The booth suddenly began to sink into the ground. Edward watched warily. Mr. Weasley didn't seem alarmed, so Edward calmed himself. The booth set on the ground and the doors opened up to the floor.

Walking in, Mr. Weasley lead them past the front desk lobby and into a big office. Inside were many cubical, with witches and wizards hustled and bustled around. The boys followed Mr. Weasley through the maze of cubical, bumping into workers in a hurry or having to step over the occasional small potted plant, until they came to his cubical. In the cubical, Mr. Weasley owned a moving photo of his wife and children. All around it was a curious collection of spark plugs, and a single, yellow, rubber duck. Edward looked at the duck oddly. "What's this for?" he asked Mr. Weasley, pointing to it. Mr. Weasley turned around,

"That is a rubber duck." he said,

"I know that, but what does it do?" asked Ed, thinking that there was some magic-like purpose to it. Mr. Weasley paused for a moment, then turned to Harry.

"I recall asking you what the function of that specific artifact was, but it seems I forgot what you said. Could you tell me again, Harry?"

"Erm…" said Harry. Edward looked at him, giving Harry a look that asked whether Mr. Weasley was joking or not. Harry shook his head to Ed and looked back to Mr. Weasley to answer, but before Harry could say anything, an owl swooped down and landed on Mr. Weasley's shoulder. Mr. Weasley untied the letter attached to the owl and read it, then he gasped out.

"Merlin's' beard!" he stood up and looked to the boys. "Come on you two, we're late!"

"What?" asked Edward, shocked. "But I thought you said we had time!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, I know, but hurry— I'll explain on the way!" Mr. Weasley took off running, with Edward and Harry following right behind him.

They ran out of the office and turned a corner sharply; then another corner, and then another before Edward lost track of where to turn and accidentally ran right into a wall! He fell back stunned, and was stepped on by Harry who looked back and yelled, "Sorry!" as he continued running. Edward got right back up, clutching his face, and ran after them. He stopped when they ran into an elevator, Ed was able to run to it in time and joined Harry and Mr. Weasley. The three tried to catch their breath quickly.

"O— (gulp)…okay," breathed Ed. "Now start explaining, I thought you said we were two hours early!"

"I (huff) did…." said Mr. Weasley, trying to stand straight. "There (huff)… was a change (huff)… we were suppose to be there ten minuets ago." Mr. Weasly watched as the door started to open. "What I can't understand is why they chose this place… it's only to question… but no.…"

"What is it?" asked Harry, but they had to start running again before Harry got an answer. Luckily this was just a straight sprint down the hall. Mr. Weasley reached the big black iron door and turned back to Harry sharply.

"Right, in you go." he said, opening the door.

"Your not coming with me?" asked Harry, surprised.

"No, I'm not allowed." he watched as Harry went inside, but grabbed Ed's coat before he could enter. "And neither are you, Ed."

"What?" asked Harry, but he was pushed in by Mr. Weasley, and the door shut. Ed looked at the door for a moment, then looked up to Mr. Weasley.

"Now what?" he asked.

"We wait. Have a seat." said Mr. Weasley as he sat down. Ed sat beside him, looking at the door blankly.

Time passed slowly, it seemed like it had been days since Harry walked into that place. Edward sighed and finally spoke for the first time in an hour. "So what's going on in there? He sure is taking his sweet time…"

"Well, hearings have to be looked at carefully, Ed. It's like any court room, even muggle court rooms are— in a way— like this."

"I guess…" said Ed. He went silent again, thinking about nothing. Ed frowned and stood up, not being able to stay still any longer.

"Is there a water fountain or a cooler some where?" he asked dully. Edward was desperate to get away and move around so he could think. Mr. Weasley nodded to him and pointed.

"It's down the hall to the left." he said. Ed nodded to him and walked in the direction Mr. Weasly pointed him to.

Edward wandered down the hall and came to a corner, he spotted the water cooler on the other side of it. He took out a paper cup from the dispenser, but found to his dislike that it magically changed in his hand; he now grasped a golden goblet. Ed frowned, his mood changing to annoyance as he filled up the goblet with water. He drank from it slowly as he began to sink his conscious in the memories of last year. He and Harry had gotten them selves in way over their head's last year, as he remembered it. Ed thought of how he and Harry grappled with a big roaring and angry dragon. He remembered that the dragon had backed him into a corner, and its big head was only a foot away— staring FullMetal right in the eye! Its teeth were snapping at him, it's eyes blazing with rage, ready to chomp Edward and use his metallic limbs as tooth picks. Unfortunately for the over sized lizard Edward had escaped, while leaving his automail leg behind.

Edward thought about his brother just then as he stared into the half-filled goblet, seeing his reflection in the water. He remembered telling Alphonse that same story a bunch of times during the summer when it was late at night. Alphonse liked that one, because every time his brother told it, it would some how become more detailed and wild as Harry would some how swing a large, spiked ball-chain and Edward would be holding a long sword. Edward thought about Al watching him right in the stands with the other students on that day… then he'd see for himself a dragon. Edward wished he hadn't wasted that last year with him, he felt like a terrible brother for being away for so long, when he had made a promise too his little brother. How was he going to make up his promise to him now? Was it even worth finding the stone any longer? What could he possibly do with it now except bring Alphonse back, but no, he had learned his lesion last time he tried something like that. Edward took another sip from the goblet for the sake of keeping himself preoccupied with something.

"_This place, it kind of reminds me of Central_." said a voice. Edward comically spit the water out of his mouth, making it spray all over and making a '_pffft' _sound. He turned around to the dead end wall only a few feet away. He looked around, wondering if it had really been Alphonse's voice that he heard, when he dropped the goblet he held in shock. Edward stood there frozen when he saw his younger brother just feet away. His back was turned to him, facing the wall directly. "_It's like when you use to go to Colonel Roy's office, then he'd hand you an order and we'd be on our way_," Al began to turn, "_Remember_?" he asked, looking at Ed smiling. Edward couldn't believe what he saw; he stood stupid looking at Al silently. His younger brother looked fourteen at best, and had a part in his bangs almost like Edward's. Alphonse had grown into his age… but how? Edward took a step forward and reached out to him, as if he would slip away at any moment. His hand reached Al's arm and had yet to grasp it, before—

"Edward?"

Ed turned sharply with surprise. He saw Mr. Weasley with Harry at the other side of the hall. He turned back immediately to look at Al… but he had vanished, disappeared completely! Edward looked around for his little brother, but it was apparent that he was alone at the end of the hall now.

"Ed, what are you doing?" Harry asked, curiously. He watched Edward's strange behavior as he went up to the wall and looked it over.

"I… I thought— I mean I saw…" Edward was about to turn around and tell them who had just been standing before him, but paused. Reluctantly, Edward stuffed his hands back in his pockets and looked to the ground. "Nothing." he sighed, finally. He turned around to see Harry's relieved expression. Ed smiled, covering the odd sense of missing he felt. "I see you came through with the trial." he said. Harry nodded as Edward came closer.

"Lucky that Dumbledore was there, or I might not have." said Harry.  
"Really?" Edward asked. They and Mr. Weasley started walking to the elevator, but Edward looked down the hallway once more to see if Al would pop out of the wall some how. He heaved a heavy breath, then trotted to catch up with Harry and Mr. Weasley.

The three rode the elevator up to the main floor again. Harry was quiet, yet seemed to be a great deal happier then before. Edward looked over at him glumly, posters had defiantly switched since that morning; now Ed was hunched over with his hands in his pockets and Harry was standing straight and taking in everything he saw with a smile. "Aren't we cheerful…" Edward muttered.

"I got off," said Harry, more to himself than Edward, "I'm going back to Hogwarts, and there's nothing Fudge or the ministry can do to stop me." he said.

Mr. Weasley stopped at the main office's front desk, just before they reached the second elevator. "Alright you two," he said, "I've got work to do— work I can't take a break from. Something to do with a vomiting toilet…." He paused to think, then shook his head as he remembered the boys standing before him. "So I can't leave. Since you're Harry's body guard, Ed, I'm trusting you two to go straight home, got it?"  
"Got it." said Ed. Harry nodded as well. Mr. Weasley bid them a safe journey, then went back behind the ministry desk and into the office space.

Edward and Harry walked over to the elevator as they watched it open, then stopped in surprise as the doors opened wider. The boys saw someone they thought they'd never see there at the ministry; Lucius Malfoy. Lucious walked out, he immediately spotted the pair and looked down at them smugly. Edward was first to get over the shock as he looked into the man's cold eyes. Edward clenched his fists to keep from attacking the man and beating the smug look off of his face. "What are you doing here?" asked Edward lowly. Lucius gave Ed a smile that made the boy's skin crawl with hate and an oddly exposed feeling.

"I'm here to speak to the minister." he said simply. He slowly turned his head to look to Harry, giving him the same creepy smile. "In fact the minister was just telling me, of your lucky escapes. Quite astonishing the way you continue to wriggle out of very tight spots… _snake-like_ really…"

"Yea, I'm good at escaping." said Harry. He was looking Lucious straight in the eye, this was something Edward couldn't even do. Lucious noticed this and looked down at him again.

"Ah, and Edward Elric. I've heard that you were kidnapped." He began to lean in slowly. It must have been… just… awful." He said, narrowing his eyes and trying to catch Edward's gaze. Edward couldn't look into that man's eyes though, no matter how hard he tried to meet them to challenge Lucious back. He remembered that Lucious too had been one of the men who had mercilessly set curses on him, inflicting horrible pain that he would never forget. However, he did take a step to the side, in front of Harry. Edward looked up with a fierce look in his eye. Lucious smirked at him, feeling that Edward was no threat. He pushed past Edward and Harry and continued walking without looking back.

Edward and Harry got onto the small telephone booth and rode it up to the surface; both of them were silent in thought. Once out, Harry lead the way and Ed followed behind him, like always. They had been silently fuming, until finally Harry muttered, "I… can't believe it." He turned slightly to look back at his bodyguard. "The minister trusts _him_, Lucious Malfoy, and not us."

"What did Fudge say when you were in there?" asked Edward. He was suddenly more interested about the hearing and what had happened. Harry shrugged and looked ahead again as Edward quickened his pace to walk next to him.

"Nothing that the Daily Prophet hasn't said already." Harry answered. "Just that I'm a liar and so are you." Edward shook his head slowly, then sighed frustrated.

"The guy's got more screws loose then—" Ed started, but something caught his eye. He paused and looked around the empty street. There was an odd feeling that hung in the air, sinister and foreboding. Edward could feel it, but he didn't know where it was coming from, or if what he'd seen was actually what he thought it was. Harry had stopped to look around as well, it was obvious that he too felt the strange new heavy feeling around them.

"What's that?" asked Harry.

"I don't know… but I don't like it." answered Edward. He turned back to look at Harry. "Let's keep moving." Harry agreed to this, and they started walking again.

The silence was unnerving, almost like a calm before a storm, only more deadly. An odd sense of paranoia cast over Edward, causing him to unconsciously tug on his right sleeve, sneaking peeks behind him every now and then. Harry too was on the alert, listening for anything that might be suspicious. The only sound he could hear so far was their foot steps, but nothing else. It was eerily calm and quiet.

There was an odd noise behind them, the boys turned sharply to see a misty cloud form just feet away. The mist began to clear, slowly revealing who stood in it. Ed froze when he saw the face of his younger brother. Alphonse stood frozen in place, looking straight ahead; he almost seemed like a statue. Harry looked over to Edward in wonder. "Edward, who is that boy?" he asked. Edward didn't notice that Harry had spoken and continued to look at the frozen Al; it was like he was in a trance the way he stood there in shock. Finally Ed blinked to shake off the feeling, and took a step forward.

"Al…?" he asked. "Al is that really…?" this time Alphonse seemed different, distant and inhuman. This he took another wary step forward, when Alphonse changed! A dark, familiar mist surrounded Al once more and he started to morph, shrinking into something Ed didn't expect to see.

The bug-like heartless seemed to laughed at Edward and his foolishness. More heartless appeared around the boys, they too laughed in their gurgling and high pitched cackles. Some of the heartless bore armor that resembled like old English knights, their claws were blood-red, and they wore the heartless crest on their chest plates. They circled about, twitching and dancing about hungrily, waiting to attack. Harry looked around worried; he had turned his back on Edward as he faced out to all the heartless. "Ed, what should we do?" asked Harry. Edward didn't reply, but Harry heard odd sounds coming from him. "Edward?" he turned back to look at his bodyguard.

Edward was enraged by the appearance of the heartless. No longer able to stand still, he instantly ran at the monsters, holding his fist high and crying out as anger consumed his thoughts. Harry could do nothing but run after Edward, and watch as he started beating the heartless with his fists. Edward yelled out as a number of heartless cut him deeply with their blood red claws.

"_AHHH_!" he screamed. "_You stole my brother!_" he yelled out. Ed slammed his hands together and drew out the blade from his automail arm. "_You stole my life!_" – he slashed at them, causing the heartless to burst into black mist that flecked his face— "_You stole my light!_" he yelled out. When Harry saw how bruised and cut up Edward was becoming from the fight with the heartless, Harry called out to him. The heartless began closing in on Harry, and he could do nothing to fight them off. He tried to call out to Edward while beating the inky-black, bug-like monster back. Harry punched as many heartless as he could, but it was having no effect on them what so ever; the heartless would get back up and try to glom onto his body.

"Edward!" he yelled out, desperately. "_Edward_!" but when he looked back over to his bodyguard, he knew that help wasn't coming. Harry was forced to run away, and run he did, with a group of heartless chasing after him.

Consumed by rage Edward had forgotten about Harry, and continued to slash, spear, and stab every heartless within his reach. The pain went unnoticed; the slight trickles of blood from the scratches on his arm, cheek, and leg, dripped onto the ground. There had been only one thing that brought Edward back to sanity, Al's small voice in the back of his head whispered a single word to him. _"Harry."_ it said. Its words were like that of ice water, extinguishing the burning rage that had consumed Ed's heart, body and mind. As if freed from the fire it's self, Edward blinked and began to panic. He looked around for Harry, calling out his name. Nothing answered him but the clicks and gurgles of the angry heartless. Edward sliced through them and called out, cold fear trickled down his spine. How could he have abandoned him? He was his body guard!

Desperate to find Harry, Edward ran past the knee-high creatures and did not think twice as they began tailing him. He ran down the streets, if a heartless were to leap and grab onto his leg he'd merely grab it and toss it aside. They were angrily gurgling and hissing, annoyed by the face that Edward was running faster than they could keep up with.

Up ahead, Ed could barely make out something small and black scurrying into an ally. Quickly, he turned sharply into it and saw Harry lying face down on the ground. The Heartless clicked as they danced around him; Harry had a faint dark purple aura around his body. The heartless were trying to turn him into one of them! "_Harry!_" yelled Ed. He clapped his hands and slammed them on the walls of the buildings on either side of him; the walls suddenly formed into stone fists. They slammed down onto all the heartless, squishing them completely, yet not harming Harry. The army of angry shadows that had been chasing Edward were taken out by the ground underneath them rising up in forms of spiked fists and knocked a great deal of them away, the rest had been killed off.

Ed ran over and picked up Harry's arm and brought it around his neck as he started to drag him. Ed could hear the faint mutters Harry spoke, and noticed how hard Harry was shivering. He had been very close to losing his heart to darkness, no wonder why Harry felt so cold to the touch. Ed desperately hopped that he hadn't been too late to retrieve him.

Edward hurried and dragged Harry out of the ally way, he knew the remaining that had survived the attack would be on their trail soon enough. He dragged Harry along, trying desperately to keep at a running pace while not getting his legs tangled up with Harry's. Edward tried not to think about the pressing weight, or the stinging of the scratches, or even the soreness he felt all over, but concentrated on dragging Harry back to some where safe. 'Come on… just a bit further…' he thought as he gasped for air. His lungs felt like they were on fire.

He looked back and saw several heartless hot on their tail, and more were appearing beside those already in pursuit. To run faster, Edward hoisted the back of Harry's pants and quickened his speed, but there was only so much his body could take. Edward tripped on Harry's leg and slammed head first into the ground. He turned to sit up as he clutched the bloody gash on his forehead, wincing in pain. 'Damn… got to get up…' he thought, franticly. Edward looked up to see a heartless shadow leap up in the air an dive down straight at him; it's claws reached out to pierce his heart! Edward watched it stunned, when suddenly an odd feeling washed over him. It was like everything around him had slowed down; he could have counted the seconds as the heartless continued to fall. Edward felt the heavy and slow pull of time as he turned his head to look down at his fallen friend. He felt a great sadness deep within him, as if Alphonse him self were laying there instead of Harry. Edward shut his eyes, waiting for separation from his heart. 'I'm sorry….' he thought.

Though his eyes were closed, Edward noticed a bright light shining in front of him. It shown for only a moment, then disappeared as suddenly as it had come. Edward opened his eyes slowly and cautiously. The first thing he noticed was that the sky was now directly in front of him, and second was that he was merely lying down. Confused, Edward sat back up and looked around. There wasn't a single heartless to be seen anywhere, it was like they had all disappeared! Ed stood up, still feeling horribly soar and shaky, and looked around for Harry. He turned to see him lying on the ground, still unconscious and shivering. Edward hurried over and picked him up by his arm once more. Edward hoisted Harry on his back, feeling the weight on his sore left leg, then began walking back home. He didn't know what had happened, only that the sudden weight of the air from the heartless had lifted and things seemed to be normal again. What ever had saved him, he was thankful that it did, but could help but wonder whether it was really friend, or foe?


	4. Prefect

Prefect

By

Eden

When Edward finally arrived at Grimwauld Place, he was exaughsted and sore from head to toe. The heartless fight and carrying Harry all the way back had definitely taken its toll on him. Edward slammed his fist on the door; he knew it wouldn't be more than a few moments before he'd drop Harry. The door opened to show Mrs. Weasley standing there. Once she saw the bruised and battered state both boys were in she screamed, surprised and shocked. Unfortunately, this made the painting of the old, late, Mrs. Black scream out too, which made everyone in the house race down stairs to see what the heck was going on. Edward hurried and dragged Harry and himself in, slamming the door shut with his heavy boot. He was relieved when Mrs. Weasley had stopped screaming, even though Mrs. Black continued to howl and curse out loud. The bloody blond leaned against the door, his crimson coat was torn and stained, along with the bottom of his pants legs. Flecks of black goo from the heatless were now dried up on his face; some of it had mixed with the blood. He stood there and continued to hold Harry up as he gasped in the musty air around him.

Hermione and Ron had come down stairs with Sirius and Donald, who hurried over to the painting to cover it. Hermione, upon seeing Edward and Harry, gasped, but held in her scream so the painting wouldn't wake up the painting again. "Holy—" Ron began, but Hermione butted in.

"Edward, what happened to you two!" she asked. Her face was frozen in horror as she took in the bloody sight of both boys. It was only then that Ed remembered the blood had had been trickling down him face, he must have looked far worse than he actually felt.

"Never mind," Edward said, "take Harry to Riku and Sora. He's been attacked by Heartless, but I don't think they stole his heart." He said. He felt the weight of Harry lift off him as Mrs. Weasley and Sirius lifted the unconscious boy up. While Mrs. Weasley and Sirius dragged Harry upstairs, Ron and Hermione helped Edward over to a seat in the living room.

Edward sat down and shut his eyes, grateful to have something nice to lean back on. He took a moment to catch his breath; he could feel his hands still shaking from the adrenalin. The whole time he had been dragging Harry, he had feared that something else would come after them. Edward opened his eyes once more and turned to look at Hermione and Ron. They shared the same look of worry and fear. "What happened out there?" Hermione asked Ed. Edward looked at Hermione straight in the eye.

"The heartless ambushed us." he informed, sternly. "There were a lot… I let Harry out of my sight and—" just then Sora came rushing down the stairs in a great commotion. Sora rushed over to Ed, holding up a small potion bottle.

"Hurry and drink this." he said, thrusting the potion in Ed's hands. Without question, Edward took the blue bottle and started drinking the sweet liquid. Sora rushed Edward, telling him not to stop or pause. As Ed drank down the potion, he felt his own skin mend together. It felt strange, as if his skin was stretching to cover up the wounds then fastening them selves on invisible hooks. Once finished, Edward checked himself by putting his hand to his forehead where the gash was and discovered that it was gone. Edward looked over to Sora and immediately asked him, "Is Harry alright?" Sora nodded to him as he took back the empty bottle.

"He's going to be okay. Riku's with him, mending his heart and soul." Sora watched as relief formed on everyone's face. He breathed out and nodded, puttign his hands in his pockets casually. "But, if you hadn't shown up when you did we might not have been able to save him." Sora warned. The chill of reality set over them once again when they had heard this. It had been a close call with Harry, Edward thought, he'd have never forgiven him self if he had been too late. Edward could feel the guilt begin to mount up on him as he sat there and stared at the ground in thoughtful silence. However, Ron grew impatient with Edward's silence and grew frustrated.

"Well? What happened?" he demanded.

"Yea Ed," said Sora, looking over to the short blond. "I mean, did a Death Eater show up as well and fight?" he asked. Edward looked up and around at the expecting faces that peered down at him.

"No," said Edward. He looked down, away from their faces and back to the floor in shame. "It's my fault…."

"Your fault?" Hermione asked. "What do you mean?"

"I lost control when I saw the heartless." he admitted. "I just grew so angry when I remembered… but I couldn't hold my self back and I charged at them in stead of trying to protect Harry." he paused, and looked back up at his friends. Ed half expected Hermione to begin yelling at him of how incredibly stupid he was to have done that; she didn't even move. Edward leaned forward and hunched over and spoke once more. "Harry… of course he couldn't use magic— I should have known— but I wasn't thinking straight and he ran away…" he put his head in his hands, guilt welling up inside him as he remembered his brother's death once again. "He was calling out to me… _damn it_—

he was calling to me and I didn't even look—" by this time Edward had begun a long stream of curse words that were mostly muttered, but filled with frustration. Sora put a gentle hand on Ed's shoulder to try and comfort his friend.

"It happens," Sora said. "A fight's a fight. You loose track when you're—"

"_I'm not supposed to_!" Ed bolted up, shaking Sora's hand off his shoulder. "I was his bodyguard! I'm not supposed to turn my back on him! I was supposed to protect him!" he shouted. The others were surprised by Edward's outburst, and were silent incase he would start shouting again. Ron took a half step forward to Edward, holding his hands up in front of him.

"Ed," said Sora, "Harry is going to be fine, there's no reason to get worked up. Riku's in there with him, so Harry's going to be just fine."

Hermione walked over and stood next to Edward, talking his arm. Come on, why don't we all just go into the kitchen and get you cleaned up—"

"No thanks." said Edward. He pulled out of Hermione's loose grip and stepped back. Sora sighed at Edward's stubborn behavior. Thinking that there was nothing to be done for his friend, he turned and began walking to the kitchen by himself. Ron looked from Sora and back to Edward.

"I-It's not your fault, mate." he said weakly. Edward had the feeling that Ron didn't really mean it though. Hermione stepped back by Ron and looked at Edward sadly. Edward looked back at her, feeling flustered by such a pity filled expression.

"_What_? Don't look at me like that! I did all I could— like Sora said— a fight's a fight, and there's no way I can keep track of him all the time!" Hermione remained silent, and looked back to Ron, who nervously shrugged to her. Without another word, Edward turned and began up the stairs to his room. He slammed the door shut to his room angrily and sat down on the bed. The blond alchemist had to hold his head in his hands as he fought the urge to yell out in frustration. He sat there for a while, many thoughts swarming his brain, denying it was his fault and at the same time blaming himself. He looked at his white gloves, for the first time he saw the blood stains and black flecks that stained his gloves. He whipped his face and looked at the gloves again, they were smeared with a mixture of crimson and black from his face. He stared at his gloves, the blood and heartless essence mixture seemed to swirl together in Ed's mind. He closed his eyes and lied back in his bed, feeling horribly sore and exaughsted.

888

Meanwhile, Riku sat in his room, his eyes were closed as he sat silent in a chair and meditated. A thin black blindfold covered his aquamarine eyes, his hands had positioned them selves like a rapier sign for Buddhist monks. Riku was still and deep in concentration as he mended Harry's heart.

Sirius and Mrs. Weasley were in the dark room along with Riku, standing back behind Riku's chair that was exactly next to the bed. Sirius looked to his godson with worry, while Mrs. Weasley held back tears and made small muffled noises. Sirius knew that Harry was going to be alright, but he continued to watch with anticipation, hoping that at any moment Harry would open his eyes and look up at him.

Riku had already forced a potion into Harry's mouth, which stopped his bleeding and healed his wounds. The trouble was putting Harry's heart back together, which was just barely possible for Riku. He wasn't like Namine, the witch who could manipulate one's heart with ease, this had been something Riku had to struggle at. It took time, and it took all of Riku's concentration as he mended together memories and feelings— an essence of a heart. After an hour in a half though, Riku finished. He pulled his hands apart and undid the blind fold silently, wearing a grim expression as he did so. This gave Sirius and Mrs. Weasley a false impression, until he looked over and smiled kindly at them. "I've finished." he said, "He just going to be asleep for a while." Riku stood up and stuffed the blindfold in his pocket, blinking in the surrounding light.

"What was the matter with him?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Nothing worth going into explanation," the boy answered. "All I can say simply was that it was an easy fix, and that he'll be fine."

"Thank you, Riku." said Sirius smiling a bit, "You're sure—"

"Positive." said Riku. nodding once. "He'll wake up when he needs to, we'll just leave for now." he said. Sirius and Mrs. Weasley left the room first, along with Riku. Mrs. Weasley and Sirius walked into the kitchen where was. Riku came down to the living room where Sora sat on the couch. "Where's Edward?" he called down to him as he descended the stairs. "Didn't he come back with Harry?"

"Yea," Sora nodded. He looked up from the comic he was reading and to his friend. He noticed Riku pocket the blindfold in his shorts pocket. Riku sat down in the red chair where Edward had once sat. "I gave him the potion like you asked me too."

"Was he alright?" Riku asked. Sora frowned in thought as he tried to answer this. He rubbed the back of his neck as he recalled the awkward confrontation.

"He came in a mess, worse than Harry." he said. "Ed's pretty beaten up. He's still bloody and just reeks of heartless blood."

"Where is he now?" Riku asked, unnerved by the news. His friend gave a heavy sigh and merely thumbed up at the second floor.

"Up in his room, Hermione said he just stormed away after yelling at them. Ed said that it was his fault that Harry was hurt, and that he had abandoned him in the middle of a fight." Riku arched an eye brow in disbelief. He never thought that the hot-headed alchemist he knew would bored himself up in a room and start sulking.

"Basically he's up there feeling sorry for himself?" Riku asked. Sora gave a small and almost nonexistent nod. Riku rolled his eyes, muttering as he sat back in his chair. After a moment of silence, Sora went back to reading the comic he still held open in his hands.

Soon Hermione and Ron came out of the kitchen and into the living room with Riku and Sora. Hermione immediately went over to Riku to ask if Harry was alright. Riku didn't have to say anything, for at that moment they heard a door open. All heads turned to look upstairs and saw –

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. Harry looked down at them and smiled. His face had been cleaned up, though it looked like he had just woken up from a peaceful nap. Dressed in a white, long T-shirt and blue jeans that went passed his feet, he walked down the stairs. Harry went and sat down on the couch as the others sat in chairs or next to him. He muttered a 'Good Morning' to them in joke.

"So what happened mate?" asked Ron, "How many heartless were there?"

"Tons." said Harry. "Ed and I were walking when we felt this weird… well it was kind of like… hmm," said Harry. He tried to describe the odd feeling that had hung in the air before the attack, but found no words to put to it. "Well any way, then Edward turned around, and there was this boy standing there. I think he knew him, but I've never seen him before. It turned into a heartless and Ed started attacking it. After that one though, they started popping out of the ground and surrounded us." Harry remembered clearly what Edward had yelled out at them in his rage. '_You sole my brother! You stole my life! And you stole my light!'_ an odd shiver made its way down Harry's spine when he remembered the fierce look in Edward's amber eyes. It had been as it there had been flames of rage hidden just behind them. The only other time he had seen Edward with eyes like that was last year, in the graveyard where he fought to protect Harry. He was pulled out of the thought by Ron's voice.

"Is that when he ran away?" asked Ron, folding his arms disapprovingly. Harry looked over to him, surprised by his question.

"Ran away? No, I ran away from him— to protect myself. I got cornered in an ally way by all he heartless… and it gets a little fuzzy there. The next thing I know I was waking up in bed."

"Odd," Hermione commented, "Edward told us that he had abandoned you. Is that true?" she asked. Harry shook his head, though in side him he did feel as though Edward had. In his defence,

Soon, after they had gotten over the attack, the news was heard that Harry had gotten off at the Hearing, which made Ginny, Sora, Fred, George and Ron to start chanting, "_He got off, he got off, he got off!"_

"That's enough of that." said Mrs. Weasley, though she herself was smiling and laughing at them as they paraded around in a circle. Sirius was smiling as well and congratulating Harry, shaking his hand and giving insults to the Minister about not only his weight, but brains. Riku had decided that this was a perfect time to bust out the Butter Beer. "Eh, why not?" he asked when seeing their faces. He held the tops of sever by his fingers and shrugging to them with a half smile. "It's kind of a celebration, right?"

"I've never known you to break out into celebration, Riku." said Sora, taking a butter beer and passing another one to his fellows next to him. As if to answer Sora, Riku smirked and then took a big swig of butter beer. Sora joined in, and eventually it became a competition between the two, ending up in Riku being the first one to finish it off. Of course when it came to the belching competition, Sora gave of the loudest burp, not only made everyone jump in surprise, but caused the painting to start screaming again.

As more people from the order started to show up the celebration lasted longer. Alester Moody came into the room, along with Tonks, a tall black wizard introduced as Kingsly Shackleboot, and of course, Mudungus. They too had congratulated Harry, and had grabbed a Butter Beer. In the corner, Sora and Riku were talking with Fred and George about their new joke shope that the twins were planning to open sometime in the fall, after they had graduated. Hermione approached them, making all boys turn in her direction; they had first though it was Mrs. Weasley but relaxed when they saw Hermione. "Is Edward downstairs yet?" she asked them. Sora looked around to see if he could spot either the red coat or blond hair that the short alchemist both possessed. He looked back to her and shook his head. "Oh," she looked downhearted by this, but smiled and thanked him. She went back across the kitchen to join Harry and Ron again.

"He's still up there…" Sora sighed. He took a swig of Butter Beer, noticing Fred and George leaving to speak with Harry as well.

"It's pathetic." Riku commented, frowning. Sora looked over at him, putting his bottle down.

"Come on Riku, give him a break. Ed's been attacked all summer, and he came to this world because of the heartless."  
"So?" asked Riku shifting on his feet as he leaned against the wall.

"Well, you know," Sora rubbed the back of his neck as he looked back out and to the party. "Just when you think your safe, bam, heartless attack! I'd find that a bit disturbing." Riku silently agreed with him, but frowned anyway. and looked to Sora, who was sitting on a chair and leaning on the table, "You know, ever since Ed's been here something's been buggin' me."

"What?" asked Sora sitting up,

"Edward hasn't sent a single owl to Al." He said, sitting in the chair next to Sora. Sora shrugged, "We're not allowed to send owls, remember?"

"Yea, but he hasn't even asked." Said Riku, "Last year, Edward was always eager to mail his younger brother-"

"So?"

"So why isn't he even making any effort to contact him?" asked Riku, "I mean, I'd think by now he would have at least said something to us about Al, there was that one time where he went on and on about their adventures. Remember?" asked Riku. Sora thought for a moment, recalling last year when they were all in the library. He remembered Edward telling them of the time when he and his brother went to a town of Lior and battled a power hungry priest.

Sora nodded, "Yea, I remember. That was a good story." Sora looked over at Riku, "Why are you even noticing this? So he hasn't contacted his brother yet, a lot's been happening lately. He probably just hasn't gotten around to it." Sora shrugged. Riku looked at the table, a bit frustrated about not getting his point across, Sora looked at him, "Why do you care?" he asked. "Last year, I remember you saying, 'since when is his safety guaranteed?', and now you're worried?"

"The heartless are after him, I want to know what shorty's deal is before Voldemort has a chance to use it against him again."

"Again?" asked Sora surprised, then his face fell serious, "Riku, what aren't you telling me?"

"Never mind." Said Riku standing up, "I'll tell you if anything else happens." Then he walked over to Harry, Ron and the twins.

Meanwhile, Edward was upstairs, thinking of- who else- Alphonse. His strong since of guilt was filling his mind, his thoughts only on what he could have done to prevent his death. His mind spacing out and his body becoming tiered. He started to fall asleep, drifting off into his dreams…

888

A sin bourn from another sin; the vile thing that was floating in darkness opened his eyes. Only darkness surrounded him, not a thought crossed his mind. He didn't know how long he had been here, nor did he care- in fact he didn't care about anything, just freely floated. Envy, looked around but saw no light, which was just fine with him.

He heard a voice, a sort of deep and whisper like voice that he couldn't make out. As it got clearer, he opened his eyes wider and actually started to ask himself where he was.

"What is this thing?" asked the deep voice, "It's not human-"

"My lord," said a different voice, this one was high pitch and raspy, and in his tone Envy could since fear, "My lord, maybe it's not wise to-"

"Silence Worm Tail, this could be another gift that the heartless have bestow upon their master." Envy could start to see some kind of light, and he started to feel warm again.

Envy looked around, he was laying down on the ground, his arm on his chest and his other arm at his side. He sat up, "Where'd that brat go?" he said, his voice slurred and tiered. He looked up to a man who was standing over him, his skin pale and his eyes as red as blood. He had black robes on, which made Envy wondered what made him feel so self important to be wearing robes out wherever he was. He was in a forest, on the ground. He looked back up to the man, "Who are you slit-nose?" he asked him. The white faced man smiled, "My name, as you shall learn to fear, is Lord Voldemort. Known to every witch and wizard in this land as the greatest wizard."

"Wizard huh? Some one let you out of the loony bin early." Envy smirked, but he saw Voldemort take out a stick from his robed, "What are you going-" he started, but in an instant a jet of light came shooting out and hit him. He could feel ever muscle contort, his body seemed to be on fire, stabbing pain on every inch of his skin. Envy yelled out finally when he was released. He jumped up and faced him, "You dirty bastard!" he yelled, Voldemort smirks, his slit nose flared with enjoyment,

"What are you?" he asked, "Your not human, nor are you wizard."

"Don't you **ever** compare me to you pathetic beings!" he hissed. Voldemort continued to smile, amused as if Envy were his pet. He felt his assistant, Worm Tail, tugging in his sleeve, "Look my lord," he said, Voldemort saw him pointing to Envy's right thy, "A sign, a sign that the alchemist drew last year."

"Why Worm Tail, you're right." Said Voldemort coolly. He got closer to Envy, but he leaped back, he turned into Voldemort and pointed to Worm Tail, "Kill him!" ordered Envy as Voldemort. But Worm Tail only whimpered. Voldemort smirked, "That's a wonderful trick… I could use you. How would you like to work for me?"

"Not interested." Said the Envy, still as Voldemort,

"Don't tell me you have a sense of justice."

"I'm looking to kill someone! Two brats and their father, alchemists!"

"Who are they?"

"Why should I tell you?" asked Envy, but Voldemort shrugged and put his wand away,

"I too am looking for an alchemist… maybe you might find them. I have a feeling that one or two of them just arrived here." There was a pause between them; Envy changed back to his original form and looked at Voldemort suspiciously, his head downward a bit as his looked at him apprehensively, "Alchemists, huh?"

888

It was the day before they were to leave for school, and they couldn't be busier with chores. Mrs. Weasly loved their help so much, that before they left she wanted them to do as much as they could. After a morning of scraping the tub, Sora being chased by dust bunnies, Edward and Harry sweeping the magic carpet (which started to take off on it's own with Ed and Harry on it, making everyone in the house chase after them), and Ron, Fred and George spraying remaining Doxys, they finally had a break. Hermione and Ginny came into Harry, Ed and Ron's room, sweating and looking dirty. Edward looked to them, "You looked tiered. What have you been doing?"

"Have you ever tried cleaning ever lasting dust?" asked Ginny sitting on the floor, next to Fred and Sora, "Every time we dust, it flies up into the air, then drops down again! We finally got rid of it though."

"How?" asked Sora, he was blowing on his cut hands where the dust bunny's had bit him,

"We just asked mum to do the vacuumed spell. It was swept up into a bucket… now the only problem is getting them out of the bucket." She groaned, Hermione nodded and sat on the bed.

They heard a tapping noise just then, and saw two owls butting their heads on the window. Ron went over and opened it, the two brown owls flew in and landed on the ground, then held out their leg where letters were attached to them. Ron and Harry untied them and passed the letters around, "Oh," said Hermione, "School lists.", she and everyone else opened their letters. Harry passed one to Edward, who looked at it curiously, "Huh?" he asked, but opened it and saw Colonel Roy's familiar handwriting,

_FULLMETAL!_ It yelled,

_Where is my report? You were suppose to file a report by the time you got there!_

'Oh great.' Thought Ed. He looked up from his letter (it's more like a note) and looked at everyone. He saw that Ron was looking at something in the palm of his hand, it must have been shocking because his jaw hung down and his eyes were wide. Edward leaned down from where he sat on the bed, and tapped Harry on the shoulder, pointing to Ron. Harry too looked at Ron, then tapped Hermione Sora, who was next to him, and Riku who was on the other side of him. They all looked at Ron, then finally someone spoke up, "Ron?" asked Ginny, "You okay?"

"I… I think I'm mad…" he said, then looked up and held out a silver badge. Edward could see that besides the Gryffindor mascot, their was a large capital P on it. Edward looked at the others, who were looking at the badge, "Isn't that a prefect badge?" he asked Harry, "What's Ron doing with on of those?"

"It has to be a mistake!" said Fred, grabbing away the letter that Ron held loosely in the other hand; he held it up to the sun light as if to check for a water mark. George grabbed the badge away, "Well, well, Ronny-kinns' a Prefect!"

"Give it back." Said Ron standing up, but George stood up too, and ran out the room, Ron chasseing after him. Edward laughed a bit, and Harry looked a bit flustered. Hermione had one to, and she was showing it to him, Edward smiled, "Congratulations Hermione." He said, she looked up at him and blushed a bit,

"Thank you Edward."

Fred went over to Harry, still standing, "Man, I thought for sure you'd of all people would be picked as a-"

"RONNY!" said Mrs. Weasly from down stairs, Edward and the others walked out to see Ron being crushed by his mother. She was hugging him tightly and squealing, "My Ron, a Prefect!"

"Mum… don't… mum, get a grip!" he said as she finally released him,

"You've got to have a reward for this." She said, "How about an new pair of dress robes? Or a new cauldron? Maybe even a new rat, you've always liked Scabbers."

"Mum?" asked Ron hopefully, "Can I have a new broom?"

Harry saw Mrs. Weasly's face fall, he knew that the Weaslys didn't have a lot of money, and broomsticks were very expensive. Edward had the feeling that Ron's request might be denied, it was a simple matter of money, no matter what you are, the currency is always an issue, that's how life was. Ron looked at his mom, "Not a really good one!" he added quickly, "Just- just a new one for a change."

Mrs. Weasly smiled and nodded, "Of course dear." She said. "Well if I'm going to get a broom along with everyone else's school things, I may as well hurry to Diagon ally." She said. She left the room to get ready, then Ron looked up stairs to see Harry and Edward beaming at him, Edward went inside and Harry went down stairs, along with everyone else. His room was empty, now he could get started on that report… but Ed smirked as he decided to, well, leave a few things out.

Edward was writing for a period of time and was almost finished, when he saw Harry come back into the room and close the door. Edward watched him flop in the bed and lay still. Edward wondered at the sudden change in his mood. He turned back to his desk and heard Harry sit up, then start packing. Edward heard Harry say, "You may as well start packing to… we're leaving tomorrow."

"If you've noticed I don't throw my stuff around like you do. Being on the go all the time, I ten to plan ahead." Said Edward lightly. Harry was silent the rest of the time as he packed, then Edward finished his report and turned around. He was about to asked something when he saw Harry looking over his shoulder and reading the report, "This a letter to your brother?"

"Er- no. A report to Colonel." He said, then folded it up and put it inside his coat pocket. Harry shrugged, "Once we get to school you can borrow Hedwig again and mail your brother if you like. Like last year."

"Don't count on it." Said Ed under his breath. Harry sat on the bed,

"Ed?" he asked, "How… how is Al?"

"He's fine." Said Ed hurried, but Harry wasn't convinced, and he knew he'd have to stop beating around the bush. Harry stood up and paced a bit, then stopped and asked, "What did you mean… when the heartless attacked?" Harry looked back at Ed, Edward was looking at Harry, but not angry or surprised as Harry predicted, but questioningly. Harry faced him completely, "You said that they took your brother. Did Voldemort kidnap Alphonse? Is that really why your back here?"

"No." said Edward, he smiled sadly, a look that Harry had only seen once in Edward's eyes. It was after he had socked the imposter Moody in the face last year, he had looked at Harry, making sure that he was alright, then had fell to the floor exaughstud. Edward's smile staid on Harry, "I can't hide any thing from you for long can I Scar-Head?" he said, then his smile went away and he looked back at the desk, "Alphonse and I were attacked… then he died trying to protect me. A heartless killed him."

"When the heartless was that boy, who was that boy?" asked Harry, Edward took in a deep breath,

"Al, when he was nine and still technically alive." Edward stood up and breathed in, the breathed out, as if wanting to say something to Harry but couldn't. "Harry… I lost my head back there and I… sorry." He said. Harry nodded and shrugged then put his hands in his pockets,  
"It's fine." Said Harry, "Apparently we got out of there… so… no worries." He said.

Edward nodded, "Um… don't tell anyone else, right? I mean, if Spiky knew he'd go all over the top, not to mention Hermione would go ballistic."

"Don't I know it." Said Harry nodding in a agreement, "But you might want to be careful about Riku, I think he suspects something."

"Yea… I'll tell them when things settle down."

"Soon I hope." Said Harry. Then they left the room and went down stairs to the kitchen, where Fred and George were taking turns as teasing Ron and his badge.


	5. Train Troubles II

Train Troubles II

By

Deon

Early in the morning, in the hous of Black, the morning became a busy one as everyone in the house ran around to do last minuet packing and preperation for school. Edward and Ron raced down the stairs from their room, they had finished their packing and were heading to the front door to wait for everyone else. It was then, as Edward set his suitcase down by his feet, that he realized he had forgotten hsi automail kit. "Hold on, I'll be back." he said to Ron. Edward turned and hurried away to the stairs.

"Hurry mate," Ron called after him, "Train leaves soon-- get Harry too!" Ron whispered harshly as Ed dashed away. Edward turned the corner and headed up the stairs. He reached the top step just as the door to the twin's room opened. Before Edward even had time to yelp, both Fred and George's suit cases went flying out of their rooms, slamming into Edward where all thre were sent back down the stairs! He his the ground with a thud, the large, heavy suitcases falling ontop of him directly after. Mrs. Weasly had seen what had happened and began yelling at the twins who had rushed to the banister to see what the strange yelp was. Mrs. Weasley's screams were enough to wake the painting to stir and join in on the shouting fest. Mrs. Weasley, despite the fact that she had woken the old Mrs. Black in the painting, yelled at her boys."YOU TWO COULD HAVE DONE HIM A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS…"

"FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, MUGGLE! MUGGLE IN MY HOME! DISGRACE…" the painting shouted along.

Despite this, Edward ignored it and ran back up the stairs, past the twins and into hsi room to get his kit. He entered the room to see Harry putting his shoes on. "Hurry up will ya?" Edward urged. He grabbed his kit and Harry picked up his luggage.

"When does the train leave?" Harry asked.

"Soon," said Edward, "but Moody says we can't leave until another member of the Order comes, or we'll be one short of a guard."

"Guard? We have to go to King's Cross with a guard?" he whined.

"Ah- _You_ have to go with a guard." Edward corrected. He smirked and turned back around for the door.

"I thought Voldemort was lying low," grumbled Harry as he followed behind Edward. "What's he going to do-- jump out of a trash can and try to do me in?" he asked as Edward smirked at the joke. They hurried down stairs to see Hermione, Fred, George, Ginny and Ron, but Edward noticed two people missing from the group.

"Where's Spiky and Riku?" Edward asked.

"They went ahead." Said Moody, "Keeping watch for heartless, can't have Harry's body guard finished off before he actually does anything useful." he said. "...But to guard a body guard? Useless…" he muttered.

"I _heard_ that." growled Ed. He still hadn't quite gotten over the imposter Moody, and took it out on the real Mad Eye.

Harry waited at the door for Sora and Riku to return, along with everyone else. He stared blankly ahead of him, for he was still tiered and somewhat drowsy, when he felt the fur of somethign brush against hsi hand. Harry looked down and saw the bear-like black dog beside him, wagging its tail as it looked up to Harry. Mrs. Weasly noticed the dog as well and looked over to it. She rolled her eyes and returned her stern gaze to the dog. "For heaven's sake Sirius, Dumbledore said 'no'." But Sirius didn't seem to listen as he looked away and to the door. Sora and Riku came through the door.

"All clear." Said Sora. He thumbed back to the outside, looking to everyone. "Let's go."

Harry and the others started out the door, Harry watched Sirius as he sniffed the air and wagged his tail enthusiastically. It was easy to forget that this large, exciteable dog was Sirius. Harry felt a bit of pity watching him, his godfather hadn't been out of the house in a long time, eversince he went into hiding, to sit in that horrid house with Kretcher seemed unbareable. He felt Edward nudge him and looked back to him. "Huh?"

"Who's dog is that?" he asked.

"It's Sirius."

"You mean it's his dog? I've never seen--"

"No, the _dog_ is _Sirius_." Harry whispered to him. Edward gave him a look as if he were about to refuse and argue with Harry, but the blond froze, and instead shut his mouth and just looked ahead of him once more. Harry chuckled and shook his head as he too looked back ahead of him, the flat look on the alchemist's face was quite humerous at the time.

They walked along the streets of London, passing by crowds of Muggles while carting their luggage along behidn them as they trudged. Everyone arrived at the train station, going through the large arch entrence of King's Cross. It was then that Sora stopped, he froze and looked straight ahead of him, as if shocked by what he saw. Ron and Harry looked back when they noticed their friend wasn't following them. "Something wrong Sora?" Harry asked. Sora nodded slowly and began stepping forward towards them, his puzzled expression cast down to the floor.

"Yea but… I feel like I was suppose to remember something..." he said.

"Like a book or something?" Ron asked him. Sora shrugged and shook his head.

"I don't remember... but I think it was important." Sora went silent again, rubbing his chin as he silently thought to himself. The boys continued to walk, cathing up with the rest of the large group and stopped at the staition nine wall.

Fred and George were the first ones who ran through the magical barrier and into the hidden platform, every one else followed until Sora, Harry, Ed and Riku were the only ones left. Sora set his thigns down and folded hsi arms, closing hsi eyes and concentraiting hard on what it was thathe had forgotten.

Edward rolled back his sleeves, looking to the wall with confidence and cricking his neck as he walked into position to run through. He held his luggage under his right arm and held his kit in the other, he was ready to run through the barrier. Edward looked back to Harry for what he thought would be one last time before crossing over. "A running start, right?" he smiled. Harry nodded to him and watched silently. Edward took in a breath and turned back, he let it out as he clamed himself down. Edward took off-- running full speed at the wall just ahead of him! Closer and closer he came, he resisted the ever growing urge to stop and increased his speed to make sure he wouldn't back out! Everyoen watched Edward calmly, paitently waiting for their turn as their eyes followed him. Edward came close to the wall and ran into it-- literally running right into the brick wall infront of him! The impact mad him fall diretcly back where he stood! The boys ran over to their friend, all except Sora who had been concentrating so hard he did not hear or noticed what had happened.

Edward opened his eyes to see his friends looking down at him.His dazed gaze met their concerned and somewhat shocked expressions. "You alright?" exclamed Ron. Edward made moaned and nodded slightly.

"What... happened?" he moaned, "Why didn't it work...?" he looked around but they all seemed just as confused as he was. It was then that Riku looked over to Sora after hearing something like a quiet 'ah-ha'. Sora snapped his fingers and stood straighter, turnign around to look at them.

"I remember now," he exclamed, "Dumbledore gave me this thing." he pulled a small amulet out of his pocket and held it up. "It's suppose to allow access to… muggles..." Sora looked to the other boys, confused. He looked to Edward as he was being helped up and holding the bump on his forehead. "Hey what happened to... oh." suddenly, Harry, Ron and Riku had to held Edward back before he could leap at Sora. Edward tried getting out of the boy's grasp, clawing at Sora and rasign hsi fists, swinging them in the air.

"YOU PIN-HEADED-NO-GOOD-STUPID..." Edward continue to yell obsinities while the three boys struggled to hold him back. Sora just barely managed to get the amulet around Edwards neck before jumping away from Edward's wield swings. Nervouse, Sora was the first to rush through the wall before Edward dragged the rest of the boys through. Harry Riku and ROn finally let go of Edward after being pulled to the train. Edward was calm now, which, as Harry thought, wasn't exactly a reassuring sign or his temper. He merely sighed as Ron went around him to be at Edward's side.

"Come on mate," said Ron, "We'll get you an ice pack or something." he chuckled. Edward merely grumbled and gave a small nod.

"No good, spiky, moron..." Edward muttered.

Harry turned from the scene and back to the big black dog, Sirius. Sirius reared up on his hind legs and put his paws on Harry's shoulders, looking Harry in the eyes. It were as if Sirius were warning him with that one gesture, telling him of the dangers and iving that one conserned saying; be carefull. Harry nodded to him, he knew all to well the seriousness of the situation he and Sirius were both in. "For goodness sake Sirius, act more like a dog." Mrs. Weasley whispered harshly to them. Sirius got back down on all fours and wagged his tail. He looked up at her stern expression with his own doppy dog-like gaze.

Harry got on the train with the others and waved with them as the train pulled out. Harry smiled as Mrs. Weasly and the others grew smaller and smaller. He stuck his head back into the train and looked around. Edward walked over to him, hsi head turned to gaze at the passing country side. Harry, watchign him approach, had a small feeling that Edward wasn't really looking out the window so much as he was the reflection of his own image for now there was a large red bump on his forehead that stuck out like a sore thumb on hsi face. Harry held in a laugh at the thought of it growing larger with a bandade on it as Edward tried to play it off as if there was nothing wrong with him. He gave a small chuckle.

A hand was felt on Harry's arm just then along with something brushing against his back. Harry jumped and look back to see that it was only Sora. The brunett was looking past him ad to Edward, giving Harry the impression that he was cowering somewhat. "Erm- you don't mind being my body guard do you, Harry?" he asked shaky.

"I wouldn't go against Ed," Harry said quietly, humering Sora. "Not even for _eighty_ chocolate frog cards."

"Drat."

Edward noticed Sora behind Harry and turned his back on the two. "Eh, forget about it, Spikey." Said Edward. "Come on… let's find an empty compartment already." and Edward began walking, hearing Harry and Sora follow him from behind the narrow walkway. Rom and Hermione rushed up from behind them; quickly Hermione gained Harry's attention. "What's the matter?" Harry asked, turning. Sora and Edward waited for him as they to turned to see what was holding them up.

"Well, it's just that… erm… it's not like we want to but…" Ron tried to explain. Hermione interrupted.

"We can't sit with you just now. We have to go to the Prefects car and be told what our jobs as prefects are," she said. "But I don't think we have to stay there the entire trip." she added quickly. Harry nodded and turned around, letting Hermione and Ron leave to go to their meeting. Oddly, Harry felt a since of loss when they had left him, though it was fleeting. He had never been on a trip without Ron and Hermioen by his side. At least Edward and Sora were with him, he thought. When Harry turned back around to face his other friends he found that he had been left by them as well. WIth a heavy sigh he took off down the walk way to catch up with the boys.

When harry finally caught up he watch Edward banging hsi fist on the compartment door and barking orders at Riku. The door finally slid open with Riku's head poking out from within. "Sorry Edward," said Riku smiling, "but with all these _lovely_ ladies it's going to be real hard to fit you in here."

"You son of a…"

"Bad luck I guess-- bye!" and with that he shut the compartment door. Edward looked at the door with his eye twitching slightly in annoyance, Harry came up beside Edward.

"What was that about?" he asked, puzzled.

"That was the only free compartment left." Ed muttered. He turned to Harry, defeated and some what worn. Harry couldn't blame Edward for being fatigued and wantign to sit down, besides the bump on the head the morning had been quite rushed. "What a joke... ladies... more like imagenary ladies..." Edward muttered. Harry smiled slightly, shaking his head at his friend's misplaced anger. Edward took a few minuets to stop himself from mutterign before heaving a great sigh and lookign at Harry. "Well, back to square one," he commented. "Where are we going to sit? The train's packed!"

"We'll find a place," Harry shrugged. "Follow me." Harry and Edward continued to walk down the train. Finally they came to one where they heard a familiar voice from withing the glass dorrs. "We'll try here." said Harry. Edward knocked as Harry opened to sliding door and looked in. Ginny Weasley looked up too see them peering back in.

"Hello Harry, Edward. What's up?" Ginny asked, smiling warmly.

"Every compatrment is full." said Harry, "Do you mind if we sit here?"

"It's alright." nodded Ginny. Edward came in and started to put his bags in the upper compartment as Harry sat next to Neville and his strange plant. Ginny was next to a girl that Harry didn't know. She had brown hair, held her wand behind her ear, and was reading a magazine upside down. They were silent as Harry continued to look at the odd girl, but then Ginny spoke up, "Harry, Edward," she said, "This is Luna Lovegood."

Harry waved slightly as Luna looked up from her magazine, though it still covered half of her face. Harry could see no emotion in her eyes at all as she blankly looked at him, then she slowly turned her head to look at Edward. Ed looked back at her, but noticed her eyes wondered down to where his right arm rested. Edward looked too, he could see that his automail was showing.

No longer nervous about hiding his automail, Edward slid the sleeve up to show her. "Cooler then skin, huh?" he asked. Luna looked up to him and put her magazine down, Edward was able to see all of her face.

"Did a Horn-skuzler do that to you?" she asked. Edward blinked and looked at Harry questioningly, but he shrugged at Edward and shook his head. Edward turned back to Luna.

"A what?"

"A Horn-skuzler, they like to eat the right arms of people, and are said to be unlucky." she explained in a monotone voice. Edward blinked in confusion over the odd girls' equilly as strange answer.

"Unlucky? If they eat people's right arms, I'd say they were unlucky." he said . Luna didn't seem affected by his tone as she picked her magazine back up and started reading again. Edward frowned again and rolled his sleeve down, then noticed Neville's disgusting plant; it was like a cactus that had little boils on it.

"What's that, Neville?" asked Harry. Neville looked at him then smiled proudly as he held out his plant.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia." he said with pride. Edward watched the plant as it twitched slightly, as if threatening to burst and spray them with the mysterious goo. He stood up and decided to go to the bathroom before that disgusting plant made him hurl. He walked out, sliding the door behind him close before he left.

Walking down the hall, Ed noticed how crammed the train was. He was surprised that there were many first years abord, to him it seemed like there were fewer the year before. Whatever the case he woudl pass by the compartments, being stopped every now and then by Gryffindore student's who had seen him the previous year. They would greet him as Ed passed by, shouting out things like, 'our tolken Muggle is back,' or 'what is he, our mascott now-- how's it goin' Ed?' To wich Edward would usually smile and wave but continue through the narrow walk way.

Edward remembered where Riku and Sora were sitting and realized that he was headed in that direction as well. He came to the door and knocked. "Yea?" came Riku's voice from behind the smokey glass door.

"It's me," Edward called.

"Come in," Riku replied. Edward opened the door and looked around the empty compartment.

"Hey, you said there were _'lovely women'_ in here."

"I lied." Riku replied simply.

"Why?"

"Sora and I needed to use the communicator to speak with the king." he looked up to Edward. "Since it was about other worldly affairs we couldn't speak freely with the others. Sorry." Riku looked back to what he had been reading. Strangely, It was then that Edward noticed his idiotic friend , Sora, sitting upside down in his seat.

"Hiya!" said Sora.

"What are you doing?" asked Edward. He eyed the boy suspiciously.

"Oh, you know. Hanging around." he replied.

"You're weird." said Riku, narrowing his eyes at him. Sora gave a goofy smile, then looked up to Ed and shrugged. He too was looking at Sora strangely.

"Does he always do this?" asked Edward as he sat down across from Riku.

"Only on long trips with nothing to do." replied Riku, boredly. He flipped a page in the magazine he held. Edward, out of mild curiosity, read the cover of the magazine that Riku read, it was '**_The Quibbler'_**. Edward remembered that that was the same magazine Luna had been reading.

"What's that magazine about?" asked Ed. Riku flipped through the pages again before answering.

"It's called '_**The Quibbler'**_. It's a bunch of _hocus-pocus_ stories that-- from what I've read-- aren't even close to true."

"How can you tell? Thsi world has natuer-defying laws that it's nearly impossible to tell what is or isn't possible."

The train had a small bump that made the train give a small shake, both boys looked to Sora immedeately. Through Sora was quiet and didn't seem to notice, he was slipping a bit. Edward and Riku shighed or shook their heads at their friend and went back to their conversation. Riku closed the magazine and flopped it next to himself.

"Well," he started, "it says in there that Sirius…"

"Sirius! They know where he is?" Edward exclaimed.

"_Shh_...! They _think_ they do. It says in there that he's actually a member of some band who had been mistaken for years as a killer and will never be found." Riku finished. Once mroe there was another small bump, both boys once more looked to Sora, who had slipped down even more. Sora's brown, spiky hair was now almost touching the floor. Riku looked back and continued as if he hadn't noticed, gaining Edward's attention as he spoke. "Also, _**The Quibbler**_ said something here about a quidditch team, secrets about some ruins, and creatures that are so ludicris that I don't think they even exist here!" he laughed.

For some reason both boys were drawn back to Sora who had been silent and upside down the whole time, they waited, expecting him to fall onto the floor at any moment. Suddenly, there was a bump in the train tracks, it was enough of a bump to make the whole train lurch forward. Sora was sent flying up and landed in the opposite seat, sitting upright and quite surprised. All three shared a surprised, yet awkward, silence, neither one knowing wheather to laugh or just continue staying silent. Edward looked Sora over from where he was sitting, then turned hsi attention once again to Riku.

"I think I'll go back." said Edward. He stood up and opened the door leaving, waving to his friends before closing the door behind him. Edward hurried down the train and back to the compartment he shared with everyone else. He noticed that Draco Malfoy was standing infront of his Compartment, he could hear Malfoy teasing his friends, then saw the light glint off of Malfoy's 'prefect' badge. Edward stopped only feet away from Malfoy and his cronies, Crabb and Goyel. "Hey, Malfoy!" he yelled. Draco turned around to look at Edward, smirking as he faced him.

"Elric," he said. Edward didn't know why Draco was smiling so, but he figured it had something to do with with that little badge on hsi vest. "I see you're back this year again. I was just asking Potter here if you're still just the puny, little, shrimp you were last year." Crab and Goyle began laughing up a storm behind Malfoy. Edward frowned and tensed up, ready to pounce on him and begin painting Malfoy's pale face black and blue, but then, an alternitive came to mind that was even better; Edward instantly loosened his posture then clapped his hands and placed one on the wall. A wooden hand reached otu and grabbed Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle, picking them up off the floor only and inch or so. Malfoy began screaming and yellign for Edward to release him.

"What? What was that?" Edward mocked, putting a hand up as if he were hard of hearing. "It's so far way down here I can't here you, what?"

"Damn you, Elric! Put me donw or I'll--"

"Oh, you want down? Okay." he clapped his hands and once more and placed the one closest to the wall, leaning on it as he smirked. The large hands released the boys, but as soon as they got their footing the were eached knocked in the back by the fists. The large boys, Crabb and Goyle landed on Malfoy, trapping him underneath their weight with both hands keepign them down in the ground. Harry, Hermione, Ron and the others were all poking their heads out of the doors and looking on in utter amusement. Edward knelt down to Malfoy and flicked malfoy's nose roughly. "This 'down' enough for ya?"

"You little..." Draco grumbled. "Let me up!"

"You haven't said the _magic words_" Edward mocked.Draco grumbled and tried wriggling out, but found himself unable to get free. Finally, the pale blond mumbled and muttered. "What was that?" Edward asked, leaning in.

"..._please_, let me up..." Draco growled. Edward smiled as Harry and the others laughed in hysterics over the matter. Edward clapped hsi hands and once more placed it on the wall, forcing the hands to reform into the wall. Draco barked order at Crabb and Goyle, commanding them to get off of him. Edward remained sitting where he was, just smiling up at them innocently.

"Right..." Draco adjusted himself while looking down at Edward with a loathsome glare. "You'll pay for that." he threatened. He, Crabb, and Goyle all passed by Edward as he stood up to watch them pass. Edward looked back to his friends as they chuckled, Ron even giving him a thumbs up. They all sat back down, letting Edward in as he too found his spot between Nevil and Harry.

"That was great, but you may want to watch your self now." said Ron. "Draco'll have a plan to get you back-- he's a 'prefect' now."

"What can he do? I don't go to this school." said Edward. He then noticed that Luna was staring at him again, her eyes wide and unchanging. Edward and the others laughed and discussed what had happened not but moments ago. After a while the food trolley came around, Harry paid for enough chocolate frogs to make a single person sick in one sitting. Edward opened his little blue box, but the treat leaped on to his face.

"Watch'er." said Ron, a Frog already in his mouth. Edward slapped his own face to catch the chocolate frog, he pulled it away from his face and looked at it questioningly. This was the first time Edward ever had a chocolate frog, he didn't know what to expect. "These aren't… alive are they?" he asked Ron.

"They're magic," explained Ron. "Just a spell-- but it's the cards you want. Each one has a famous witch or wizard on them," then he went back to eating. Edward bit the head off the Frog and found that Ron was right, only rich milk chocolate filled his mouth. It did disturb him a bit that it was _milk-_chocolate, but he quickly put it out of his mind by looking at the card he got in the box.

"I've got Dumbledore," said Edward slightly amused.

"I've got thirty of him," said Ron. Edward looked back at the card and was surprised to find that the image of Dumbledore had disappeared!

"He's gone!" said Edward, he looked under the card and flipped it over. Edward looked over when he heard Harry's laughter. Harry looked back at Edward and gave a slight smile, remembering when he himself had said the exact same thing as Edward had. Harry answered Edward the only way he knew how.

"Well you can't expect him to stand around all day, can you?"

888

Hours later, when the sun had fully set and the dark night was lit up with stars, the train pulled up into the station. Edward got up from his seat and stretched his limbs, moaning slightly as he did so. Edward had become sore from the long sitting, he and the others had taken a short nap just before pulling up to the station. He looked outside the window, watching the other studen unload from the train and pass by in a crowd. He and the others took down their luggage and followed the rest of the students off the train. It was bustling, the station was filled with students as they filed into lines for carriages, or boats if they were first years. Hermione looked around the station, expecting a familliar face. "Where's Hagrid, do you think?" she asked Ron.

"I can't find him." said Ron. They looked for their giant friend but couldn't find him through the crowd. Harry began to look with them, but figured that they'd see Hagrid inside the castle anyway. They walked to where the carriages were all lined up and ready for students. "There's an open one," said Ron, pointing. Harry looked at the carriages, and noticed something peculiar about what was strapped to the front. He turned to Ron, questioningly. "Hey, Ron,"

"Yea?" Ron stopped and turned to Harry.

"What are those things?" he asked. Harry pointed to the front of the carriage where what looked like winged horses stood. They were skeletal, and had glowing red eyes that shined brightly against the black color of their scales. Harry continued to point, but noticed Ron's silence. Harry looked back at Ron, but Ron seemed to be having a hard time finding the horses. Ron looked back at Harry confused, as if nothing was strange at all.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Those," Harry grabbed Ron's head and aimed it at where they stood, "See now?"

"Let go." said Ron, and Harry did. Ron continued to look but after a while he didn't look at all convinced and merely turned back to hsi friend. "No, I don't see anything."

"Oh… my mistake." said Harry. He watched Ron set his things down in a pile along with everyone else in the schools things, and then walk away. Harry looked back out at the horses, an odd chill going down his spine that made him weary of the creatures in front of him.

"Not so great is it?" Came Edward's voice. Harry turned and saw Edward looking past him and to the horses. "Those things… you never saw them last year," he continued. "I thought it was because I was a Muggle, that that was why only I could see them." he looked to Harry. "But that means I'm wrong... so why do you see them?"

"I... umm..." Harry looked back to the carrages, unsure. He had no explanation as to why he could see these creatures, or why Edward could ever see them in the first place. Looking on to those winged black horses, it were as if he were receiving an omen, a bad premonition of the year to come. In that moment, the very moment he had set his eyes on the horses, the happyness he had upon returning to Hogwarts dissapeared like magic. Harry looked back to Edward as if to provide an explanation, but could not come up with one. "I don't know..." both boys looked back ahead of them.

"Why do I feel like we're in for one hell of a year?" Edward asked. He walked by Harry, clasping him on the back as he went. "Come on, Sora and Riku have caught up with the others." Edward and Harry walked over to the carrages, wondering what awaitted them inside the walls of Hogwarts.


	6. Dreadful Dolores

Dreadful Dolores

By

Eden

The grounds of Hogwarts were as familiar as ever, sparking more memories in Edward and Harry. They were silent as the carriage drew nearer to the castle. The glow of the castle light flooded onto the grassy field, making the warm sense of home fill Edward's heart. It had been his home last year, where only school mattered and the social life. It wasn't like the outside world, or his world more like, where he and his younger brother had to face life or death situations constantly. Edward knew that he had signed his childhood away to the military when he became a state alchemist, but he felt like he was cheating his contract by being here. Edward wished his younger brother were here, as he looked out the carriage window to the school where he'd be staying.

"Did anyone else see that Grubby Plank woman?" asked Ginny. She was beside Ron and Hermione. "What's she doing back here? Hagrid couldn't have left could he?"

"I'll be quite glad if he has." Said Luna. She had managed to fit into the carriage with them all, making it a cramp seating arrangement. "He's a joke in Ravenclaw."

"Then you have a rotten sense of humor." Said Ron. Edward looked out the carriage again and saw that they were approaching the castle's front doors. He moved his right arm and left leg, they still seemed operational and in tact. Dumbledore must have lowered the spell again for him to move.

The carriage pulled up and everyone crawled out of the cramped and overfilled carriage. They entered along with other students into the castle and down the hall. They entered the

Great Hall, the ceiling was black and starless like the one outside and the candles floated in midair like always. Riku split from the group and went to the Slytherins' table, where he had been assigned to sit last year. Sora went with the rest of them to sit at Gryffindor table. "Too bad for Riku." Said Sora to Ron,

"Yea, he has to be in the same house as Malfoy." Agreed Ron, "He better hold his toang or Malfoy 'ill make trouble for him."

"I think Riku can hold his own." Said Sora.

Edward had been keeping his head down and looking at the table the whole time, this place brought up some other memories that weren't so present. It reminded him of the time when he went dashing down the halls in his hallucinations. He kept to his thoughts until he noticed Hermione looking at him, he looked up at her but she quickly turned her attention to the teacher's table. Edward cocked an eyebrow and looked up to the table to. All the staff members from last year were sitting there accept for two. In the place of Hagrid was a rather thin woman with her hair in a bun and wearing different shades of green robes. Then there was the other woman, who's face was wrinkled and sagged, and her pudgy body was held in by her pink cardigan and frills, along with her pink robes that Ed found disgusting. He leaned over to Harry, "Who's the toad?"

"It's that Umbridge woman. I saw her when I had my hearing." said Harry, "She works for Fudge."

"Then the ministry is interfering." Edward grumbled.

"In a way." said Hermione, suddenly, "Don't you remember what Mr. Weasly said? Dumbledore asked someone in the ministry to come. She must be it."

"But why?" asked Edward, Hermione shrugged. Suddenly, their attention was turned to the front as the sorting of the first years began; the hat and stool were brought out by Professor Mc Gonagall. She set the hat down on the stool then stepped away, suddenly it came to life. It opened its mouth wide and started to sing, like it had done last year. Ed listened and noticed that it was talking about the history of Hogwarts. He took out his notepad, figuring that this might be important in his report, and maybe for other things.

The hat continued and talked about uniting houses and standing strong in dark times. When it finished, Ed put his noted away and saw Ron leaning over to him. Ron whispered, "Branched out, hasn't it?" he asked. Edward nodded as the first years came in just then.

Edward watched as every first year was sorted into a house, clapping on occasion when someone was sorted into Gryffindor house. Edward's thoughts stayed on what this Umbridge woman was doing here, and would it interfere with his work. She couldn't possibly do anything to him, he wasn't apart of this school- just a bodyguard. Completely outside the rules… right?

He stood up and started to walk away, not caring that the food had then appeared on the table. He walked out into the empty Great Hall, wanting to see the place again on his own he started to wander around alone. He still remembered, as he looked up the steps that lead to the upper part of the castle, where Scar had stood. He had seemed so real… so horribly real. As he recalled the events of last year, he wondered what would take place this year? What little secrets from the past would come back to haunt him this time? Would he be ready to face it?

He had another strange thought, one that had just seemed to be whispered into his head. A question, was Alphonse really dead? He didn't know why he asked himself that when he clearly saw his brother die… but then… why had he seen him at the Ministry? Was that a trick of the heartless, or just some memory that was brought up by early morning fatigue?

888

Edward finished his meal, and it soon disappeared when Dumbledore stood up. It was time for one of his speeches again. He arose, and the hall went silent as the children looked up to him. Dumbledore smiled and looked around, "Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices." The room was silent. Dumbledore continued, "We have with us, two new staff members. As from previous occasions, we have Professor Grubby Plank for Care of Magical Creatures. And for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Umbridge." He paused for them to clap. There was a round of polite claps and nods, but nothing exuberant. Edward looked away from the main staff table and to the Great Hall, he wondered if Al would appear again. His attention was again called to the front as a sound of '_hem hem'_ made the place go quiet. Edward didn't see where that interruption came from, but he did see Dumbledore looking at Umbridge. By the look of everyone's shocked faces he could tell that interrupting Dumbledore was a great rudeness, even the staff looked at Umbridge displeased. Professor Dumbledore only looked aback for a moment, then he sat back down smartly and looked alertly at her, as though he desired nothing more but to listen to her speak. "This toad obviously doesn't know how it's done here." Said Ron to Harry and Ed. They nodded as she began her speech. "_Hem hem."_ She said again, "Thank you Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." Her voice was high pitched and girlish, something that made Ed instantly not like her. He couldn't explain the loathing he felt for her, from her pink cardigan to her girlish voice he hated her. Edward had an odd feeling that Harry felt the same way.

She started a speech that Edward instantly blocked out. He did the same thing with his superiors when he had done something wrong so he wasn't out of practice. Edward looked around the Great Hall, able to see the speech Umbridge was having little or no effect at all, as students started doing their own thing. He saw Luna at Raven claw table reading the Quibbler again, and even a few Prefect looking like they were about to fall asleep.

The only thing that Edward heard was about the Ministry, and something about Progress for Progress sake. He saw Hermione looking at Umbridge with a look on her face that made it seem as though she had eaten something bitter. He wondered what she was thinking, then looked back up to Umbridge. He was too late though, the speech had ended with Umbridge sitting down. Dumbledore stood up and started clapping, "Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was quite illuminating." Then he started with the announcements again. Edward looked back to Hermione and still saw that bitter look on her face. "What's up?" asked Edward.

Harry looked over at Hermione, "Did you know what she meant by all that?" he asked. Hermione looked at Harry and nodded,

"I'll tell you what it means. It means that the Ministry is interfering with Hogwarts." She said, her tone just as bitter as the look on her face.

Harry heard a lot of rustling and clanking of people rising and leaving. Hermione looked around, "Oh I almost forgot- Ron."

"Yea?"

"We have to guide the first years."

"Oh right. See you mates." Said Ron as he stood up with Hermione. Sora stood up too, "With what Hermione said and all-"

"You were listening?" asked Edward,

"Well, yea. I was sitting next to you wasn't I?" he shook his head, as if to get back to what he was going to say, "If the Ministry is going to interfere, that means they'll have two or three people to be watching. Dumbledore, you- Harry, and maybe you- Ed."

"Me?" Ed asked, "Why me?"

"Because you his body guard, not to mention you're a Muggle. Umbridge might get suspicious." He said, "That's what Riku thinks any way, I'll back him up on this one too though."

"So what are you saying Spiky?" asked Edward. Sora shook his head, "Just be careful. That's all we can do." He said. Sora started to look behind him as Riku came near, "Riku and I are going to consult Donald on what just happened. See you up in the common room."

"Donald is here?" asked Harry. Sora shook his head, "No, but we talk to him by our communicators."

"Oy, hurry up Sora." Said Riku, "Donald's going to chew us out if we're late with a report."

"Right." Nodded Sora. He followed Riku out of the Great Hall, which was now almost empty. Harry looked at Ed and shrugged, then they started walking.

Edward was right behind Harry, they were silent as they walked. Harry looked around to some of the people that were looking at him and Edward, they whispered to one another. Harry frowned and looked straight ahead again. He heard a couple of Ravenclaw girls whisper to one another as he passed by, he felt like such an idiot for not expecting this to happen. Of course everyone would be staring at him and Ed; he and Edward were the only ones who had gotten out of the maze conscious, holding a dead body and a hollow body. Harry wondered if Ed had noticed, or if he was thinking about his brother.

They came to the portrait of the Fat Lady, "Pass word?" she asked as always. Harry looked back at Ed and shrugged,

"I don't know it." He said. Edward looked up to the Fat Lady and rubbed his hands together. He put it on the picture and said "Open, sesame!"

"Wrong." She said. Edward looked up to her and grinned,

"Sorry, always wanted to do that."

"I know it!" someone panted from behind them. Neville was standing there with his repulsive cactus, "_Mimbulus mimbletonia!"_

"Correct." said the Fat Lady, and then the picture swung open. They climbed in and into the Common room. The fire was still lit and a few students were down stairs still. Edward, Harry and Neville went up to their dorm rooms to start unpacking and getting ready for bed. They climbed the stone spiral staircase that lead them up to their beds. A warm and inviting glow was shining out of the door as they entered the room. Edward saw his things by the bed labeled, "Edward Elric." and made a beeline to it. Harry went to his trunk and started to unpack to find his own sleeping cloths.

"Have a good holiday, Harry?" asked Dean. Harry looked over to Dean and muttered, "Not bad." because in truth it would have taken him to long to explain, "You?"

"Better then Seamus'." He said, "He was just telling me, weren't you?" Dean looked back at Seamus. He wasn't facing them and adjusting his quidditch poster. "Eh, Seamus?" said Dean.  
"Me mam didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts." He said.

"What?" said Harry as he pulled over his night shirt. Edward, who was sitting on his bed and taking off his boots, looked over. He saw that Seamus had a troubled look on his face, Edward asked, "Why not?"

"Well…" said Seamus, he turned to look at Ed, "I guess… because of Harry." He looked over to Harry. Harry turned from Seamus and started stuffing his robes in the trunk irritated. He asked, "Is it because of the Daily Prophet? Does she think that I'm a liar and Dumbledore's a fool?"

Seamus looked down, "Yea, something like that." and the room went silent. Edward saw Harry stuff more of his cloths into his trunk. He got into bed and made to pull the curtains around, when Seamus said, "Look, what did happen that night?" he looked from Harry to Ed. "You know… with Cedric and all."

"Just look it up in the Daily Prophet." Said Edward, "I'm sure they can feed you and your mother more lies."

"Don't have a go at my mother, Elric."

"I'll have a go at any one I want! Especially those who call me a liar!"

"Don't you talk to me like that!"  
"I'll talk to you any way I want!"

"I'll knock you out Muggle…"

"What's going on here?" asked Ron from the doorway. Apparently he had just gotten back from showing the first years around. Seamus looked at Ron, "He's having a go at my mum-"

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"I never said anything about your mother!"

"Liar!"

"Enough!" said Ron. Seamus looked at Ron, to Harry, and then to Ed, "You know, I don't think I want to be in a room with Potter and Elric, they're mad."

"That's out of order Seamus." Said Ron. Seamus looked at Ron, "I suppose you believe all the rubbish these two come out with?"

"Yea I do-"

"Then you're just as mad." said in disgust.

"Yea? Well unfortunately for you I'm also a prefect, bub. So watch your mouth before you start shooting off at Ed or Harry again." he finished. Seamus looked at Ron, then went back to his bed and pulled the hangings around him.

Everyone went quiet again as they started getting into bed. Edward finished getting ready and got into his own bed. He looked up at the ceiling of his four poster bed that lay in. His last two thoughts were his little brother, and one thing he knew to be true. _'They'll know we're right in the end… they'll see…'_

888

Edward opened his eyes to the light next morning, but then closed them tight and pulled the covers over his head. Harry saw that Edward wasn't moving and un-willing to get up and face the day. Harry himself was already dressed in his robes and tie, and was waiting for Sora and Ron to finish dressing. He walked over to Edward's bed and shook the lump in the blankets. Edward moaned, apparently still wanting to sleep, "Stop Al. Five more minuets."

"For the love of…" Harry muttered, "Get up!"

"Meh!" he said annoyed, "Five-more-minuets! That's all I ask, Al!" he wined. Harry looked back at Ron and Sora, then back at Edward. He shook Edward again, "It's me Ed." He said, "Hurry or we'll be late."

"Harry?" he said coming out from under the covers. He opened his eyes and looked around, he saw Neville putting on his cloths and Dean looking at Neville's plant questioningly. He sat up and looked around, as if seeing the room for the first time, then blinked and yawned. Harry watch him, "Hurry, we're going to miss breakfast."

"Right, right." Said Edward. He dressed fast, faster then the others did, and was ready in less then five minuets. They came down stairs and met Hermione and Sora. Hermione held a flyer in her hand, and read it with a displeased look. When the boys drew near she instantly said to Ron, "You have to do something about your brothers."

"What, no good morning?" he asked irritated. Hermione frowned at him,

"I'm serious Ron. Look what they've posted up." She handed Ron the flyer, the boys crowded around to read it as well. Edward read it, seeing,

**Gallons Of Galleons!**

**Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoing? Like to earn a little extra gold? Contact Fred and George Weasly, Gryffindor Common room, for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs. (we regret that all work is undertaken at applicants own risk)**

Edward smirked at the flyer and looked back at Hermione, but she was looking at Ron. Ron shrugged and handed it back to Hermione. "It's not like there is anything I can do about it."

"We're prefects Ron, it's our jobs." She huffed. Ron muttered something about doing it later and looked away. Harry started to walk away with Edward, and everyone else followed. They crawled out of the painting entrance and met Riku out side. They all walked together, down the stairs and through the Entrance Hall. Once in the Great Hall, the group sat down at Gryffindor table. Sora yawned, "Man am I tiered," He said. Harry turned his head to look at Sora,

"When did you get in?"

"Late. Donald was going over things with us that the King decreed."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you," Said Sora, "It goes against the World Order decree."

Edward sighed when he heard this. "Decree this, decree that- what, am I still in the military or school?" he asked. Sora smiled and nodded,

"Uh huh. We're at war here!" he joked. Ed didn't find that funny,

"Well next time spiky, do me a favor and keep me out of it!" he muttered.

After they ate, Edward noticed a tall black-haired girl approach Harry. Harry turned around, noticing the presence, "Angelina." He said smiling, she was part of his quidditch team. She smiled back at him, "Hello Harry. Guess what- I'm captain now."

"That's great…"

"Isn't it?" she interrupted. "Any way, we're missing Wood this year, so we need a new keeper. Tryouts are on Friday, and I need everyone to be there." She said. Harry nodded in agreement. Angelina's attention went from Harry, to Sora, "How about you? Interested in being keeper?"

"Me?" asked Sora (halfway through a bite). She nodded, and Sora's eyes widened as he smiled. "On a broom? In open air? Flying?"

"Yes, yes, but be there on Friday to tryout." She said. With that she left, joining her friends at a different table. Sora had a look of shear delight on his face, as he looked upward and distantly. Riku looked over at Sora, then sighed looking away,

"I'm never going to hear the end of it…" he muttered. He knew Sora would be talking about this with Riku for a long time, and he wasn't interested in flying anything at all.

Later, they headed to class. It was made to be a boring Monday. First class was History of Magic-

"Joy." Ron had said flatly. Then there was going to be double Potions with Snape,

"Aint he just a ray of sunshine." Ed had commented. Then Divination-

"Oh great!" said Harry, "How am I going to die today, I wonder. Will a giant marshmallow eat me? Maybe I'll drown in a bowl of soup." His tone, nasty.

Once all these classes had ended, the once favored and now dreaded class was next. Edward followed everyone to D.A.D.A class. He entered last in the group, and went to the front where Professor Umbridge sat. Her desk had pink fuzzy quills, and even her parchment was a light shade of pink. So much pink made Edward feel uncomfterble, but he had to go up there and show her his state watch.

He approached her, looking down at her slightly as she remained sitting. She looked up at him, "Yes dear?"

"Ma'am," he said, reaching into his pocket. "I'm state Alchemist, Edward Elric. Body guard to Harry Potter. I'll be sitting in the back of your class taking note for a report that I am to send to my 'Ministry'." He said officially. She looked at him, to the state watch he held, "Uh-huh." She said, "Well, Mr. Elric. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Huh?" Edward said alarmed. He stood his ground however, "I can't do that."

"A troublemaker?"  
"Look Professor, I have a job to do. You're from a Ministry- you understand." He tried to reason, not sure why he was bothering. Edward, at that moment, could feel everyone's eyes on his back as they watched what was going on.

Professor Umbridge sat up in her chair, "I do understand dear," She said, "but I still must ask you to leave. Your mission means nothing to me. And as a representative to the Ministry…."

"As a representative of Arimatus, I am here to make sure that Harry Potter is safe. You hear me?" he said.

As Harry listened, he noticed how adult Edward sounded. Harry had never known him to act like this before, regal and almost mannered. Edward's voice wasn't raised and he seemed calmer then ever, as if use to dealing with these kind of manners. Edward again started up, "I will be in the class- I will be taking notes on your teachings- and I will not be pushed around by some witch with an attitude problem."

"Now see here young man!" she said standing, "I can have Dumbledore give me a direct owl to your superior and report you."

"For what? Doing my job?"

"What rank are you?" she asked abruptly. Edward frowned, not liking where this was heading,

"Major."

"I out rank you." She said smiling. Her smirk was unlike Colonel Mustang's smirk. It wasn't a playful one like Roy's was, this one was a sort of evil and victorious smirk. She continued at Ed's hesitation, "I am second in command at the Ministry, thus, in Muggle terms, a brigadier General." she said. Edward blinked, baffled and in disbelief,

"No… No way you could have that much power and be sent here."

"I am the Minister's most trusted advisor- now look." She said finally, "I have a class to teach. We could go at this all day, but I simply don't have the time. _Leave._" She said pointing to the door. Edward gave her a furious look, then turned and walked out.

Harry watched Edward leave and then looked back up to the front. Harry stood up, "Why did you make him leave?" he asked, Professor Umbridge looked at Harry. Then she smiled, as if realizing who he was, "Ah, Mr. Potter. I'm sorry but we raise our hands in class when we…."

"What is the ministry trying to hide? Why don't you want Edward to report this class."

"Out side affairs of other states are not my concern." She said sweetly, "Sit down please."

Harry did so, but then Sora stood up. Professor Umbridge looked at him fiercely, as if trying to intimidate him into sitting back down.

"Out side affairs aren't your concern?" he asked, "What about the heartless? The Keyhole? Even Voldemort?" he asked. Professor Umbridge smiled and nodded, "Ah, I thought I'd be hearing about this soon." She said. She walked in front of her table and leaned on it, facing the class. She scanned the room, their questioning faces looking back up at her. She smiled, "There is nothing to worry about." She said, "Those little silly rumors that the Dark Lord is back from the dead are all just lies. Cedric Diggory died from an accident. If any of you hear someone telling you these nasty fibs, tell me. I'm here to help. I am your friend."

"No your not." Riku stood up, "You only want what the ministry is interested in. To keep everyone calm and blissfully un aware so your minister can still be top dog. Well guess what?"

"YOUR-HAND-IS-NOT-UP!"

" … Whether you or your ministry like it or not, he is back. So are the heartless! You and your minister would be better off leading pigs if you think that this threat isn't real."

"Hold your toang!" she said. Riku knew when to quit when he was ahead, so he sat down and smirked. Riku worried suddenly, as he saw Harry stand back up. Hermione pleaded him not to but Harry said, "No, Riku is right. He's back! I saw him- I fought him!"

"Detention!" she said, "My office, every night this week Mr. Potter." Harry sat back down reluctantly. Umbridge didn't smirk, instead she frowned and went over to the chalk board. She wrote something down and turned to the class, "Answer these questions and get out your assigned books..." but her voice trailed off. Harry had been taking out his book when he noticed that she was looking to the door. He too looked back curiously. He saw that it was opened slightly.

Professor Umbridge smiled smugly, then looked at Harry, "My desk Mr. Potter." She said. Harry closed his book in a huff and went up to the desk, a strong loathing burning in him towards Professor Umbridge. She took out one of her light pink parchments, "Mr. Potter, I want you to see your Head of House." She said handing him the note, "And take Mr. Elric with you…" Harry heard the door close sharply and resisted the urge to turn around. She smiled at the door then looked back to Harry, "Tell him, he'll be hearing from his superior soon for the insubordination."

Harry turned and left the room, he walked down the row of desks, all eyes on him. He saw Hermione and Ron look at him, as if to say, 'Your right and she's wrong.'

He went out the door and saw Edward leaning against the wall across from the door. He had his hands in his pockets and was looking at Harry questioningly. Harry shook his head, "You just had to look."

"I heard shouting, thought it would be fun." He said simply as he stood up. "She see me?"

"_Yes._" Said Harry, "You'll be hearing from your superior soon, she said."

Harry and Edward started walking to Professor Mc Gonagall's office. They got to the door and knocked, both of them were nervous about what she might say. She opened the door and saw the two boys looking up at her, she said nothing. Harry held up the little pink note, "We were sent to see you." he said. Professor Mc Gonagall took the note and looked at it, leaving the door to go back to her desk. They entered as she sat down behind her desk and read the note over again. She looked at the boys, who remained standing. First she looked at Edward, "You refused to do as a superior said?"

"Yea." He answered rubbing the back of his neck. Mc Gonagall nodded once and then looked back at the note. Then she looked up to Harry, "And you told her that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back?"

"Yes." He said. She paused and leaned back in her seat, "Have a biscuit you two."

Edward and Harry looked at each other confused, then back to Professor Mc Gonagal,

"Have a biscuit," She repeated, pointing to a tartan tin of cookies lying on her desk, "And sit." they did so. Edward chewed silently as Mc Gonagall sat back up. "Misbehavior in Dolores Umbridge's class can lead to worse things then deduction of points or detention."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry,

"Use your common sense Potter." She said, "You know where she comes from, you know to whom she's reporting to. And you too Elric, this does effect you. The ministry can have you banned from this school if you step out of order. You're not a student, so you can be pulled out unless you play by their rules." She finished. The bell rang, signaling end of class. She looked back at the note, "It says here that you have detention for the entire week. Edward Elric is to come with you as well."

"What's she going to do, lecture me to death?" Ed snorted. Mc Gonagal looked at him, "Just take your punishment." She said, "As long as you're here just play by her rules. And Potter, no more outbursts."

They both nodded and she leaned back in her chair. "Go to dinner… then you both must report to Dolores. Understood?"

"Yes." They both said. She looked at them seriously, and they knew that she was looking out for them. She nodded, then said, "Have another biscuit."


	7. Heartless Agression

Heartless Aggression

By

Deon

Edward and Harry sat down to dinner with their friends. Sora was across from Edward and next to Riku, who was across from Hermione, who was next to Edward and Ron (Get it? Got it! Doubt it). Ron looked across Hermione and to Edward, "So what's your punishment anyway?" he asked.

Edward looked over to Ron, "I doubt she'll give me one. Even if she is Brigadier General, I aint from her ministry. She can't do a thing to me!" he said confidently. Harry looked over to Edward,

"And what about your colonel?" he asked, slyly. Edward turned to Harry. He looked like he was going to say something, but then shut his mouth instead and looked at his food. Harry smiled rakishly and continued eating. Sora smiled and then poked his food a bit, "You know, I think I'm going to try out for the Quidditch thing."

"Yea?" asked Ron. He had sounded nervous. Ron shrugged and said, "You know… I was also thinking about trying out."

Sora smiled, "I've never seen you play. Any good?" he asked. Ron nodded and said,

"Well, I play with my brothers some, and I'm a pretty good keeper. You ever played Quidditch?" Sora looked over to Ron and said,

"Well, no. But I mean, flying a broom can't be that hard. Right?"

"You've never been on a broom?" asked Ron, he sounded amazed. Sora nodded and poked his food again, still smiling. Ron shook his head, "You're unbelievable, mate." He laughed.

Harry, though he was smiling over getting the better of his hot-headed bodyguard, was thinking about detention that night. Harry's smile was wiped off, he wasn't looking forward to spending time with that toad. Harry still remembered the nasty smirk she had given him before he left, he wished he could just rip it off her face. Harry ate in silence as Hermione conversed with Riku.

"Really?" Hermione asked Riku, "Heartless patrol? But you don't think that there are heartless here, do you?"

"Why not?" asked Riku, "They were on the grounds once, remember? Sora and I are just being careful."

"That's a lousy way to do it. At night- of all the times to go stalking the heartless, that's the worst- and you pick it."

"Easy Hermione." said Sora, "We'll be fine. Besides, I have a secret weapon now." Confidence and determination filled his eyes. Hermione looked to Sora and hummed,

"Really?" she asked doubtful, "And what is it?"

"Two Keybledes… in Valor form!"

"Valor… form?"

"Yea. It has to do with my cloths, I just need to unlock the other forms. See, all I have now is Valor."

"How many are there?"

"Three left." Said Sora. He started to eat again, and Riku looked over to Hermione.

As Sora ate, he whispered to her, "He's confident he can master them all, but with his progress… eh." Riku tilted his hand as if to say Sora wasn't good. Hermione understood and nodded.

Edward and Harry knew that it was time to stop eating and head up to Umbridges office. They stood up, saying good bye to their friends, then left the Great Hall. Edward and Harry could still here murmurs about them as they left.

Walking out of the Great Hall and down the passages of the castle, Edward and Harry went silent. Edward thought about what the Colonel might say…

'Good job FullMetal, another screw up.'

'Why did I think saving your life was worth my time?'

'You let Alphonse die, don't let Harry die because of another mistake.'

Edward sighed and slumped his shoulders, this caught Harry's attention. Harry looked back,

"Umbridge?" he asked, referring to their punishment. Edward shook his head,

"No. Colonel Mustang." Ed explained, "No doubt that that old hack went and sent him a letter. He'll be giving me more crap to complain about. Not to mention he loves to bring up past mistakes."

"He's that bad?"

"Worse then that!" exclaimed Edward stopping in the hall. He waved his hands, as too exaggerate the Colonel's ego filled attitude. "He's ten times worse in person! Anytime you screw up- just a little, he'll cut you down! He's a narcissistic, pyromaniac- who is always sending me and my brother out on missions that only fit his agenda! He never cared about Al- not once, and he'd send us out on those damn missions! Then last year he suddenly grew a heart for three seconds- not letting Alphonse come!" Edward was getting really steamed up. Harry tried to stop him as Ed continued,

"Edward, I think-"

"What did that protect him from? In the end we were sent to that abandon town!"

"Ed, you shouldn't-"

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't do anything wrong! I was following orders! Alphonse jumped in front of me!"

"For the love of… EDWARD STOP!" shouted Harry, he hit Edward with his fist in the jaw. Edward stepped back a couple of steps and regained his balance. Edward put a hand on his jaw and looked at Harry. Edward hadn't ever seen Harry hit a person, or much less ever been hit by Harry. His punch was strong, it seemed as though he had fought before in his life. Harry stood up straight and opened his fist at his side, "You done?" asked Harry.

Edward continued to adjust his jaw and nodded. "Yea… yea I'm done." Said Edward. Harry nodded,

"Good. You needed that, trust me."

"Thanks."

"Right." Nodded Harry. Edward caught up with Harry and they started walking again to Dolores Umbridge's office. Edward was silent and now embarrassed.

888

Edward and Harry were in Umbridges' office. Writing lines none the less. But soon after they started, Edward had found out that this was no ordinary punishment. After the first couple of lines, he found that his left hand was hurting, Harry's hand also hurt. Harry saw that every time he wrote, the words would appear on his hand as a cut. It would heal over, but only to be cut into over and over again. In Edward's opinion, it was torture. He couldn't say no to it though, Colonel Mustang _had_ been in formed of Ed's behavior… and he wrote back.

'_FullMetal Alchemist,_

_I heard that you got in trouble, not surprised really- but in detention? Of all the things that I've had to put up with in your mission performances, this is the worst. You're an embarrassment to the military. Really._

_Now look, I sent you there for your own protection. Face it, you're stuck there and you have to listen to what this woman says. It's not such a bad thing though, the good news is that the heartless aren't here anymore. I didn't say it was good news for you._

_Colonel Roy Mustang,_

_The Flame Alchemist.'_

As Harry wrote down, 'I must not tell lies' and have it cut on his skin, Edward wrote down, 'I will obey'. He had to write it in his left hand, for some how Umbridge had known about his automail She had probably forced it out of a student on getting information to use against him. Edward continued to write, feeling the annoying pain of an invisible knife cutting his hand in cursive.

Umbridge stood up and went over to the door, "Stay put and continue writing. I'll be back." She said, and left. Edward and Harry waited for a moment… then Harry went to the door and listened closely as Edward watched him. Harry boldly opened the door and looked out. The hall ahead was clear, he stuck his head out and saw that Professor Umbridge was no where in sight. Harry closed the door and looked back at Edward, "Cost is clear." He said. Edward put down his quill and started to mutter a thanks. Harry sat back down and laid back in his seat, "What was Dumbledore thinking?"

"What was the Colonel thinking?" asked Ed. They started going off into their own different conversations. Harry shook his head and frowned, "I know that we needed a D.A.D.A teacher… but why her?" he asked,

"I'm not a bad guy. I don't deserve this… he called me an embarrassment!"

"She's horrid."

"She's the worse then the heartless."

"She's wore then the Dementors!" agreed Harry. Edward continued to rub his hand and frown,

"If it wasn't for this stupid magic, none of this would happen."

"Stupid?" asked Harry turning to Ed. Ed looked at Harry and nodded,

"It's no good. A lawless world that gives you limitless power, and a crackpot ministry run by a pompous idiot!"

"I'll agree with you about the ministry," Harry said eyeing Ed, "But magic isn't bad."

"I didn't say it was bad. It's a lawless, barbaric and arcane science."

"It's not science."

"Of course it is!" argued Ed. He looked at Harry fiercely then back at his sore hand, "'Magic' is just undiscovered science. Once it's figured out, it'll be nothing more then common knowledge."

"To everyone here it is common knowledge! It is magic!" Harry argued back. Edward sniffed,

"Tricks, nothing more then pain endues tricks."

"Your so stubborn!" said Harry. Edward looked over at Harry surprised, but then quickly looked back at his hand as he rested it on the desk. Ed sighed, "You're the one that's impossible. When are you going to figure out that this is all just a farce?"

"You're just stubborn!" grumbled Harry. They were silent for a moment, then Harry spoke up again, "Who's to say that Alchemy isn't magic?"

"What?" exclaimed Edward. Harry nodded,

"The 'science' you use is like magic. You only use circles, not electricity, but energy. Isn't that what wizards' do?"

"Well- yea but… I mean-"

"I've got you, haven't I?" smirked Harry. "We're the same, not in every way, but in some."

"Yea, well how do you explain the laws here? Seems like anyone can get away with kidnapping." He said in a low voice. Harry was taken back by that last part, he went quiet. Harry turned back to the desk and said, "Don't forget, I too was kidnapped."

"Oh- big friggen whoop! You were there, what, an hour?"

"Stop it Ed."

"I was there, I was tortured by him."

"Enough!"

"No I'll tell you when it's enough! It's enough when I say it's enough, and it aint enough!"

"Shut up!" yelled Harry finally. He lowered his voice, about to say something he knew he might regret, "Your just angry because your brother died and there's nothing you can do about it!" Harry and Edward glared at each other. Edward looked away and to the desk, but Harry continued. "Yea, you were kidnapped, but every year I've had to face him! Every year I've had to be criticized and condoned by others and the people I live with! You know how much I'd give to be you? You and your brother roaming freely away from home and people? Going from place to place on missions?"

"Is that what you think we do?" asked Edward looking at Harry. It was Ed's turn to talk, "You think my life is just travel and adventure? Let me tell you something Scar Boy- this automail aint for show! I had to get this after trying to transmute my mother back from the dead! I watched my brother be taken away from me and into the darkness as I was thrown into the gate! The gate took my leg, and in the end I didn't get jack! I bleed, but still gave up an arm for Alphonse!

"He was bound to that suit of armor, and there was nothing I could do about it! Do you know what it's like to see someone you love in that state? To know it was because of you that he has to be like that and not grow up? It kills you! It really kills you!"

"You had family all your life, what did I have? An aunt that beat me, and Uncle that yelled at me, and some fat cousin who would order you around like a slave! This 'stupid' magic is the only thing I have to get me away from those people! You had people- I had my self!"

"Cry me a river!" yelled Ed, and Harry then jumped on Ed. Harry and Edward toppled over and they both started hitting each other. The desk was overturned as Harry pinned Edward down with his knees and started punching him in the face. Edward used his automail arm and batted Harry across the face with it. Harry fell back and Edward started to choke Harry; but Harry reached into his robes and aimed his wand at Edward. Harry yelled, "Expelliarmus!" and aimed the wand at Edward's automail. Edward gasped as his arm flew across the room. Edward and Harry looked at where his arm lay, then to each other. Edward stood up and backed away. Harry stood up and breathed heavy. Neither of them spoke, they were sweating, and their hearts were pounding from the fear and adrenalin.

Edward and Harry looked at each other, then Edward smirked, "You… fought before?"

"Had to." Replied Harry, "Dudley wouldn't start beating up on me." He said. Edward nodded and wiped his bloody nose. Harry kept his wand out, and watched Edward as he bent down and picked up his arm. He fitted it back on and clicked it into place. He yelped and held his arm for a moment, then he looked at Harry with one eye open, "That part… always get's me." He laughed slightly. The corner of Harry's mouth started to twitch, then he started to smile, then he laughed along with Edward as they stood on opposite sides of the room. Edward laughed so hard that tears came from his eyes, Harry had to sit down just to keep from falling over.

If you are confused as to why the two laughed so hard, then you are not alone. Harry and Edward couldn't explain it, it was probably the stress being released finally. After all that time, all summer, they had finally released every bit of tension that had been kept up inside. They heard a click at the door! Harry and Ed rushed back to their seats and sat down. Harry and Ed started writing franticly, the adrenalin helped them to ignore the pain. The door opened and Umbridge stepped in. Ed put his sleeve up over his nose so as to hide the blood. Harry wrote so fast that his wound didn't have time to heal. Umbridge sat down at her desk and saw them working quietly as their pace evened out. She saw that Ed's hair was out of it's braid a bit and very messy. Harry's color had been ripped a bit and his wand was half way sticking out of his robes. She asked suddenly, "What happened to you two?"

Edward and Harry looked up, Edward's bloody nose was revealed as he put his arm on the table. There was a definite silence, Ed and Harry each trying to think of a good answer. Umbridge tapped her fingers on her desk, waiting for and explanation, "Well?" she asked. Edward blinked, he said the first thing that came to his mind,

"Spiders." He blurted out. Umbridge looked at them both, but shrugged and said, "Well that's enough for one night. You two may go back to your dorms."

Harry and Ed left the room, both of them smiling to them selves. They were friends again, in a silent way, they not only forgave each other, but Edward took on a roll of protecting Harry more seriously. Now that he knew Harry knew how to fight, who knows what kind of trouble they'd get into?

888

The rest of the week went by slowly. Ed and Harry's hands became worse and worse, on Wednesday their hands stopped healing up, and even trickles of blood were coming from the cuts. Harry had to grit his teeth to keep writing, while Edward breathed heavy, as if trying to push the pain away with every in take. Whenever Dolores turned around, Edward would hand Harry a potion to take the pain away. It was one of the potions Riku carried around. The spell of the quill kept the potion from making the cut heal at all, but it took the pain away for a while. Ed, ever since the first detention, had decided to look out for Harry like he had done with Alphonse. Harry was a year younger then Ed, Edward was sixteen and Harry was fifteen, about the same age that Alphonse would have been. Ed didn't conceder to treat Harry and different then before, just to look out for him and be responsible… he guess that that was the real role of a bodyguard. Not just to follow someone around, but be able to take a bullet (or in this case a spell) for the person you protect.

Harry and Ed didn't tell Ron or Hermione about what the lines they wrote did to their hands, or that they had fought the first time. Ed didn't want to deal with the 'drama' and Harry would just rather his friends not give him a lecture. When Friday rolled around, Harry remembered the Quidditch team tryouts.

In detention, he would scoot his desk to see out the window, to view the tryouts, but it grew dark, too dark for him to see.

At the end, Dolores instructed them to stand and show her their hands one last time. Edward held his out first. She pushed her thumbs near the cut's edge to get it bleeding again. She smiled cruel, "Now Major. I hope you shall obey me when I give an order. Now don't go looking like that. I don't want you to think of me as your superior, but as a friend." she said, and let go. Edward took a few steppes back as Harry held out his hand. When Dolores touched his hand, he felt pain in his scar that made him jerk his hand back in surprise. She smiled widely, "Yes, it hurts, doesn't it?" she said softly. Harry did not answer and only took a step back, still holding his hand.

They were excused from the office, and Edward slammed the door shut behind him. He turned back around and started to laugh as he marched down the hall next to Harry, "Well we survived!" he said smiling, "Yea- in fact I could take her on again, no problem…." His voice trailed off as he noticed Harry's silence. Harry was looking down at the ground, slightly freaked out. Ed put a hand on Harry shoulder and shook him a bit, "Hello? Scar boy?" he said. Harry looked back up at Ed as they approached the painting,

"Sorry… just… never mind." Harry looked to the painting and spoke the pass word. Edward and Harry crawled inside and entered the noisy common room.

Everyone was celebrating and holding butter beers. Ron came running up, "Harry, I did it! I'm Keeper now!"

"What? Oh- brilliant!" said Harry, trying to smile naturally. Harry looked around the room and asked, "Where's Hermione?"

"She's over there." Ron pointed. Harry nodded and left swiftly to her. Edward stayed where he was though,

"Great Ron," He said, "but didn't Sora try out for the same position?"

"Yea, but I don't think he's taking it too hard." Ron pointed. Edward saw Sora in the corner, he was with a couple of first years; they were all competitively drinking their butter beer, Sora was winning. Sora finished first and wiped his mouth of the foam, the other first years finished and looked at Sora. Edward laughed a bit as they tackled him, claiming that Sora had cheated as they played. "Same old Spiky." Ed said. Ed looked back to Ron, "I'm going to hit the sack."  
"Oh, come on mate. Join the party."

"Sorry. I have to report back to Colonel _Bastard_."

"Oh! You can't say that." Said Ron in a mocking tone. He started to sing out, "_We're in the army now- the army now! And we'll fight to the death with our fellow wizards. The army now- the army now!"_ Others joined Ron in mocking Ed as he went upstairs laughing to him self. Ed entered the room and took off his red coat, then went over to the desk. He took out a paper and a quill, he frowned to himself as he saw his white glove have fresh blood stains. Edward ignored it for now and went back to writing his report to Colonel.

The next day, Edward found that he had fallen asleep on the desk. His eyes fluttered open as the light shined through the window. Ed looked around and saw that nobody was in the room with him. Edward stood up sharply, causing the chair under him to topple over. He quickly grabbed his coat and put it on in a rush as he ran down stairs. Ed came into the common room and found that nobody was there either. He rushed into the hallway and crawled out of the portrait. Edward stood up right and saw Harry, Sora and Riku walking down the hall just ahead of him. He caught up with them, accidentally bumping into Riku. Riku looked back irritated, the bump only caused him to skip a step, "Jezze Ed, where's the fire?" Riku asked. Edward looked over at Sora and Harry,

"You could have woken me up!" he said loudly. Harry shrugged and continued walking as he said,  
"You looked tiered. Plus it's a Saturday, no harm in sleeping in."

"Still…" muttered Ed. They traveled down to the Great Hall, where Hermione and Ron were waiting. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet, looking at it with a grim expression on her face. Edward sat down next to her, along with Harry and the others. Hermione looked up from her paper and blushed slightly, then looked back down, "He-hello Edward." She said. Edward read the headlines of the paper, then sighed,

"Hermione, why are you still reading these lies?"

"I'm trying to get information really. To see it anything strange has happened."

"Oh." Said Edward filling his plate. "Has anything strange happened?"

"No. Not a thing." She folded the paper and looked over to him, but then blushed and looked away. Edward was halfway though a bite, when he too looked over at her. The fork still in his mouth, he asked, "Wha'f 'he maffer?"

"N-Nothing. Nothing's the matter- erm- I'm… going to go upstairs." She said. Edward noticed her blush even harder as she walked away. Edward watched her walk away and wondered what that was about. He took the fork out of his mouth and continued eating.

Down the table, Sora yawned and poked at his eggs. Riku noticed the strange lack of apatite in his friend. "Something the matter?" Riku asked. Sora shook his head and put his head on his hand,

"Just tiered." He replied. Riku nodded,

"Celebration to much for you?"

"No… I had nightmares all night. I kept waking up, thinking I was in the forest."

"That's strange." Said Ron listening. Riku took a bite of sausage and nodded. Sora pushed his plate away and lay his head on the table, closing his eyes. Ron poked Sora,

"What was your dream about?" he asked. Sora wobbled his head on the table, as if to say he didn't want to talk about it. Riku jabbed Sora in the ribs with his spoon, Sora sat up right and alert. Harry looked over,

"What was that?" he asked,

"I poked Sora here with a spoon." Said Riku. Harry blinked, confused at what Riku had just said. He listened in as Ron kept begging Sora to tell them the dream. Sora sighed and gave in, "Fine." He said. Edward looked over and started listening in as he continued to stuff his face with the rice and bacon. Sora sighed again and looked to his friends, "It's no big deal. It was just that… I had a dream that I was running in the forest. I was always running away from something, but I couldn't see it! It was like a really… dark force was scaring me."

"Was it the boogie-man?" taunted Riku. Sora frowned,

"Shut up, Riku!"

"What happened next?" asked Harry. Sora looked over and nodded then continued,

"Well, I started to run even faster. I was jumping over roots and rocks and other things, when… I think I saw… _him._" Sora shivered. Edward cocked his head to the side, two chopstick hanging out of his mouth. Ron looked over to Ed, "Where'd you get those?"

"I found them." Said Ed still holding them in his teeth. Their attention went back to Sora as Riku asked,

"Who's _him?_"

"I thought I saw… Voldemort." Sora sighed. He yawned and continued, "He was standing right in front of me, he had a wand in his hand and was pointing it at me…"

"And?" said the boys. Sora looked at them all,

"He opened his mouth…"

"And?"

"He said…"

"And?"

"He said…"

"Out with it Spiky!"

"He said he placed a curse on me." Sora went silent again and looked at the plate he had pushed away. The boys looked at each other, wondering if the dream was at all significant.

888

Harry and Ron were up stairs, trying to finish up their homework that they had both neglected to finish. Hermione was helping them, along with Edward. He didn't understand it, but he could at least help with potion portions and adding up mixtures. Ed mainly wrote in his notes though, about what he and Harry had discussed.

Well, discussed wasn't really the right word for it. Edward had found some similarities between Magic and Alchemy, and apparently so had Harry. In his notes Ed wrote,

'In my time here, I have witnessed 'magic' and have come to understand it a little. If what Harry says is true, that Magic does exist and that it's not undiscovered science… well it might just be as lawless as I think. I've seen no real Equivalent Exchange, say for exchange in auras and life force. But really, that's nothing, it's not like doing too many spells will kill you. My guess is that I'm still right and it's nothing more then unexplained science.

Since this magic has no laws… I wonder if it can bring back the dead. It brought Voldemort back, but then again he wasn't really dead. Is it a mistake to bring Alphonse back from the dead? I wonder how he'd react if he knew I was thinking of it. I'm sure he'd say something like….'

"Brother, how could you think that?"

"Huh?" Edward sat up in the couch and looked around the quiet room. Without looking up from his essay, Harry asked,

"Something wrong, Ed?"

"No… just tiered." Said Ed. He looked over at Ron and Hermione as they continued to argue quietly about the position of Jupiter and why it helped with the Snare Potion. Edward went back to his notes, and continued to write down his findings.

Soon, Sora came into the Common Room, he sat down in the red chair and sighed took in a deep breath. Edward looked over behind his shoulder at Sora, "Still tiered? Where've you been all day?"

"Another Heartless patrol… Riku says he senses a heartless, but we can't find it. Riku said it was strong, and close."

"Thanks for the warning…" muttered Edward, "Why don't you just tell me that Armageddon is coming."

Hermione looked over at Sora just then. "Maybe you should see Madam Pomfry about the nightmares." She suggested. Sora shook his head and sat up right as he rubbed his eyes. He moaned and said, "It was only one night… I'll feel better tomorrow."

"You sure?" asked Ron, "You don't look that well."

"Nothing a nap can't fix." Smiled Sora. He stood up and walked to the stair case, but turned back, "Well, g' night." Then went up stairs. Harry watched Sora leave, then looked over to the fire.

For a split second, he thought he saw his godfather's face! Harry rubbed his eye and continued to stare into the fire, not sure of what he saw. Sirius's head came through the roaring fire just then, Harry rushed over to the fire place, "Sirius!" he said. Hermione and Ron came rushing over as well. Ed looked and saw Sirius, he rolled his eyes and went over to the hallway to guard the entrance.

Sirius greeted them all and then looked to Harry, "Good to see you again Harry," he said, "But I suppose we should get down to business in case we're interrupted- your scar."

"What about your scar?" asked both Ed and Ron together, Hermione turned and answered them,

"We'll tell you later." She turned back to Sirius, "Go on."

"Well, I know it can't be fun when it hurts, but we don't think it's anything serious. It ached last year right? Well now that he's back it's bound to hurt more often."

"Yea, Dumbledore said it happened when Voldemort had a strong emotion." Harry shrugged, "I don't know, maybe he was just really angry that night or something."

"That reminds me, what are Umbriges classes like?"

"Horrible." Answered Hermione, "We don't learn anything, and she gives us no demonstrations or hands on work. It's all text books, what worse is she won't even let Edward in."

"Why not?" asked Sirius surprised, he looked over to Edward. Edward turned around and nodded,

"She's so desperate to keep me out she's got some kind of seal to block me."

"Well, I can imagine why," he said, "She's not to fond of Muggle', or any other race for that matter. She's strictly a wizarding-race-only kind of person." He explained. "I think its nothing to worry about though, just something to live with, eh Ed?" said Sirius. Ed shrugged and went back to watching the entrance.

"And what of Hagrid?" asked Hermione just then. Sirius looked to her,  
"Ah, well that's one thing you shouldn't mention too much. Dumbledore's got his reasons for keeping it hush-hush." He said. Hermione nodded and looked down a bit disappointed. "So," said Sirius, "When's your next Hogsmade trip? The dog disguise worked last time so I think-"

"NO!" said Harry and Hermione at one. Harry looked at Hermione, but then back to Sirius, "It's… just to dangerous." He said, "What with Malfoy seeing you and all…."

"Oh." Said Sirius, his disappointment was clear, even through the flames. Sirius turned his head a little to leave, but said, "You less of your father then I thought…." and left.


	8. High Inquisiter

High Inquisitor of Headaches

By

Eden

The next day at breakfast, as Edward was going for his second helping of bacon and eggs the owls came in. He looked up at the large birds that flew to each child with a package or letter. He spotted the Daily Prophet owl, and watched it come gliding towards them. The owl landed in front of Hermione and she untied the paper. As she opened it, she frowned instantly, "More good news I see." Said Edward sarcastically. Harry and Ron leaned over to read the paper. Harry Read the title out loud, "**Ministry Seek Educational Reform, Dolores Umbridge Appointed First Ever High Inquisitor**. What's that mean you suppose?" he asked out. Edward shrugged,

"I don't know what it means to them, but it sound like another big headache I have to deal with."

"Right." Said Ron leaning back over to his food. Hermione began to read the article, "_Dolores Umbridge's recent move to Hogwarts has been apart of a newly passed legislation, giving the ministry an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts for some time. Of course, ever since first arriving there, she been an immediate success-"_

"She's been a _what_?" asked Harry loudly.

"Wait there's more," said Hermione grimly.

"_- an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Though, there are some who still disagree with the ministry's ideas. 'Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost for Cornelius Fudge. This is a further attempt to try and interfere with Albus and attack his reputation.' Said Madam Marchbank. (For more details about Madam Matchbanks involvement in subversive Goblin groups, see page 17)" _Hermione folded the paper up and shook her head un approvingly. Edward looked over to her, "See? Another headache."

"Well at least we know how we got stuck with her." She nodded. The bell rang, and they headed to their first class, Potions.

In the dungeon, Harry sat with Hermione and Ron, as Sora and Riku sat behind them. Sora and Riku had been late to class, apparently they had both over slept… out on the field. They had fallen asleep on heartless patrol and were paying for it. Riku still had bits of grass in his hair and Sora's stomach was growling so often that it was distracting Hermione from working properly. Edward was at the back of the class, as usual he was taking notes on Snape and his teachings. Ed looked up and noticed Riku talking to Sora. Riku was whispering to him, but not to avoid Snape from catching them, but more like no one would notice or hear in the class. Riku's mouth was hidden from Ed's view by his hand. He saw Riku's eyes narrowed, apparently angry or frustrated. Sora looked even more tiered then the day before, the only thing Edward saw him do was shake his head 'no' and turn back to the front.

Snape started passing out papers then, he handed one to Harry, who received a D. Snape looked over to Edward, apparently unsatisfied that he wasn't able to punish or humiliate him in anyway. Snape narrowed his eyes at Ed, and in response Ed put his hand under his chin and made a face as he wiggled his fingers, to mock Snape. Harry had seen this and laughed slightly, but turned back to his desk sharply as Snape looked down at him.

Class ended and they were released, Riku and Sora walked next to them. Hermione started to chatter about her OWL grade. Harry and Ron didn't look to thrilled at this conversation, and just kept their mouths shut. Sora was looking at the floor, his stomach making another plea for food and Riku walked next to him. Harry edged away from Hermione and her conversation, to Sora, "You alright Sora?" he asked. Sora looked over to him, "Yea, fine… just tiered."

"What's the matter? I'd think you'd have gotten enough sleep, judging that you were half an hour late."

"Yea," Sora laughed nervous, "You'd think…" He looked down. Riku looked over to Sora,

"We're almost to the Great Hall. Then we can have something to eat." He said.

Once at the Great Hall, Sora sat down and started pouring soup into the bowl in front of him. He dug in immediately and would even swallow whole pieces of potato gluttonously. As Edward watched Sora, his appetite left him almost immediately. "You act as though you haven't eaten for days." He exclaimed, "Guess it's a bad thing if you miss breakfast." but Sora didn't answer.

Fred and George came over, "Did you hear?" Fred asked as he and his twin sat on the right side of Ed. Ed looked over and Harry asked, "Hear what?"

"Umbridge is going around and inspecting each class. She was just in our Charms class."

"She's inspecting for the Ministry, right?" asked Harry, he nodded, "Yea we heard."

"What was it like?" asked Ron,

"Not bad, nothing unusual." Said George, "She just sat back in the class, asked people a few things and took notes."

"Oh, I can't wait to see Mc Gonagall inspected." Said Ron grinning. Harry nodded, along with Ed and Riku. Sora was still eating, but now slowing down at least.

The bell rang once again for class to begin, Harry, Edward Ron, Riku and Sora all went up to the tower where Divinations class was held. Edward was first up the trapdoor, he looked around the dim and heavily scented room. The smell of the burning insets started to make him tiered and yawn the instant he smelled it. He climbed all the way up and allowed the others to come through. Edward looked over to the corner of the room where he saw Umbridge speaking with Professor Trelawney. Harry and the others tried to listen in, but the moment Professor Umbridge saw them they all turned their attention to looking for a place to sit down. Harry sat at an empty table with Ron, while Sora and Riku grabbed the table next to them. Professor Trelawney turned to the class and instructed them to take out their dream diaries and interpret them, using the Oracle. Riku opened his book and started to read them silently, but then frowned and closed his book, "I don't have any good ones," He said, "The most exciting dream I had was reading a book on a tree while hanging upside down." He looked up at Sora, "You have to tell me yours."

"Okay." He agreed. "Well, It's the same one I told you about before. It's just it's different all the time."

"I don't understand." Said Riku perplexed. Sora seemed troubled by the dreams, Riku didn't know why. He frowned and tried to reason with Sora to make him feel better. "Look, It's just a dream right? I mean- okay- dreams about Voldemort can't be great, but it's nothing to get worked up about." He said. Sora didn't seem convinced, he looked down at the table, silently thinking to himself. Riku had just begun to notice how tiered Sora looked, how pale he was and even how much unlike himself he had become. Sora's energy was draining. Riku asked him carefully, "Okay… so what was this one about?"

"Well…" Sora hesitated and frowned, he looked up to Riku and shrugged, "You're right, it's stupid."

"Well, tell me for the assignment. I need a good grade anyway and this just might be the thing to boost it up to a O." he grinned. Sora smiled back to Riku and nodded. He sat up straighter and smiled a little, "It's dumb now that I think about it, but I was running through the forest again. I was running, but not because I was afraid, like the other times. I was standing at the edge of the forest and looking up at the castle… then it changes kind of. Well, it completely changes. Next thing I know, I'm running through the castle. It's like something was after me, you know? I ran and ran and ran, but I was also whispering and screaming. It was all my voice, but it was like millions of voices… is any of this important?"

"For what?" asked Riku, he had been listening so intently that Sora's abrupt stop had been a wake up for him. Riku remembered, "Oh, the Oracle? Yea- yea it's important."

"Well, then I kept running, and I saw this one guy. He was kind of creepy, but nothing abnormal."

"What did he look like?"  
"He had a scar on his face… his name might have been scar."

"How do you know?"

"I whispered it." He said looking down. Sora stopped speaking, Riku wondered what was going through Sora's mind. Riku was about to ask him to continue, when Trelawney came over. Riku looked around, then spotted Dolores as she left the room, going down the trap door. Riku looked back up to Trelawney, her face was as stern and cross as Professor McGonagall's. She snapped her fingers under his nose impatiently, "Well hurry up!" she demanded, "Let me see what you've written." Riku handed her the book, but remembered that he didn't write anything down. Trelawney looked at the blank page, "What is this?"

"A… blank page."

"Why is it blank?"

"Because… umm…" Riku hesitated, not knowing what to say. The only excuse he could come up with was, "Because we didn't dream anything."

"Oh!" she gasped. She went around Riku and looked over his shoulder at the Oracle, "My dear," she said in a low voice, "I'm afraid this means you are in terrible trouble!" She walked away, with her hand on her head and hummed loudly. She gasped once again and turned, her shawl flowing behind her dramatically. "My boy," she said, "You have the same fate as Potter!"

"Excuse me?" asked Riku and Harry at the same moment. Professor nodded, "Yes, you are both… going to _die_!"

"Oh…" said Riku. He looked back at his dream Oracle which clearly stated: '_The lack of dream is not due to memory loss, or indeed any cause of despair or death. Indeed, it means only that you have had a refreshing sleep, and deserve a pat on the back for doing so… likely not manly people achieve this in our magic-stressed world. So, good job, and do not hesitate to make up things for class every now and then.'_ Riku smiled to himself and nodded to Sora, "I'll be fine." He said. Sora smiled and nodded.

The bell rang and the students left the room. Harry was beside Ed and Ron as he said, "I don't know who I hate more, Trelawney or Umbridge."

"Definitely Umbridge." Said Edward. He nodded to him self, "Definitely Umbridge. Trelawney's idiotic ramblings I can take, but Umbridge," he shivered, "She's just down right evil!"

"I agree." Nodded Harry.

888

As Harry entered Umbridge's' class room, Edward pulled him aside for a moment. Ed waited until everyone went into the room, then his attention went back to Harry. He gave Harry a stern look, "We just got out of detention from last week, don't go screwing up by landing yourself back in there." He warned. Harry, not liking his bodyguard's attitude, shrugged uncaring and put his hands in his pockets as he looked away. "We'll see." He said. Edward frowned, "I mean it. You heard Mc Gonagall, and you now she out ranks me. Don't lose your temper."

"This coming from the guy who starts yelling when he hears the word short."

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME SHORT?" he yelled. Harry smirked triumphantly as Ed calmed himself down. Harry started going into class, Ed shouted to him, "Don't lose your temper!"

"We'll-see!" he yelled back. Edward leaned against the wall and slumped down annoyed. He folded his arms and muttered, "We'll see… we'll see, huh?" he clapped his hands and put them on the wall. A tiny hole formed, big enough to see through, Ed's own spy hole to look out for Harry. Edward smirked, "Oh yea… we'll see."

He heard Umbridge as she walked up to the front, "Wands away, quills out." She instructed in a sweet tone. Edward rolled his eyes disgusted, and continued to look through. He couldn't see Harry, Neville was in the way, blocking Ed's view. Edward clapped his hands and set them on the floor, a ripple went across the stone ground, moving Neville along with it. Edward watched him look around and wonder out loud what just moved him, but then turned his attention to reading. Ed saw Hermione beside Harry, her hand raised up straight into the air. Ed wasn't the only one who noticed her, Umbridge too glared at Hermione. She then smiled sweetly and sat up straight from the desk she was writing at, "Yes Ms. Granger," she said sweetly "What is it this time?"

"I've read chapter two." She answered just as sweetly. Edward smirked, he knew that Hermione could be haughty at times, but only when she had something up her sleeve. Umbridge nodded, "Then proceed to chapter three."

"I've read that too. I've read the whole book."

"Well," Umbridge sat up straighter, "Then you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard wrote about jinxes in that book."

"He says that counterjinxes are improperly named." Hermione said promptly. "He says 'counterjinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable."

There was a silence in the class, it seemed everyone had forgot about their assignment and instead listened to the conversation. There was a look that Umbridge gave that clearly showed she was impressed against her will. "But I disagree," Hermione continued. Umbridge's eyebrows raised as her gaze became distinctly colder, "Oh, do you?"

"Ed?" asked a voice next to him. Edward looked up to see Sora standing next to him, looking down. Ed stood up as well, "What are you doing out here?" he asked. Sora smiled weakly, "I ditched."

"You?" asked Ed skeptical, "I'd expect it from Riku- sure- but you, Spiky?"

"What's the big deal?" he rolled his eyes, "So what, I've had enough of Umbridge. It's just once." He said. Edward nodded and shrugged,

"You just seem so straight laced is all."

"I'm straight laced?" he asked wondering. Sora looked down at his big yellow shoes, "I don't even have laces."

"You know what I mean…." Edward muttered, frustrated by Sora's behavior. Sora smiled again and nodded, "I just wanted a break."

"Well, what now? Going back to the common room?"

"No, the field out by Hagrid's house. I want to check for heartless. You know- to gain another form from my skills."

"Oh." He said. He was about to sit back down when Sora asked him if he wanted to come along. Ed was about to decline, seeing as how he needed to keep an eye on Harry, but Sora promised that they'd be back before the bell.

They walked out to the field, going near the forests edge. Edward sat on the grass, looking towards the castle. Sora whistled as if calling a dog, and stomped on the ground to get the heartless's attention. Edward rolled his eyes to himself and crossed his legs.

Sora continued for five more minuets then admitted defeat. He went back and sat near Ed, "Guess they're smarter than I thought." He muttered. Sora sighed and coughed. His cough was deep and sounded like it came from deep in his chest. Edward looked back at Sora and wondered what the whooping cough meant, "You sick?" he asked the obvious. Sora shook his head and looked back, "No, I'm just tiered… sort of,"

"What's the matter with you?" asked Ed, throwing bits of grass at Sora. Sora waved them away and swatted remaining grass out of his hair, "What do you mean?"

"You've been tiered, apparently starved, and now you're sick." Ed counted on his fingers, "There's something your not telling me, or Riku for that matter." He concluded. Sora nodded his head, and looked back down at the grassy field. They were both silent, when Edward knocked Sora over the head gently, "You gonna tell me or what?"

"I'm trying to!" Sora exclaimed. Sora shifted in his seat and looked at Ed, but Edward wasn't looking at him. A breeze rolled across the grounds, lifting the bits of grass and carrying them away. Sora watched them float away, and dance in the breeze. "I think I am sick." He admitted. Edward turned his head and looked over his shoulder at Sora, wondering if Sora would continue his statement. Sora looked back from the field and to Ed, "I think I'm really sick… but I don't know why. The night mares I have might be part of it. Riku wants to help me by taking them away, but…." He went silent. Edward rolled his eyes,

"Is this going to take all day? I thought you said we'd be back before the bell." He watched Sora's face fall and his eyes avert as he looked elsewhere. Edward looked back in front of him, realizing that this wasn't the time to joke. He breathed and said, "Alright, I give. Why won't you let Riku take the dreams away."

"Because they were about when I was a heartless." He said. Edward grew interested and turned half way to hear better. Sora continued, "They're of that one night, You were afraid of a number of people, but I brought up three of them. Remember?" he asked nervous. Edward silently nodded, and Sora continued, "In my dreams, I guess I'm you… but in a way not you."

"You're seeing what I saw that night." Said Edward, "You saw Scar, you saw Envy, and you saw Berry the Chopper. Your heartless toyed with my mind, distorting what I saw but since you know my memories so well… you've started to recall that night as your own nightmare."

"I just want to say… you know, sorry. I didn't-"

"How many times do I have to say it?" Ed interrupted, "It's all in the past. No one cares. What's done is done!"

"But-"

"Go and get your memory fixed by Riku so you can get a decent night sleep- and quit freaking us out like this." He said. Edward watched Sora frown, his body tensed up apprehensively. Ed could since the tension that began to fill the air. "So," said Sora, his tone going from nervous and hesitant to anger and resilience. "So you think I'm just making this up?"

"Who said anything about making anything up?"

"You think that I'm not sorry for what happened?"

"I'm confused. Why are you mad?" asked Ed at once, leaning away from Sora.

"I'm turning back into that _thing,_ Ed!" he said louder. "I know it, I can feel it! I'm trying to warn you-"

"What are you talking about Spiky?" Edward stood up to leave, but Sora jumped up as well. Edward faced Sora, "What's going on with you? This isn't you."

"I'm sick! I've tried to tell you! I'm not myself because I'm turning back into someone else!" he breathed hard, on the verge of going on a rant. Edward stepped forward and put a hand on Sora's shoulder. He looked Sora straight in the eye with a stern expression. "Sora… go to the hospital wing, let Riku fix your memory, and get some sleep." he advised. "You're only hurting your self by allowing these false-"

"Get your hand off me! I don't need another 'Riku' to boss me around, call me stupid and gloat about how high his test score was."

"What-"

"Leave me alone! Just go back to class!" he said. Sora turned around and stomped up to the School quickly. Edward was stunned, still unsure of what had upset Sora so much.

Edward came back to class just in time to hear Dolores' sickly sweet voice say, "Detention Potter." Edward groaned to himself and sat back against the wall. He heard the heated argument inside but did not listen. His mind wandered back to the night so long ago when all his fears came dancing into reality, creating a memory that probably not even Riku could erase. He wondered what it meant to Sora, and how had he become so aggressive over the first few weeks back?

888

That night, up in the dormitory, Hermione and Riku waited for Sora Harry and Ed to show up. They already knew that Harry was in detention, and they Ed had gone with him, but Sora was no where to be found. Hermione sat on the couch while Riku had comfterably seated himself in the red chair Riku loosened his green and silver tie that had been constricting him. "That's strange." Hermione said quietly, "I'm sure Sora would have come back by now."

"Something must have really rattled him if he's acting like this." said Riku glumly. Hermione looked over at Riku, "He's been looking ill lately."

"Sora's been having non-stop nightmares. He treats them like it's his… what's the right word for it… like he's repenting."

"Repenting?"

"He thinks that he didn't show enough guilt towards Ed when he almost took his heart, so his dreams are punishment. Down in the Great Hall, Ed had told me that he had talked to Sora. He said Sora got angry and stormed off."

"That doesn't seem like Sora."

"I'm starting to worry about my air-head friend as well." Riku nodded. "But that's not the worst part- he thinks he's turning back into Anti-Sora."

"Is it possible?"

"No, not at all. Not without help from the heartless anyway… if you catch my drift."

"I see…." She nodded. "So, what should we do?"

Riku shook his head and shrugged. "It's not safe for us to approach him just yet. Let's just wait until he comes to us. If I know Sora- which I do- this won't last to long. He'll start seeking help from us soon."

"And if he doesn't?" she asked, tapping her fingers on the desk. Riku shook his head, "Sora will definitely come around, you don't know him like I do. Let's wait this out until he's sorted through his thoughts."

Soon, Ron came down stairs with his books. "Hermione…" he said looking downward. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Yes, you may copy my homework."

"Thanks a ton!" he said and held out his hand as she went through her bag.

Harry and Edward walked into the room, Harry held his hand as it bleed. Hermione looked over to Harry and stood up, she had already been informed of Umbridge's horrid punishments. She advised Harry to talk to Mc Gonagall about it, but he had already refused.

Hermione picked up a small bowl filled with a yellow, sappy mixture in it. Harry sat down on the couch, Hermione handed him the bowl. "Here, soak your hand in this, it'll take the pain away." She advised. Harry put his hand in the yellow mix, and found it had instant relief. Edward sat on the ground next to Ron, he looked around the room. Edward wondered where Sora had run off to. "Did Sora go to bed already?" he asked Riku, Riku shook his head and shrugged.

Hermione, who had been talking to Harry, said, "I was just telling Ron, something has to be done about that woman." She said, referring to Umbridge. Ron looked up and grinned,

"I suggested poison."

"I'll second that." Said Edward raising his hand. Hermione shook her head at Ed and Ron, "No, I mean something about what a dreadful teacher she is, and how we're not going to learn any defense from her at all."

"Well there's not much we can do about it is there?" ask Riku yawning, "She's got the job from Fudge and is here to stay. Fudge'll make sure of that."

"Well," said Hermione timidly, "You know, I was thinking today…" she went silent. Edward cocked an eyebrow,

"Go on Hermione, what?" he asked. Hermione looked over, and a sudden shade of pink graced her cheeks. "I was thinking that, the time has come for us to just do it ourselves."

"Do what ourselves?" asked Harry, still floating his hand in the potion.

"Well- lean Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Come off it." Said Ron, "You want us to do extra homework?"

"This is more important then homework." She said. The boys all looked to her surprised and confused. There was a pause, then Ed spoke up, "I didn't think there was anything more important then homework." He said sarcastically. Hermione shook her head,

"Of course there is."

"Well who would teach us?" asked Riku, "I mean, we can't ask Donald, he's way too busy with the King and his affairs. Its hard enough to pull him away from his work just to go down for dinner."

"Yea," said Harry, "And we can't ask Lupin because he's busy with the Order."

"Well, I was thinking we could teach ourselves." She said. Ron shook his head and leaned back on his hands. "I don't know Hermione, I guess we could look up spells in the library. Jinxes and stuff, then practice them."

"No, I think we've gone past that stage." She said. "We need a teacher, a proper one."

"But we already said-" started Riku, but Hermione was looking at Harry. Riku smiled and then turned his head to Harry as well, along with Ron and Edward. Harry noticed them all staring at him, "What?" he asked. Ron nodded and looked to Hermione, "That's an idea."

"What's an idea?" asked Harry. Ron looked back to him, "You could teach us."

"What?" said Harry grinning, taking it as if it were a joke. "But I'm not a teacher I can't-"

"Harry, you're the best in this year at Defense Against the Dark Arts," said Hermione. Harry laughed a little,

"No I'm not. You're the one who gets all the top grades Hermione."

"Well…" she said, her voice going a bit quieter, "Actually I haven't. You beat me in our third year- the only year where we both sat the test and had the same teacher."

"See Harry?" said Riku, "You're better. Teach us- what do you say?"

"There's no way I could-"

"Oh come on Harry, look what you've done!" said Ron. Harry looked over at him, "How do you mean?" he asked. Ron looked up at Hermione, "I don't know if I want some one this thick teaching me." He said, smirking. Ron looked back at Harry and counted on his fingers, "Let's see, in first year you saved the stone from You-Know-Who-"

"But that was luck." Said Harry, "That wasn't skill-"

"In second year," Ron continued, "You defeated Tom Riddle, killed the Basilisk and saved Ginny."

"But if Fawks hadn't shown up I'd have been killed."

"Third year," said Ron even louder, "You fended off about one hundred Dementors at once!"

"You know that was a fluke! If the time-Turner hadn't"

"Fourth year," said Edward suddenly, who had been silent this whole time, "You and I both fought off a dragon, a giant squid- and you went through the third task by yourself! Even faced Voldemort, Sora and I, and survived!"

"Listen to me!" said Harry, almost angry, "Just listen to me alright? Sure it sounds great when you say it like that, but all that was just luck and coincidence. I didn't know what I was doing! I never planned anything, I just did what ever I could think of, and I always nearly had help-"

Riku, Hermione, Ed and Ron all sat there with a grin on their face. Harry's temper rose, though he was unsure why he had become so agitated by this. "Don't sit there grinning like you know better then I do. I was there wasn't I? I know what went on alright? And I didn't get through any of that because I was brilliant at Defense Against the Dark Arts, I got through it all because- because help came at the right time- or because I guessed right- but I just blundered through it all, I didn't have a clue as to what I was doing- I- STOP LAUGHING!" he yelled at once. The bowl of murlap sap dropped to the floor and smashed. He became aware that he was on his feet. Ron Riku and Hermione's smiles had vanished, but Ed remained smirking. "_You don't know what it's like! _You- any of you- you've never had to face him have you? You think it's just memorizing a bunch of spells and throwing them at him, like you're in class or something? The whole time you're sure that there is nothing between you and dying except your own- your own brain or guts or whatever- like you can think straight when you're seconds away from being murdered- or watching you're friends die, they've never taught us that in classes, What it's like to deal with things like that- and you two sit there acting like I'm a clever little boy to be standing here, alive, like Diggory was stupid, like he messed up- you just don't get it! That could have easily been me if Voldemort didn't need me-"

"We weren't saying anything like that mate," said Ron, "We weren't having a go at Diggory- you've got the wrong end of the-" Ron looked to Hermione and Ed helplessly. Edward looked up to Harry, he apparently was unfazed by this, "Well, if these guys don't understand what it's like, then you need to show them. You don't need to yell in my face about it." Ed stood up. "It's not like it'll be hard will it? A few… spells here and there, what have you got to lose?"

"Don't you see?" asked Hermione, "This is exactly why we need you… W-We need to know what it's really like." She stood up and went over to him, "Please, just think about it?"

Harry could not think of anything to say. He nodded to her, and she smiled slightly. "Well… 'nigh then." And she went up to the girls dormitory. Riku stood up, "Well, Sora or no Sora I have to get out side and continue heartless patrol."

"Have you found anything at all?" asked Ron, Riku shook his head, "Not a thing… but I know they're out there." And with that he turned and left.

Ron went up the stairs, saying that he had to put away his homework. Ed and Harry were the only ones left in the room, Harry was staring down at the broken bowl, wishing he hadn't spilled now that his hand was throbbing. Edward gave a small laugh that was almost like a cough, "That was some rant." He said. Harry nodded slightly, feeling ashamed that he had made such an outburst. Edward put his hands in his pockets, "Well, I'm going to bed, you coming?"

"In a second." Said Harry. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the broken bowl, he muttered a spell and the glass repaired it's self, but the murlap sap was long gone.


	9. The Hog's Head Meeting

The Hog's Head Meeting

By

Deon

Edward woke up the next morning with a start. He opened his eye and sat up immediately, looking around he asked himself where he was. He was in the boys dorm of Gryffindor tower, still in his night cloths. Ed looked around, wondering if he had woken anyone up accidentally. Everyone seemed asleep, even Sora who had come back late in the night was still fast asleep and snoring quietly. Edward lay back in bed, remembering the dream. He had been fighting the heartless off with Alphonse, when suddenly Al was struck in the chest by a Shadow heartless. It was almost like a memory of the fight that had killed Al, accept that he and Al were both only ten and nine, and Edward had no special abilities or alchemy to help him. He was trying to save his brother and himself in the abandon city.

Alphonse didn't scream when he had been struck, quite opposite of what happened in the real world. Al had turned his head around slightly to look at Ed, "I'm right here… don't forget me… brother?" and with that he started dissolving into light. Edward was then tackled by the millions of heartless, but a strong and golden light shown, and he was free. Before he could see the person in the light, he had woken up.

'That light seemed… familiar.' thought Ed. He stared up at the ceiling and stayed silent in his thoughts, 'Was it the same light that saved me in the summer?' Ed rolled over on his side and frowned, closing his eyes. 'Naw, I'm just tiered. It's completely unscientific, there's no possibly, rational way that my dream had anything to do with that day.' Ed's thoughts went silent, he realized that the light its self that had saved him was not quite explained either.

'Okay, okay,' he admitted, 'There was no answer for that light either- but what ever it was, was just possibly a fluke. Some, trick of the light, or maybe the heartless were spooked by something.' but by what, he could answer. He rolled his eyes in frustration at all the unexplained events that had taken place up till now. He rolled over on his other side and shut his eye, slowly settling his mind for sleep again.

888

It was evening in the library, where Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ed sat at. Harry, Hermione and Ron were looking up potion ingredients, while Ed researched Wizard history for a certain report he had to fill out for the Furor to read. Hermione looked up from her text book, "I was wondering," she said to Harry, "If you had though at all about what I said."

"About what?" asked Harry, keeping his face hidden in the book as he read,

"About teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Oh that," he put down his book, "Yea, it's alright. If it's just you, Ron, Riku and Sora."

"Well…" she said, gently placing her book down. Edward sighed, he could feel another rant coming. Not from him, but Harry. Edward looked over and wondered what Hermione was planning now. Hermione looked to Harry, "Well… now don't fly off the handle again Harry, please… But I really think you ought to teach other people who want to learn."

"Who going to want to learn from Scar Head?" asked Ed, "Everyone thinks he's crazy."

"Gee, thanks Ed." Said Harry, flatly. He looked back at Hermione, "Ed's right- sort of- who'd want to learn from me?"

"Oh I'd think you'd be surprised how many people were interested in what you've got to say." She said seriously. "Look," she said leaning towards him, "you know the first weekend in October is a Hogsmade weekend? How would it be if we tell anyone who's interested to meet up in the village and we can talk it over?"

"Well…" said Harry thinking, he looked at Hermione and Ron, then to Edward. Ed shrugged and went back to working on his research report. Harry looked back to Hermione and Ron, then nodded in agreement. Hermione smiled, then nodded back, "Alright then, Ron and I will tell the selected few that we've chosen to ask, and they'll meet us in the Hog's Head pub. Riku and Sora will have to know too of course, I better tell them now." She said. Hermione quickly stuffed her book in her bag and walked out of the library.

888

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sora, Riku and Ed all sat in front of a number of students from Hogwarts, all looking at them with questioning eyes. Edward looked over to Hermione, "a 'selected few'?" he asked accusingly. Hermione looked at him and said

"Well people wanted to learn, so this is a good thing… I aspect…." She cleared her throat awkwardly and looked back. Edward recognized a few people, such as Neville, Ginny, Fred, George, Lee, Cho Chang and Luna Lovegood. Along with the others who had introduced them selves were Zachariah Smith, Cho's friend and a couple of others. Ed lay back in his bench and took a long swig of butter beer, thinking, 'This'll be interesting. What are they really here for? Defense, or Harry's story?'

Hermione started, a bit nervous she cleared her throat. "Umm… yes well," she started, "Thank you for coming. I'm sure you all know why we're gathering here?" she paused. Hermione looked at everyone and continued, "Yes well… to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts. I for one-" (Hermione's voice became stronger and less hesitant) "-am sick and tiered of Umbridge giving us work that just doesn't suit us. We are all past text books and papers."

"Here, here!" said a few people. Hermione smiled a little and continued, "We need to perform the spells, not just theories about them. Hands on experience- we need to teach ourselves now. This is out of Umbridge's hands-"

Zechariahs Smith interrupted her, "But who's going to teach us?" he asked. Hermione was taken back, but she recovered and looked back at Harry. She looked at him, but Harry didn't seem to want to talk in front of all these people, she looked back at the waiting faces. "Erm- well Harry is the one going to teach us." She said.

Ed looked over to Harry, wondering if he was suddenly going to stand out and give a speech, but Harry remained silent. Ed had half expected the speech, mainly because it would have been perfect timing. One boy raised his hand slightly, "But… you want to pass your O.W.Ls too, right?"

"Of course I do," Said Hermione, "But I want more than that, I want to be properly trained in Defense against the Dark Arts because… because…" she took in a great breath. Edward cocked an eyebrow and wondered what was so hard for her to say. She breathed out and said calmly, "Because Lord Voldemort is back." There was a gasp and shudder amongst the students. Edward smiled, knowing now that Hermione definitely believed Harry and Ed, not that she hadn't before, but hearing her say that made it seem like the word was spreading of his arrival. Edward smiled to himself as she continued to speak. 'Well, that's just a few more people who might believe us. Take that you slimy, slit-nosed, bastard, Voldemort.' he thought triumphantly. He listened back in as Hermione continued, "… and he is back."

"What makes you so sure?' asked Zechariahs, snidely. Harry stood up and defended Hermione,

"Because Dumbledore believes he is."

"You mean because he believes you." Zachariah snapped. There was a pause, then Harry nodded once to Zachariah.

Ed watched the children look at Harry as if waiting for an explanation as to how he knew. Ed wondered if Harry was going to start telling the story of the night a year ago. He watched Harry look at them all, he spoke calmly, "I don't intend to waist my time trying to convince you about whether I saw him or not. Whether I had fought him or not… whether I watched Cedric die before my eyes, or Edward fight me under his control…" the whole pub was quiet. Even the few witches and wizards that were in the background were now leaning their way, listening. Harry's attention stayed speaking to the lot in front of him. "I'm not going to waist an afternoon convincing anyone." He said, and sat back down. Edward smiled slightly, proud that Harry hadn't acted desperate, and wasn't lead off the issue by Zack. Hermione cleared her throat and spoke up, "Yes well… erm… thank you Harry." She said. She stood up and started on something else, "Well… I trust you still want to be apart of this?" she asked. The students nodded, Fred and George lifted their butterbeer and nodded in big up and down motions. Hermione smiled, "Then we're going to need to pick a time to do this."

As soon as she said this, the students started making points about deciding. Ed heard Angelina Johnson say, "It can't interfere with Quidditch! Practice is important- another match is up soon."

"Or us." Said Cho,

"Huffelpuff too." Added Zachariah. Hermione nodded,

"Aright alright, I'm sure we can find a time that suits everyone." She looked over to Luna who had her hand up, but looking at it strangely, as if she had seen it for the first time in her life. "Yes?" asked Hermione. Luna's attention snapped back to Hermione and asked, "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Where's the meeting going to be held?" she asked, "Here?"

"No… no, we'll find a place and tell everyone about it when we do." She said. Hermione turned around slightly in the booth and picked up a large scroll of paper with a quill. She opened the loosely rolled paper and turned it toward the other kids. "I-I think we should write down our names, just so we know exactly who is in this. And we can inform you when we find a place and time."

Fred was the first to take the quill from Hermione's hand and happily wrote down his name. He passed it to his brother and he signed, then he passed it to Neville, who finished and passed to Luna. Who passed it to Riku who passed it to Sora, and from Sora it went to Cho, and so on and so forth… until Zachariah Smith passed it back to Hermione. Hermione held it in her hands and nodded to everyone, "So, that concludes this meeting. When Harry finds a place for us to meet we'll contact you."

Everyone soon cleared out of the pub, leaving only the five friends to sit there. Riku and Sora were quiet, Sora whistled amazed at how many people had arrived and looked down at his butterbeer. He looked over to Harry, "Man, how are you going to teach that many people?"

"I had hopped it would only be a few…" he said. Edward smiled slightly and slapped Harry on the back once, Harry looked over at him but Ed crawled on the table and out of the booth. He stood up and straightened his coat out, "Well, can't stand here all day."

"We may as well go out and enjoy the rest of Hogsmade." Agreed Hermione. They all walked out of the Hog's head and down in Hogsmade town. Ron, Ed and Sora started talking about Zechariahs Smith, "The blokes a real wart." Said Ron,

"I don't like him that much either." Nodded Sora.

Hermione was speaking with Harry and Riku, "And speaking of Ginny and Michael," she said, "what about Cho?"

"What about her?" asked Harry, his stomach doing back-flips. Riku smiled slyly,

"Well she just couldn't keep her eyes off you, could she?" he said. "Especially when you were giving that little speech, I thought she was going to jump all over you."

"Let's not get carried away." Said Hermione, but she too was smiling.

Sora and Riku and Ron separated from Hermione Ed and Harry to go to the Joke Shop. Harry and Edward began talking about all the things Harry would teach. Edward was filled with pride, he was going to finally be apart of something that went against the system. He grinned evilly, "So, what shall we do first? I suggest you jinx her or something like that, then I'll give her a good kick to the head!"

"What are you talking about?" laughed Harry. Edward looked over to him,

"It's a resistance, right?" he asked, "I say we resist more then homework- send that toad hopping back to Fudge."

"You're insane." Harry laughed. Hermione and Ed laughed with him as they entered The Three Broomsticks pub. The noisy and warm bar was far more appealing to Ed then the Hog's Head. There were far more people in there, and the lighting of the candles and fireplace flame gave it a sort of home-kind of feel to it. The three sat down to a booth and looked around. Edward took of his coat and scarf that he wore; Hermione and Harry did the same. As they started to talk, Hermione and Harry started discussing the more technical issues of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Edward tuned out of their conversation and just looked around. One of the bartenders at the counter was cleaning a glass with a rag, he was tall and had brown hair, his apron was over an olive button down shirt. There was another bartender who came around the counter, holding stacks of glasses. The first bartender looked to the other one, "Careful Woody. Maybe you should take two trips…" but as he said that, Woody fell and all the glasses went crashing down with him. Woody looked up to the tall waiter,

"Take two trips? Jeeze Sam, you want me to break more glass?"

"Never mind, just clean it up before I send Carla on you." said Sam, annoyed at Woody's stupidity. Edward smiled to him self, now who did this remind him of? Woody seemed a lot like Sora, dimwitted and easy-going. While Sam seemed… well, the leader of the two. Kind of like how Riku was.

His thoughts ceased, as another wizard entered the bar. He was a pudgy man, short and had black curly hair. Everyone on the barstool turned around and raised their glasses, "Norm." they all greeted.

"I'm going to get the butterbeer." said Harry. Ed looked away from the cheery seen and to Harry. Ed, realizing he was n Harry's way of getting out, stood up and watched Harry walk to the bar. Ed sat back down, across from Hermione. Hermione cleared her throat and looked at the table. Edward looked back out to the bar and watched Harry order three butter beers, or at least try to. It seemed that one of the waitresses were arguing with Sam about something, leaving no attention to be given to Harry and his order.

Hermione cleared her throat again, then coughed. Ed looked back at her, "You okay?" he asked. She looked at him, and nodded slightly, but quickly looked back down at her hands on the table. Ed noticed how her face turned red, she was blushing and looking very uncomfterble. Edward leaned back in the booth, "Is it hot in here?" he asked. Hermione snapped her attention back at Edward. "What?" she asked flustered. Edward pointed to her face, "Your face is red." He said, "Is it too hot in here?"

"N-No! No, I'm fine. I just… yes it is warm in here."

"Oh." said Edward, and he looked back out. Harry still didn't seem to be having to much luck with ordering the butterbeer.

Hermione started to fidget, then looked back at Ed, tossing he hair back as she shook her head slightly. She seemed more confident as she sat up straighter and looked Edward right in the eye. She started to speak, "What's it like?" she asked. Edward cocked an eyebrow,

"What's 'what' like?"

"What's it like, being in the military?" she asked. Edward shrugged,

"Not bad. I go places I guess." He said. Hermione tilted her head to the side, implying him to go on. Edward leaned forward, sitting straighter, "I go from place to place and help people. I find anything I can on the stone."

"Yes, but what's it like? It must be terribly… well- how shall I put this? Er- difficult."

"Difficult? I guess you could say that." He said. Edward looked into Hermione's eyes unsure of her intentions. "Why are you asking me this?" he asked. Hermione jumped, surprised at the question, she looked away and out to the bar. "It's nothing really- I just don't know you that well and… you know… small talk." Her voice trailed off and Edward looked at her suspiciously. He was about to ask something more, but Hermione just looked back at Edward, "Harry's back."

"Sorry, couldn't get the drinks." He said sitting down, "Some bloke name Frasier Crane came in and started to lecture the bartender… I couldn't get a word in."

888

The next day, Harry awoke with Edward and Ron, hen dressed and went down into the common room. Edward looked at the bulletin board, where other then seeing an add that Fred and George posted up about their new Skiving Snack boxes, he saw something that looked official and had the Ministry's seal on it. Edward tapped Harry's shoulder, Harry turned his attention from talking to Ron to where Edward pointed. Harry and Ron too saw the Ministry letter, and walked over to it. Edward looked at the seal of the ministry, then to the bold letters on the first line. It read **Educational Decree Number 24**, and Edward read out what it stated. "This isn't good, listen to this. '_All student organizations, Society, Team, Group or Club, is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Thus, it has been disbanded'!"_ Said Edward, shocked. Harry and Ron looked at each other, then back to the board. Edward looked over to them, "How did she know?" he asked, "She wasn't there, I would know- I checked the place!"

"Let's not panic." said Harry, "She might not know…" but his words sounded unsure. Ron looked back to the board and continued reading where Ed had left off. "'_Any Organization, Society, Team, Group or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be…'._" Ron gulped to himself as he read the last word. Harry whispered it aloud,

"Expelled." He said grimly. Edward looked over to Harry, "I knew it," he said, "That Zachariah-jerk squealed on us!" he said, punching his fist into his hand. "When I get my hands on that son of a…" but Ed started grumbling so low that Ron and Harry couldn't hear him. Harry took the decree down from the board and looked at Ron and Ed, "Do you think Hermione's seen it yet?" he asked. Ed shrugged and looked around to the Girls' Dormitory, "Let's go and tell her." He said. The three all ran forward and up the stairs, to the girls dorm. The boys were three steps before they reached the first dorm, when they heard an odd, loud and Klaxion like sound. Edward looked down and saw the stairs melding together to make a smooth surface. Harry started to slide back, he lost his balance and wobbled back with his arms flailing. He leaned forward and grabbed the hood of Ed's coat, who became chocked as Harry started pulling him back. Edward reached and clawed to grab Ron's robe, then finally grasped them and started pulling him back as well. There was a moment where Ron started to slide with them, they were going down slowly like warm butter off a skillet. Slowly they skidded, until Ron started to try and run up the stairs, swinging his arms like a windmill in order to gain momentum, but alas, he tripped. Ron slipped and fell to his stomach, his feet crashed into Ed's legs, and made him fall on Ron! Harry, who had been hanging onto Ed's hood, was yanked forward and landed on Ed. They then went speeding downward on the spiraling staircase, going faster and faster. Edward clapped his hands and placed them on the ground under him. A slant went up to try and stop them, but they rode off it like a ski jump. Harry, Edward and Ron went flying into the air. Edward clapped his hands once again, and placed them on his shoes.

When he landed on the ground, he bounced slightly, and wasn't hurt, due to the fact that his shoes were filled with air to cushion his fall. He breathed out relieved, but then was bashed into by Harry and Ron. Edward was on the bottom as Ron and Harry lay on him, all three of them stunned and in pain. Edward was the first to recover, two girls were giggling to one another as they raced down the stairs, Ed noticed that it had returned to normal. The girls came into view and looked down at the boys, "Which one of you tried to get up stairs?"

"We all did." said Edward flatly. He tried to get up, but Harry and Ron's weight were too much, "You're crushing me!" he yelled. Ron and Harry snapped out of their dazed state and stood up. Edward brushed him self off and stood up, just as Hermione came down the stairs. "Alright," she said on seeing them, "What was so important that you nearly broke your necks just to see me for?"

"Well we didn't know it would do that…" said Ron. Ed took the paper out of Ron's hand and held it up to Hermione, "Read this." He said.

When Hermione finished, her expression went stone cold. "Someone blabbed on us." Said Ron. Hermione shook her head,

"They can't have done." She said in a low voice.

"You're so naïve! You think just because you're all honorable and trustworthy-"

"No, they can't have done because I put a jinx on that piece of parchment."

"What'll happen to them?" asked Ed eagerly,

"Let's put it this way, it makes Alice Carmichael's acne look like a couple of cute freckles."

"Nice." said Ed smiling.

888

The day had gone by, another day of classes and boring lectures. Edward, Harry, Hermione and Ron were up late that night, waiting for Sirius. In a not that he had sent back with Hedwig, he had told them, 'same time, same place.'

Looked back into the fire and checked it, he saw Sirius's face smiling back at him through the flames. Harry rushed over, along with Hermione Ed and Ron. "Hi." Said Harry,

"Hi." Sirius greeted back, "How're things?"

"Not good." Said Harry. "The ministry's forced through another decree, banning all Teams, Clubs-"

"Or secret Defense Against the Dark Arts classes?" asked Sirius smiling. The children paused and looked at him dumbfounded. "I'd like to know how every one keeps finding out!" said Edward finally. Sirius laughed and looked over to Hermione, "You might want to choose your meeting places a bit more carefully." He suggested.

"How did you find out?" Harry demanded. Sirius looked back to him,

"Mudungus was there." He said. They paused again and Sirius laughed, "He was the witch under the veil."

"That was Mudungus?" asked Harry amazed, "What was he doing there?"

"What else?" asked Sirius, "Keeping an eye on you."

"I'm still being followed?" asked Harry, angrily.

Edward put a hand on Harry's head and looked at Sirius, jabbing his thumb into his own chest, "I know how to do my job- thank you! I don't need any kind of back up!"

"Just as well you're being followed as well, what with allowing Harry to create secret organizations and illegal defense groups." He said, but was neither angry nor worried; in fact he seemed to be filled with a since of pride. Edward folded his arms and looked away,

"I still don't need back up…" he muttered.

"Why was Dung hiding from us?' he asked. Sirius looked over to Ron and said lightly,

"Well, about twenty years ago he was banned from there. The bartender has a pretty keen memory, so Dung went in disguise."

"So what do you think of the defense group then?" asked Harry, "You don't want us to be in it?"

"Good god, no. I think it's a wonderful idea." He said warmly as he smiled. Harry looked back,

"You do?" they all asked surprised, Sirius nodded. "I think it's a wonderful idea to teach your selves, after all, we know that there is a dangerous man out side of Hogwarts." He continued. Sirius looked to Harry, "Now, where will this be taking place?"

"Well… that's the thing said Harry, "We don't know yet." He admitted. Sirius nodded to Harry,

"That is a problem… well I think about it and…" be he turned suddenly, with a shocked look on his face. He disappeared in the flames, and the fire returned to normal. The children waited there, Ron looked over to Harry, "Why do you think-" but just then a pudgy hand came through the fire, groping as it looked like it was trying to catch something. Harry and the others ran away and to the stairs, where they'd be out of view from the fire place. They were all silent as their backs were against the wall, in the dark of the staircase. Edward peeked around, looking at Umbridge's hand as she continued to try and grab where Sirius had been just moments before. He had a sudden feeling in his stomach, that maybe he was getting in too deep. However he knew that now, there was no turning back.

888

oy, another chapter by yours truly! It's getting heavy, and it's no turning back for Eden and I either!


	10. Room of Requirement

Room of Requirement

By

Eden (Deon's last chapter was appalling. Do better, brother.)

"Well, now what?" asked Edward. He, Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the library as the rain pounded hard against the glass windows outside. It had been storming all day, thundering as the bone chilling air roared outside. Harry dreaded the Quidditch practice he and Ron had to attend. Harry looked back to Edward, who continued to look at the three beside him at the table. Edward had just been informed by Harry and Ron that their owls were now being intercepted by Umbridge. "How are we going to regain contact with the Order?" he asked. Ron looked back at Edward and shrugged, "Search me." he said, then went back to reading his book. Edward scowled and then leaned back on the table quietly.

Riku and Sora came into the library just then, Riku tossed his bag on an empty chair carelessly and sat down on another. Sora sat down next to Edward and placed his bag down gently and looked over to them, "I think Riku and I found a place for the D.A.D.A meetings."

"Shh!" said Hermione, "Not so loud." Sora nodded to her,

"Well, have you guys ever heard of the room of requirement?" he asked them. "It a room that'll give you anything you need. Books, a bathroom- even a quidditch training area!" exclaimed Sora waving his arms. Riku looked over at his excited friend and shook his head catching Sora's attention. Riku looked back over to Harry and the others, "There's only one problem." Riku said, "We have no idea where it is. Or even if it's real."

"It's real!" defended Sora. Edward looked over to Sora with a skeptical look,

"Come on, a room that gives you anything you need?" he asked, "That's completely unscientific. What proof do you have?"

"Um… I heard from a reliable source-"

"But have you ever seen it?" Ed debated. Sora looked down hearted and helpless at his lack of evidence. Sora slumped a little, "No." he answered flatly, but then looked back up at Edward, "But I have heard of it! Dumbledore said that he found it last year when he needed a bathroom."

"So you talked to Dumbledore about it?" asked Harry. Sora looked over to Harry surprised, but quickly looked down at the table again. "Well… not exactly." He admitted, then looked back to Ed who was laughing slightly. "But it's true!"

"Come off it!" said Ed, "You heard him wrong, obviously! Rooms don't just appear out of nowhere."

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!" Ed mocked.

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-"

"Alright- Alright- ALRIGHT!" said Riku, stopping the pointless argument. Edward and Sora looked over to Riku as Harry Ron and Hermione laughed to themselves. Harry put a hand on Ed's shoulder to get his attention. "Regardless, it's a good idea to consider it." He said. Edward folded his arms,

"It's pointless. You're never going to find anything anyway…"

"_Regardless_," said Hermione, "Thank you for finding that out Sora." She said to him. Sora smiled to Hermione,

"Your welcome."

Harry smiled over at Edward, "You know, he could be right."

"He's not, there's no proof." Ed continued to scowl. Harry shook is head and laughed to him self weakly as he checked his watch. Harry read the time to himself and looked over to Ron, his mood changing from light to glum. "Ron, Quidditch practice." He said standing. Ron looked out the window,

"Still?" he said, referring to the rain. He looked back at Harry who nodded to him grimly as he picked up his bag. Edward stood up and walked with Ron and Harry as they made their way to the exit. Sora and Riku ran up to them and followed, "We'll come too." Sora said. Edward rolled his eye,

"Why would you want to go out in this weather any way?" he asked.

"Because I still want to see Harry and Ron practice." said Sora defensively to Ed,

"But in the rain?" asked Ed, almost amazed by Sora's willing to be out in the weather.

Ron and Harry had their quidditch bags in hand, as all five of them went out into the blistering wind and pouring rain. Edward put his hood over his head, but even that didn't stop the rain from completely drenching him. Ron and Harry tried their best to keep their bags from becoming as wet as they were, by placing it under their robe. When all five students entered the changing tent, they found that nothing had been saved from the rain.

Edward put his hood down, which landed on his back with a wet slap. He looked back at Sora and Riku, he laughed when he saw how flat Sora's hair had become. He looked like a mop top, his face was completely hidden, only a few of his spikes were still formed. Sora pulled the hair out of his face and smiled stupidly at Ed. Riku shook his head, trying to dry his hair out, then started to search around for a towel to dry him self off with. Harry and Ron opened their bags and started to change into their soggy quidditch gear. Edward sat down on a bench, feeling wet and aggravated that he had to follow Harry out into the awful weather. Riku came back with three towels, he had one already over his shoulders. He threw one to Edward and handed the other to Sora. Sora instantly started rubbing his hair with the towel furiously. Edward took off his sopping wet, red coat and hung it up on an open locker door. He took the towel and wrapped himself in it as he started to warm up from the cold. He turned back to see Sora take the towel off his head, his hair back to normal and just as spiky at before.

Fred and George walked over to them just then. George looked over to Sora and Riku, "What are you two doing here?" he asked. Sora smiled slightly, "I wanted to see you guys play." He said.

"So you trudged out into the rain?" asked George, Sora nodded, Fred smiled, "You even more odd then I thought."

888

Envy sat on top of a wooden crate, in an old and dusty room that was lit only by a fire place from the room behind him. He shifted slightly as he listened to Voldemort speak with a few of his death eaters about some weapon. Envy stood up and started to walked around, the homunculus was board with sitting around and waiting for something to happen. The heartless that had been lingering around the area were growing restless themselves, wanting to go out and start wreaking havoc on the world. Envy watched them as they scuttled around like tame cockroaches, slightly disgusted at their mild behavior.

Envy peered into the room where Voldemort spoke with his followers, they all had their Death Eater's mask on. All except one, a pale man with bleach blond hair and ice blue eyes. He looked very intimidated by Voldemort, but then again Envy couldn't really blame him. Voldemort had already killed the man next to him for sneezing while he was talking. Voldemort finished and dismissed the raining five, as the sixth, and quite dead, Death Eater, was picked up by Lucius Malfoy, and disappeared.

Voldemort came into the room cursing under his breath at the lack of good help he had. Envy leaped in front of Voldemort just then, narrowing his eyes at him. Voldemort looked back at Envy coldly, "What is it?" he barked. Envy took a step back, knowing he had Voldemort's attention.

"When am I going to get that FullMetal-Midget?" he asked, "For a while I've been doing tasks for you, collecting information and killing a few of your death eaters off. I want the son of that bastard!" He said. Voldemort, knowing he couldn't kill off Envy even if he wanted to, kept his temper. He did however shout to him,

"I HAVE MORE TO DEAL WITH THEN YOUR PATHETIC NEED FOR REVENGE!" he yelled. "I have my own plans in mind… and when the time comes, I will ask you to retrieve our alchemist. But not now! I must wait for the opportune moment."

"Which is?" asked Envy, putting a hand on his hip,

"When I have more for the relms."

There was a pause, then Voldemort walked past Envy. Envy turned and followed behind him, "There's something I don't understand," He said. "The relms- the three relms- what's so important about them that's worth all of this?"

"Ah, you should know," Voldemort went to the counter and started taking out a box of tea from the dusty shelf. A smile formed on his thin lip formd as he started to make his tea. "You were residing in one of the three relms for a time."

"Huh?"

"Do you not remember? It doesn't matter." he said, quietly. He pointed his wand at the cup, and hot water came out of it. the tea began to mix it's self as he looked back to Envy. "There are said to be three relm in this dimention, Heart, Mind and Body. The one who holds the key to that which is lost, discovers gold of the ages."

"Still not following." Envy folded hsi arms impaitently. Voldemort, picked up his tea and took a sip, his blood red eyes looking at Envy with amuzement. Envy waited for Voldemort to continue, saying, "Well what's the importance already, baldy? You goanna tell me or not slit-nose."

Normally, Voldemort would have by now killed the person who dare speak to him in such a manner. Howeverm he had already discovered Envy's uniqueness that just prevented him from dying. His eye twitched slightly as he gripped his wand, he contained his anger. He might have found some amuzement in at least cursing Envy, however, he kept his temper and continued. He shared some kind of liking toward Envy, in which he was rather curious about how this creature figured things out and how he reacted to certain circumstanses. "It means, you palmtree-freak, that I'm trying to create an empire like none before it. From Nicolas Flamel, in a book I had read back in that acurssed school, he too had talked abotu the three relms... till now however the meaning escaped me. However, finding the gate was most usefull in peicing together the puzzle of finding the key." he took another sip of tea. Envy didn't seem to care abotu anythign Voldemort had said, he merely looked at his finger nails in stead.

"That's great and all..." he muttered, "but what about the pint-sized alchemist?"

"He is most crucial. Without him, I'd have no way of finishig this egnamatic puzzle."

"So… we're not going to kill him?" asked Envy, his anger rising. Voldemort looked back at Envy, he smiled.

"Oh, we'll kill him." He said, a cruel smile playing across his mouth. "But, only after the relms are under my controll… along with the death of Harry Potter." he put his empty tea cup down and chuckled lightly.

There was a sudden pop in the living room, and Voldemort, along with Envy, went to inspect the noise. They walked in and found that it was another Death Eater.

888

Edward and Riku waited in the changing tent together. Sora was outside in the rain, watching the quidditch match. Edward and Riku had been discussing the heartless. Edward had asked, "Why do you suppose the heartless haven't shown them selves here yet?"

"I don't know." Admitted Riku, "It's strange, I think Voldemort's control over the heartless has become stronger. However… there's something that's bothering me." He said. Edward lay back against a locker, waiting for Riku to continue. Riku stood up and started to pace, "He has a hold on the heartless like I've never seen before. In fact, it's been at least, almost two years, and he hasn't lost his heart yet. I can't believe it."

"Could it be his new body?" asked Ed. Riku stopped, he had heard something in Ed's voice that was guilty, something that made Riku wonder if Edward knew something that he wasn't telling him. "It might…" he said, looking back at Edward suspiciously. "Did you do something to make sure he had control over the heartless?" he asked. Edward made a small noise and looked away, wondering to himself if he did cause this. He couldn't remember much of when he was captured, say for a few sounds and blips of Wormtail giving him orders. He didn't remember anything he worked on, or even any of the transmutation circles he created. Edward stayed silent and did not answer. Riku breathed out and sat back down, "Alright, maybe that was a bit… dramatic." He admitted.

Sora came running into the tent just then, sopping wet and happy. He ran over to Riku and Edward, "Holy- you should have seen it- Angelina passed the ball and someone caught it! I followed the ball and just nearly missed as some girl fell off her broom!" he said, his voice speeding, "ThentherewasthisonetimewhereRoncaugtitbutthendroupeditand-"

"Sora- Sora- Sora!" said Ed and Riku together, holding their hands up to stop Sora. Riku smiled slightly, "We can't even understand what you're saying." He laughed. Sora smiled to them, rain drops dripping off of his spiky hair and clothes. He shrugged and then dashed back outside, into the hurricane like weather. Riku laughed to himself again and muttered something. Edward smiled and looked back at Riku, "What up with Spiky?" he asked, "He's back to normal now."

"Oh, that." said Riku, "Yea, I found out the cause of his nightmares."

"Hmm?" asked Edward sitting up. Riku nodded,

"It was merely an imbalance of mind." He said. "Do remember that one time, at dinner, when Sora was boasting about gaining his forms?"

"Yea, I remember." He said. "He said something about Valor and Wisdom."

"They're forms that Sora gain to help defeated the heartless. They're powerful to say the least." He explained. "Well, anyway, it's kind of like a conflict inside him. All this new power is really… well, it changes him. It's an imbalance of peace within him. There's a certain someone inside who wants to comeback out. The Anti-Sora." Said Riku grimly. Edward looked at Riku appalled, as if this were some sick joke. Riku nodded, "Anti-Sora… the antiform. It's opposite from any other form, it only happens when the balance in Sora is disrupted. I set it right when he was asleep one night."

"You… read his mind when he was asleep?" asked Edward finding Riku's actions to be a bit creepy. Riku shrugged, "Well, I had to. He was getting worse." Riku put a hand up and waved it while shaking his head, "But never mind about that. The point it, as long as antiform is locked up, and Sora stayed the way he is, he'll advance faster."

"So how many- err- levels is he on?" asked Edward, unsure of what else to call it.

"Well, he's on-" but before he could answer the team came into the tent just then.

Nobody looked at all happy, except for Sora, who was out of his mind with joy over seeing the quidditch practice. Harry sat down on the bench next to Edward and shivered, "It was brutal out there." He said. Edward handed him a towel, and Harry wrapped himself in it, "I could hardly see anything out there."

"Yea, horrible conditions." said Ron, "Though even if it was a clear day I probably still wouldn't be able to catch the quaffle."

"You'll get better Ron, it's all in your head." Harry encouraged, but Ron looked doubtful. Harry and Ron started to change into their school robes. Edward stood up and inspected his coat, it wasn't completely dry yet, it had drip dried, but nothing that Edward couldn't fix. He clapped his hands and placed them on his coat, it dried out instantly. He was almost dry himself, why not help it along? he clapped his hands and dried himself off. Sora watched him, "Why didn't you do that before?" he asked. Edward looked over to him, he looked up and thought. Sora watched him, expecting a long answer about the air and moisture. Edward smiled and looked back at Sora, "It didn't occur to me." He said smiling.

Harry heard Sora laugh a bit as Edward yelled at him. He put his robe on, realizing how damp it still was. Harry suddenly had pain shoot through his scar. He gasped and clutched it, sitting down on the bench. Edward looked over to Harry, "You alright?" he asked. Harry didn't answer, the pain in his scar was throbbing and growing stronger. Edward, Ron, Riku and Sora crowded around him. Harry winced, and the pain was gone. He continued to clutch his forehead, but breathed out in relief. Ron leaned in and whispered, "Was it your scar?"

"Yea… but…" Harry frowned while thinking. He took his hand off his head and looked at it, as it he was holding something. He whispered, "But… he was angry." He said. Edward looked down at Harry, slightly worried, "How do know that?" he asked sternly. Harry shook his head, he looked back at his friends, "I'm… not sure. I just had this feeling." He admitted. Ron was the first to say what everyone thought. "You should tell Dumbledore."

"He already knows." said Harry standing up.

"He'll want to know about this,"

"Never mind." said Harry, looking back. "We should go back… Ron and I still have homework." said Harry.

888

The next day, as Harry, Edward and Riku ate together at breakfast, Hermione and Sora came running up to them. Edward looked up at Sora, he was out of breath and just as excited as he was yesterday, 'Yea… that's Sora alright.' He thought, remembering what Riku had said about the form imbalance yesterday. Sora went over to Ed and shook him, "I was right! I was right! I was right!" he yelled. Edward shoved Sora back and yelled at him angrily, "WHAT? THAT YOU HAVE NO BRAIN AND ARE A COMPLETE AND TOTAL AIR HEAD?"

"NO! BETTER!" he yelled back gleefully, "I was right about the room!" he said. Hermione went over to Harry.

"Sora was right. He found it."

"Found what?" asked Harry.

"The room of requirement." She answered, "Ron's back there right now guarding it."

"Guarding it?"

"It's a hidden room- but he insisted on guarding it." Said Hermione rolling her eyes. "Anyway, you have to see it!" she pulled on Harry and Ed's arms.

Hermione and Sora lead them to an empty hall, the one that lead to the hall to Hufflepuff. Ron was standing in front of a tapestry, looking around carelessly until he heard them approach. They gathered and Riku looked around, He looked back to Sora, " alright, where's this room?"

"Right here." He said pointing to the tapestry. Harry walked over to it, he pulled the tapestry back and looked behind it, but didn't see anything, "Are you sure you found it?" he asked. Sora nodded and began to explain, "I was walking around right here. I was thinking to myself, 'gotta find a place to train for Defense Against the Dark Arts'. I kept thinking it as I walked, and then I heard a click! I looked behind and there was this door. I went in and it had everything we need!" he finished. Edward laughed,

"Was anybody around when you found it?" he asked. Sora frowned at Edward,

"I'm not making this up!"

"Prove it!"

"Fine!" shouted Sora. Sora walked away and looked down silently. He stopped, turned around and came back. He did this two more times, the silence wearing on. Edward snorted, "I knew it, there's no way a-" but he was interrupted by a sound. They all heard a 'click' and turned to the tapestry. Sora smiled and ran over to it, he pulled back the cloth and revealed a door. Edward stood there, dumbfounded and shocked, with a stupid look on his face. Sora opened the door and let everyone inside the room. He noticed Edward stayed right where he was, the same look on his face. "Coming Ed?" he asked. Edward's face turned to a discouraged look, he then started to walk in, passing Sora in a disgruntled and arrogant manner. Sora smiled and closed the door, and looked into the new room. Hermione and Riku were 'ohh'ing and 'awwwe'ing at the books on the shelves, as Ron picked up the floor cushions and fluffing them. "This is great!" exclaimed Ron, he looked over to Harry who was inspecting interments of detecting Dark Wizards.

Sora stood beside Edward, he elbowed him gently, "Well, didn't I say it was right?"

"Yea…" Edward looked over to Sora, looking a bit irritated, but then smiled slightly, "You realize that this is the first thing you did right?"

"And what better way by proving you wrong." Sora smiled back. Edward nodded then walked over to Harry. Harry handed him a little golden ball that shook and had green smoke coming out of it. "This is amazing!" he exclaimed, Edward continued looking at the golden ball, "What is this?"

"It's a Muggle detector." said Harry, "It goes off if a Muggle is near."

Edward handed it back to Harry and looked around, he had to admit, the room was perfect. Harry turned around and addressed everybody "I think this'll do just fine. Hermione, tell everyone where our first meeting is."


	11. First Match of the Season

The First Match of the Season

By

Deon _(Note! We are revising the story. (_as seen in chapter one_) Any of those who read this first chapter and comment on grammer/spelling/Amestris/description will be looked at, but probobly not taken to heart. Again, we are currently in the process of revising-- so don't get your heart set on this version though the story and plot stays the same)_

There was a gentle knock on the door. Harry and his friends turned, it was the night of their first meeting in the room of requirement. Harry looked to the right of him, to see Edward leaned against the wall, he had been reading until the knocking caught their attention. Hermione, with Riku and Sora, had been going over spells in one of the textbooks at the bookshelf, sitting together. They looked to Harry, urging him with their facial expressions to answer the door. Harry didn't have to, for just then it opened to four students. Ginny, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Dean had arrived.

"Whoa." said Dean, staring around, impressed. Harry went behind them and shut the door quickly. Hermione stood up and went over to the new arrivals, but then more came in. This time, Fred, George and Lee entered, instantly Fred and George went over to the Dark Wizard detectors. Sora showed them all the little gizmos and what each did. Harry started answering questions from Ginny and Neville.

"What are we going to learn?" asked Ginny. Harry began to explain what he had in mind, but once again the door opened, and more people filled in.

Ed watched as the same people from the Hog's Head pub all filled into the room. He wondered if he was going to be involved at all in this D.A.D.A meeting. He hoped not. Edward leaned against the back wall of the room, reading his 'Intro to Alchemy II' book. He watched Sora walk over to him, happy and bouncy as ever. Sora looked out to every one in the room as he stood next to Edward, "Good crowd huh?"

"Yup." said Ed, in an uncaring manner. He flipped the page and continued to read. Sora sat down next to him,

"What do you think we're going to learn?"

"I really couldn't care less." Ed muttered. Sora watched Edward silently, either one not saying a word. Ed could feel Sora's eyes watching him, it was distracting to him and his reading. Ed stayed silent, hoping that Sora would lose interest and go somewhere else. The moments dragged on, and still Sora sat and watched Edward.

Ed snapped his book shut and slowly turned his head to look at Sora. "What… is it Spiky?" he asked, his left eye twitching. Sora seemed surprised, as if he didn't expect this kind of reaction out of Edward.

"Well, I was just wondering what your going to teach."

"I'm-not-teaching." He stood up and walked away. Sora watched him and frowned to himself.

Finally, everyone started to settle down, and they all grabbed a floor pillow to sit on. Harry stood up, about to address the crowd of people who came. He could feel his body shaking with stage-fright, worrying if anyone would follow him like a true leader. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind and cleared his throat. "Well… hello every one," he said awkwardly. He cleared his throat again and continued. "Well, I've been thinking of all sorts of stuff that we should learn. But I think- yes Hermione?" Harry looked over to Hermione. Her hand was raised above her head when Harry called on her, but she lowered it slowly as she spoke.

"I think we should elect a leader."

"Harry's leader." Said Cho, making Harry's face grow red hot. He hoped and prayed he wasn't blushing. Harry looked back at Hermione who was nodding.

"I think we should make it official." She said. "All those in favor of making Harry their leader, raise their hand." Every hand in the room raised. Harry looked around and smiled.

"Thanks everyone. Now what I was saying was- what Hermione?" her hand had been raised again.

"I also think we should have a team name. It creates a sort of team spirit." She said.

Instantly, people started shouting out names. "How about The Ministry are Fools Group?" suggested Fred.

"Can we be the Anti-Umbridge League?" asked Angelina. Hermione frowned slightly.

"I was thinking more of a name that people wouldn't catch on to what we're doing."

Ginny spoke up. "How about, Dumbledore's Army?" she asked, "That's Fudge's biggest fear right?"

"Good idea Ginny!" said Sora excitedly. Riku nodded,

"I can see it now… Fudge, under his desk and cowering. It's a great idea."  
"Alright." nodded Hermione, "All in favor of Dumbledore's Army?" she sat up on her knees to count the hands that were raised. "The majority wins. Dumbledore's Army it is."

"Great, now that we have that settled," said Harry, "I was thinking we should start out with a few basic spells- just to warm up on." Harry looked down at Hermione, waiting for her to interrupt him again; she stayed silent. Harry continued, "I think that the first spell we should try is, _Expelliarmus_."

"_Expelliarmus_?" wined Zacharias, "I doubt that we're going to fend off the Dark Lord with _Expelliarmus_."

"I've used it against him," said Harry quietly, "it saved my life last June."

Neville opened his mouth stupidly. The rest of the room was very quiet, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of Edward flipping the page of his book. Harry nodded, "Alright then." He said. "I reckon we should divide into pairs and start training. Er- Sora, you go with Neville rather than Riku. Riku, you help Dean here. " Harry instructed. He knew that if Sora and Riku were paired up, two things would happen. One, Sora would accidentally miss and hit Riku. Two, Riku of course would want to get even and they'd start launching spells at each other.

Harry watched every one go into pairs and spread out. They each took turns disarming each other. Harry went around the room, observing everyone and giving pointers to those who need it. Harry looked over at Edward, who was leaned up against the bookcase, reading carelessly. He walked over, "You want to help?" he asked.

"No." replied Edward. Harry frowned,

"There must be something you can do?"

"There really isn't." he said flatly, turning another page. Harry turned back to the group as they continued to practice. Edward continued reading. He felt completely useless as he sat there reading. But what could be done? Surely he had nothing to teach them, their aura was incompatible with alchemy, so there was nothing that he had to teach them. If Alphonse was with him, he probably be able to spar with him, it had been a while sine he had trained at all. 'Alright… so it's been a lot longer than just a while.' Admitted Edward. 'I probably should start…'

He stood up and started to stretch, making sure he was loose enough so he wouldn't pull a muscle. As soon as he was finished with stretching his legs, arms and middle, he stood up right and began his exercise. First, Edward stood in a guarding block, making sure his posture was correct. Then, he quickly raised his back leg and performed a high front kick, and then leaped and performed the same kick in the air. He landed and spun around, performing and spinning back kick as he then punched the air.

He continued, but as he did, many people stopped what they were doing to watch Edward. Harry too looked over as Ed performed leaps and kicks that he was sure he himself could not pull off.

When Ed finished he stood up, his back was to the crowd as he wiped his brow. People started to clap, Ed froze in shock as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Ed realized that people had been watching his short work-out routine. He slowly turned around, smiling nervously at all the faces that looked back at him. He turned and faced them, then rubbed the back of his neck, "Erm… hi?"

"That was amazing!" Ron exclaimed. Edward put his hands up,  
"It wasn't anything. I mean- you've seen it before last year and-"

"Will you teach us that?" asked Smith (a boy whom Ed didn't even know). Edward looked at all the faces around him.

"I don't think so." He laughed.

"Why not?" asked Sora, "You can get involved this way."

"No way." Said Edward, "This isn't like magic. You don't just say a word and you instantly start fighting." Ed looked at everyone. He knew they wanted to learn, but he also doubted that a witch or wizard could do anything but fire spells off at one another. Ed watched Harry round people up and have them start practicing their spells again. To prevent further questioning, Edward sat back down and picked up on his reading once more.

It was late when Harry finally stopped them. The students looked over to Harry, "That was really good," said Harry, "but we've over run our time. We better leave it here and start up next class. Same time, same place, how bout next week?" asked Harry.

"Sooner." said Dean, people nodded in agreement.

"Wednesday alright?" asked Harry. Every one nodded, and then left. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Edward and Sora were last to leave.

Over the weeks, the D.A meetings were going along smoothly. The group had already ventured into jinxes, and were advancing quickly. Harry, when ever in Umbridge's' class, would sit and think of all the moments that brought him happiness. Like the time Neville successfully disarmed Hermione, or even when Sora managed to finally jinx Riku… though Riku did retaliate by using the floating charm, and sending Sora flying into a book case. Harry had never seen Edward laugh so hard in the time he knew him. He wondered whether this would really work… whether he could some how be helping Dumbledore by going against Umbridge.

Their meetings had been cut short though, due to the much needed Quidditch practices. The first match was coming up, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. The whole school was in a uproar over it, since it had been a year since the last Quidditch Cup was held. Sora was just about going berserk over the whole ordeal; he often chattered to Riku about the upcoming match, and telling him almost every detail of the game that he had studied. Riku was surprised at Sora that that above anything, even above the Keyblade, he studied Quidditch.

Harry and Ron practiced with the team… but Ron didn't seem to be getting any better. When asked by Harry, Ron would answer,

"I can do it… just when nobody's looking." And that wasn't much hope for the team.

"Right then," frowned Fred, "Shall we just tell everyone in the stands to look away every time the Quaffle gets near enough?"

"Cut it out Fred, he's just nervous." defended Hermione.

"Oh I'm _so_ sorry, I hope I didn't hurt _Ronnie-kinns_ feelings.

Edward laughed slightly and Harry gave him a look to be quiet. Ed shrugged and looked back to Ron, "Don't worry, you'll be fine." He assured.

"Oh… that's great to hear coming from a Muggle." said Ron, he looked over to Ed. "Sorry mate, but I'm just no good."

"Sure you are." said Ed, "I've seen you practice… alone."

"You have?" asked Ron. "But I thought I was alone, did you follow me? How could-"

"Because your right out side that window. Everyone can see you." He thumbed to the common room window. Ron frowned, "It's hopeless… I'm going to bed."

"Me too." Said Harry, "Have to for the Quidditch game tomorrow."

"Yea… nothing to do anyway I guess." said Edward.

888

Edward sat up in bed, another nightmare invading his dreams and causing him to awaken. There were so many now, mostly of Alphonse and even memories of last year. Edward threw his legs over the bed and sat hunched over as he rubbed his eyes. He had to admit, being back was stressful. The D.A meetings were hard enough, what with all the random and different spells flying around the room, and people still begging them to teach his fighting style to them. It had already been weeks of their practice, not to mention classes waiting outside Umbridge's Class began to bore him as well. He could see no reason in hanging around this place, there was nothing to protect, Harry was becoming a leader and he was stuck in the shadows.

Edward looked around as all the boys slept. He got off his bed and crouched down on the floor. He pulled out his luggage and opened it. He took off the thin layers of shirts that covered the helmet. He took it out, looking into the hollow and dark eye sockets of the head-piece. Edward sat back up on his bed, he put the helmet down and continued to observe it. He thought of his brother more often now, he couldn't hide his sadness as memories flooded his mind. His little brother's voice…

"_You're so short tempered, Brother!"_

"_Beat you again, brother. This sparing isn't to hard with competition like you."_

"_Brother look- kittens!"_

Tears welled up in his eyes, Ed bit his lip to keep from letting the emotion spill out. A single tear rolled down his cheek, but he wiped it away quickly and stuffed the head back into his luggage. He shoved it under his bed again and lay back in his bed, over the covers. He looked up, he bit his lip as it quivered; he felt a sharp pain and started tasting blood. Edward stopped and instead made a fist and squeezed it. He grit his teeth as more tears spilled from his tightly shut, eyes. There was no stopping it, the memories continued to flow through him, and a warmth in his chest comforted him as he reluctantly cried silently… and fell asleep once more.

Ed woke up with the rest of the boys in their dorm that morning. He dressed quietly and hoped to 'god' his eyes weren't red or puffy, for fear of too many questions that may be thrown at him by his friends. Harry and Ron were already dressed, they had their quidditch gear in their hands as they waited for Edward. As he pulled on his red coat, Ed noticed how pale Ron was. "What's the matter with you?" he asked, "You look sick." but Ron didn't answer. Harry sighed and went down the stairs as Ron and Ed followed him.

They met Hermione and Riku down in the Great Hall, Ed noticed that their excited friend, Sora was missing. Edward looked over to Riku. "Where's Spiky go?" he asked, "Wasn't he down here with you?"

"He is." said Riku, "Sora just ran back up so he could… well… support his team." He said, looking embarrassed. Edward cocked an eyebrow,

"What now?"

"Well he…" but Riku looked over to the entrance of the Great Hall. There stood Sora, his face painted in the colors of Red and Gold. Edward smirked at Sora, then looked back to the mortified Riku. "What's the matter with that?" asked Ed. Riku looked away and shook his head, unwilling to speak.

Sora came over to them, Hermione laughed, "Sora, what ever did you do to your face?" she asked as she giggled. Sora's left eye had a gold circle around it, while a red circle was painted around the other. Across his face were diagonal lines of the alternating colors. Sora smiled, "I though that it would look cool. So you know, when we win and all."

"It'd be a miracle if we do win…" said Ron glumly. Harry looked over,

"You can't talk like that Ron." he said, "You're a great Keeper."

"I'm rubbish." He said flatly. Ed, Harry and Ron sat down to the table; Harry urged Ron to eat by pushing forward various choices of cereal. Edward stayed silent, alternating between the two conversations around him. Of course the one beside him was Harry trying desperately to cheer Ron up, while Riku began to argue with Sora over how ridiculous he looked. Ed could feel him self losing interest in both arguments, as he mechanically ate his meal of eggs and toast. He thought again of his brother like he did last night, though this time he was in more control of his mood then last night.

He suddenly became aware that he was being watched. He looked up from his plate and over to Hermione, who had been watching him blankly. Awkwardly, he waved slightly.

Hermione jumped a little, her face turned bright red and she instantly started looking around for something. Edward watched her, he had never seen Hermione so flustered before, or so red in the face. He wondered if she was thinking about the order, and was embarrassed to be caught in mid thought. Ed looked over to her and managed to get her attention. "Hermione, it's okay, I understand."

"What?" she asked, her eyes going wide. Hermione's cheeks became and even deeper shade of red, "Y-you do?"

"Yea. I hate to be caught staring into space like that too. I'd get jittery as well." Ed went back to eating his food as Hermione blinked at him in wonder.

Harry managed to convince Ron to have one piece of toast finally, and once they were through with breakfast the group started to make their way to the quidditch field. Once in the entrance hall though, Luna Lovegood came down the stair just as dreamily as ever, as if lost in her own illusion. She came in front of the group, and all they could do was stare at her. For on dear Luna's head, sat a stuffed Lion head. It's eyes were crossed, and it's jaw shut tightly. "Luna… what the heck is that thing?" asked Ed, cautiously. Luna smiled to him,

"I'm supporting Gryffindor." She said, "Look what it does." Luna took out her wand from her robe. She tapped the wand on the lion, and it gave out the loudest roar that Edward had ever heard. He covered his ears, along with everyone else and waited till the earsplitting roar ended.

Everyone in the Great Hall froze and looked at Luna, no one spoke. She looked around at all the others whom had heard the roar. Luna looked back to Edward, "Well, got to go." She said, "Good luck Gryffindor. Hope your brooms weren't sabotaged by _Clemaites._" And she left the group speechless.

Sora, who's jaw was hanging down in amazement, was the first to pull himself together. "Wow…" he whispered. "I've got to get one of those!"

"NO!" said Riku, sternly. He had grabbed the back of Sora's robe before he was able to run off after Luna.

Ron, Harry and Edward broke off from the group to go down to the stands early. Hermione kissed Ron on the cheek suddenly, "Good luck." She said to him. Ron felt his cheek in surprise as she went over to Harry and did the same. Harry nodded to her and began to drag the still stunned Ron away. Edward began to follow, but Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and looked to her. She froze for a moment, but then patted him on the shoulder. "G-g-good luck." She said, and quickly dragged Riku and Sora away with her. Ed watched her leave up the stairs and blinked in confusion once more. '… I'm not playing. What was that about?' he wondered. Edward shrugged and followed Harry and Ron as they continued down to the field.

Hermione peeked down the stairs cautiously, and when she saw that Edward had gone she turned back, closed her eyes and sighed sadly. She opened her eyes to see Riku and Sora giving her a smirk. Sora's arms were folded and Riku had his hands in his pockets, they both had the same creepy look in their eyes. Hermione looked at them, "W-What?"

"What do you mean what?" asked Riku, giving a fake surprised look. Riku looked over to Sora, "_You_ didn't notice anything odd, _did you, _Sora?"

"Why," said Sora, playing along, "_No_, not at all. What do _you_ mean Riku?"

"Oh just the nervous look in Hermione's eye, the sad sigh as Ed walked away and the dreamy expression she has when ever next to-"

"Alright, alright!" she said, angrily. "No need to poke fun at me!" her bushy hair seemed to crackle with anger. Riku laughed slightly,

"No need to get angry. It's only apparent that you have a crush on Edward."

"Yea, we were only having fun." Joked Sora. Hermione glared at them, a deadly look in her eye,

"Not a word out of either of you." She said, in almost a growl. Riku smirked and nodded as Sora mimed zipping his mouth shut and throwing away the key.

888

Edward waited up in the stands, surrounded by many cattery Gryffindor. He looked out toward the empty field as more students came flooding in. Ed heard his name being called and looked around. Ed turned and saw Sora and Riku coming his way, he smiled and waved as they made their way over. Riku sat next to Ed on the bleachers along with Sora who sat on his other side. Riku had on a Gryffindor scar, provided by Sora of course who had already shown the fact that he supported his team. It was a cold autumn day, Edward tugged on his right sleeve as he watched his breath hit the cold air. Riku looked over to him, a wide smile was spread across his face. Ed looked over to him questioningly, but Riku quickly looked out to the arena. Then Edward could feel Sora staring at the back of his head. He again turned to look, but Sora was already looking the other way whistling. Ed could once again feel Riku staring, he looked to him, then back to Sora, then to Riku, then to Sora as they alternated staring at him. Finally Ed lost his temper. "WHAT IS GOING ON WITH YOU TWO?" he burst out yelling. Sora and Riku looked away simultaneously as they answered simply, "Nothing."

Ed's eye twitched as he looked in front of him, obviously ticked off by the fact he didn't understand what was so funny. But suddenly, his, Riku's and Sora's attention went to the arena as all the quidditch players walked out onto the field. Lee Jordan was the Quidditch announcer, his spoke into the microphone. "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, Heads of House and teachers alike, to the first Quidditch match of the season!" there were many cheers and yells as each team got into position.

"Captains, shake hands." Ordered the umpire, Madam Hooch, as Angelina and Montague reached each other. They did so, then turned back to their teams. "Mount your brooms…" she placed the whistle to her lips as everyone got ready. Edward could see Ron already by his goal post. When Madam Hooch blew her whistle, each player kicked off the ground and started flying. Instantly, the three balls were let out; the golden snitch, the Quaffle, and the Bludger. Edward, along with everyone else in the stand, ducked as the wild Bludger came flying at them. He looked up and saw it soar thought the air, then soar over as it wildly started zooming toward a player with a bat. Ed watched as Harry hovered in the air, then flew around, keeping an eye out for the snitch. Then Ed watched as the other team members below started to pass the Quaffle back and forward. The Slytherins were passing it to one another, making it almost impossible for any of the Gryffindor teammates to get it away from them. Finally, one person came close to the goals Ron guarded. Ed watched as the Slytherin threw the Quaffle, and Ron race towards it on his broom. He missed! The Slytherins cheered and hollered as the Gryffindores remained silent, some praying for Ron to not miss the next one.

Suddenly, Edward heard singing… it was low, but grew louder like a sort of horrid chant. Sora looked over to Edward, "What's that noise?"

"Singing." Said Edward. They looked over to the Slytherins as they sang.

_Weasly cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot block a single ring,_

_That's why Slytherins all sing:_

_Weasly is our King._

_Weasly was bourn in a bin,_

_He always lets the Quaffle in,_

_Weasly will make sure we win,_

_Weasly is our king._

"Why those no good, lousy sons of a-" Edward clapped his hands, ready to take the Slytherin stand down, but Sora stopped him. "Ed don't!" he said,

"They've got no right to-" started Ed, but Riku looked over to him as well.

"Sora's right, Ed. You'd get in trouble and spend detention with Umbridge."

"No one would see me!"

"Who do you think is going to say '_hmm, a stand suddenly collapsing by the earth reaching up and knocking the supports down. What a strange fluke of nature_.'?" Said Riku. Edward put his hands down and sighed, realizing he was right. Edward boiled inside as he heard the Slytherins continue to sing.

_Weasly is our King,_

_Weasly is our King,_

_He always let's the Quaffle in,_

_Weasly is our King._

The points for the Slytherins kept going up with the many misses that Ron made. Riku watched frustrated, he gripped the stand's railing as he looked out. "The only thing that could save us now is if Harry gets that Snitch."

"LOOK!" shouted Sora, jumping up and pointing. "He's found it! He's found it!" he canted over to loud roar of singing. Edward searched franticly and spotted Harry. He was racing towards the small glint of gold, unfortunately so was Malfoy. Edward, Sora and Riku both stood up and leaned against the railing, yelling their lungs out at Harry.

"GO HARRY, GO!" yelled Riku,

"GET THE DAMN THING ALREADY!" screamed Ed,

"COME ON! JUST A LITTLE MORE!" cheered Sora. They all watched as Harry and Malfoy both reached their hands out, each one fighting the other off. Harry then closed his hand around the small golden ball- everyone in Gryffindor screamed out in cheers and hollers! Edward threw his arms up and yelled out as Sora howled in excitement. They had won, Gryffindor had won!

Just then a Bludger hit Harry in the back, sending him flying off his broom! Madam Hooch blew her whistle, as the stands jeered and yelled angrily at the Slytherin team. "That was a cheep shot!" yelled Edward. He, Riku and Sora ran down the back of the stands and out toward the field. When Ed had arrived though, Harry seemed fine, and the team was cheering and patting him on the back. Riku, Edward and Sora drew closer, they too started to congratulate the team. They could hear Malfoy over by his team, talking about his lyrics. "We didn't have time to fit in _ugly _or _fat_, for his mother you know." Harry turned when he knew what they were talking about. "But you like the Weasleys, don't you Potter?" asked Malfoy, turning around to face him. Harry, Fred and George turned to face Malfoy. "Spend Holidays and everything there don't you? Can't see how you stand the stink, but I suppose when your being dragged up by Muggles even the Weasleys hovel smells okay." Fred began to bound forward, however Sora, Angelina and Riku stopped him. Harry turned back around, but Malfoy continued. "Or perhaps, you can recall what _your_ mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasleys' pigsty reminds you of it-"

Harry turned and started sprinting at Malfoy, wanting to hurt every inch of his body. Edward held him back though, "Harry don't!" he said, but Harry elbowed Edward in the stomach. Ed flinched and let go, Harry went running at Malfoy along with George. With no time to draw out his wand, he merely drew back his fist still clutching the snitch and punched Malfoy right in his stomach!

"Harry! HARRY! GEORGE! NO!"

he could hear the girls voices scream, Malfoy yelling, George swearing, a whistle blowing, and the bellow of the crowd around him. He was grabbed from behind and thrown back as George was blasted back by a spell. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" yelled Edward, fiercely. Harry looked up at him angrily, but Madam Hooch came over.

"I have never seen behavior like it- back up to the castle, all of you! Straight to your head of house! Go! NOW!" she ordered. Harry, Fred and Edward turned and left for the castle. Harry and George were breathing hard, none of them saying a word. The jeers and yells of the stadium grew fainter and fainter. They reached the Entrance Hall, where all they could hear was their footsteps. They reached Professor Mc Gonagall's office, where Ed waited out side as Harry and Fred went in. Ed heard the door close, his anger and disappointment at Harry grew, though he couldn't really blame him for going at Malfoy like he did. Just then, he heard Professor Mc Gonagall yell and pound her fist on the desk once. Ed shut his eyes and shook his head, his disappointment was caused by thinking that Harry was above the fist fighting. That in this world, he had hoped, it was all spells that merely knocked you back… he detested spells. Ever since last year, he hated magic and spells of any sort. However, Edward had found it better then fighting with one's fists like he had to rely on so often. The wizard fighting seemed so… so much more humane in some ways. Ed wasn't ashamed of being a Muggle, far from it, but to have Harry lower himself to a level of fighting like Edward had to instead of spell casting… it was a mix of feelings in Ed that he just couldn't explain.

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and looked out. Umbridge was right in front of him, her wand out and pointed at him. Ed raised his hands, "What's this about?"

"Into the room, now!" she ordered. Ed, without looking back, turned the knob to the door and stepped backward into the room. Ed turned around and saw Professor Mc Gonagall looking at him, then look sharply to Umbridge. She put her wand down, and Edward quickly stepped out of her way. "I thought you could use some help Minerva." She said.

"You thought wrong." she turned back to Harry and Fred. "I don't care if Malfoy insulted ever family member you possess, your behavior was worth a weeks worth of detention each! Don't look at me like that Potter, you deserve it-"

"_Hem hem_."

Professor Mc Gonagall closed her eyes, as if praying for patience as she turned around to face Umbridge once more.

"Yes?"

"I think they deserve more then detentions," said Umbridge, smiling broadly.

"But unfortunately for you," said professor mc Gonagall, "it is what I think that counts, as they are in my house, Dolores."

"Ah, but I think you will find that what I think does matter, Minerva." Umbridge started to search through her purse. "Now where is it? Cornelius just sent it… I mean," she giggled girlishly, "I mean, the Minister just sent it." She pulled out a piece of paper and held it. "_Hem hem_… Educational Decree Number Twenty-five…"

"Not another Decree." Ed and Professor Mc Gonagall exclaimed violently.

"I won't bore you with the details," said Umbridge, her wide smile broadening. "It merely states that I have more power then a lowly teacher such as your self, _Minerva_." She said, tossing it on Professor Mc Gonagall's desk. She looked down at Fred and Harry, "So in my decision, I really think we ought to have these two banned from the game. Oh, and the young man's twin as well. Had his teammates not held him back he would have surely gone after poor Mr. Malfoy himself."

"And what are you doing to the guy who knocked Harry off his broom huh?" Edward shouted suddenly, his anger towards Harry gone. "I'd say that was an act of violence!"

"Nothing more then a sports error." Said Umbridge calmly.

"You can't be serious!" yelled Edward.

"Major Elric," said Umbridge in an official voice, "I rather don't like your tone… report to my office immediately." She turned to Professor Mc Gonagall. She smiled sweetly, "Well… good day." And with that she turned and left.

Edward paused and looked over at Harry as he remained sitting. Harry looked back at Ed, but then looked back over to the door. Umbridge stuck her head back in the room, "NOW ELRIC!" she shouted, and shut the door. Edward calmly walked over to the door and shut it behind him.

After following Umbridge quietly down the hall to her office, they reached her office. Edward stood standing as Umbridge went behind her desk and sat down. She shuffled her papers and then looked over at Edward. "Major Elric," she started, "when you speak to a superior like that back at your… _state,_ what do they do to you?" she asked. Edward was no fool, he stayed silent and glared at her fiercely. Umbridge leaned forward on her desk, her face fell and she dropped the girlish look. "Okay Elric," she said flatly, "Let's cut the crap."

"I wouldn't know where to start with you." replied Edward boldly. Umbridge narrowed her eyes,

"You know Elric, the Curcious Curse isn't the only spell that causes pain in one's body."

"I'm fully aware of that."

"Now when you make me look bad-"

"I doubt you need my help with that."

"_Silincantartum!"_ she shouted. Edward was knocked back against the wall, stunned and hovering as he felt the pain surge through his body. She released him, and he fell to the ground. "You are not a student here." She hissed, "You are my subordinate! DO-YOU-UNDERSTAND!" she yelled. "You filthy Muggle!" she muttered, "You disgusting, magic-less slime! I command you, and you will follow my orders! I will report you and have you stripped of your rank as major!" she yelled. Edward stayed silent and he stood up. He looked back at Umbridge fiercely, something inside him keeping him calm as he stared her down. She frowned, "_Melcantartum!"_ she shrieked. Edward was sent spinning backward and hit the ceiling, then fell to the floor. He didn't move, the pain of the spell still flowing through him. She stomped her foot, "Respond to your superior, Damn it!"

"Fine…" said Edward, "You want response?" he stood up, "I DON'T CARE HOW MANY SPELLS YOU CAST! I-AM-NOT-YOUR-DOG!" he yelled.

Umbridge and Edward faced each other. Umbridge frowned, "Listen and listen good." She said lowly, "I will not be pulled down to your filthy level, Muggle. I don't know why Dumbledore intends on keeping you here, or why he assigned you to protect Harry Potter. Only that you _will_ do what I say, or more days like these shall come to pass." They stared at each other. Edward breathed hard from the pain, Umbridge smiled, "Dismissed." She said. Edward left the room and slammed the door behind him. He walked out, he could feel the pain in his shoulder and his leg where his automail had accidentally slammed into when landing on the ground the first time. Edward licked the blood away from his lip and continued to the Gryffindor tower, praying for this horrible day to end already.


	12. Lies and Envy

Lies and Envy

By

Deon (yes… once again Eden put her work in front of this story. So here I am, at the computer, doing her share. Well… this ought to be interesting.)

Edward walked down the hall, a slight limp in his step. The spell that Umbridge cast hadn't quite worn off yet, leaving his body to ache and throb from the pain in his muscles. The walk back had never felt so long in his life, his thoughts occupied him as he slowly walked back. When he finally reached the prorate of the Fat Lady, Sora and Riku were already crawling out of it. Riku and Sora spotted Edward, and his limp as he got closer. He tried to hide it, standing straighter and trying not to look so pathetic. He took a few steps, and for a time it seemed as though he could walk just fine, despite the pain. But then when he came near enough to speak to them, his leg gave out, and he went crashing to the floor.

"Ed!" Sora helped Edward up but he pushed him away. Ed strained his right leg by applying his weight on it and balancing at the same time. Riku looked at his left leg, then to his lip.

"Your lip is bleeding. What happened to you?" Riku asked.

"Nothing," lied Edward, "I wasn't exactly looking where I was heading, and the stairs changed again... I tripped and fell back."

"Yea, those stairs nearly caught me once." said Sora, nodding in agreement. Ed looked over to Riku, but he didn't seem convinced.

"We heard from Harry and George that you had to meet with Umbridge."

"Yea well," Ed rubbed the back of his neck nervously as he came up with another lie. "That old bat- all she can do is yell her head off at me."

"Is that so?"

"She's just a toad with a loud _croak_!"

Sora laughed and nodded in agreement, "Croak, good one Ed." he looked over to Riku. "Well we'd better get going if we're going to catch em."

"Where you two heading off to?"

"The forest." Sora looked back to Ed. "Riku sensed the heartless there, so we're going to go in and see for ourselves."

"In the forest?" asked Edward, "That's where all those creepy horse-like things are- and-"

"And centaurs? Don't worry we know all about them."

"Besides," said Riku, "you think we're going to just play it safe anyway? It's our job to destroy the heartless. So, when duty calls…" Riku began to walk away cooly. Sora watched him leave then turned to Edward.

"Well, see ya Ed." said Sora, "careful on those stairs next time.

The portrait door was still open, so Edward crawled in… with some difficulty. He regained his footing in the hall way, and continued to hop down the hall way, useign the wall as support to lean on. As Ed came closer, he saw the banner that was hung up in the room, '_Congratulations Gryffindor!_' it read. Edward looked around and saw a few empty butterbeer bottles on the table. It seemed that he had missed the party, no real disappointment there. He didn't feel like seeing anyone until he fixed his leg and cleaned up his bloody lip. When he hopped into the common room though, he saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, the twins and Angelina in the room. They all looked to him, their expression was the same as Riku and Sora's he been. Edward didn't know what to say, so he merely smiled slightly. "Did… I miss something?" he asked. Harry stood up and walked over to Ed, an apparent look of concern on his face. He stopped and saw Ed's bloody lip, and the burse just barely beginning to form on his left cheek.

"What... what happened? What did Umbridge do?" he asked. Hermione came over and instantly started to fuss,

"Oh! Edward- are you alright? Did she do this? _That horrid toad_!I can't believe..." adn she continued to mutter under her breath. She reached over to hsi arm and tried to pull him closer to examin the bruses, but he swatted her hand away, knowing she would set him off balence. Ed began to feel crowded and uncomfterble as everyone else came over. He wanted to walk away, but he wasn't able to put even the slightest weight on the automail leg. Awkwardly, he began to make small hops to the stair case, the group making a path for his to go through. No one said a word, it was dead quiet in the room say for the hopping noises and Ed's grunts. Edward tripped on the rug, he fell forward and onto the ground. The screw that once held a joint in Ed's automail leg skidded across the floor. Harry and the others rushed over but he pushed them away. "I'm the body guard here!" he said.

"What's that got to do with it?" asked Fred.

"It means I don't need help." said Edward, darkly. He tried to push himself off the floor and onto hsi leg, but his back ached badly. The friends soon had enough of watching Edward stoubbornly try and seem normal. As they continued to try and help him up he'd yell, "I don't need help! Stop- don't pick me up!" but George already had scooped up the short alchemist, then set him on his working leg. Edward didn't say anything, to embarrassed to speak. Someone had actually picked him up… unthinkable!

Hermione smiled slightly, "It's alright to accept help."

"I don't need it!" he barked.

"Don't be a stupid bloke!" said Ron, "You're in a right state."

"I tripped-" Edward defended. Harry took Edward's other arm, which raised Edward's feet off the ground a bit. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"No way!" said Harry, "Your getting that Automail fixed right now."

"That's what I was going to do, Scar Head! Put-me-down!" but as much as he ordered, yelled and carried on with his tantrum, Harry and Fred helped Ed up the stairs. Edward gave up when they reached the room, the put him down on his bed and then backed away. "Well, I'll leave you to it then." said Fred. Edward reluctantly muttered a thank you to Fred under his breath. Fred smiled slightly. "What was that? Eddy-boy?"

"I SAID THANKS! WHAT ARE YOU DEF?"

"I don't believe it." Fred smiled, cocky. He started down the stair case yelling, "George, your never going to believe what the midget said!"

"I AM NOT A PINT-SIZED, MICRO BEAN MIDGET!" yelled Edward. Harry laughed as he sat on the bed across Edward's. Ed looked at him, his face red with embarrassment and anger. Harry smiled at Edward.

"He didn't say all that."

"Doesn't matter…" muttered Edward. Harry watched as Ed took off his boot and rolled up his pants leg. Ed examined his leg, he noticed that the screw from before was still missing and the spell had some how melted some parts of his automail. Edward sighed and felt around for the kit, then remembered that it was still tucked under his bed. Edward started to reach over but Harry stopped him. "Don't bother, I've got it." He said. Edward sniffed,

"I didn't ask for your-"

"It's because of me this happened to you, isn't it?" asked Harry. Edward looked over, surprised at Harry's comment. Edward looked away as Harry continued to ruffle through the mess under Edward's bed.

"Tch, don't go thinking everything revolves around you." He said. Harry looked over the bed to Edward.

"I can't find it."

"It's in my suitcase." said Edward, continuing to examine the damage. Suddenly, he remembered what else was in his luggage beside the automail kit. As Harry popped open the trunk, Edward tried to crawl across the bed to close it. Harry searched the luggage… and hesitated when he saw the helmet. Edward slammed the luggage top, but by the look of Harry's face he could tell that Harry knew. Harry looked up to Edward, but Ed's gaze only stayed on the top of the trunk. Ed sat back up and turned his back from Harry, sitting in the position as before. Harry stood up and looked at Ed, he didn't know what to say.

They were silent, Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration. "Damn Edward..." he whispered to himself. He looked at Edward. "Why do you keep hiding things from us?" he asked, his tone stern. Edward stayed silent, making Harry even more frustrated. "Damn it! I thought we were friends Edward! I thought that this year- this year we'd have no secrets!"

"This is different." said Edward, softly. Harry hadn't heard what Edward had just uttered. Ed stared at his automail leg, "It's different…" he whispered again. Harry frowned, still unable to make out what Edward was saying.

"What is going on? Why all the secrets- and when are you going to tell everyone about your brother?"

"Soon." he said, more clearly.

"You said soon three months ago."

"_Soon_."

"When is _soon_? What's the big deal, Ed? What, do you think we're going to stop being your friends if you tell us Al died? Like it was your fault?"

"You weren't there! You don't know!"

"Shut up Ed!" said Harry. Edward turned around, anger apparent in his eyes. Harry sighed, "For the love of… your going to make your self sick if you keep thinking like this! You can't let this guilt get to you- it's not right-"

"And what about Cedric? Have you gotten over that one?" snapped Edward.

These two really knew how to hurt each other, Harry and Edward glared at each other. Their silence wore on, until Harry looked back down at the trunk. He opened it, and Edward snapped it shut. Harry opened it again and quickly snatched the automail kit before Ed closed it again. Harry raised up the kit, and Edward snatched it away again. Harry looked at Edward, Edward looked back, a fierce and angry look towards each other.

Just then Ron came in. He looked to Harry, obviously excited over something. "Hagrid's back!" he said. "Come on! Grab your cloak and let's go!"

888

Riku and Sora walked around in the forest. It had grown quiet and very cold. Sora, who was wearing nothing but his robes, shivered. "M-m-m-m-man! I-I-It's soooooooo cold!"

"Thanks, Captain obvious." retorted Riku. He had grown use to the cold, he had been stationed in the mountains of The Land of Dragon's for quite some time. The snow to him was no different then a chilly autumn day. He looked over to Sora who was hugging his shoulders and chattering his teeth. Riku rolled his eyes, "You're pathetic."

"I-I'm not use to this cold! P-p-p-plus, it's d-d-dark! Which makes it colder!"

"Suck it up, will ya?" said Riku. He looked around, the heartless had been attacking, but now it had died down. "Well, good news. We might have cleared the area for now."

"G-great." said Sora. He and Riku turned and started to leave, they were a mile into the forest so the walk back would take some time. The bushes rustled, Riku and Sora turned calmly. The darkness covered the bush, but they could barely make out its silloet. A fox crawled out of the bush, and looked at them. "Look it's a fox." said Sora calmly. Its fur was brown, and it had black paws. Another one came out with it, its winter coat had already set in, making it look silver in the moon light. Sora and Riku looked to each other, then back to the brown and silver foxes. The animals dashed away, and Sora and Riku laughed slightly. They turned to leave, continuing to walk down the trail. Sora's teeth chattered and he continued to shiver. Riku smiled,

"Are you still cold?"

"It's still snowing isn't it?" asked Sora, smartly. Riku nodded, they heard the bushes behind them rustle again. Riku and Sora didn't turn, thinking it was another animal such as a harmless rabbit of bird. The noise traveled up the tree to a branch and ahead of them. Riku stopped and put a hand on Sora's shoulder. Sora stopped and looked back at Riku, he blinked once, making a sign that he understood, and Riku put his hand down. Riku closed his eyes, and Sora started to circle around Riku, making a wide and paced movement so as to guard him while he searched for another presents. Sora wasn't sure how he operated but he was sure that it takes over Riku's senses, or else Riku wouldn't ask for help like this. Sora and Riku had done the same thing before, back in The Land of Dragons; it had been a war-zone. They were inspecting the mountains, and someone had been following them. That's when Riku first asked Sora to guard his body as he search the area for the person stalking them. It had been easy, only a minuet, before an arrow flew at them. Sora blocked it, and Riku used his power to drag the man out. The spy had been dealt with early… but Riku was having trouble this time.

Sora listened, hearing every rustle, every breeze, every small night bird chirp. He listened close for anything unnatural, anything unfamiliar.

He looked back to Riku, he stepped backward and called the Keyblade to his hand. He was back to back with Riku, making sure to listen. "Riku," he whispered, "Should I go into _form_?"

"Yea, go now." He said. Sora looked around, and called to the other Keyblade. Holding his hand out and concentrated. His cloths began to change to a blue color, and he rose off the ground, hovering above it. He zoomed around, still listening, wondering what had Riku so shaken up.

Riku opened his eyes and looked back at Sora, "Oh yea, something's here alright."

"Who is it?"

"Shh." he said. Riku's eyes darted around, as soon the shrubs moved, the branches shook, and it circled around them. Sora tried to follow it, but it seemed to be every where. Sora grit his teeth and became ready to leap at it.

"Hold… hold…" ordered Riku. The thing suddenly stopped, and everything was silent. Riku pointed "THERE! NOW!" and Sora whizzed by him, firing jets of blue light as he flew into the darkness. Riku was about to rush in, when Sora was thrown out of the bushes. He hit Riku and they both fell back. Sora looked up and groaned, Riku shoved Sora off and stood up. "What did you see?" asked Riku, Sora shook his head,

"I… don't know I thought it was-"

"And what are you two idiots doing?" asked a familiar voice. Riku and Sora looked shocked as a short and familiar alchemist came out of the bushes. Edward brushed back some of his bangs and put his right gloved hand on his hip, "What is the matter with you two?" asked Edward. Sora looked up at Ed (he was still on the ground, hadn't stood up and was on all fours), and Riku's mouth was open slightly. Edward smirked, "What? Haven't you ever seen me before?"

"Erm… what are you doing here?" asked Sora, starting to stand up.

"Searching for… the heartless. Like you guys, Riku."

"I'm Sora."

"Sorry!" said Edward, laughing and rubbing the back of his neck, "It's so damn dark." he laughed. Riku looked at Edward strangely, then smiled. He stepped in front of Sora, pushing him back. "So, Edward, you seem to have shrunk."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHIBI SIZED MIDGET?" spouted Edward. Riku sighed,

"Yea, your Edward."

"Of course I am!" he yelled.

"Well what are you doing here?" asked Sora.

"I wanted to give you guys a hand, but it seems you got 'em all."

"Yea… we did." said Sora. Suddenly, he changed back into his normal form. The blue aura around him vanished and his jumpsuit returned to black. Edward looked at him, wide-eyed, "What the heck was that?"

"Oh, that's my forms I told you about." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

They all came out of the forest, Sora still freezing cold and chattering. "Knock it off Sora." growled Edward.

"I-I-I'm sorry- it's just so-"

"I said shut up!" he barked. Riku looked back, and frowned. He looked to his right and saw that Hagrid's lights were on, and two voices conversing. The door opened, and Umbridge stepped out. Riku grabbed both Edward and Sora, ad rushed back into the shadows of the forest quickly. Umbridge snapped the door shut, and hugged her coat closer. Umbridge looked over to the forest where Riku, Sora and Ed hid. She sniffed and muttered to herself and walked to the castle. When she was halfway across the field, Riku stood and the others came out of the shadows.

"Too close." said Sora, whipping his brow. Riku looked over to Hagrid's hut again as the door opened. They saw nothing come out of it and only the door shutting once more. Riku did however hear a voice casting spells. Riku looked back to Sora and Edward,

"It's Hermione, under the invisibility cloak."

"Riku?" asked Harry from behind them. They all turned around and took the cloak off their head. Riku and Sora gasped, when they saw Edward come out from under the cloak along with Hermione, Harry and Ron. When everyone looked at the two Edward's standing across from one another, Hermione gasped, Ron made a confused noise, and Sora stepped back away from the Edward from the forest. Ed and Ed looked at each other, then the one at the forest edge smirked. "Well… I didn't know it'd be this easy to find you. Had I known, I wouldn't have had to bring my self down to your eye level." Edward glowed and started to change. Riku and Sora ran back to where Hermione, Ron and Harry were. Riku took out his Keyblade along with Sora. Edward, who had been with Harry the whole time, watched as an all to familiar creature formed back into himself. Envy stood, his hand on his hip and brushing the long green hair out of his face. "Long time no see," he said, "Have you gotten shorter?" he looked around at everyone who was staring at him.

"Who are you?" asked Riku. Envy laughed,

"You'll be dead before you can remember my name!" he yelled. He leaped at Riku, but Riku saw Envy's attack coming. His Keyblade, already drawn, blocked Envy's attack. While Envy was thrown off guard Riku tried to stab him, but no such luck. Envy was too far back, and Riku was now the one off balance from the over reach. Envy easily tripped him and then slammed his fist in the back of Riku's head, knocking him unconscious. Edward ran forward, he clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground. Spikes from the earth rose up and launched them selves at Envy. He quickly ran around them, but the earth spikes followed, winding around each other and following Envy's every movement.

Envy dashed around the group, but the spikes only followed. He leaped, and the spikes rose, and he landed once again in front of Edward. Before the attack had time to reach Envy, he turn kicked Edward and broke the connection with the spikes. They crumbled and fell to the ground, everyone ran out of the way. Edward stood back up and clapped his hands, he drew out the blade in his automail arm and got into position. Envy and Edward faced off. Envy made the first attack, he leaped, his arm formed into a pointed dagger. Edward fended off the dagger that was once Envy's hand, and punched him in the jaw. Envy stepped back and reformed his hand. He then sped back, and slammed his fist into Edward's stomach, then uppercut Edward on his jaw. Ed flew up and back. He landed on his back, and all the air escaped out of him. He coughed, and Envy smirked. "Just as pitiful as ever, huh? This isn't much fun… I wanted you to fight back at least before I dragged your sorry ass back to _baldy_."

Harry could no longer stand by, he started to run at Envy as Edward stood up, but was grabbed from behind. Sora was holding his shoulder, "Wait," he said. Sora held up his Keyblade and nodded to Harry. Harry nodded back and he held up his wand. The same feeling from last year filled him, the two of them operated by instinct alone as the plan formed in their head. The reaction command was set, and Harry and Sora ran forward. Envy turned, but to late, Harry yelled a spell. Flames, wild and powerful, came shooting out of his wand, burning Envy's entire body. Then the spell finished, and Sora leaped over Harry, and pointed his Keyblade at the sky. Jets of lightning shot down and electrocuted Envy. He yelled and spun, holding his head in his hands he fell to the ground in agony, then stopped moving. Edward kept his automail raised, but noticed that Sora and Harry were walking closer to Envy. They were right over him.

"No!" shouted Edward. Ed ran to them, "Get away, it's a trick!" and ran in front of Sora and Harry. Ed felt a sharp kick to his back and fell forward. Envy stood up, his skin completely healed and back to normal. Harry and Sora stepped back, Harry fired another spell, but Envy stepped out of it's way, a sinister look in his eye. "Twerp." he smiled. Sora ran and brought the Keyblade down across Envy's chest. He yelped and stepped back, but recovered quickly and ran at Sora. Envy punched Sora in the solar plexus and then took his arms and spun around, flinging Sora back at Harry! They looked up at Envy, he approached slowly, but stopped and looked down questioningly. Edward was grabbing Edward's ankle. Envy kicked Edward, but he wouldn't let go. Hermione shrieked and tried to run over, but Ron held her back.

"Don't! it's lucky that Harry and Sora got away!" said Ron. Hermione fought with him, but he held her arms. Harry and Sora ran back to them out of breath. Harry looked back to Edward, worried how, Sora noticed as Riku began to wake up. Harry watched Edward continued to be knocked on the head over and over. Edward let go of Envy's leg and clapped his hands, then slammed his left hand on the ground. Roots from trees and plants sprang up and wrapped Envy up. Edward stood back up as Envy struggled and shouted curse words. Ed felt dizzy and couldn't keep his balance; the throbbing pain of the repeated blow to the head made him dizzy, and weak. Everyone ran over to Edward, Sora helped Edward stand as Envy struggled, but the roots continued to constrict him. Edward looked to Envy, "Who sent you?" he asked. He continued to lean on Sora for support as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Riku kept their wands pointed at Envy. Envy stopped struggling and looked to Edward.

"You little Son-of-a-bitch! Coward!"

"WHO SENT YOU!" Edward shouted, over Envy's yells. Envy stopped shouting, then bowed his head. They heard him chuckle.

"From what I heard… an old friend of yours." He looked up at Edward, the intensity of his stare bore into Ed's eyes; the hate and loathing that filled Envy could be felt by that stare. Ed ignored it,

"Is… is it Voldemort?" asked Edward, Hermione and Ron gave a small shiver. Envy didn't move, his glare remaining the same, but Edward could tell he was right. "How did he get you to do his bidding?"

"I'm not doing that slit-nosed freak's bidding!" yelled Envy, "I'm just making sure you are tortured slowly before I kill you!"

The roots around Envy suddenly began to burst, and then he ripped out of his imprisonment and ran at Edward. He snatched him up and leaped away from the group so fast, that nobody knew what had happened until they turned and saw Envy behind them. Envy raised his fist and repeatedly beat Edward across the face, then punched him in the stomach. Hermione shrieked, as Edward's body went limp. Envy hoisted Edward's body over his shoulder. Envy smiled to them, then looked to Harry. He smiled, his purple eyes staying on him. "Well, once I'm done delivering the midget alchemist here, I'll be back to finish you off."

"YOU PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW!" screamed Hermione. She waved her wand, and a jet of lightning shot at Envy. Envy quickly jumped out of it's way.

"Oh-ho? Defending your lover?" he taunted. Harry and Ron held Hermione back. Harry raised his wand and fired off another spell, Envy tilted his head to the side, and it whizzed past him. Envy smiled. "You just are eager to met death, huh? You time will come, and I promise, it'll be slow and painfull." Harry tried to fire off another spellbut Envy rushed past it! He came close and knocked Harry in the face, breaking hsi glasses and sending him flyign back. Ron ran forward, but Envy turn kicked himand he too was sent to the ground. Envy leaped out of range of the two keyblades, which ccedentally clashed with each other. Envy smiled. "Maybe I'd be doing my self a favor by killing you off now." he mused, hoistign Ed's body on his shoulder again. "But who's first? Maybe… huh?" Enny paused, and everyoen looked at Ed's body. It was glowing, and felt lighter to Envy. A strange feeling of thickness int he air could be felt. Envy dropped Edward on the ground, face up. The odd blue glowing light around him shown brighter. A red mark appeared on his forehead, as if he were bleeding through. Envy took a stepped forward, not sure what the strange felling of energy was.

Harry and the others watched surprised as well, Edward began to float slightly, his body inches away from the ground as his hair and cloths moved in an undetectable wind. Harry remembered the strange feeling from before, that odd heavy sensation that he had felt before the heartless attacked in the summer.

Envy stepped back as Edward's body began to stand straight, his red coat and hair continued to float as it he were submerged in water. His feet touched the ground and his eyes opened, they were blank and white. Envy eyed Edward, "What is this? What are you trying to pull- ouf!" Edward had slammed his right automail blade into Envy's stomach. He twisted it and pulled the blade out. Envy stepped back a few steps as his stomach sewed it's self back up, it looked like something was burning him, as everyone saw smoke wisps rise but died out shortly. Envy growled, and then launched at Edward, his fist raised. Edward caught it, and stopped Envy. He pulled Envy close and into his left fist. Then let go and clapped his hands. He place them on the ground, where many long and sharp spikes rose up at all angles, spearing Envy in every direction. Edward lowered the spikes and let Envy fall back to the ground. Quickly he rushed over and grabbed Envy's jaw,  
"Don't… you… hurt him." said Edward sternly, a if merely scolding a child. Envy flailed his unhealed arm, but Edward stabbed his shoulders and strangely he began burning again as if Ed's automale blade was white hot. It burned at his skin and started to desecrate his flesh and bones!

Harry and the others had heard what Edward had said, and wondered way his voice had sounded so different. Envy gasped, and Edward walked back over to the gang, the same water effect surrounding his body and making him look strange and unearthly. Envy stood back up, he held his side as it continued to heal. He frowned, then tried once more to run at Edward, But when Edward turned and looked at him, he froze. Edward's voice and the strange overlap shouted to him, "Go back to your master, Envy. You can't hurt him anymore."

Envy yelled in frustration. he leaped back at Edward and tried to catch him off gaurd. Edward turned around, everythign seemed to slow down. suddenly, Harry and the others heard a loud screach fromt he forest, then something slythered its was across the feild! It was so fast, the human eye alone couldn't folow it. A formless shadow stopped in front of Edward, and rose up to catch Envy! The darkness swallowd him up! The black shadow formed into a large snake and glided a few feet away. Harry could hear Envy's angry yelles from isnide the thing, he was cursing and shouting at Vldemort.

The snake, it's eyes blood red and gleeming, loked at Edward and hissed. in the blink of an eye it pressed its self flat on the ground and glided away, back into the darkness of the forest. Edward turned to his friends, who looked at him in wonder. He walked over to them, but then fell to his knees suddenly. "Edward!" Hermione yelled. Ron and Riku stayed back, as Harry, Hermione and Sora rushed over to him. The glowing light faded, the mark on his forehead seeped back into his skin, and Edward closed his eyes. He collapsed into the snow, and Sora turned him over. He checked Ed's pulse and looked to Harry,

"What just happened?" he asked in almost a whisper. Harry shook his head and looked down at Edward. He had returned to normal, but what was that mysterious power? And the odd red mark it almost looked like a...

888

I likey de evil!


	13. Recovery

Recovery

By

Eden (so here I am, writing this apology as Deon glares at the back of my head, tapping his foot impatiently and muttering under his breath. I'm sorry, and Deon's words were true. There's no turning back for us, and no matter what, we're seeing this through till the end!)

Edward had been rushed to the hospital wing immediately. When the strange mark on his forehead disappeared, he began to bleed horribly out his right ear. Hermione had been so panicked that Ron had to finally grab her arms and tell her sternly to calm down. Harry and Sora had been to ones who dragged Ed to the hospital wing; they stood outside the door waiting for Madam Pomfry to come back out and talk to them. Harry leaned on the wall as Sora paced around and looked at the floor worried. "Oh, it's all my fault. Of course it wasn't Edward! I should have known when he didn't call me Spiky! Oh…"

"Calm down, Sora," said Harry. "Ed's too hard headed for anything serious…" Harry was interrupted, seeing Riku walk over his train of though changed. He had a serious look oh his face, and a newly forming burse on his cheek. Riku's hands were in his pockets and he limped slightly. "So," he said coming closer, "by the way you two are still out here… and the fact that the idiot is pacing so much that he's worn the floor under him down an inch, I'd say that pip-squeak is still in there." suddenly they heard something like a pan hit the door and go crashing to the floor. Harry opened the door and looked in side, but Madam Pomfry looked at him.

"Get out! Wait outside Potter!" she yelled. Harry closed the door and shrugged. Riku shook his head and muttered something about Ed's temper. Harry sat down against the wall, and Riku went over and sat down next to him. They noticed Sora still pacing.

"Hey, jitters," said Riku to Sora. "Stop worrying and sit down. Ed's going to be fine."

"But he was bleeding from the ear!"

"I'm sure he's been through worse last year." said Riku, though he himself worried over whether or not Ed would make it through this one. Harry looked beside him and to Riku.

"How's Hermione?"

"By the way she's acting, you'd think that they were going out- or worse, married." Riku rolled his eyes. "She's worrying and carrying on. So that's why I came here to see if Ed was out yet; to get away from the noise."

"So you just left Ron there?" asked Harry.

"Hey, it's every man for himself," said Riku. He looked back at Harry. "By the by, did Edward say anything to you before he was carried up to the hospital wing?"

"Why?"

"So I can figure out what that weird glow was. Don't you wanna know. I mean," he coughed up a laugh, "that wasn't exactly normal."

"Well strange monsters that change into people we know isn't exactly normal either." muttered Harry. Riku nodded and leaned against the wall, they were all silent, say for Sora whom was quietly worrying to himself. Harry looked over to Riku once more, "He didn't say anything." said Harry. "We just took him in there and then Madam Pomfry shoved us out."

"Do you think Edward knows what happened?" asked Riku. Harry sniffed and shifted.

"If he does, bloody chance he'll tell us anything." he said, resentment in his voice. Riku looked at Harry questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"Ed's been keeping secrets again." said Harry, he shrugged. "May as well tell you, since I know that the thick headed midget won't say anything." Harry looked to Riku, even Sora quit pacing just to hear what Harry had to say. "Edward's brother died because of the heartless."

Sora and Riku both mouthed a 'what' in amazement. "So that's why he didn't bother asking anyone for an owl!" said Riku. Sora looked to Harry,

"Are you sure? How do you know?"

"He told me." said Harry. "He said the heartless ambushed him and his brother. Alphonse stepped in the way when one was going after Ed. Then his colonel wanted him out of Central because the heartless kept following. Edward described it as a never ending torment, anywhere he'd go the heartless would follow, killing anyone who got in their way. His brother just happened to be the first." He finished, and they became silent. Sora sat down on the floor and looked at the ground stunned. Riku frowned and tossed around in his head what he had just learned.

"I had no idea." whispered Sora. Harry nodded; he was about to tell of the helmet that Edward kept, but realized that might be more along the lines of pointless gossip, he decided to keep that his own secret.

It was hours later, almost sunrise when Harry woke up. He, Riku and Sora had been sleeping on the floor. Harry shivered at the cold morning air, then yawned and checked his watch. It was 7:00 am. His muscles ached from sleeping on the cold hard ground. He stretched, but turned when the door opened. Madam Pomfry came out and looked at the three, Sora and Riku were still asleep. Harry looked down at Sora and Riku. Riku was sleeping on his back, while Sora slept on his front, muffled snores escaped from the ground. He poked then awake and looked back to madam Pomfry. She sighed, "Well, Elric is fine. The bleeding was caused by the blood pooling in his head, he also had a couple of fractures and internal bleeding. Nothing a well made bone repair couldn't fix, and as for the internal bleeding, it was a punctured lung. I gave him something for that too, but he needs to drink the medicine I give him."

"Can we see him?" asked Sora. Madam Pomfry shook her head.

"Elric has to sleep it off before anyone visits him. He'll be awake tomorrow if you want to see him though." she looked at them. "You three should get some sleep your self, it's unhealthy to be up till all hours, then fall asleep on the dirty floor."

The three students left the hall and went back to the Gryffindor tower. They entered through the portrait and saw Hermione working on the table, franticly scribbling down notes. "What's up Hermione?" asked Sora. She looked up at them, deep circles under her eyes suggested that she had not slept that night. Hermione smiled,

"Oh this," she held up the short pile of paper, "Well, now that Umbridge is inspecting all the teachers, and since Hagrid just came back, I figured I'd try and persuade him to change his teaching plans."

"Your going to make up work for us?" groaned Sora, knowing how fanatic about work Hermione was. She shook her head and yawned,

"N-Nooo," she said closing her mouth. "I'm merely trying to tone down some of the lesions. You know Hagrid, he'll come up with some beast to show us."

"But Hagrid always had cool creatures to show us. Not like that other lady, where it was nothing but Fairies and Unicorns." said Riku. Harry looked to Riku,

"That's true, but if Umbridge can get any danger out of the creature, then she'll lock Hagrid up or something like that. Remember, she's prejudice against other races, and Hagrid's half giant." reminded Harry. Riku frowned and nodded. Sora sat down next to Hermione and continued to watch her write. Riku yawned and cricked his back.

"Sora," he said, "I'm going back to the Slytherin tower to take a nap."

"But what about the report we have to give to Donald? If we don't tell him about the heartless attack then the king won't know and-"

"Relax. Let me nap for an hour or two, then we'll tell Donald all about the fight." Riku turned to leave, but then looked over his shoulder to Sora. "I'd suggest that you get some sleep too, but then again it was _your_ snoring that kept me awake."

"Sorry." said Sora. Riku walked out and Sora yawned as well, but stood up and started to stretch. "Man," he said smiling, "I can't wait till Ed gets out. He said he'd teach me a new move or two in the next D.A meeting."

"Will you kindly stop talking out loud about it like that." said Hermione irritably. "I swear, we can't tell you a thing because of your loud mouth."

"Wha…?" asked Sora, "What's that suppose to mean?"

Harry could see another heated argument by the two coming on. He rolled his eyes and stopped them before they could start. "Hermione, why don't you get some sleep. Working on Hagrid's planner must have taken you all night. Why don't you lye down?"

"I can't," she said, stuffing the notes into the bag irritably. "I'm going to talk to Hagrid." She put he bag over he shoulder and started to walk out. She stopped and turned around just then, and looked at Harry. "Is Edward alright?" she asked, boldly and without hesitation. Harry had a feeling from the night before that Hermione liked Edward more then a friend. He looked at her and nodded,

"He's fine. He's just asleep, which is what you should be."

"I'm fine." she said. "Well, I'm off." and she continued down the hall.

Harry shrugged and looked at Sora, "Well, I'm going to bed. I beat."

"What, but you just woke up."

"Yea, on a cold hard ground." laughed Harry. Sora shrugged,

"Well, can I borrow your broom?" he asked. Harry turned around,

"Umbridge took it. If you really need to fly, use the School's. Ask Madam Hooch first." He said. Harry turned around, a heavy weight of guilt on him now that he remembered he had been banned from ever playing Quidditch.

888

The next day, Harry, Hermione and Ron all went to visit Edward. Riku and Sora were somewhere delivering a full report on Edward's condition and the attack on them. Edward was in the last bed in the Hospital wing. He was eating lunch when they visited him. He heard their footsteps and looked over, waving slightly. Ron and Hermione rushed forward at once. "Hey, mate," said Ron. He came over and ruffled Edward's hair. Edward swatted his hand away and laughed,

"Cut that out!" he said. Hermione hugged him and then pulled away quickly. Ed watched Harry approach. "Well, we're all here." said Edward smiling. "Looks like you three got out of there all right. And judging by the fact that I don't hear Riku's complaints and Sora's hyperactive chattering in here, I'd say that they're somewhere in the castle too right?" he asked. Harry nodded to him and Ron laughed.

"You had us worried mate." he said, "You were bleeding from the ear when Harry and the two brought you in here."

"Really?" asked Edward surprised. He shrugged, "Well, I've been in a hospital for worse." He stirred the bowl of soup on his tray a bit, then took a sip. Ed took the apple off of his tray and looked over to Hermione. "You want?" he offered casually. She shook her head no and said 'thank you' quietly. Edward offered it to Ron, who took it gladly. Edward looked back to Harry. "What happened after I was knocked out?" he asked. "Where'd Envy go?"

"You mean you don't remember?" asked Harry, though he wasn't surprised. By the way Edward was acting, he seemed completely oblivious as to what had happened to him, and what he had done to Envy. Edward shook his head,

"I was knocked out."

"Oh… right." said Harry. Ron started talking.

"You were strange, you started to glow and your eyes were all white! You were flowy and-"

"Ron!" said Hermione. Edward looked at them, a bit confused.

"I was what now?" he asked. Ed looked to Harry but he shook his head and sat down on a chair near the bed.

"Never mind about that." He said, sitting down. Hermione sat on the foot of his bed, while Ron sat in another chair. Hermione looked over to Edward,

"How do you feel?" she asked. He looked to her,

"I'm alright."

"That's what they all say." said a voice coming from her office. They turned to see Madam Pomfry making her way over to them, a small corked bottle in her hand. She shooed Hermione off the bed and went over to Edward. She looked at his lunch, then placed the small bottle on the night stand. "Eaten everything, have you?" she asked. Edward nodded, looking away. If anything about hospitals that irritated him most, it was the nurses who'd always check to see if he had eaten every piece of disgusting rubbery meat for 'health reasons'. However, the hospital wing was different, and being in the school made the food much better, and actually tasteful.

Madam Pomfry took the tray and started to walk away when she felt as though she accidentally kicked something. Everyone looked down, except for Ed who stared up at the ceiling and whistled. Madam Pomfry picked up the full bottle of milk, still corked. She looked over to Edward, but his gaze remained on the ceiling. Hermione had to cover her mouth just to keep from laughing, as Harry and Ron gave Edward a coy and sarcastic look, as if to say '_well, well, well, wonder why that was there._'

Finally, Madam Pomfry addressed Edward for an explanation. He looked back to her, an innocent look on his face. "Elric," she said, "You have to drink your milk."

"I hate that stuff… it's like poison and tastes rotten." He muttered darkly. She extended the milk to Edward but he looked away from her, she looked at him sternly. "Elric…"

"Harry," said Edward, looking over at him pleing for help in a way. Ron took the glass of milk from Madam Pomfry,

"Ron!" scolded Hermione.

"Hermione," wined Ron.

"Ron, Edward," said Harry, tiredly.

"Harry," Ron and Edward protested together, Ron not wanting to give up the milk and Edward not wanting it.

"Elric!"

"Madam Pomfry…"

"Harry…"

"RON!"

"Hermione…"

"Ron- Harry…"

"SORA!"

Everyone looked down the hall and saw Sora and Riku enter. Riku was shaking his head embarrassed. "I win!" he said, happily. Madam Pomfry looked back at Edward and sighed.

"Well then, I guess there's no changing' your mind." She said in a huff. "Though it wouldn't kill you to grow an inch-"

"I HEARD THAT! WHO ARE YOU CALLEN' A PINT SIZED DAIRY CHUGGING BEAN?" he yelled. She walked away though, as if he hadn't heard a single word he had yelled. Ed muttered darkly under his breath.

Sora and Riku came over to them, Sora waved to Edward and ran over. He saw Ron drinking the milk and swiped it away, leaving Ron to star at Sora surprised and irritated. "Boy am I thirsty!" he said, before guzzling down the rest. He handed the empty bottle back to Ron, "Ah! I'm always thirsty after Donald thoroughly chews us out!"

"That bad, huh?" asked Harry. Edward looked from one to the other, wondering what it was that they were talking about. Harry looked back to Edward, "Riku and Sora had to report to Donald and their king." He explained. Sora nodded,

"And boy was he flustered." He said laughing slightly. Riku hit Sora's shoulder,

"It's not funny, Sora." He said. Sora looked over at Riku and nodded,

"Yes it is. It's like Donald blames us for that new shape-shifting heartless." he said. Edward looked at Sora, his expression turning serious.

"That was no heartless." He said quietly. Everyone looked to Edward, he nodded to them. "This was a homunculus."

"But it didn't have a heart." said Riku, "I would have sensed it right away had it not been moving around so much."

"It's not a heartless, but that thing has no heart." He explained. "Envy is a homunculus, a thing created when some one attempts a human transmutation… and fails." Riku looked at him astonished, Harry and the others were silent and listened to what Edward had to say. "Envy was there when…" he paused and took in a slow breath, "When Alphonse died. Envy was swallowed by the heartless, and I thought he had died as well."

"So Envy's from your world." said Sora, Edward nodded.

Riku went over to Edward, "Why didn't you tell us about Al?" he asked, "What are you afraid of?"  
"I'm not afraid of anything." He stated. "I'm guilty."

"Why? Al was the one who stepped in front to protect you."

"He's my little brother, I should have protected him." He said. He looked at Riku calmly, as if they were having a mild conversation. This was the calmest Harry had ever seen Edward when talking about his little brother. There were no tantrums, no shouting, no names, only and finally the truth. Riku pulled up another chair and sat in it, continuing on with Edward.

"Well, what can you do?"

"Nothing."

"Exactly! You're here now, deal with it." He said. Edward frowned and sniffed. He turned his head away,

"You don't know, you don't have a brother."

"You kidding me?" asked Riku. "I have to take care of Sora over here all the time, just to make sure he doesn't get himself knocked out or hurt. I watch out for him. If that aint brotherhood," Riku leaned back in the chair and put his hands on his head in a relaxed position, "Then what is?"

"He's not your brother."

"He's as annoying as." Muttered Riku. Sora nodded, when Harry looked over to him.

"It's true." Sora said, "Riku saved me from drowning back home when we were in kindergarden. He even beat up some of the guys who were messing with me in the second grade. We've known each other long enough to be brothers."

"It's not the same." said Edward looking at Sora. He looked back to Riku, who shook his head.

"The circumstances may be a little different, but it is the same." Riku said. "A brother looks out for the other, right? Pulls him out of danger and teases him, right? What's so different about Sora and I? You and Alphonse must have fought dozens of times, but never meant any harm. You two must have looked out for each other more then Sora and I. So that means when Al saw his brother in trouble, he did what only a brother could do. So, in truth, even though he was younger, he still looked after you. Meaning that you didn't mess up, or not watch your back, because Al was. And Alphonse stepped in at the right moment to save his brother, who actually had a better shot at life than he did." he finished. Everyone was silent as they looked at Riku. They were amazed that Riku could do more then just put someone down, that he had actually given solid advice. Riku looked back to Edward. "So suck it up already, will ya?"

Madam Pomfry came back to them, they were all silent as they watched her. She went over to the nightstand, but turned to look at everyone. "What's the matter with all of you," she asked, "you look like you've been talking about a death." They all looked at each other as she continued to uncork the little bottle. She poured the contents into a small glass and then proceeded to hand it to Edward. "Here, drink up."

"What's this?"

"It's for the bleeding and bone fracture. Drink up." she said. Ed shrugged and took a sip. He spit it out however and shook his head wildly. He stopped and stuck his toang out. "Ew!" he said, "It taste's like milk!"

"Well swallow it down quickly."

"No way."

"You're not getting out of this one, Elric."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"FINE!" she threw up her hands and walked away. Edward smiled and placed the cup back onto the night stand. Hermione shook her head, as the boys laughed. Edward felt victorious, until Madam Pomfry came out with something even worse then milk.

Ed looked over to see her carrying a syringe. He yelped and ducked under the covers. Sora started to laugh, along with Ron and Riku. Madam Pomfry came over and tried to pull the covers off of him. He was stubborn, and didn't let go, until he finally rolled out of the bed and onto the floor. Riku, Sora, and Ron were in tears, they were laughing so hard. Edward started to limp away, but Madam Pomfry flicked her wand at the bed. The bed sheet came flying off and zoomed over to Edward, wrapping him up completely. He fell to the floor, but he tried to inch away, making him resemble an inchworm. This caused the three boys to start rolling on the floor with laughter. Harry caught up to Ed, and tried to get him to his feet. "LET ME GO! ACK!" shouted Edward.  
"Quit Ed!" said Harry. "It's just a shot! You've faced a dragon, for god's sake! Don't tell me your afraid of one measly shot." Harry dragged Edward back. The spell wore off and had to be held down. Since the three boys were still laughing to hard from Ed's ridiculous fear, Harry and hermioen were the only ones able to hold him down. Madam Pomfry gave him the injection, and Edward yelped. They let him back up and Madam Pomfry went back to her office. Edward rubbed his arm, muttering curse words under his breath. He looked to Harry,

"Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Stop me."

"Because you were hurt, you needed the medicine, and I don't think these three would be able to breath had they continued to laugh." he thumbed to the boys. Ed saw them rolling around on the floor, and just starting to stand back up. "Besides, just one more night here and you'll be out of here by tomorrow."

"Great," muttered Edward. He was reminded of something suddenly. "By the way, what happened after Envy knocked me out? Did he get away? What happened?" he asked. They were all silent again, everyone looked away from Edward. Sora rubbed the back of his neck, but looked back at Edward.

"Well, we're not exactly sure." He admitted. "You just kind of… well you weren't… I wouldn't say you were exactly yourself after ward." He said. Riku looked back at Sora and swatted him on the chest.

"That's the most confusing thing you've ever said." Riku looked back to Edward, but Ron spoke up before Riku could say anything.

"Well, after you were knocked out, that homunculus fellow…." Ron told Edward everything that had happened, with help from Sora and Hermione. Edward listened to them, and when they finished he looked at them all like they were crazy.

"I… floated?" he asked, flatly; everyone nodded. "I fought Envy… and I was floating? And by some '_magic_' I suddenly burned him with my automail. Is that right?"

"Yea mate." said Ron. "You had their weird blue glow around you… eerie is what I'd call it."

"And a red thing on your forehead too." Said Sora, pointing to his own forehead to show where the mark had been on Edward. Ed looked at them like they were all crazy.

"Okay, okay," said Riku, "Granted this isn't exactly normal."

"Got that right…"

"Regardless, what's the last thing you remember?" he asked. Edward looked back to his lap, he closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He did remember seeing a strange white flash before he closed his eyes. It had been like the exact same one when the heartless attacked before. Ed looked to Riku, "Nothing, just a white flash."

"A white flash?" asked Riku, making sure as though he heard wrong. Ed nodded and Riku looked at the ground, biting his lip. Riku looked back to Sora suddenly. "Sora," he said, "can you redraw what you saw on Edward's forehead that night?"

"I don't know Riku." Admitted Sora, "I could try. It's was a little complicated."

"Just try." said Riku. He went into Madam Pomfry's office and took a paper and quill back with him to Sora. "Here," said Riku, "Draw." Sora nodded and started. He made a circle, then started to draw a star in the circle. The added more points then a regular star though, and at the top was a little squiggle that came to the middle. Sora finished and looked back to Riku.

"I think that's what it was." He said. Riku nodded and picked up the paper. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked over his shoulder.

"What's it mean?" asked Harry. Riku shrugged,

"I've never seen it before."

"What about you Hermione?" Harry asked her. Hermione shook her head. Riku handed the paper to Edward and looked at it. His expression turned from confusion, to shock. "What is it?" asked Harry. Edward looked to him.

"This isn't a symbol," he said. "It almost looks like a transmutation circle!"

"Transmutation circle?" asked Sora, "For what?"

"It's a soul transfixed, this circle will transmute the soul of a person into something."

"How do you know?" he asked. Edward looked to Sora,

"Because I traded my right arm… for my brother's soul, just to put him in that suit of armor." He said gravely. Hermione looked from the circle to Edward.   
"What does this mean then? This symbol appearing on your forehead, what's that have to do with anything?"

"Hold on," said Riku, he looked to Madam Pomfry's door, which was open still. She was in there apparently looking at papers and feeling, but something unsettled Riku. "We should talk about this later. In the _you-know-what_ room." He said, indicating about the D.A room. Edward nodded in agreement, this would have to be discussed in more secured areas. He had a strange feeling though, that his brother wasn't finished looking out for him just yet.

When every one left the room, Edward lay back down in the bed. He knew that he'd be able to go back to guarding Harry tomorrow, and that he'd be out of the hospital and he was glad about that. However, he had a feeling that a certain _toad-woman_ would make his day back all the more unpleasant… he hopped he was wrong.


	14. Thestrals

Thesterals

By

Deon

The next day, Edward was released from the Hospital Wing. He met Harry and the gang down in the Great Hall, they were finishing their breakfast. Edward sat down and they greeted him. He took out a small green bottle, he popped off the cork and chugged down what was in it. He gave a disgusted look, "Medicine." he answered Harry, who had a confused look on his face. Harry nodded in understanding and looked over to Hermione.

"I forgot to ask you yesterday." He said, "What did Hagrid say about what he was going to teach us?"

"He didn't' say anything. He said he wanted to keep it a surprise. I tried to tell him about Umbridge, but he wouldn't listen." she shook her head, worried. The bell rang, and all the students started to clear out of the cafeteria.

They trudged their way through the snowy field, down to Hagrid's cabin. Edward took in a breath of the cold fresh air, as he listened to the dry snow crunch under his feet. He looked over to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, an unpleasant sight met his eyes. When Edward had visited Hagrid before, he had seen how horribly beaten up and bruised he was. Edward had figured that it was due to the fact that Hagrid had been around giants around all summer and before he came back, but today he looked worse. Some of his cuts were still bleeding, and his burses were tinged with yellow and green and his black eye had become an even deeper shade of purple. What made the scene even more gruesome, was that he was holding a dead cow over his shoulder. They came closer, a few Gryffindor and Slytherins had been standing around waiting for everyone else.

Soon everyone in their class arrived, and Hagrid called them over so he could begin to explain what he had planned. Edward stayed back from the group, instead his attention was focused on what was behind him. Ed was on the look out for two things, Heartless and Umbridge. He expected Umbridge more than the heartless, but so far she hadn't shown up yet. He prayed silently to himself that she was out sick.

When he turned back around, he saw that the class was heading into the forest. With one last look behind him, he entered the dark forest along with everyone else. He made his way, through the group of students to stand next to Harry. He looked around, wary and on edge, he noticed Sora and Riku doing the same thing. Edward walked closer to them, whispering, "Don't you think this is a big risk to take? Bringing everyone into the forest like this?"

"No," said Sora, "The heartless aren't here right now. Riku and I exterminated most of them, only a few possibly have been following us. It's nothing Riku and I can't handle incase they attack."

"You sure?"

"We've got it covered." nodded Sora.

Finally, the class came to a clearing in the forest, the sunlight came through a bit, giving of some warmth to those who stood in it's rays. Hagrid set down the bloody carcass and turned to the class. "Gather 'round, gather 'round." He said. "Now, they'll be attracted to the smell o' the meat, but I'll give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like to know it's me." he said to them. He put his hands to his mouth and gave an odd shrieking cry that echoed throughout the dark trees, like some monstrous bird. Nobody laughed, most of them looked too scared to make a sound, including Malfoy whom was always jittery when entering the forest.

Hagrid gave the cry again, then put his hands down and looked to the class. "They'd have heard that." he said smiling. Edward tried to smile at Hagrid, but he too was nervous about what horrible animal Hagrid was calling over. What ever made that kind of sound, he thought, might be trouble for him. He looked around with the rest of the class, wondering where this beast might come from. He felt Harry nudge him and Ron, then point to the spot in the darkest part. A pair of blank white eyes were shining out at them, the same horse-like things that pulled the carriages in the beginning of the year came out of the bushes. Edward saw the black, boney horse, his fears now put at ease. He noticed that the face was dragonish, and its body was scaly and shiny in the sunlight. It's wings flexed, then settled on it's back again. A few more came out, going directly to the dead cow. They started ripping its flesh off with it's fangs.

Ron leaned over to Harry, "Why doesn't Hagrid call again?" he asked, looking around the forest. Edward looked at him,

"There, they're right there." He pointed. But when he turned to the rest of the class, he and Harry saw that most the class were wearing the same expressions on their face. Edward sighed, "Don't tell me no one else can see these things." He groaned. Sora and Riku could see them apparently, for they were pointing it out to a Slytherin girl.

"Oh, and here comes another one." said Hagrid, proudly. He turned back to the class and clasped his hands, rubbing them together. "Alright… hands up if you can see 'em." he said. Harry and Edward raised their hands, and Hagrid nodded at them. "Knew you two could see them." he said seriously. "Sora, Riku- you too Neville, eh? An-"

"Excuse me," said Malfoy in a snide voice, "But what exactly are we suppose to be seeing."

For and answer, Hagrid pointed to the dead cow. Everyone looked over for a moment, then a few of the girls screamed when one of the horses ripped of a strip of flesh from the cow. Ed had to admit, it must be pretty frightening to see flesh strip it's self off a body and then disappear. Parvity ran behind a tree. "What's doing it?" she demanded, "What's eating it?"

"Thestrals." said Hagrid proudly. One came out of the forest and brushed past her,

"I think one's near me."

"Don' worry, he wont hurt you." said Hagrid. "Now, who can tell me why some o' you can see em, and some can'?"

Hermione put her hand up, Hagrid nodded to her. "The only people who can see thestrals," she said, "are people who have seen death."

"Exactly righ'." said Hagrid, solemnly. "Ten points for Gryffindor. Now, thestrals-"

"_Hem, hem."_

Edward closed his eyes and felt that feeling of security leave him just as quickly as it had come. He didn't have to turn to know that Umbridge had finally arrived to evaluate Hagrid, but he did anyway. Edward saw Umbridge holding a clip board and quill. Hagrid looked over to her, he smiled. "I see you found us alrigh'." He clasped his hands together and looked back at the students. "Now, thestrals-"

"_Hem, hem_" she said again. "You received the letter I sent to your cabin this morning didn't you?" she asked. She spoke in a loud slow voice, as if she were addressing someone both foreign and very slow. Hagrid nodded,

"Yea. Well, as you can see- or, I dunno- can you? We're doin' thestrals today-"

"I'm sorry?" asked Umbridge loudly, cupping her hand around her ear and frowning. "What did you say?"

"Er- thestrals!" he said loudly. "Big- er- winged horses, yeh know!" he moved his arms up and down, mimicking wings. Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows and made noted on her clip boars. Edward could just make out what she was murmuring.

"'_has… to… resort… to… crude… sign… language…"_

Hagrid looked a bit flustered and turned back to the class. "Well… anyway," he began, "What was I sayin'?"

"_appears… to… have… poor… short… term… memory…"_ she wrote again. Draco and some of his friends laughed. Edward growled lowly under him breath, picturing how to hurt them all in a bunch of different ways. Hermione had tears of furry in her eyes now.

"You hag, you evil hag!" she whispered. "I know what your doing, you awful, twisted, vicious-"

"Erm… anyway," said Hagrid, clearly struggling to regain the flow of his lesion. Umbridge went around to the Slytherin students, asking them their opinion on Hagrid. She set her questions up, so that they would be able to answer with the most foul of opinions. Edward clenched his fist, "If she goes on any longer," he said though grit teeth, "A few more people will be seeing thesterals."

Finally she turned around, looking over to Hagrid she announced loudly. "Well, Hagrid, I think I've got enough to be getting along with… You will receive"- she mimed taking something from the air in front of her- "the results of your inspection"- she pointed at the clipboard- "in then days." She held up ten stubby little fingers, then she smiled widely and turned to leave. Draco and Pansy Parkinson burst in fits of laughter, Hermione shook with fury, and Edward bit his thumb in Umbridge's direction.

888

It was time for another D.A meeting. It would be the last since Christmas break was coming up soon. Harry and Edward had been invited to stay at the burrow with the Weasleys this Christmas, Harry seemed rather excited about it. Hermione was going on a ski trip with her folks, and Sora and Riku would be heading over to Grimmauld Place to catch up on the war and help Donald with certain affairs. It seemed everyone had a fun holiday break planed.

Harry and Ed were in the D.A meeting room early to prepare for the last class before the holidays, and boy were they glad they did. It seemed that Dobby had been cleaning up in the place earlier, and had decided to decorate. Harry could tell that the elf had done it, because nobody else would put up little bobbles that bore Harry's face and had the legend HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS.

Ed and Harry had just barely managed to get the last one down when the door opened. In came Sora and Riku, along with Luna Lovegood. Sora went over to Edward as Riku and Luna talked to Harry.

"Riku and I just spoke to Donald," said Sora, "he said that the King wants a full report on what happened to you the other night. It's just to check and see if the heartless aren't pulling anything strange on you."

"Your king?" asked Edward. He never recalled meeting this king of theirs, until he remembered the short cloaked figure whom had pulled back his hood to reveal his mouse face. Edward frowned slightly, feeling ridiculous that he had expected a man to be the king when his two loyal subject were a duck and a dog.

Edward shrugged, "That's fine but your going to have to do it without me." he said, "I don't know what happened, can't remember a thing."

"Oh, we know that," said Sora, laughing as though Edward had just said something funny. "In that case, Riku's going to go into your memory and see if he can find anything."

Edward looked to Sora as if he were crazy. He immediately shook his head, "Not going to happen."

"Huh?" asked Sora surprised. "There's nothing to be afraid of, it's just an examination."

"Why does everybody keep telling me not to be afraid when there's nothing to fear?" he asked groaning. He started to walk away, with Sora right behind him.

The door opened and more people came in, ready for the last class. Angelina walked in and went over to Harry. "Well," she said dully, pulling off her cloak, "We've found someone to replace you."

"Who?" asked Harry, quickly.

"Ginny Weasley." She answered. Harry gaped at her,

"Yea I know," said Angelina pulling out her wand. "And for beaters we have Andrew Kirke and Sora."

"Sora?" asked Harry amazed. "I didn't think he could fly that well."

"Well," she admitted, "He's good, but not nearly as good as Fred and George. Still, he's got real potential. He's strong enough to beat the bludger back, that's more then I can say for the others that showed up." she sighed and shook her head. "But even with the new edition we're still nowhere near as good as we could have been with you and the twins." she walked away.

Soon everyone arrived, they sat down and Harry started to tell the class what it was they were going to be working on today. Edward sat in the corner, reading from his book. He did however catch some students looking back at him every now and then, wondering if he was going to go through his routine again.

Everyone stood up and started to go through the spells they learned before, Harry felt it was best for them if they were to review. Edward put down his book and watched them for a while, he saw how some would miss the cushions, and how others would be producing a different spell completely. He looked over to Harry, who almost had the same expression that Ed wore. He stood up and walked over to him, he stopped and looked out to everyone. Harry looked over to Edward, then back out to the class. Edward spoke in a low voice,

"They aren't progressing very well, are they?"

"No…" admitted Harry with a sigh, "they're not." He watched as Neville once again missed the cushion for the hundredth time. Edward shook his head,  
"So they wanted to come here to learn how to defend themselves against the Dark Lord, yet they can't even hit a single, stationary cushion."

"It's not like I'll be sending them off to war like some kind of general." said Harry. Edward nodded,  
"They're no where near ready."

"I know."

When class ended, people said goodbye to Harry as they left. Sora, Riku, Ron and Edward stayed behind to help Harry clean up. Harry and the others started to put their things away, when they heard the door open once more. They all looked back to see Cho standing there. She looked to Harry, then to the gang, she seemed as though she wanted to talk to Harry alone. Riku cleared his throat,

"Erm… see you later Harry. Sora and I have got this… thing we need to take care of."

"Huh? What are you talking about- _glurk_." he was pulled away by the collar.

"Er- wait up guys." Ron said, following. Edward started to walk backwards, whistling, then turned completely around and headed for the door quickly.

He wasn't surprised when he saw them all still out in the hall. Edward closed the door, then Sora, Riku and Ron pushed past him. They cracked the door open, just enough to see Harry and Cho. The boys were almost on top of each other, looking through the crack. From top to bottom, the order went: Ron, Riku, Edward then Sora.

Ron looked in, he frowned and whispered, "They're only talking? I thought she was about jump all over him and start snogging."

"I didn't know that Harry could turn that shade of red before." muttered Riku.

"Is… is she crying?" asked Edward. Sora moaned,

"Girls are weird…."

Ron laughed quietly, "Mate's trying to comfort her… look how red he is."

"I'd hate to be him." Agreed Riku. Edward shook his head,

"Sora's right, girls are weird."

"Guys, should we be doing this? I mean, it is private isn't it?"

"No, shut up." said Edward, pushing Sora's head down so he could see better.

Riku smiled, "She's getting closer to Harry…"

Ron shook his head, "She's not going to… is she?"

"She's leaning in…" smiled Edward.

"THEY'RE KISSING!" yelled Sora. Everyone instantly put a hand over Sora's mouth and dragged him away from the door. All their hands were over Sora's mouth, he looked from the hand to their faces.

"What's the matter with you?" hissed Riku. "You wanna get caught?"

"She's coming!" said Ron, "Act natural!"

The boys spread out from each other. Riku leaned on the wall on the other side of the door and whistled. Ron and Edward acted like they were talking to each other and Sora was standing on his head and humming a tune. Cho came out and saw this odd display, Edward and Ron both laughed, as if one told the other something funny. She walked away, and they watched her leave. The four boys looked back to the door, expecting to see Harry come out. But when nothing happened they entered. Harry stood still, touching his lips and looking stunned. Sora and Ron had to hold back fits of laughter when seeing the look on Harry's face. Edward went over to Harry,  
"Hey" –he laughed slightly- "you okay?" he asked putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded slightly and blinked for the first time since they came in. Edward started to laugh as Ron asked,

"What- _ha ha_- what was it like?"

"… wet." said Harry, thickly. Riku cracked a smile and chuckled. Sora went over to Harry,

"Come on. Let's get out of here before Flitch catches us."

888

It was night time, Edward was in bed asleep and dreaming. He and Harry were both running together down a dark and raining street. A black thick cloud was chasing them, many yellow eyes peering at them. As it moved, the street lights went out and were engulfed by it.

Harry was right behind Ed, he was having trouble keeping up for some reason. Edward kept trying to urge Harry to run faster, but Harry would just grow slower and slower. Finally, Edward tried to pull him, drag him along as they continued to run from the millions of glowing eyes behind them. He'd look back every now and then, but the eyes and the looming darkness would be right behind them. Finally Harry stopped moving completely! No matter how hard Edward tried to pull him and or drag him away, he wouldn't budge. It was almost as if he were stuck to the ground! Edward saw the darkness coming closer, he panicked and looked from the looming black cloud to Harry. Some force pushed Edward back! He landed sitting up and watching the cloud come closer and closer. Heartless started to form, new and strange ones that Edward had never seen before. They resembled the small little heartless, but they were leaner, and had mouths with sharp white teeth. They came closer to him, melting to the floor and going under him. Edward looked over as Harry was dragged back into darkness. Edward reached out a hand but he was sinking in the black goop. It started to latch onto his cloths and skin, almost slapping it's self on him. Specks of goop hit his face as he struggled. Edward was already half way under! He looked up again, Harry was being dragged by the tall Neo heartless! He reached out, calling his name, but Harry and the Neo disappeared… and he sank quickly into the black puddle as well.

Edward choked, the tar-like mess pulled him under slowly as he suffocated. He started to feel free suddenly, his legs kicked wildly as they appeared on the other side. Edward fell out, and into a white four walled room. He looked up and saw the same strange goop above him, floating there and covering as a ceiling. He stood up, the tar still covered him, but it started to roll off his body. Edward looked around the white room, he called out to Harry, wondering if he was alright.

"_Forget about him…"_ said a small voice. Edward turned around to see who was there, he held his breath. Alphonse stood there, nine years old and naked. He looked starved, like a sick child who had been neglected for years. Ed froze, but Alphonse walked closer to him, his steps were light and hard to make out. Al came closer and hugged Edward, _"Brother… I missed you…"_

His voice was so dry and hollow, his touch so cold and icy, Edward could only kneel down and hug Alphonse back. He immediately took off his red coat and covered his brother up. He hugged the sickly Alphonse tighter,

"_I'll protect you from now on…"_ whispered the sickly boy. Edward pulled away and looked at him. In such a state as his, surely it was ridiculous to assume such a responsibility to protect his older brother.

Suddenly, someone screamed! Horrible screams that shook the room. Alphonse looked around and called to his brother, but the room and Alphonse began to fade. The screams continued and everything turned black…

Edward woke up, he looked over to where the screams were coming from. Ron was standing over Harry, shaking him and trying to wake him up. Harry opened his eyes as Ed sat up, he saw the sheets were twisted around Harry, and he was sweating profusely. Harry rolled right over and vomited over the edge of the mattress.

"Harry's really ill." said a scared voice. "Should we call someone?"

"Harry, _Harry_!" said Ron. Edward looked over to Neville,

"Go get Professor McGonagall!" he ordered. Obeying Edward, Neville ran out the room. Edward looked back, Harry had grabbed Ron's robes, taking in great gulps of air he said,

"You dad," he panted, "he's been… attacked…"

"It was just a dream mate." said Ron. Harry shook his head and repeated what he said again. Sora came over from his bed, he put his middle and index finger on Harry's neck.

"His pulse is fast." He said. Edward came over and pushed Sora off,

"No shit!" he yelled. Harry looked over to Edward,

"He… he was there!" he said.

"Who? Voldemort?" asked Edward. Harry shook his head, but professor McGonagall came in with Neville right behind her.

She came over to them swiftly, avoiding the vomit. "What is it Potter? Where does it hurt?"

"It's Ron's dad," said Harry sitting up, "He's been attacked by a giant snake! It's serious, I saw it happen!"

"What do you mean, you saw it happen?" asked McGonagall.

"It was a dream Harry-" started Ed, but Harry slammed his fist on the mattress. The pain in his scar continued to sear with pain.

"No! I was having a dream at first about something completely different, something stupid… and then this interrupted it. It was real- don't look at me like that Edward- I saw it happen!"

"What happened Potter?"

"Ron's dad, he was lying down, then he was bit by this huge snake, there was a load of blood, he collapsed, someone's got to find out where he is…"

Everyone was looking at him like he was crazy. "I'm not lying, and I'm not mad!" he said, his voice rising. "I tell you it happened!"

"I believe you Potter." said Professor McGonagall. "Put on your dressing robes- we're going to see the headmaster. Weasley, Elric, you come as well."

Harry and Professor McGonagall rushed passed Edward. He grabbed his coat and put it over his black wife beater shirt and blue boxers, he followed them out.

In Dumbledore's office, it was half dark. Edward saw Professor Dumbledore in a chair behind his desk. Though he looked as though he was dressed for bed, it seemed he had no intention of going to bed.

"Oh, it's you professor McGonagall… and… _ah_." Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles.

"Professor Dumbledore, Potter has had a… well a nightmare."

"It wasn't a nightmare!" said Harry, quickly. He started to explain, 'Well I was asleep… but it changed. It wasn't an ordinary dream, it was real. Ron's dad was bitten by a giant snake."

There was a pause in the room. Edward looked to Dumbledore, he noticed that he wasn't making eye contact with Harry. "How did you see this?" asked Dumbledore. Ed wondered why Dumbledore was asking such a strange question.

"I don't know- in my head I suppose." answered Harry.

"You misunderstood me." said Dumbledore. I mean, can you remember… er- where you were positioned as you watched this happen? Were you perhaps standing beside the victim, or else looking down from the scene from above?"

"I was the snake." said Harry definitively. Dumbledore stood up and looked to Professor McGonagall, "Take Mr. Elric down stairs with you, and after you're done with that please wake all of the Weasley children and bring them to my office." he said. Professor McGonagall nodded started walking.

"Come Elric." She said to him. He looked back at Harry, but then followed Professor McGonagall. They left and traveled to her office. Once inside, she turned to him, "You are not to leave, understand?"

"What's going on?" asked Edward. "It was just a dream right? It can't be real-"

"Stay here, Elric!" she said sternly, then left. Edward blinked in confusion, what had gotten everyone so shaken up about? Now that he thought about it, why hadn't Dumbledore looked at Harry? He certainly hadn't looked concerned until Harry said he saw the dream from the snakes' point of view. 'So what was the significance of the snake?' wondered Ed. Harry had also said that he had seen someone, who? It couldn't have been Voldemort, he would have just attacked Mr. Weasley himself. So who was it?

Questions buzzed through Edward's mind, he looked at the door, deciding that he was going to get to the bottom of this himself. He reached for the door handle, but it turned and Professor McGonagall entered.

"Going somewhere, Elric?" she asked.

"No, ma'am." he said, looking away. She nodded and stepped in,

"Good, by the looks of it you seemed like you were about to step out." She went over to her desk, "Sit down Elric." she said. Edward walked back over and sat down,

"What's going on?"

"Arthur Weasley has indeed been bitten by a snake… he is being rushed to St.Mungo's hospital." she said. Edward looked at her stunned,

"Is he going to…?"

"Arthur will be fine. What concerns Dumbledore and I is that Potter's dream was real. He saw everything that snake saw." she said. Edward, apparently missing the reason for the grim tone in her voice, shrugged.

"So? It's just another magic thing isn't it?" he asked. Professor McGonagall looked at Ed over her glasses.

"No, it's not _just another magic thing_," she said. "You will continue to carry out your mission like before, but under no circumstances shall you look, talk to, or address Potter in any way."

"Wha… What the hell kind of order is that?" he yelled. "Why doesn't someone tell me what is going on?"

"Is that clear, Elric?" she asked, not listening to a word he had said. Edward stood up,

"No it's not clear! What-is-going-on?" he demanded. They stared at each other, finally professor McGonagall rose and went over to her book shelf. She grabbed a small ornament and tapped her wand to it. "You will be going back with Potter." she said, "Take the port key, and for your own safety follow Dumbledore's instructions."

"Wait, Dumbledore said I-" but when he took the small ornament, he was suddenly was pulled out of her office and thrown into the dark and dusty house of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. He had landed on his face but he quickly picked himself up and leaned against the wall. Edward looked down… and realized he still had nothing but his coat and boxers on. Remembering that he had been in McGonagall's presents… standing up… he grew red in the face and sighed. He started going up the stairs, to where Harry, Sirius and The Weasley' were.


	15. Bitter Feelings

Bitter Feelings

By

Eden (here's some Monty Python humor for ya… at long last yea?)

The Port Key that Professor McGonagall handed Edward transported him to Grimmauld Place, in the basement. As Ed stood up, revealing his blue boxers and black shirt from under his red coat, he looked up the stairs. From there, he heard soft murmurs of the familiar voices. He knew that the Weasleys and Harry had already been sent ahead of him, so Edward began to climb the stairs to meet the saddened bunch.

Suddenly, he lost his footing, and tripped, almost banging his head on the floor. There was a flash before his eyes, almost like the other two times. This time though, Edward hovered for a moment, then was set on his feet once more. Edward felt his chest as he coughed suddenly. He had witnessed it, he had just seen a small part of what the others had described to him. He stopped coughing and took in a couple of breaths, his mind was racing, trying to come up with some rational reason why that occurred. Edward looked up the stairs, admitting to him self that he couldn't. Instead, he began to walk up, cursing magic under his breath.

Edward walked quietly into the dark kitchen where he had heard the murmurs coming from. From what the light of a single lit candle could show, Edward could see the Weasley children, Harry and Sirius. Everyone looked to him, but nobody made a sound as they watched him walk quietly closer. There was a horrible weight to the silence, as if a mixture of grief and sadness hung in the air like some cloud of smog, almost choking Edward with every step. He sat down next to Harry; everyone looked back to the candle. Edward looked around, everyone had a butterbeer in front of them, only Harry had his hand around one though. He shook, making the bottle rattle softly against the wood. Harry quickly stopped himself and looked at his trembling hand. Ed wondered what Harry was thinking, a dream like that must have been terrible, feeling trapped and unable to stop the snake from attacking poor Mr. Weasley. Edward sighed and looked over to Sirius. "Has there been any news about Mr. Weasley's condition?" asked Edward. Sirius shook his head,

"No, nothing yet." he sighed, heavily. Edward nodded and looked to the candle along with everyone else. His dream started to creep back into his mind; was it true, he wondered, was Alphonse still with him in his heart? Was Riku and Sora right in saying that the Heartless were toying with Edward?

A sudden flash in the middle of the table made everyone give a cry in surprise. A letter dropped along with a single golden feather. "Wha- what the hell was that?" yelled Edward surprised. Sirius grabbed up the letter,

"It's from Fawks!" said Sirius. He looked at the address, "This isn't Dumbledore's hand writing. He must have sent Fawks to your mother- here it's for you lot." said Sirius. Fred grabbed the letter from Sirius and opened it, reading the handwriting.

"_Dad is still alive. I am setting out for St. Mungo now. Stay where you are. I will send news as soon as I can."_ Fred looked to everyone. Ron looked at Fred nervously,

"Still alive?" he asked, "But that makes it sound like…" everyone went silent again. An even heavier feeling hung in the air.

888

Envy stormed around the place, screaming and ranting as he threw things against the walls. "Gahh!" he yelled, and threw a wooden crate against the wall, it broke and the broken pieces went flying. Voldemort came into the room, his wand in hand.

"Shut up!" he roared, "Stop blithering about the past and help me with these plans!" he ordered. Envy turned to him, his purple eyes darting to Voldemort's red eyes. Envy snarled and continued to scream, curse and punch anything in his way. Voldemort, after hearing these theatrics for quite sometime, drew out his wand. Fed up with Envy's child like behavior he muttered a spell and had Envy fall to the ground, frozen. Voldemort walked over to Envy, deadly calm. He strode over, breathing a deep sigh of relief that the noise had stopped. Slowly he turned on his heels and looked down at Envy, holding his wand loosely and tapping it on his hand. "Now that you've stopped your childish behavior…"

"Why did you stop me?" Envy managed to utter, though clenched teeth.

"Don't be absurd, that child and the thing that helped him was too much for you."

"I'm invincible!"

"ARE YOU?" roared Voldemort, his hissing voice turning high pitched and threatening. There was a silence as Envy looked up at Voldemort in loathing. "And how many stones in your gullet do you think you have left you miserable chameleon?" he hissed lowly. "From those times the boy and his friends managed to nearly kill you, from what I studied on the incomplete philosopher's stone you are closer to death then you think."

"How do you know you…"

"Do you think I am foolish enough to seek the realms without studying the stones? Fool- the incomplete versions you say you receive your invincibility from has limits. Every time you die, a stone is lost. When you were behind one of the realms I'm sure it took half of your life-preservers."

Voldemort's spell was wearing off Envy, he was able to twitch at least. Voldemort continued, "I'm sure now, you're too weak now to take care of the boy. Now that he has that… that thing." he hissed.

"You filth… you spied on me!"

"Though the heartless, yes. I wanted to make sure Potter died and Elric was captured… hmm?" they both looked to the floor. A Neo heartless crawled on the floor, then sprung up in front of them. It looked to Voldemort, its antenna twitching. Voldemort hummed, then looked back to Envy as he struggled to stand. "It seems we need Potter more then I thought. Come, we have plans to make…"

"Why should I help a scared fool like you any longer?" Envy yelled. Voldemort turned back to him,

"Because I can make you stronger." he said, a vicious smile playing across his face.

888

Ed followed behind Harry as they went into the living room. "What's the big deal?" asked Edward. "So you saw it, but isn't that what saved Mr. Weasly?"

"I was the snake. I felt everything and saw it and… there's no way it was just a vision." He looked back at Edward. "Envy was there." He said. Edward nodded and sat down on the chair as Harry sat in the couch. "He had been carrying the snake… he muttered something about realms and stones… but I wasn't thinking about that. It was like all I wanted to do was bite Mr. Weasley."

"You… _wanted_ to bite Mr. Weasley?" asked Edward, confused. Harry looked to him, but Edward stood up. "Harry, get some sleep. We've been up all night- I'm sure it was just you-"

"That's not all. Back in Dumbledore's office… Edward I think I'm going mad… just before we took the Portkey… for a couple of seconds there I thought I was the snake, I _felt_ like on- my scar really hurt when I was looking at Dumbledore—Ed, I wanted to attack him!" he said, franticly trying to explain to Edward. Ed didn't say anything for a while, wondering if Harry was crazy. Edward stood up, "It must have been the aftermath of the dream." He rationalized, "It was just a dream-"

"No- I'm telling you it wasn't!"

"You were there the whole time Harry." said Edward, "You were in bed. Ron was waking you up… it was just a dream." Edward started to walk away. "Now get some sleep." he said; but Harry could see, before Edward ducked behind the kitchen wall, that he was tugging on his right sleeve.

888

That morning, everyone had gone to sleep except Harry. He had deliberately been keeping himself awake, for fear that he might attack someone. When Rona and Edward woke up though, he pretended to have had a nice refreshing sleep. Their school trunks from Hogwarts had arrived when everybody was asleep. Edward was glad to get into a pair of pants, after walking around in his underwear for a while.

The boys changed and went down stairs to meet Mrs. Weasly to go to St. Mungo's hospital. Edward was curious to see what a magic hospital looked like, how the doctors operated and what magical aliments looked like. When the boys reached the door, they saw Tonks, Lupin and Moody standing there along with Mrs. Weasley. Tonks' purple hair was now a wild shade of green, and her eyes were almost cat like. Her morphing abilities reminded Edward all to well of Envy. He pushed the thought back and looked to Moody, he had the same old and tattered coat on, along with the bowler hat over his magic eye. Edward grunted a hello to him, and Moody grunted back to him. Lupin greeted Edward and Edward said hello back to him

Harry was silent, he stood behind Edward, his hands in his pockets and looking down. Ron was with his brothers and sister, talking to their mother. Edward watched as Mrs. Weasly licked a napkin and started rubbing it on Ron's face. He laughed slightly and remembered when his own mother use to do something like that to Alphonse and him self before company came over.

Finally, they set out, Edward kept an eye on their surroundings as they walked, but it was hard to keep track of both Harry and everyone as Harry lagged behind. Edward would try nudging him forward a bit, as Edward brought up the rear end of the group, but Harry didn't seem interested in walking.

Edward frowned, "Come on Harry, walk faster will ya?" he asked him. Harry shrugged and began to quicken his pace.

Edward eased off Harry and his walking as the group started to go into a crowded part of town. Edward had a feeling that if there were heartless around, they wouldn't attack in a crowd this big, Voldemort was smarter than that.

As they drew closer to the hospital, Edward's curiosity grew. How did the doctors look? What kind of sicknesses were there? Was there a special ward for hexes? All these questions and more buzzed in his head. He was to busy thinking to notice that the group had stopped. Ed walked right into Mrs. Weasly and stumbled back a bit. She pulled him closer to the group and looked back to Moody, Lupin and Tonks. Edward saw that they had stopped in front of a rundown store, where nothing but an ugly looking manikin looked back at them. Tonks leaned in and whispered to it through the glass that separated them. "Wotcher, we're here to see Arthur Weasley" she whispered. Edward watched, as the dummy fingered them forward. Tonks and Moody entered through the glass first, and disappeared. Edward blinked, he thought that they would appear on ht either side, but they vanished. Edward saw Harry and the Weasleys go in, then he followed behind.

Once on the other side, he looked around the hospital lobby. They had arrived in a fairly crowded reception area, some were sitting with their children, some were reading, and one was scratching franticly and disturbing the wizard next to him. Edward walked past them with everyone and to the receptionist. There were a few people in front of them. Edward leaned over to see what the hold up was. A wizard in deep purple robes came forward and set what looked like a still bird on the counter. The receptionist looked from the parrot to the man. "And your sickness is?"

"It's not me, it's this parrot!" said the man. "He's dead, yet he keeps talking to me."

"Right… sanity ward is three stories up." she said. The man took the parrot and grumbled as he walked away. The next person came forward, a witch with blond frizzy hair.

"I'm here to see my husband, Mr. Putersmith. How's his heart?" she asked sadly. The receptionist looked at her pen in boredom.

"Mr. Putersmith hasn't woken up yet. They say a dementor came and sucked out his soul, though there is no signs of a dementor attack." She looked to the witch. "Did you do anything to cause this?"

"No!" she said, her face growing red. The witch walked away angry as the next person came up to the counter.

This wizard had black robes on and black hair. He had a strange mustache that curled slightly and a red hat on. "Hallo…" he said in a strange high voice. The receptionist rolled her eyes and Edward smacked his forehead. How much longer was this going to take?

The tall man leaned in, "I would like to bye a fish license." he said. The receptionist blinked at him.

"A what?"

"A license for my pet fish, Eric."

"Loony bin is that way buddy." she pointed to her left with the pen. The man looked at her surprised,

"Are you inquiring my good lady, that I am a loony?"

"Yea, what did you expect? The Spanish inquisition?"

"Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!" yelled a wizard in red as he ran by. Two orderlies right behind him as he and the orderlies raced out of view. Edward smacked his forehead once more and shook his head. He was fed up with all of this ridiculous behavior. He pushed past the strange man and went up to the receptionist.

"Listen, I've just about had enough of this!" he yelled, "I'm here to see Arthur Weasly!" he demeaned. She looked at him, the same bored emotion on her face.

"Third floor." she said. Edward nodded and looked back at everyone, who had a shocked look on their face. He frowned,

"What?" he asked, "We know where he is now… well are we just going to stand around?" he started to walk away, and the rest of the group followed.

As Edward walked down the halls with Harry and the others, he saw names and portraits of famous healers, crystal bubbles full of candles as they floated up on the ceiling, looking like giant soap suds, and other Healers walk by. He heard Harry ask Ron,

"Are these doctors?"

"Doctors?" asked Ron, "You mean those Muggle-mutters who cut people up? No, they're healers." he said. Edward watched as Healers and nurses went in and out of rooms.

"So, what do healers do?" he asked. "What kind of medicine do they use? Do they even have Penicillin? Or alcohol? What about bandages- do they use those? And what about-"

"Slow down Ed." laughed Ron. "I don't know that much. But you can ask dad when we get there." he said.

They came to Mr. Weasley's room, Edward, Harry, Tonks and Moody stayed out to let the Weasleys visit first. Harry looked to the floor sadly, when Mrs. Weasley came back to him. "You're family Harry, don't be silly. Come in here, Arthur wanted to thank you personally." Harry smiled slightly and entered the room with Mrs. Weasley. Edward chuckled and went to sit down on the bench in the hall with Tonks and Moody. Edward sat next to Tonks and looked at the ground, looking at his hands and waiting patiently. He didn't know if he was going to see Mr. Weasley, merely because he didn't think himself that important to the family. He shrugged and continued to look at his hands. Moody and Tonks began to talk to each other, and Edward listened.

"But you can't possibly think…" said Tonks.

"Dumbledore suspects so, we all know there's something strange about that Potter kid and what he saw."

"But still- Lupin what do you think?"

"I think it's not safe to discuss it in the hall." he said. "Let's wait until we talk to Arthur about it."

Edward looked to them, "What are you talking about? Something with the Order?" he asked. The adults looked away from Edward and to the door way. Edward grumbled something about adults and looked away as well. He should have known better then to ask about it, but they had said something about Harry, which concerned him.

Finally, the Weasley children came out along with Harry, and then Lupin, Tonks and Moody entered. Ginny sighed as the door closed. "We're going to miss out on what they're saying about the Order again." she said. Fred and George smiled,

"Maybe not." said George. The twins searched their pockets and came up with little flesh colored strings. "Let's see if these doors prevent the extendable ears!" said George proudly. Edward took it and looked at it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I showed you over the summer," said Fred, "It's something to spy on people with. You put it under the door, and the ears will pick up what anyone is saying. It didn't work at the order though, mum put a protector on the kitchen doors after she found out about them." Said Fred. Edward nodded to him, realizing he was keeping a secret. Harry was hesitant to take the string, but George insisted. "Come on mate, if anyone deserves to spy on dad and the order, it's you. Go ahead!" he said. Harry smiled and took it.

All the children got down on the floor and pit their end of the extendable ear under the door. It grew some, and at first Edward could hear little to nothing. Then, he heard Moody.

"I reckon he sent the bloody snake as a look out," he growled, "'cause he's not any luck so far, has he? No, I reckon he's trying to get a clearer picture of what he's facing and if Arthur hadn't been there the beast would've had more time to look 'round. Course that other guy was just there to snoop 'round for something else, but he scooped up the sake and left. That right Arthur?" asked Moody. There was a pause, Edward assumed Mr. Weasly had nodded, because Moody went on without correction. "So Potter says he saw it happen?"

"Yes, said Mrs. Weasley. She sounded rather uneasy. "You know Dumbledore seems almost to have been waiting for Harry to see something like this…."

"Yeh, well," said Moody, "there's something funny about the Potter kid, we all know that."

"Dumbledore seemed worried about Harry and Edward when I talked to him this morning," whispered Mrs. Weasley. Edward listened more closely, they had said something about him, but why worry about him? What was more important was why Harry had that dream, and why it concerned Dumbledore so.

"'Course he's worried," growled Moody. "The boy's seeing things from inside You-Know-Who's snake… Obviously, Potter doesn't realize what that means, but it You-Know-Who's possessing him that could be trouble for not just us, but for that Muggle boy and this world." Edward froze and looked to Harry. When Moody had said the word possessed, Harry had dropped the extendable ear and backed away. Edward and everyone else looked at Harry, everyone froze and watched him, as if expecting to see Voldemort appear in Harry's place. Memories came pounding into Edward's mind, shell shock reentered and set in. Edward stood up, and walked cautiously away from Harry.

888

This is why Dumbledore would no longer meet Harry's eyes, this was why Edward was ordered to not speak to Harry, Harry was possessed. They were back at Grimmauld Place, Harry was up stairs sleeping. Edward was sitting in the chair and facing the fire, hunched over and thinking hard about what he had heard. 'Harry's possessed… Voldemort's been watching me that whole time… I should have never come.' He frowned and continued to stare into the fire, the dancing orange flames were hypnotic. 'He's been watching me… it doesn't matter where I go… it doesn't matter…' he grit his teeth as he thought of Alphonse once more. Edward closed his eyes and pushed those memories away once more.

It was late, everyone had gone to bed already. Tomorrow Sora and Riku would be arriving for Christmas break. Edward stayed up, not wanting to share the same room with Harry any longer for fear of something happening. He continued to stare at the fire… it's hypnotic pull on him forcing him to forget everything around him. He leaned back in the chair and put his hands on the arms rests, slouching comfterbly into the cousins. Memories of when he was young, training with Izumi and Al, even going on missions with him.

The dream entered his thoughts… how sick Alphonse looked… how horrible the sight of his own brother looking like that had been… if only he had been there….

'_It's alright now…'_ said a small voice. _'Go to sleep… forget everything for a while…'_

'Alphonse…?' he thought, wondering. Edward shut his eyes and breathed deeply, a coldness entered his chest but he only felt even more drowsy. He coughed violently, but his chest settled… Ed started to nod off. The powerful dizzying feeling over took him.

When he opened his eyes again, it was morning. He could hear Mrs. Weasley cooking in the kitchen, something was sizzling. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, it had seemed like merely a blink, and already he was awake and fully refreshed. He yawned, and thought about Sora and Riku, he wondered if they were here already. He walked into the kitchen to see the two boys, and Donald Duck sitting there talking. Sora looked up to Edward, "Hey Edward." smiled Sora. Edward nodded to them and sat down across from them at the table. "I heard Mr. Weasley was doing alright. Did you see him yesterday?" asked Sora. Edward nodded soundlessly again, suddenly feeling very tiered once more. He looked at Mrs. Weasley and smell the Bacon and eggs that were on the pan she was cooking with. He looked back to Riku,

"What?" he asked as they all looked to him. Ginny came into the room just then,

"Oh, Edward, you're awake." She said. Edward looked back to the boys and Donald,

"So you heard." he said in a low and quiet voice, they nodded to him. Edward shrugged, "I'm going t be following my orders more closely now."

"What orders?" asked Sora. Edward looked to him,

"By Dumbledore, I've been ordered not to speak with or look at Potter… so I must carry out those orders." He said. Riku rolled his eyes and looked back to Mrs. Weasly, waiting for breakfast. Ginny looked to Edward,

"But, own can you protect someone if you can't make any contact with them?" she asked. Edward shrugged,

"I'll find a way." he said off-ishly.

Breakfast was laid in front of them. Edward instantly started chowing down, as Riku and Sora did the same. Donald spoke to them about how the king was doing what he could to push back the heartless, but it seems that some have once again vanished from other worlds completely. Coincidentally, the heartless count in England had multiplied by the thousands. What Donald couldn't figure out is why they weren't swarming yet. Riku put down his fork and swallowed his bite of egg. "It's freaky," he said, "Like the huge build up before the storm. Or like a volcano erupting at any moment…" he looked to Edward, then looked away quickly. Edward looked over to Donald,

"But, where could the heartless possibly go- if there are so many of them I mean. Wouldn't there have been more deaths reported?"

"Maybe," Donald quacked. He took a sip of milk and whipped his beak, "His majesty can't be sure. We have no idea what's going on, it's frustrating…" then he started to murmur lowly as he ate. Edward looked back to his plate and started eating again.

Ron and the others came down stairs, everyone except for Harry of coerce. Edward muttered something to himself and put his dish in the sink. He began to leave the kitchen,

"You know, that offer is still up in the air." said Riku, coolly. Edward turned his head to look down at Riku from the doorway. Riku didn't look at Edward, "Anytime you get over yourself, I can check what that strange glow is." He said. Edward frowned at him and went up stairs. He was about to go into his room, but he knew Harry was in there. He turned and instead went into the room Buckbeack was kept. He entered and saw the Hippogriff. He had seen it over the summer as well, and liked it a bit. He bowed to it, cautiously and politely. It bowed back, apparently it remembered Edward. He stepped forward and started petting it, it was Harry who told him all the do's and don'ts when around a Hippogriff. Edward once more pushed the thought out of his mind, instead, he tried to think of something else.

Unfortunately, Edward was finding it hard to find solace in anything anymore. Buckbeak clicked his beak and walked forward and around. Edward put his hands in his pockets and sat down on a wooden box crate. He could feel the same dizzy feeling as from last night. Frustration and dizziness made his head spin, thoughts of being captured once more over took him. He put his head in his hands and felt tiered… exaughsted even.

The door opened, Edward snapped his attention to see who it was. Harry stood at the door way, they looked at each other silently. Harry closed the door and went over to Buckbeak, ignoring Edward all together. The strange feeling that Edward had felt was gone, he stood up. Edward watched Harry, eyeing him, but when Harry looked back Edward looked away. Harry frowned, "I guess you're not talking to me… that's fine." He said, turning back to Buckbeak. They were silent. Edward stayed in the room, deciding to carry out his orders now that he knew Harry was awake.

They were silent, an uneasy silence that made one think that they were at any moment they were going to leap at each other and start shouting. Harry walked over to a chair and opened a sac that rested on it. He held a dead rat in his hand, Buckbeak walked over. Harry feed Buckbeak the dead rat. He was calm as he spoke, "I don't blame you…" he said stiffly, "Who'd want to guard someone who's possessed by their enemy? Right?" he asked, Edward still didn't say anything, but scowled and looked away. He heard Harry continue, "A bloody damn shame too," he continued, "that Dumbledore ordered me to stay here no matter what. Like I'd be safe here- I'd be a hindrance." Edward nodded soundlessly. "I mean, Voldemort wants you doesn't he? So what's the point of keeping the enemy close?" he asked. "Should I be banished from the wizarding world for it? Shouldn't I be at Private Drive once more… cut off from everyone…?" Harry stopped talking. Edward didn't look at Harry and remained silent.

Someone was knocking on the door just then. "Harry, open up, we know you're in here!" said Hermione. Edward and Harry almost looked at each other in confusion, but Edward quickly turned away. Harry went over to the door and saw Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Riku standing there. They came in and Harry looked at Hermione and Riku,

"When did you two get here?" he asked. Hermione explained that she had taken the night bus here from where she had been skiing.

Edward didn't look at any of them either, and started to leave. "Ah, ah." said Hermione. "Edward," she whispered, "We need you to help us talk to Harry. You're the one who knows how to talk to him best when like this."

"Why should I help a _snake_?" he hissed angrily at her. Edward stormed out and they sighed.

888

Ginny had given Harry a sort of test to see if he was really possessed, seeing as she had been possessed her self by Tom Riddle. Harry felt better, knowing that he had not been the weapon after all. Riku had offered to help Harry, but putting up a sort of mental block that may prevent against anymore visions. After meditating with Harry for a while, Riku opened his eyes and smiled, "There, that ought to do the trick." he said. "It'll at least make it difficult for Voldemort's visions to get through, but if there's another way of blocking it, I highly suggest it." he said.

"Thanks," said Harry, he rubbed his forehead as if expecting something to have formed there. Riku stood back up and left the room, saying that he was going down stairs to eat lunch.

Riku entered the kitchen, Sora and Donald looked up to him, dropping their previous conversation all together. "Well?" asked Sora. "Is Harry possessed?"

"No, Hermione and Ginny explained to him everything. I put up a mental block just to keep him safe from the visions though… or at lease give the guy a decent night sleep."

"And what about Ed? Did you find the source of that-"

"Shut up, will ya?" asked Riku looking around weary. He shook his head, "No, I couldn't trace him, so that means something wants to keep him hidden." he said. Riku sighed,

"Donald, could you get the King on the tele-communicator? I need to make a report- come one Sora, you too."

"Aww…"


	16. Of Gifts and Realms

Of Gifts and Realms

By

Deon

Over the days counting down to Christmas, Edward found Sirius's joy to be infectious. He would find him self humming Christmas carols as he read or wrote a report back to Central. He'd remember his home as he looked out the window and to the snow covered city.

Down stairs, Mrs. Weasley was getting ready a Christmas meal for everyone in the Order. Harry and the others were around in the house going about their own business. Edward and Harry had been avoiding each other, Edward's foul mood now continuing with almost no reason at all. Hermione had tried to talk Ed into joining them in cleaning or doing something down stairs, but Edward would refuse and tell her he had much work to do. Hermione had asked him what the matter was, but Edward never answered, he was hardly sure him self. Sora and Riku had tried to get Edward to agree to let them see what that strange glow was, but every time he had declined the offer and would storm back to his room. Instead he locked him self in Harry and Ron's room, only going down stairs for meals and the occasional bathroom. He felt more comfortable by himself lately, sleeping and thinking. He was away from all the troubles of the outside world and the Order's goings on. Edward wrote, trying to find something through his thoughts; searching everything he knew about alchemy and notes on magic to solve the strange glow himself. He wouldn't accept the fact that something had invaded his heart once more, just denying everything, even everything in front of him.

Ed was at the desk in Ron and Harry's room. He franticly wrote down his thoughts, in hope of rationalizing what had happened. '_There had been certain cases in Aramatus that pertained to spiritual or divine intervention. A person would be entered by a soul or god-like presence. The person was said to float, speak in toangs or give messages from god. On closer examination they were clearly…'_ Edward stopped writing and put his pencil down. 'Insane…' thought Edward sadly. He grabbed up the paper and crumpled it up. He threw it behind him and quickly placed another sheet in front of him. 'Okay, that was probably a bad idea… I don't know much on Leto's religion.' he thought, referring to the town of Lior and it's sun god. Edward started again, this time on the ideas of alchemic flows and their affect on a person's aura.

Behind Edward was a pile of crumpled papers, previous ideas that either ran into a dead end or were just so ridiculous he couldn't believe he had actually considered it. Once more the pile was added to, and Edward leaned back in his chairs and rubbed his eyes. He groaned frustrated and stretched. Ed stood up and paced around, thinking franticly for any possible answer. He sat down on the bed and hunched over, rubbing his eyes once more. "Alright, alright," he mumbled, "It can't be lunacy… or is it? No, the others saw it before I did… Al's transmutation circle was on my forehead." Edward stood up restlessly and started pacing once more. "Well what's the sign made up of… it a soul binding circle has both the star in the design as well as the sign for… well the 'embodiment' wouldn't make sense…" he groaned and stopped. He wished that some how this made sense, that this wasn't another magic based aliment that had embodied his soul.

There was a knocking at the door, he turned around. "Who is it?" he yelled.

"Edward, it's me." said Hermione's voice. "I have lunch… Mrs. Weasley's too busy with dinner to make lunch, so I made sandwiches." she explained. Edward paused, then walked over to the door and let her in. She came in and saw the crumpled papers everywhere, then the small mountain. She held the tray in her hand, it had two sandwiches on it with a glass of milk and a glass of water. Hermione turned to Edward but he grabbed the sandwich and sat back at the desk, deciding to start up on writing again. She went over to the bed and set the tray next to her as she too started eating.

They were both silent, the only sound was Edward's pencil as it wrote on the hard wood desk. Hermione finally looked to him, "What is all this?" she asked.

"Notes." he replied flatly. Edward took another bite of his sandwich. "Thoughts… anything that'll explain what happened that night, and the night I arrived here."

"What happened…"

"It doesn't matter!" snapped Edward, bits of bread fling out of his mouth. Hermione looked down as he turned back around and breathed frustrated. She frowned and looked up to Edward again.

"If you just let Sora and Riku find out the problem you wouldn't have to go through all this work!"

"Lay off me Hermione!" he yelled, unmoving, "This isn't like homework or some stupid thing like _spew_." he said, though when he had, he wished he hadn't. Slowly he turned back to her, she looked stunned and saddened. He shook his head, "I'm sorry Hermione- I-I don't know where that came from…"

"It's alright Edward." she said, looking back at her sandwich. "I'm sure I should leave… you have a lot of notes to write." and with that she stood up, taking her milk and sandwich, and headed to the door. Before she opened it though, she turned back around and looked to Edward, who was still sitting. She noticed the deep circles under her eyes and the tiered expression that made him look almost sick. "Edward… we're your friends. How many times must we tell you this? How can we help you if you don't let us?"

"I don't need…"

"Oh that's such a lie!" she yelled. She went over and put the glass of milk and the sandwich on the desk. She huffed, "You need us just as much as we need you! All you've been doing up here is feeling sorry for your self about your brother and sleeping- doing this… this nonsense-" she held her hand out to all the paper on the floor, "- when you know good and well what the problem is!" she put her fists on her hips and looked to him. Edward looked back at Hermione, but her stern look reminded him all to well of the others back at home whom had corrected him when he was wrong; he looked away, almost ashamed. Hermione's expression fell, she started to leave, when Edward stood up.

"Alright…" he said, "Alright I'll… think about it." she frowned but nodded.

"It's a start." she said, but smiled slightly, "But I really think-"

"Don't push it Hermione." said Edward, but he smiled slightly and took another bite of his sandwich.

When she left Edward turned back around to the desk and coughed, suddenly feeling very dizzy and tiered again.

'_You've been writing all day… rest…'_ said the small voice. Edward shook his head and mentally refused. He looked towards the door, wanting to go down the stairs to see everyone. Ed stood up, but felt the dizzying feeling take hold once more, and had to lean on the chair for support. Sitting back down he looked to the bed, it seemed more inviting then it had before. He took off his red coat and got into bed, promising that he'd go down stairs when he woke up… then he'll have dinner with the family and everyone will forget about the little problems… then Riku will fix the problem and everything will go back to as normal as before….

Edward woke up with excited voices ringing in his ear. "Hey Ed, wake up!" said Ron. "It's Christmas." he shouted enthusiastically. Edward blinked and looked around, sure enough it was day light shining though the window. Harry and Ron were excitedly opening presents, and showing them to each other; Edward's heart sank. He had missed Christmas dinner with the family, even though he had promised himself he would go down stairs and enjoy everyone's company. He sat up and rubbed his eyes frustrated as he breathed out, he looked over to Harry and Ron. The boys looked back at Edward nervously, sensing the tension. Edward was about to ask them why they didn't wake him up at dinner, but a present was shoved in his face at that moment by Harry.

"Merry Christmas!" said Harry, before Edward got a word out. Edward pushed the wrapped box out of his face to see it more clearly. He took it from Harry and looked from the box, to Ron, to Harry. He pointed to himself, as if not quite believing that this present was really for him. Harry laughed. "It's Christmas isn't it? You think we'd forget you just because of a fight?"

"Well… I mean…" he looked back to the present and began opening it carefully.

"Come on Ed, rip it open!" said Ron, holding what looked like a book planner. Edward tore the colorful paper and saw what was inside. He smiled and picked it up, he held a magnet the size of his thumb. Harry smiled,

"I figured, since you were tiered of all this magic, you'd want something- erm- _sciency_." he said, shrugging. Edward looked to him.

"It's great," he said, "But where did you get it in a place like this?"

"Easy, I just made it." he said. Edward shook his head in disbelief over what he had just heard.

"You what?" he asked.

"It was easy, I had done it once in science class back in a muggle school. This is more powerful however because Sora helped me by using the Gummy Ship's battery… it was interesting to show Ron and Sirius anyway."

"Thanks Harry…." said Edward smiling. He looked back at the magnet fondly, remembering when he use to go into his father's study and play with some of the interesting things in there. He noticed a pull at the magnet, then let it go. It zoomed and latched onto his right shoulder. Harry and Ron laughed as Edward tried to pull the strong magnet off. He used his right hand, but that only made it stick to his wrist. Edward pulled and scraped it off as Harry and Ron watched him.

From Mrs. Weasly, Edward received a sweater with a big E on it, the wool was maroon and the E was gold. From Sirius he was given a book on griffins that Edward had been eyeing whilst helping Sirius over the summer take care of Buckbeak. From Hermione he received a dozen boxes of Chocolate Frogs, and Sora and Riku gave him a book on space and stars.

Edward looked at all his gifts, then realized he had forgotten it give out his. He had bought them in Hogsmade, for he remembered the holiday from last year. He reached under the bed and pulled out his suitcase, then gathered all the colorfully wrapped gifts he had done himself. Quickly Edward jumped out of bed, presents in his arms as he ran out the door. He left the gifts outside everyone's door so they wouldn't miss them, then he calmly walked back to his room. Harry and Ron were munching happily on their holiday treats. Ron looked to Edward, chocolate covering his mouth, "You should try the Fizzing Wizzbys!" said Ron, "They crackle in you mouth and the foam tastes like grape!"

Edward spent part of the morning talking to Ron and Harry as he began to fix his automail, fine tuning it and polishing it. Fred and George apperated in the room just then, each one wearing a sweater their mom gave them. "Don't go down stairs for a while," said Fred. "Mum just got Percy's sweater mailed back to her, the pompous jerk didn't even leave a note." he said, shaking his head in disgust.

Sora and Riku were enjoying the festivities too. Sora had on a Santa hat, and Riku was sporting a bow that had been stuck on his head. They went down stairs together and greeted Mrs. Weasly, whom apparently had gotten over Percy enough to make them a wonderful Christmas breakfast. Donald and Sirius were already talking over a cup of coffee as the rest of the children came down stairs. The Weasley's, Harry and Edward were heading over to St, Mungo's once more to meet Arthur for Christmas. To Edward, it seemed that the horrible burdening thoughts of yesterday had all been wiped away from this spirited morning. Everyone was in a good mood, no one giving the other any suspicious looks or foul tempered quirps… it was Christmas.

Edward, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's, along with Lupin and Moody went to St. Mungo's to visit Mr. Weasley. This left the house mostly empty for Sora and Riku, whom unfortunately had to spend the time looking over world status and help Donald plan attacks and evacuation routs for people on their home worlds. Looking at the strategies made by commanders and generals of other worlds, Riku wrote down notes and changes to battle tactics and ideas. He was left to his thoughts and circulating, as Sora sat across the room from him, throwing pieces of paper up on the roof, making them stick with little balls of chewed gum. Sora was suppose to be helping Riku by going over the maps and terrain of both The Land of Dragons and Radiant Garden, but instead he decided to take interest in wasting his time.

Sora bit off another piece of his chewed gum and stuck it on a small ripped paper. He aimed and threw it up at the ceiling, when it stuck he smiled slightly and got ready to do it again.

One wad of paper and gum fell off the roof and landed right in Riku's hair, joining the other three that had fallen before that one. Riku yawned and scratched the back of his head, then stood up surprised when he felt the wet, sticky gum in his hair. "SORA!" he yelled furious. He turned around to see Sora looking up at him from the red chair he sat in. Unfortunately for him he was also holding another gum sticker, just about to throw it up.

"Yea Riku?"

"What have you been doing the entire time?" Riku asked, red in the face with furry. Sora merely pointed up, and Riku saw all the gum stickers on the roof, possibly more then fifty! Riku looked back down to Sora, but turned and picked up a Land of Dragon's history book and threw it at him. "GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND DO SOMETHING!" he screamed. Sora leaped out of the chair and went over to the desk. He opened the book and started reading hurriedly. Riku sighed and looked back up to the ceiling, counting all the gum stickers. "I can't believe you've been sitting her- while I've been doing all the work!"

"Chill Riku," said Sora turning around, "We've been working all week! Not to mention to constant reports Donald keeps having us fill out for the king on Edward, Harry and the world's status. It's Christmas, why can't we just take a break?" he asked. Riku turned to him, after hearing everything he said. He sighed and shook his head, then took a seat on the red chair as he started pulling out the gum wads.

"It's not _Christmas_ for a lot of people on other worlds. You think the heartless care if it's even Paupu day?" he asked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sora roll his eyes. "I know this is boring. If it were up to me- hell- I'd be reading something more interesting then maps of Pridelands! But these worlds are the hotspots of all the Heartless activity, and the King has put us in charge of checking and double checking war strategies and heartless missions."

"I know that." groaned Sora, "I've been working on it as well- but between Potions Class and this war going on- can't a guy catch a break?"

"Not if he's the Keyberrer." said Riku. Sora sighed, admitting defeat. He turned back to the desk and began to really work. Riku picked up a book and began to read the history of The Land of Dragons.

Like before, they studied, calculated and planned each attack for each world. Riku began to slow down on his report and yawned again. Sora looked over to him, wondering if it was time for a break and lunch. Sora noticed however, the thought filled expression on his face. Sora sat up straighter, "What's up?" asked Sora. Riku shrugged and leaned back on the desk,

"Nothing… it's just that strange glow… why that monster came after Edward… and how come we haven't figured out what the weapon is yet?"

"We'll figure it out soon."

"Well it's not like we have all the time in the world… we should have figured it out faster last year. Too late now- since we're in the Order headquarter and we've got two people connected to the one controlling the heartless. We have things to investigate… but only one thing blocking me and the truth…" he grumbled. Sora blinked,

"What's that?"

"Ed's attitude."

"Face it Riku," said Sora, "We don't' even know if it's really a heartless."

"You think it's alchemy?"

"Why not? I've seen some pretty strange things that Ed has done."

"Edward doesn't even know what it is… but even if it's not Voldemort it's still should be checked out. It could be something doing harm to him…"

"He has been coughing a lot…" said Sora looking up. Riku glanced over at Sora,

"Ed's been coughing?"

"Haven't you heard him?" asked Sora. "Yea, he coughed the last time I saw him, then sneezed." Sora shrugged. "Are these the kind of things you mean?" he wondered, looking at Riku for answers. Riku shook his head and picked up his pencil once again.

"I don't know… but if Ed gets any worse we should confront him about it."

"Why?" asked Sora blinking. "If Edward has a cold, what's the big deal?"

Riku looked over at Sora, then faced him. He thought for a moment, wondering how to explain it so that he wouldn't have to repeat himself a thousand times. "Well… it's not the cold its self that is concerning. You see, it's what causes the cold- you remember the three things that make up the body right?" he asked, seeing if Sora was following so far. It seemed Sora did as he nodded slowly.

"Yea, I remember. The mind, the body and the heart… right?"

"Right. Well when these three realms are connected and undisturbed the person and each realm remains in peace…"

"Wait- wait- wait!" said Sora, holding his hand up. "I thought you were talking about the body, what realms?"

"The mind, body and spirit are also referred to as realm because of their connection to the outer realms."

"Outer… oh, you mean Kingdom Hearts, the gate and…?"

"That's right, this world." nodded Riku. He was glad that Sora was actually following along. "Right, well if something sets off or disturbs one of these things in the body, the person becomes ill in either three." he sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Do you remember when you were sick, and moody? A couple of months ago?" asked Riku. Sora sat up straighter and nodded.

"Yea… it seemed like one day it just went away. I guess it was a nasty cold. What's that got to do with anything?" he asked.

"It wasn't a cold," sighed Riku, "It was an imbalance of your heart. Your anti-form was trying to make it's self known because it hadn't been settled quite yet…"

"How do you know?" asked Sora, intrigued by Riku's explanation. Riku dreaded what would happen if he ever told Sora what he did; reluctantly he looked back at Sora and admitted,

"I went into your mind one night and fixed it… it's kind of hard to explain how, but it'll never happen again. I just settled your drive forms down, then your body healed it's self. Basically, what was making you sick was that the anti-form developing another personality, trying to become independent- or worse, take over you completely. That's why you were sick- your body couldn't take the stress of the two hearts fighting against each other." Riku looked at Sora, wondering if Sora was going to forgive him for going behind his back like he did. At first, Sora frowned in thought, then smiled.

"Well, it's a good thing you did. I might not be here." he laughed, smiling. He stopped as a thought occurred to him, "Oh- but what does that have to do with Edward? You think a heartless is doing the same thing? Taking over one of his- er- _realms_?" he asked seriously. Riku shook his head and shrugged.

"It could be nothing more than a cough for all I know- but if Edward doesn't let me see what's going on we might find out all to late."

"So why don't you do what you did to me? At night, just slip into a trance and-"

"Idiot! You think I didn't already try that? Something is blocking me, so only if Edward allows himself to be vulnerable can I finally find out if it's something to be concerned about."

"If that's all- I mean- shouldn't we tell Edward all this? He'll understand and…"

"I don't think he will listen, for one thing. And on the other hand, if he does, that means he the heartless inside him might hear it as well- whether it's Voldemort or not, its not wise to tell your enemy you're on to them." he said. Sora shook his head and sighed, apparently this explanation was giving a headache. He scratched the back of his head and closed his eyes, sorting everything he had just heard.

"Okay, okay… so I won't tell Edward. If he gets sicker though, then we'll tell him, right?"

"Right." Riku agreed. Sora and Riku went back to their original work and started up again. Sora sighed and tapped his pencil on the table, wishing he were anywhere else but in the room working. He wished there was a broom around that he could fly on, something to practice with for his quidditch match. He had practiced with the team twice before, his flying had improved greatly from just twice, impressing even Angelina.

His thoughts wandered from quidditch to his other favorite thing, fighting the heartless. Sora knew that he should take it as seriously as Riku took to slaying the monsters, but he didn't see why he couldn't enjoy it now and then. He went over in his mind the drive forms he had mastered, the new moves he was waiting to try out… he remembered the night Envy had come to kidnap Edward. His thoughts however, hadn't gone to the fight, rather he went to before the fight. When Edward had claimed he had tripped down the stairs and busted the automail. Sora looked to Riku, "Do you think Edward is lying?"

"Is Edward short?"

"No- I mean before, when he was coming back from Umbridge's. He said he fell down the stairs… what do you think really happened?"

"So finally you noticed how strange it was." said Riku, looking to Sora. He nodded and fiddled with his pencil, "Yea, either he ran into Malfoy or he really is a clumsy dolt… either explanation doesn't sit well with me." he stopped with the pencil and made a face that looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth. He looked back to Sora, "Umbridge doesn't like Muggles… and Edward was coming back from her office…"

"You don't think Umbridge…?" Sora and Riku went silent, pondering over whether or not Umbridge had actually lifted a wand to Edward. Riku shook his head,

"I-I don't know… Let's not think about that. That's something Ed can handle on his own." he said. Sora nodded understandingly, and went back to work.

It wasn't until hours later when everyone returned home. Edward, Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the room that Riku and Sora were working in. Sora looked back at them smiling. "Hey," he greeted, "How was Mr… Weasley?" saw their sad faces as they all sat down on something. "Erm… something wrong?" Sora asked. Hermione nodded and sighed, she looked over to Sora.

"We met Neville at St. Mungo's, in the insanity ward."

"What? Is he alright?" he asked, turning around from the desk completely. Hermione nodded,

"Neville is fine… it was just…" she didn't say anything more. Riku looked over at Sora confused, then back to the group. Hermione looked to the two boys, "It was just something that… that's a bit personal."

"Oh." said Riku, but he looked over to Sora and shrugged. Edward looked over to Riku and Sora.

"What have you been doing? You two haven't been talking about us behind our backs have you?" he asked, giving a coy smile as he joked. Sora laughed nervously and jumped up,

"_Hahaha_, yea right- why would we talk about you- there's nothing going on! Nope- never!"

Everyone looked to Sora, even Riku looked at him strangely. Harry looked back to Riku,

"He had coffee again, didn't he?"

"No… Sora's just strange." said Riku, he faced the desk again and began working; Sora slumped back in his seat.

Ron looked up at the ceiling, he noticed all the gum stickers and nudged Harry. He pointed up at the ceiling,

"What are those?" he asked. Harry looked back to Sora,

"That is the act of boredom, Ron." said Harry, laughing slightly. Edward looked up at well,

"When Mrs. Weasley finds out about all those things up there, it'll be hell to pay Sora." he said. Sora looked up and nodded,

"I know. I'll clean it up." he shrugged. They heard Mrs. Weasley from down stairs coming up, whispering something about lunch for them. They all looked up to the ceiling worried. They knew that Mrs. Weasley, if that mess was found she'd yell her head off at everyone! Quickly Edward clapped his hands and put them on the floor. The gum stickers fell to the ground, Sora and Ron quickly swept them up into the bucket and returned to normal as the door opened.

"Lunch, come on you lot, down stairs." she said. She left, leaving the door open.

Relieved that they hadn't been caught, they began to leave out the door. Riku, while trying to get out the doorway, accidentally bumped into Edward. They looked at each other, "Sorry I-" Riku started, but he froze. Something screamed in his head, whispers, yells and laughs that echoed in his mind. He held his ears and took a couple of steps back, Edward watched him and cocked an eyebrow,

"What's the matter with you Riku?" he asked, "Got a headache or something?"

The horrid noises died down, and Riku breathed, he looked back to Edward, but made sure not to look at his eyes. "What was that?" he asked Ed.

"I just was asking… well I guess your over it so never mind." he said, then left the room. Riku paused for a second, something had entered his mind if for only a moment. Those screams and whispers, they were familiar. Not only that, but it was undoubtedly a heartless that had made those noises. Riku realized that this had merely been a warning, something inside Edward was onto him and his power to sense the darkness and enter a person's thoughts. It was also afraid, something that gave Riku an unpleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach. If afraid, a heartless was unpredictable… who knows what it would do to Edward if it felt threatened any further. Something had to be done- and before it was too late.


	17. Occlumency

Occlumency

By

Eden

The following days, counting down till everyone had to leave back to school, Edward had come out of his rather annoying shell. He and Harry were now with the others more, fooling around in the house or helping Mrs. Weasly. Ever since Christmas Eve, Edward hadn't given a single thought about Alphonse, home or anything else that had burdened his mind. He actually felt that he was in the here and now, as he watched Harry and Ron play a game of wizards chess. It was different than Muggle chess, in that the pieces came alive and struck one another, then claimed the space they were moved to. Ron seemed to be winning over Harry,

"Your move." smirked Ron. Harry frowned and looked at the bored in thought. From what Edward could see, Harry's only good move was to take out the other knight on the board with Harry's rook, then leave an open path for the queen to take the king. Apparently Harry didn't see it and made a different move. Ron's bishop over took Harry's knight, breaking it in two pieces. Harry groaned and held his head in frustration as Ron grinned triumphantly.

From the kitchen, Mrs. Weasly poked her head out the door way. She called to Harry. "Harry dear," she said "Could you come into the kitchen? Professor Snape would like a word with you." she said sweetly. Harry looked surprised, he wondered why Snape would want to talk to him?

"You haven't done anything have you Harry?" asked Ron. Harry shook his head, raking his brain for anything he had done in the house or at school that might have gotten him into trouble. Harry stood up from the coffee table he sat at and walked over to the kitchen. Edward stood to follow him as well, but he heard his name being called. He looked up the stairs to see Riku looking down at him, one hand on the railing as it held a black strip of cloth. Edward and Ron looked back at Riku,

"Hold on Riku," said Edward, "Snape's here and Harry…"

"He'll be fine." Riku interrupted. "Sora and I need to talk to you, could you come up here a sec?"

"What is it?" asked Edward, he looked back to the door as he heard Sirius's raised voice. Riku ignored the scene in he kitchen and continued, his voice as calm as if nothing in the house was going on.

"It's nothing really, we just want to know about your world a bit more- alchemy and other things like that,"

"Can it wait?" asked Ed, irritated as he began to walk to the kitchen without an answer from Riku. Riku walked over to the stairs,

"No, it can't." he said, his voice becoming a bit more stern.

"Hold on mate," said Ron, "Snape is here, can't you hear the yelling?"

"It's not as important as Ed's sickness." said Riku.

Edward, as he almost got to the kitchen door, looked back up to Riku. Riku was grasping the black cloth firmly and looking at Edward frustrated. However, Ed noticed that he wasn't looking him in ht eye, but at his feet. "What are you talking about?"  
"You've been coughing."

"So?" asked Edward, "It's a cold."

"The light around your body, the transmutation circle on your head, it's all related."

"This isn't about my world or alchemy- is it?"

"This can all end if you just let us help figure out what's been going on."

"I told you before…" but Riku interrupted once more,

"Oh so you'd rather be kidnapped again than let anyone cure what ever it is you got? You'd rather fall back into the hands of Voldemort?" he said, his voice like venom that immediately entered Edward's body and made his blood become cold with fear. He could feel Ron wince at the dark lords' name, even he twitched when Riku had said it. Ed narrowed his eyes at Riku, but walked over to the stairs all the same.

Edward and Riku went into his and Sora's room. Sora was sitting on his bed, he wore a grim expression as he polished his blade. As Riku closed the door, Edward could feel a chill going down his spine, though did not know why. There was nothing in this room to fear, his two friends were here, yet suddenly they felt as threatening as Umbridge.

Riku leaned on the door, still not looking Edward in the eye, but instead at his shoulder. Ed glared at Riku,

"Do you have a problem with me?" he asked. Sora looked up from his blade and to Edward.

"No… so Ed," Sora said, sounding friendly, "how have you been sleeping lately?" he asked. Edward blinked at Sora confused, what did that have to do with anything? He sat on the bed,

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Like- any weird dreams or something like that?" he asked. Ed shook his head,

"No."

Riku began to put the black cloth over his eyes; Sora asked Edward, "How's your cough?" Ed shrugged and watched Riku wary. Sora stood up, his Keyblade in hand. "Right… well ,Riku's going to go inside your mind, he's going to see the heartless that has made its home in there." he said, nonchalant. "Riku knows there's something possessing you once more, and we're going to find out what it is before it's too late."

"No- no, no, no, a thousand times no!" said Edward. Ha clapped his hands, but Sora tackled him. They rolled around on the floor, Edward keeping a grasp on Sora's throat as Sora held his Keyblade up. Sora finally pulled out of Edward's grasp and coughed, he bought his key down on Edward's head. Edward put his arm up in defense, but Sora did not strike him. Edward looked at Sora,

"Don't…" he said, rubbing his throat, "Come on Ed- we're your friends. Can't you trust us? What are we going to do- laugh at you?" asked Sora. "You know me and Riku, just trust us will ya?" he asked.

Edward looked at Sora right in the eye, he was telling the truth. Ed looked back over to Riku, his blind fold was still on and it looked like he hadn't moved from that spot. He was nervous, the very thought chilled him to the bone, but he looked back at Sora and nodded soundlessly. Sora smiled, "Finally- genius boy gets it." he said. Sora looked to Riku, "Okay Riku, go ahead." he said. Edward looked from Sora to Riku confused.

"So… what should I do? Close me eyes and meditate or…" but suddenly he was over come with dizziness. He held his head and tried to keep his eyes open, but he felt exaughsted. Before he fell back on the floor, Sora caught Ed by the collar,

"Whoa, hang in there Ed." he said. Ed could hear Sora's voice, but it felt like he was miles away…

He was having another dream, only this time it felt more like a memory. In fact… it was a memory- Edward and Alphonse were fighting the heartless off in the abandon town. The scene replayed and Edward cried out once more when Alphonse was struck. He watched him self from far away inspect the suit of armor, looking for the disappeared blood seal. The memory changed suddenly, as if erased from a black bored. It was now He and Harry, Edward was running from the large swarm of heartless that were behind him as he dragged the unconscious Harry. He was frightened as he watched him self trip like before. The heartless sprang up, extending its claws like it had done on that day. However… Edward's body had begun to glow… he threw the heartless of and it disappeared into mist. He could hear Alophones voice coming from his own mouth as he yelled in frustration at the heartless….

Ed's confusion only greatened as suddenly the place changed- this time it was on Hogwarts ground. Edward looked to see his unconscious body being held over Envy's shoulder. Envy was mocking Harry and the others, but suddenly Edward's body once again emitted the strange blue glow. Envy threw him down and once again he began to fight like before, only this time he was ruthless as he stabbed Envy, and bought up those many spikes…

The scene suddenly went dark, and everything around him faded, he was no where again. Alphonse's voice could be heard, "I'll protect you… this time I'll carry some of the burden, brother."

"Alphonse!" Edward called out. "Al, where are you?" he yelled. Nothing was to be seen, not even a light to be shown. Instead, worry surrounded him, scenes of his brother, the glowing lights and even the heartless swirled around him like pictures caught in a tornado. He began to panic about Envy and franticly wonder why he was back- his thoughts switched to Voldemort and memories of how Ed was cursed over and over- then arguments with Harry and worrying about Umbridge- until more worries overtook him. He grasped his head, "Make it stop!" he whispered, "It's not my fault… Colonel _bastard_… Alphonse- don't!" he yelled out as more worries flashed in his mind.

He was being shaken by Sora, "Ed! Hey Ed!" he said. Sora could see Edward gripping his head and yelling out things. Riku seemed to be struggling as well as he dropped to his knees. Edward was now yelling out; Sora alternated looking at them, feeling flustered and baffled. Harry, Hermione and Ron burst in the doors just then, their wands out.

"What's going on?" Harry yelled over Ed's screams. Sora stood up and went over to Harry,

"It's Riku and Ed- Riku's trying to balance Edward's heart so he won't be sick- I don't know what went wrong!" he said, looking back frightened. Hermione rushed over to Edward as he continued to scream, holding his head in his hands. Riku began to mutter under his breath, Sora went over to his side. Riku's mutter's were strange, Sora listened intently, trying to make out whatever Riku was saying as Ed continued to yell.

"_Alphonse… Mom, we tried to… we'll burn our house tonight… Harry's in trouble… I can't see- where am I?"_

"Riku!" shouted Sora shaking him. "Riku- Riku something's gone wrong! Riku, snap out of it!"

"_Voldemort… another dream… I can't leave the military… Al I'm sorry."_

"Riku!" yelled Sora, he hit him over the head, but Riku took no notice. Sora stood back up and looked back to Edward as he continued to yell. Hermione was close to tears, Harry and Ron were right next to Sora, shaking Riku. Sora shook his head, clueless as to what to do.

Edward's yells died down… everything was silent and calm as the two remained still for a moment. Hermione shook Edward, whispering, "Edward… Ed wake up."

Sora looked back to Riku, he sat up and took the blindfold off. Riku cursed and finally undid the blind, blinking in the light as his eyes adjusted. Harry pushed him slightly,

"What just happened?" he asked. "Why did Ed start screaming? Was it the heartless?"

"What's the matter with him?" asked Hermione looking over at Riku. "Why isn't he awake?"

"He's fine, asleep." said Riku irritably. "Usually, a person will fall asleep." He said. Ron looked at the both of them.

"Alright, spill it." He said. "Now what just happened. What were you two doing to Ed?"

"Trying to fix him," Said Riku, leaning against the wall. "His heart was imbalanced, and that's why he's been so sick lately." Riku said, looking over at Ed. "While I was doing that, I also found out why our bean sized friend here could glow."

"You did?" asked Sora. "How?"

"It was his brother." Said Riku looking at the four. "Some how- for whatever reason, they were somehow tied together. I don't know how, but Alphonse was definitely creating that strange glow- in fact, it's happened before, I'm sure of it. I only caught a glimpse of it among all the other things I saw, but it was most likely over the summer. Al must have seen that Edward and Harry were in trouble, and that was the first time-" There was banging at the door, Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard.  
"What happened, what was all that screaming?"

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, thinking of a lie quick. "Fred and George left a false howler under the bed."

"Those two…" Harry heard her mutter. She began to enter, but Harry and Ron quickly grabbed the handle.

"Don't come in- we're not decent!" blurted Harry.

"Well, get your things on then and come downstairs. Dinner will be ready soon." She said. They heard her walk away, Harry breathed a bit easier. He looked back to Riku,

"What happened then, what went wrong?" he asked, "Why was Ed screaming all of a sudden?"

"Hey, dealing with these kind of things are always tricky." Riku defended, "To balance it I had to sort out all the good from the bad, and that made all the bad thought and feelings hit us both. I didn't know how many there were, but finally I just pulled it all together and kind of shoved it back."

"I don't understand." Said Hermione. Riku frowned and sighed. He looked to Sora, then back at the three,

"It's complicated, not something I can just answer with two sentences." He explained. "The important thing is that when Ed wakes up he'll be his old, short tempered self again. The only thing on our minds should be Umbridge and the D.A."

Hermione huffed and folded her arms. "Well the D.A's all well and good, but I think we should be more concerned about O.W.Ls test."

888

Harry noticed as they left, how depressed his godfather seemed, he couldn't blame Sirius. Before they left for the night bus to take them to Hogsmade, Sirius handed him something wrapped in brown paper. He had told Harry, "If Snape is ever giving you any trouble, you use this, and I'll come right away." In that instant, Harry had vowed never to use it; he wasn't going to be the one to have Sirius come out of hiding just for him.

Harry looked at the brown parcel as they rode the night bus. He was pulled out of his memory as the night bus took a sharp turn left, making all the passengers hit the side of the bus. Even the beds, that were on wheels, came skidding over to knock them all. The bus evened out again, and Harry sat up straight. Hermione had been thrown into Ed's arms, and she was staring at him, blushing horribly. Edward looked back at her, smiling slightly, "You can get off now." he said. She hurriedly backed out of his arms and sat back down in her seat. Ron held his head in pain.

"Harry,"

"Yea?"

"Remember when I said I was looking forward to riding the night bus?"

"Yea."

"I'm looking forward to getting off now."

"Me too."

When it stopped, everyone including Tonks, Harry, Edward, Sora, Riku, Hermione Moody and Lupin, were thrown into the windshield. The bus driver looked at them smiling as they slid down, "Yall have a good night now."

"Yea- a good night of counting all the burses!" grumbled Edward. They filed off the bus and watched as it drive away. Sora rubbed the back of his neck,

"Remind me again why we didn't take the gummy ship?" he asked Riku.

"Because Donald was using it, and he didn't want you crashing it?" he said, rubbing his back that had been injured when Ron and Sora had been thrown on him.

"I'd drive better than that guy." Sora grumbled. Edward looked to him,

"It scares me to think that there's dangers both in the sky and on land when you two are behind the wheel."

Tonks, Lupin and Moody did not go with the children, but gave them their best before heading off somewhere else. Everyone walked down the frozen path to the school. Edward was suddenly reminded of something. "Say, Harry,"

"Hmm?"

"What was it what Snape wanted to talk to you about?"

"Occlumency lesions." Harry replied dully, as he recalled the fight that almost happened between Sirius and Snape. Harry saw the look of confusion on Ed's face and explained. "It's to block out the dreams I've been having, and the visions of Voldemort."

"Who's teaching you?" asked Edward, half expecting Harry to say Dumbledore. Harry frowned though, muttering,

"Snape."

"Snape?" asked Edward surprised, "Why the hell would he want to have anything to do with you?"

"I don't think he has a choice, and neither do I." He said, as they began to enter Hogwarts grounds.

The very next day, before Harry could even start spooning eggs onto his plate, people from the D.A meetings began asking him when the next one was. It was more than obvious that they were eager for the next class. Edward couldn't see why, to him it just seemed like another class. Maybe it was the secret, underground, important feel to it. Did these kids actually think they'd fight the Dark Lord? Edward sighed, trying not to remind himself of the fact that he too was a kid, but at the age of sixteen he was at least older than Harry now. 'That's right, I turned sixteen last month.' He thought. Over the break he had become so sick and tiered that he had forgotten. He shrugged, it didn't matter much… but since so many things had happened he couldn't blame the others for forgetting.

"Something wrong Ed?" asked Ron, "You haven't touched your bacon."

"Nothing." He shrugged and began eating. Ron looked at Ed's pastry,

"You gonna eat that?"

"You can have it, as long as I get your right arm in exchange." said Edward, giving him a coy and playful smile. Ron frowned at the joke, then turned to his side and began pestering Sora about his pudding.

Despite the light hearted morning, Harry spent most of the day dreading the evening. Having potions that day did nothing to dispel his trepidation, as Snape was unpleasant as ever, and Harry's mood was further lowered by the homework he assigned. They all walked out of the class when the bell rang. "What does he think we are?" asked Ron as they exited the class, "Machines who do nothing but work? No offence Hermione."

"If he thought that I think we'd have it a lot worse." said Hermione, giving Ron a nasty look.

As they continued to walk down the hall to the next class, Sora and Riku went off and headed to Arithmacy. Harry waved to them and the remaining ones went down the hall. Harry heard his name being called from behind. He turned and saw Cho walking up to him, hurriedly. A flash of when she had kissed him popped up in his head, making his heart pump and the feeling of his stomach flipping return. "Hi Harry."

"Oh," said Harry as his stomach leapt uncomfterble. He could hear Edward and Ron snicker, they too remembered the kiss Cho gave Harry. "Hi."

"We'll be at the library." said Hermione, dragging Ron and Edward away buy their arms.

"Have a good Christmas Harry?" Cho asked.

"Yea, not bad," said Harry.

"Mine was pretty quiet." For some reason Cho looked a bit embarrassed. "Erm… there's another Hogs made trip next month, did you see the notice?"

"What? Oh no, I haven't checked the notice board since I got back…"

"Yes, it's on Valentines day…"

"Right," said Harry, wondering why she was telling him this.

From up the stair case, Sora and Riku watched Harry and Cho, they had borrowed Fred and Georges extendible ears. Sora frowned and looked at Riku. "I don't understand, why is the Hogsmade trip important to her?"

"You idiot!" said Riku, hitting Sora over the head. "She wants to go out with him."

"How do you know?" asked Sora, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Because, I've had three girls come up to me and asked me out on that day as well."

"WHEN?" asked Sora, surprised.

"Before and after class. There'll be more- you can be sure of that." He smiled, then began listening in on the conversation again. "Uh-oh… she's walking away."

"She looks mortified," said Sora, "You think Harry turned her down?"

"Naw, he probably doesn't know she tried to get him to ask her out."

"Girls are strange…" Sora muttered. Riku nodded and picked up a small dirty rock from the ground. He handed it to Sora,

"Harry just probably needs our help, as always." Sora looked to the rock, then to Harry. He nodded and began aiming at Harry.

As Cho walked away, Harry's brain worked franticly on what it was she was talking about. Suddenly, like a small rock hitting him over the head, something clicked. "Cho! Hey- CHO!" he called after her and ran.

Riku smiled slightly and shook his head. "Where would our friends be without us?" he asked.

"Probably in class." Sora suggested. Riku looked to him,

"Oh crap- class!" he said. They both began running to Arithmacy.

That night, Harry and Edward stood together outside of Snape's office door. Edward looked over to Harry, "So, ready to get your mind read by the guy you hate?"

"Ready as I'll ever be I suppose…" Harry reached for the door handle and opened the door. He half expected a spell to be cast at the both of them right away, but all the boys saw was a shadowy room lined with shelves bearing hundreds of glass jars in which floated slimy bits of animals and plants. In the corner stood the cupboard where various ingredients that Snape had once accused- not without reason- of robbing. Harry and Edward's attention were drawn to towards the desk, however, where a shallow stone basin engraved with runes and symbols lay in a pool of candle light. Harry recognized it at once as Dumbledore's pensive. They heard Snape's cold voice come out of the corner,

"Shut the door behind you Potter." he said.

As they began, Edward pulled out a chair and sat down, though not for a moment letting his guard down. He had no intention of letting Harry get roughed up, if Snape were to pull some kind of stunt, Edward would be the one to stop it. Snape began and Edward listened in, wondering curiously about Occlumency.

"Now, Occlumency. As I told you back in your dear godfather's kitchen, this branch of magic seals the mind against magical intrusion and influence."

"And why does Professor Dumbledore think I need it, sir?" asked Harry.

"Surely even you could have worked that out by now Potter, The Dark Lord is skilled in at Legilimency-"

"And what's that? _Sir?_" Harry was getting cocky, Edward could hear it in his tone. Snape's lower lip twitched and he continued.

"It is the ability to extract feelings and memories from another person's mind-"

"He can read minds?" Edward blurted, his worst fear confirmed. Snape and Harry looked back at him,

"You have no gift for subtlety, Elric." said Snape, his dark eyes glittering. "Only Muggles talk of mind reading as though it were a book you may open and examined at leisure. Thoughts are not etched inside of our skull, indeed it was once thought that they came from the realm of mind, where all original thought existed."

"So…" said Harry, trying to figure out why any of that was different that mind reading, "Could he know what we're thinking now?"

"The Dark Lord is a considerable distance and the walls and grounds of Hogwarts are guarded by many ancient spells and charms to ensure the dwellers safety."

"Pfft." Edward looked away, thinking back on last year's Triwizard tournament and Envy's sudden appearance within Hogwarts grounds. "That's some barrier spell you got there…" he muttered. Snape ignored him and continued.

"However Potter, you are an exception. The curse that failed to kill you has now somehow linked you to The Dark Lords mind. The evidence suggest that when you mind is most relaxed- when you are asleep, for instance- you are sharing The Dark Lords thoughts and emotions. The Headmaster wishes me to teach you Occlumency in order to prevent further connection." Snape stood up before Harry could ask any thing more. "Stand up and take out your wand, Potter."

Edward watched as Harry obeyed, he was ready to spring into action if Snape had any funny ideas. "You may use your wand to attempt to disarm me, or defend yourself in anyway you can think of."

"And what are you going to do?" asked Harry, wary.

"I am about to attempt to break into your mind," said Snape softly. "We are going to see how well you resisted. I have been told that you have shown great aptitude to resisting the Imperious Curse… you will find similar powers are needed for this…. Brace yourself, now…. _Legilimens!_"

Snape had struck before Harry was obviously ready. Edward sprung up when it looked like Harry was in pain. "Hey, what are you doing to him?" Edward asked Snape, sternly. There was no answer as they both remained silent. "Hey- answer me damn it!" he said. He began to run over, but a jet of red light flew at Snape. It hit him in the wrist and Snape opened his eyes and clasped a hand to it surprised. Harry collapsed to the ground and Edward turned around to Harry, but sharply turned back to Snape and grabbed his collar, "What did you do?" he ordered.

"It was Potter's fault for not fighting me off earlier." he said. Edward heard Harry as he stood back up, and let go of Professor Snape. He sat back down as Snape raised his wand. "Good Potter, but you let me get too far, you lost control." Ed could see the pure hatred on Harry's face. "We're going again… one… two… three… _Legilimens_!" Harry was once again put under the spell, making Edward growl and clench his fist.

He stood idly by as Harry was put under the mind bending spell, telling him self that this was all for Harry, so that at least he'd be safe from Voldemort… no matter what his gut told him otherwise. For a horrible instant, he felt like Umbridge, watching as Harry once again fell to the floor. That thought left his mind as he realized his right hand now broke the back of the wooden chair he sat in.

Harry was on the floor, picking himself up for the umpteenth time. Edward glared at Snape hatefully, his narrowed eyes focused on the greasy black hair that covered Snape's face from his view. "You're not focused- you're not trying- you're not making an effort." Spoke Snape in the same calm and cold voice as before.

"I-am-making-an-effort," he said through clenched teeth.

"I told you to empty your self of emotion."

"Yeah? Well I'm finding that hard at the moment," Harry snarled.

"Then you will find your self easy prey for the Dark Lord!" said Snape savagely. "Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories of family or friends and allow them selves to be provoked easily- weak people, in other words- they stand no chance against his powers! He will penetrate your mind with absurd ease, Potter."

Edward had enough of his arrogant speech, but Harry spoke up first. "I… am not… weak!" he said in a low voice, furry pumping through him so that he might attack.

"Then prove it, master your self." He snapped. He looked to Edward with the same cold expression, "Sit down Elric, Potter doesn't need you to mother him."

Embarrassed and angry, Edward sat down and glared at Snape. He and Harry continued with the lesion as Edward watched, scowling every time Snape closed his eyes….

Time passed, Harry's anger towards Snape only grew with every Legilimens spell. Edward checked his watch as Harry once again fell on all fours, cursing under his breath. It seemed that their time was almost up, for Snape lifted his wand once more in a manner as if to get on with the task at hand. After a few seconds, Harry dropped to the floor, and Snape rolled his eyes. Harry rubbed his scar, Edward saw the look on Harry's face. It was as if Harry had just remembered something important that he forgot. Harry looked to Snape, "What's in the department of Ministries?" he asked. Edward looked at Harry surprised then glanced at Snape. His reaction was almost the same had he not also had that stone cold expression plastered on his face.

"What did you say?" asked Snape, unnerved.

"I said, what's in the department of Ministries, _sir?_"

"And why," said Snape slowly, "would you ask such a thing?"

"Because, the corridor I've just seen- I've been dreaming about it for months- I've just recognized it- it leads to the department of Ministries… and I think Voldemort wants something from it-"

"_Do not say The Dark Lord's name!_" Snape hissed. Edward looked at professor strangely.

"Dumbledore says it."

"Dumbledore, Mr. Elric, is a very powerful wizard- you are nothing but a microscopic Muggle."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING MICROSCOPIC, YOU GREASY SNAKE!"

"HOLD YOUR TOANG BEFORE I RIP IT OUT OF THAT SMART MOUTH OF YOURS!" Edward and Snape glared at each other, no one spoke as Harry picked himself off the ground. Snape looked to Harry, "There are things in this world that have nothing to do with you… do I make my self plane?"

"Yes." Said Harry, rubbing his scar that still prickled. Snape glanced at Edward before looking back to Harry,

"You may leave." He said, turning back to his desk. Harry and Edward headed towards the door, "But next time, Elric should report to Umbridge first."

"What?" spat Edward, turning around on his heel. Snape did not turn from his desk,

"If Umbridge come looking for you, and sees Potter and I not doing remedial potions, that will arouse suspicion. Report to her telling that you are accompanying Potter for _remedial potions_, got it?" asked Snape. Edward nodded, but then spoke up as he realized a nod can't be heard.

Later, Harry informed Hermione, Ron and Sora about the realization he had in seeing the Department of Ministries. Hermione had suggested that it would be a perfect place to hide the weapon; "Think about it, a top secret place to develop a weapon more dangerous than the Arvada Kadavera curse… are you sure you're alright Harry?" she asked. Harry nodded, rubbing his forehead.

"I'm fine… I don't like Occlumency much."

"I suppose it would be trying to have your mind attacked over and over again." She hummed.

Harry and the boys decided to go to the boys dorm after homework. The O.W.L's homework had been piling on to the students, and Edward was once again required to fill out a Alchemist assessment on what his research has gathered so far. He decided to work on a theory of aura differences between Alchemists and Muggles. He knew the Furor would take intrest in this kind of foreign reports; King Bradley was always in favor of learning about foreign countries. Edward changed into his sleeping cloths and continued working on it over the covers of his bed. He had scattered notes around him, trying to write in the best hand writing he could over the cover of a book. Harry and Ron were coming back up the stairs. Harry entered, but suddenly fell to the floor, clutching his head. Edward snapped his attention to Ron and Harry as Harry was on the floor laughing manically. Edward rushed over as Ron began shaking Harry. "Harry! Harry!" yelled Ron as he shook him. Harry's laugh slowly died down, and he opened his eyes once more. Edward kneeled down,

"What was it… what did you see this time?" he asked, sternly. Harry held his scar,

"He was happy… real happy."

"Why?" asked Ron. Harry shook his head,

"I don't know… Something he's been waiting for, something good… something he found."

"I don't under stand." Said Edward, Harry looked to both he and Ron.

"I don't know either, all I know is that something good has happened."

"Yea?" asked Ed, "Well what's good for him is just more bad news for us."


	18. To Date, or not to Date?

To Date, or Not to Date?

By

Deon

**MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN**

**MINISTRY FEARS BLACK IS "RALLYING POINT"**

**FOR OLD DEATH EATERS**

The Ministry of Magic announced late last night that there had been a mass breakout from Azkaban.

Speaking to reporters in his private office, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, confirmed that ten high-security prisoners escaped in the early hours of yesterday evening, and that he has already informed the Muggle prime minister of the dangerous nature of these individuals. From the evidence released to the public, it seemed that one individual entered without detection, and left. One eyewitness clamed that the suspect had long green hair and a peculiar tattoo on his thy, he is suspected of being a metamorphmagus- or shape shifter.

When questioned about how the Ministry plans on securing these former prisoners of Azkaban and the new metamorphmagus, he had this to say:

"We think it likely that these individuals who include Black's cousin Bellaire Estrange, have rallied around Black as their leader. We are, however, doing all we can to round up the criminals and beg the magical community to be alert and cautious. On no account should any of these individuals be approached.

"There you are Harry," said Ron. He, Harry, Ed, Sora and Riku were all reading over Hermione's shoulder as they finished the article. "That's why Voldemort was so happy last night." he said, standing straighter.

It was breakfast in the Great Hall the next morning. Ron had told Hermione, Riku and Sora about Harry's last episode when Hermione had found that article in the paper. Harry leaned back and began eating again, "Who do you think was the one who busted them all out?" he asked. Edward snorted as he sat back across from him, Hermione and Ron.

"I'll bet my other leg it was Envy."

"Careful mate, you don't have many limbs to spare." joked Riku. Ed looked across from Sora to him.

"You saying I'm wrong?"

"All I'm saying is, don't count your Chocobo's before the eggs hatch."

"I think Ed's right." sighed Hermione, as she put the paper down. "Who else do we know with those details?"

"Yea, well does it matter anyway?" asked Harry. Everyone looked to him questioningly, Harry waved a hand to the paper. "If we were to say anything, they'd call me loony or some trash like that." The group nodded and went back to eating silently. Hermione picked the paper back up and began reading again. Edward looked up to the staff table, he saw the teachers all had The Daily Prophet as well, and were murmuring to each other and to Dumbledore.

Sora continued eating, dwelling over what they could do. "Well," started Sora, "Harry's right. No one wants to listen to him because they say he's a fruit cake." he said, "I mean, if Luna Lovegood was in the paper, telling us about a bunch of Horn Skuzzlers were under people's beds, I wouldn't want to read that story. Well, unless it was in one of her magazines- what was it- The Quibbler?"

"Shut it Sora," said Edward aggravated, "You're babbling again."

"No wait…" said Hermione, looking at Sora over the paper, "What do you mean?" she asked, looking thoughtful. Sora shrugged as he took a bite of hot cereal,

"I mean, The Quibbler is more interesting than the boring old Daily Prophet. It's got good stories that people would want to read… Hermione? Hey- where you going?" he called after her. Hermione had stood up and walked away in that instant, deep in thought. Sora sighed and just went back to eating. "Wha'd I say this time?" he muttered.

Hagrid came into the Great Hall just then, Ron and Harry looked up to see him. Sora waved and Ed nodded as Hagrid passed them. Sora shook his head, "Poor Hagrid." He said. Edward looked to him,

"Poor Hagrid?" he asked. Sora nodded,

"He's on probation from Umbridge." Sora explained. Edward shook his head and poked at his food,

"Something's got to be done about that woman." He said, referring to Umbridge. Ed sighed and let his fork drop and clatter on the plate. "How much more bad news can we take?" he groaned. "I bet you that the moment we get into class, one of the professors here will start going on about the outbreaks."

"Nu-uh. Not after the new Educational Decree that came out." said Ron. Harry nodded,

"That's right, which one are we on now?" Harry looked over to a notice board on the wall, "Ah- that's right- Twenty-six," he said, lightly mocking it. "Which states that _no teacher shall speak of anything unrelated to school work or O.W.L's tests._ What a load."

888

That night, after coming back from Snape's office, Harry and the others were all doing their homework in preparation for their O.W.L's test. Edward was still filling out his report, and sat with everyone. They had been working for hours, it was most likely past midnight by now. Harry dropped his pencil and held his head in his hands. "I'm too tiered to think any longer," he said. "I don't think I'll even wake up tomorrow."

"Well you'd better hope you do," said Hermione, "Didn't you have a date with Cho?" she asked. Harry looked to her surprised,

'How could I forget?' he thought, feeling his stomach leap with nervousness and excitement. He stood up and began putting thins in his bag. "Well, in that case I'm going to bed." he said.

"I'll follow you." said Ron.

"Wait up." Sora yawned as he to put his things away. Edward called a good night to them, then went back to working. Hermione was beginning to put her things away as well,

"Aren't you going to bed?" she asked Edward. He shrugged soundlessly and continued writing. She watched him for a moment, then looked away, biting her lip in thought. She looked back at Edward quickly, "Would you like to go to Hogsmade with me tomorrow?" she said, hurriedly. Edward looked up to her, and Hermione blushed. "Well, since Harry is going on a date with Cho- and I don't think he'll want his bodyguard around- and it'll be kind of a break for you…" she trailed off and looked down at the bag she held in he hands in front of her. Edward cocked his head to the side,

"That doesn't sound bad." he said, "Sure, why not? It's better than going alone." Ed smiled slightly. Edward went back to working on his paper, Hermione turned around grinning and blushing at the same time. She exhaled a breath, mentally congratulating her self as she climbed up the stairs to the girl's dorm.

888

Edward and Harry waited by the exit of Hogwarts, all the others had left and the carriages rented already. It was cold, but they both had something warm on any way.

Harry looked to Edward, "You're not going to be following us, are you?" he asked, worried. Edward shook his head,

"Relax, I've got better plans then to just sit around, watching you two make googly eyes at each other." he said. Harry looked at him skeptically.

"What'll you be doing then?"

"Hermione and I are going to head over to the Three Broom Sticks before she has to meet someone." Ed replied casually. Harry looked to him, surprised.

"You're… going with Hermione?"

"Yea," said Edward, looking at Harry confused. "Why's that so surprising?"

"Well I mean- what I thought was- well I kind of figured you two as being just friends."

"We are just friends." said Edward, still confused. Harry was silent for a moment, then looked down and shook his head muttering. He looked back to Edward,

"So this isn't a date?"

"What?" asked Edward, half laughing. "Are you kidding me?" he laughed again. "No, we're just killing time before she has to meet someone- that's right around when you have to meet us there as well, right?" Harry nodded and breathed out a bit. They went silent again, neither one saying a thing.

The boys heard foot steps and watched as Cho approached them. She was wearing a sweater and had her long hair tied up in a pony tail. She nodded to Edward and looked to Harry. "Hi." She said breathlessly.

"Hi." Said Harry.

They stared at each other for a moment, then Harry said, "Well- er- shall we go then?"

"Oh- yes." they walked out and left Ed by himself. Edward looked around for Hermione, but didn't see her. He reached into his back pocket and took out his pocket watch. He read the time, then put it back.

Hermione finally arrived, looking much more dressed up than usual. Her hair was slightly more tame than the usual frizz, and she wore a bright green sweater with long jeans on, and a scarf. She approached Edward, smiling sheepishly and looking down. Edward smiled and looked at her. "Hey." Ed greeted.

"Hi." Hermione replied, almost as breathlessly as Cho had.

"You look hot."

"What?" said Hermione, looking up at him rather surprised. Edward nodded and looked to her,

"Your face, it's all red again." he said. She smiled and laughed nervously. "Well, we better get there before all the tables are taken." Edward suggested.

Hermione and Edward walked down the frigged path. They were quiet, until Edward looked to her. "Who exactly are you meeting?"

"Oh, well- Rita Skeeter."

"That fast talking reporter woman from last year?" he asked surprised, "What could you be meeting her for?"

"Well, I want to get Harry's story known, so I'm going to have Rita Skeeter write an article in Luna's father's magazine." she explained. Edward smiled,

"Good idea." he said. She blushed and looked ahead,

"Thank you," she said.

They came into town and headed straight for The Three Broomsticks pub. The place was as warm and inviting as it had always been. The two sat down at a booth in the noisy pub, next to the wall and far from the smoke at the bar, though they could still smell traces of exotic cigars and pipes. A witch with frizzy hair and an apron around her waist came over; her nametag read 'Carla'.

"What'll ya have?" she asked, chewing on her gum. Edward looked at her,

"Two butterbeers." he said. Carla walked away and over to the bar. Edward looked back at Hermione, she was looking at her hands that were in her lap. Edward, seeing no conversation being made at the moment, decided to look around, out towards the bar area.

Hermione looked up from her hands and to Edward. She thought of something to say, then cleared her throat. "So… Ed,"

"Hmm?" he turned and looked back to her.

"What other duties do you have in Aramatus?" Hermione asked. 'That was a really stupid question.' she thought to herself.

"What do you mean? I go on missions the Colonel gives me… that's pretty much the jist of things."

"Oh… I see." she down again. Edward leaned forward on the table and looked at her.

"Hey Hermione, why are you so nervous all of a sudden?" he asked. She only tilted her head up a bit more, bringing her eyes to the table, then to Edward's hands that he was leaning forward on. "Rita Skeeter is nothing big- all she can do is talk gossip- trash that no one reads any way."

"That's not it." she said. Edward blinked at her, confusion filling his mind.

"Then what?"

"It's…" she looked into his amber eyes that were dimmed slightly from the soft light in the busy pub. "Ed… I think I-"

"Two butterbeers," said Carla, she had come over with the two mugs in her hand and set them on the table. With her quill, she tapped Hermione on the shoulder and pointed to Ed, "Watch for how he pays, that's how you know if you're boyfriend is a keeper."

"I'm not her boyfriend!" Ed blurted, surprised. Carla looked to Hermione, then to Edward.

"Oh- I get it, you haven't confessed your love for her yet, huh?"

"I don't love her!" he said, thoughtlessly, merely wanting to contradict anything she said. Hermione looked at Edward surprised and frozen as her worst fear was realized. She looked at her butterbeer and took a huge swig as the waitress witch walked away. Edward grumbled to himself before having a drink as well. Hermione didn't feel much like talking after that. Edward however, wanted to hear what Hermione was saying. "So, go on," he said. She shook her head and looked at him,

"I-It's not important… not important at all." she strongly held back tears and any look of disappointment or sadness. Edward seemed convinced as he shrugged.

"It sounded important. I mean- you're always coming up with all these plans and schemes to get back at a teacher or even get someone out of trouble." he said. Hermione blushed and smiled, looking away.

"Well, I don't know about that." she said. Ed shrugged,

"That's what I think anyway." he began to tug on his right sleeve as he looked into the bar. Hermione watched him,

"Why do you do that?" she asked, she wondered if he was nervous. Ed stopped,

"I'm just bored." he said, careless. Hermione was surprised again.

'Am I boring?' she wondered to herself, then sighed and took her butterbeer again. 'I suppose I am…' she thought sadly.

"Not that you're boring or anything… I don't know. I've just been going through hell lately."

"We've all been having a rough year I suppose." Hermione nodded. They looked at each other. Hermione had a question she knew might be to bold, but she took a breath and asked all the same. "Your brother, Alphonse, what was he like?"

"Al?" he blinked "What was he like… well," Ed looked at the table and smiled. "Al loved cats. He was always picking them up off the street and pleading, 'can we keep it brother?'- _ha ha_. If we weren't always traveling I would have let him keep the things- but he'd try and get me to allow it." Ed shook his head laughing to himself. "I swear I wanted him to have one- I even fought Colonel Roy in the State Alchemist exam so that that cat could be taken care of by him. It was a stalemate, but you should have seen the look on Al's… well I imagined he would have had the widest eyes when I had the colonel at a disadvantage." Ed laughed again. Hermione smiled and nodded,

"But what was he like? I mean, it doesn't seem like you two ever fought- were you that close?"

"Well… we had our moments I guess. I'll never forget the time when we were eight- it was over something so dumb I can't remember- but we fought. I hit Al in the arm, and he kicked me real good in the shin… he ran away." He coughed up a laugh once again and looked into Hermione's eyes. "I found him," he said, seeing the concerned look on her face. "He was by the river. We were fine after that."

They shared and awkward silence and looked at the table. Hermione took a swig of her butterbeer and placed it down carefully. Edward shrugged again, "Al… he was… he was a nice person. Polite all the time- reminding me about my manners constantly." Edward took a long drink of butterbeer before putting it down once again.

Hermione looked at him, their eyes met and Hermione smiled slightly, "You… miss him a lot don't you?"

"Of course." said Ed. "Even though he's in my heart- _literally_- it still seems like he's gone."

"Because you can't talk to him?" asked Hermione, leaning in a bit more. Edward nodded and made a small shrug, his palms facing up along with his movements. Hermione and Edward's eyes met once again, they stayed like that for a few seconds before breaking their gaze and looking away, both a shade of pink or red.

Ed coughed awkwardly and Hermione gazed back at Edward. Ed too looked back at Hermione as well. "It umm… isn't that bad though." he said. She nodded understandingly. She leaned more on her elbows and looked into his eyes.

"Edward… I really-"

"Well here you are little miss '_Negotiator_'." said a familiar female voice. Ed and Hermione looked up to see Rita Skeeter looking down at them. Hermione looked back to Edward, but sighed and gave up on telling him for the moment. Instead she looked over to Rita after she sat down, pushing Hermione over. The green bag she kept her quick quills pens in was opened as she looked for the pen it's self.

"Oh, you won't be needing those," said Hermione, "This time, only the facts."

"Why am I here? You said there would be a story that the public would just '_eat up_'."

"There is-"

"I'm here, Hermione." said a dreary and slow voice. Luna Lovegood was standing at the tale, Ed hadn't heard her come up. She began to sit on Edward, so he scooted over to let her sit down. She scooted closer to Edward and looked over at him. "Are you the big story? People will most likely believe in Alchemy if I put it in my father's magazine."

"No, it's not me- it's Harry." said Edward annoyed.

"Someone say my name?" Harry came to the table and sat down beside Luna. Hermione looked over to him, Harry looked spaced out and sad. Hermione cleared her throat and he looked to her,

"How did it go with Cho?" she asked. Harry shook his head, saying he didn't want to talk about it. Rita looked at Harry sharply,

"What's this? A girl in Harry's life?" the quick quill jumped out of her bag and began writing notes down on the pad that hovered with it. "Simply exciting- so Harry, who's the lucky girl? Any future plans? Give me the scoop."

"Put that away!" said Edward angrily, "It's been a year- and I'm still sick and tiered of your rumors!"

"Oh, very well." Rita pouted. Hermione cleared her throat for their attention and then informed them all why they were called there. Harry looked to Rita Skeeter, skeptic that she wanted to help them out.

"If I tell you exactly everything, will you write down my version- or your own fares make believe story?"

"I'll write down every thing," said Rita, waving a hand at him bored and un interested, "Not much else I can do with Granger here on my back…"

Hermione looked to Ed and Harry, whispering, "She's still an unregistered Animungus." The boys smiled at her slyly, then looked to Rita knowingly.

888

Hermione, Edward and Harry walked back to Hogwarts castle together. Hermione walked between the two boys. She gave Harry a side look, and Harry caught it. "Hmm?"

Hermione nudged Harry forward genially and tilted her head toward the castle. Harry gave her a confused look, and she nodded her head to the castle once again. "Oh… erm," Harry began thinking of an excuse. "Erm, I'm late to help Sora… find the snitch he lost." He began to hurry forward. "I'll see you in the common room."

Edward waved to him slightly as they watched him hurry ahead. "Sora's always loosing that thing." He said. Edward began to hurry forward as well. Hermione put a hand on his shoulder,

"Where are you going?" she asked. Ed looked back to her,

"Well, I'm his body guard, so I have to follow him."

"He'll be fine, take a break."

"I have been." he said. "The colonel is going to get on my back again if I don't do my job."

"He'll be fine, really." she said. Edward shrugged and began walking again. They were silent as they walked until they approached the Hogwarts' entrance. Ed turned to Hermione and stopped her.

"You've been acting strange all day," he said, looking at her sternly, "Also, you asked me about Alphonse, something no one here asked me before. Is there something that Riku and Sora told you?"

Hermione shook her head, "No, I just wanted to know you." she could feel his hand on her shoulder, her stomach was doing back flips. "Ed… there's something I've wanted to say for a while." she admitted. Edward took his hand off her shoulder and put his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, is that all?" he asked, "I thought it was something serious." he laughed slightly, relived. Hermione smiled at him, then took in a deep breath.

"Edward… I like you."

"Hmm? I… like you to Hermione." he said confused.

"No… I-" but before she could say more, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Perkinson walked by.

"Looks like the Mudblood found a one of her kind." Mocked Draco. Pansy, a Slytherin girl, giggled and added,

"A bit short though isn't he? You might want a man who can see over that frizzy mess of yours, Granger." They laughed and walked away. Edward narrowed his eyes at them.

"Those jerks…" he said, "Why would they think we were going out?"

"Well Ed, I-" Hermione started.

"I mean, we've shown no interest in each other at all."

"Well actually I-"

"It must just be some idiotic joke." He looked back to her grinning, "I mean, us going out?" he laughed. "Like some kind of couple? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard!" he laughed again. Hermione watched Edward stunned. He looked up at her, the color draining from her face; pallor and stunned. "Funny… right Hermione?" he asked, slowly and unsure why she was so pale. Her face turned from the shocked horrified look to absolute, red-in-the-face anger. Tears welled up in her eyes and her fists shook. "Erm… Hermione?" he stood up a bit taller and looked at her. She slapped him!

Edward felt his cheek and looked at Hermione, tears were running down her face. She shut her eyes then pushed past him, running and crying. "Wait! Hermione!" said Edward as he watched her run up the stairs. 'What… what was that all about?'

888

I hate love… love fictions included. Eden did most of this.

… girls are weird… seriously!


	19. Dreams, Schemes and Centaurs

Dreams, Schemes and Centaurs

By

Eden) I can't believe I have to do this chapter after helping you with the last one! You owe me!

Edward, Sora and Riku were in the common room, the sun was setting and dinner would be soon. Sora and Riku looked at Edward dismayed. "She… Hermione cried?" asked Sora, stunned. Edward nodded to him,

"I don't understand. I was making a joke- and she flew off the handle!"

"What did you say?" asked Sora, an inquisitive yet serious look on his face. Edward shrugged,

"I don't remember exactly what I said. It was something like, 'the thought of us going out is funny, right?' then she flipped out!" said Edward confused. Riku and Sora grimaced at each other. It was a kind of grimace that made Edward wonder if these two know something. Edward frowned, confused and still baffled as to why Hermione was crying. There was a small voice in the back of his head, as Riku and Sora looked back to him, that Hermione might possibly like him a lot more then he thought. "I mean… that's funny right?"

"No," said Sora, he clicked his toang and then looked away. He had to tell Edward, even though he had promised Hermione not to. It was only fair; watching Edward confused over this was like watching a small animal in a trap and it not knowing how it got there. "Well Ed," said Sora, carefully, "Hermione is… well she's a bit… Hermione likes- well she… erm. Riku, help me out here." he faced Riku, looking up at him from where he sat. Riku frowned and stood up straighter from the arm rest he leaned on. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking like he'd much rather be somewhere else.

"To put it simply," said Riku, "she's nuts about you. Haven't you ever noticed when she blushes around you- how about all the times she's defended you in an argument- or even how she always chooses to sit next to you?" asked Riku. Edward looked up Riku, a stunned look on his face as a horrible realization washed over him. Edward leaned over from the big red chair he sat in and put a single hand to his face. He let out a long slow 'oh' and then a quick and 'shhed',

"Shit." He looked up to see Sora nodding gravely as Riku just bit his lip looking at the floor. Edward looked to them, "What… What was I suppose to do? Really! I mean- if she had told me I wouldn't have said anything!" he said, the frustration and embarrassment turning to anger.

Sora started before Edward could become any more angry. "Did she try to tell you before you said that?" he asked. Edward paused,

"I don't know- how should I know? It's her mind!"

"Well wasn't she acting strange or anything?" asked Sora. Edward put his head in his hands as he remembered the conversation about Alphonse. He let out a slow and annoyed curse word. "I'll take that as a yes." said Sora, sitting back.

Harry came into the room along with Ron just then. Ron was clutching what looked like a rolled up magazine, waving it above his head. "You'll never believe it!" said Ron, coming over to Ed and the others hurriedly. He thrust the magazine at Edward, it was The Quibbler with the headline:

**Harry Potter speaks Out At Last:**

**The truth about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named**

**And '_the night I saw him return_'**

Edward grinned, "Nothing better then proof to rub in peoples faces." he grinned. Riku and Sora took it from him and read the headline as well. Riku shook his head satisfied. "Well, that takes care of one problem. People _have_ to believe this!" he said, Sora nodded along with him.

Along with the new issue came Decree Number Twenty-Seven. It stated that no one is permitted to read The Quibbler, if any one was caught they would be expelled. Consequently, this made more students interested in reading it. People had come up to Harry and Edward as they made their way to class, saying they believed Harry, and how brave he was. Even Cho came up and kissed him on the cheek. Edward had an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach as he saw Cho walk away, a bit of discomfort and regret as his thoughts turned to Hermione. She hadn't talked to him all day, Edward hadn't exactly made an attempt at talking to her either though. It seemed unheard of- Hermione having a crush on Edward? Thinking about it made his head hurt, he hoped it would all blow over… something told him it wouldn't.

During classes, it seems the teachers had been reading the Quibbler as well. In Herbology Professor Sprout awarded Gryffindor twenty points after Harry passed her a watering can. After Charms, Professor Flitwik forced a box of Squeaking Sugar Mice, said "_Shh."_ then walked away. In Divinations Professor Trelawney announced to the class that Harry was not going to die an early and horrible death, but live lone, become the minister of Magic and have twelve children. Everyone, except Umbridge who was in the room at the time, either laughed of congratulated Harry on the long life and becoming the Minister.

After Divinations however, Edward was stopped by Umbridge after class. "My office- _now_." She whispered harshly to him. Edward glared at her,

"No." he said lowly. She put a wand to his chest.

"Do it." She said. Harry and the other had gone on without him, not realizing that he had been stopped apparently. Edward reluctantly went to her office and sat down, waiting for her until her class was over.

When she finally came back after an hour an a half, it seemed her face was redder then Edward had ever seen before. He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow, "What's the matter tomato face?" he asked. She slammed the desk with her fist.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" she shrieked, "Major Elric- how could you let this slander get out to the press?"

"Slander?" asked Edward, he put his feet on the desk and leaned back, rocking slightly. "I don't know what you're talking about." he said lightly. Umbridge shook with furry,

"You allowed Potter to talk to a reporter about _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named_! You put the ministries reputation on the line!"

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't like the ministry." he said, still very calm. Umbridge reached for her wand, and Edward clapped his hands. He put them on the ground and alchemized the stone to reach up and punch her! She blasted that away instantly and then pointed her wand at him. Edward was sent flying into the stone chimney head first, he fell back to the ground with a thud. He began to pick him self, but another spell hit him, forcing his left arm to twist behind him painfully. He let out a gasp in pain as he tried to take back control of his arm.

"You little Muggle twerp! You disgusting lower life- an ant!" she said furiously. "How dare you try to attack me! How dare you insult the ministry!"

"You're a corrupt government!" yelled Edward, "All you care about is keeping the people happy instead of warning them! You're the lower life form if I've ever seen one!" his arm twisted even more, and he let out a yell.

"You scum- you horrid little-"

"Don't call me LITTLE!" yelled Edward. He brought his right hand around to his left, then placed it on the ground! Umbridge blasted away another stone fist that tried to hit her from the front, but didn't see the one behind her. When she turned, it was too late! It slammed her right in the stomach! She coughed, then blasted that one into small bits that flew around the room. She turned back to Edward as he stood back up, his arm now free. She waved her wand, and Ed put an arm up. He had no time to do anything else as something wrapped around his arm, then flung him across the other side of the room. It threw him up to the ceiling, then pulled him back to the floor! Before he could move, Umbridge shrieked, "_Fiar_!" and a blast emitted from her wand and hit Edward in the back. It took no effect on his cloths, but felt like something like hot oil was burning his back. He yelled out again as the burning feeling lasted, he though his own flesh had been disintegrated!

He took a breath and got on his hands and knees, the pain began ebbing away. He looked back at her furiously, his golden eyes gleaming with pure loathing, as if his stare was a dagger aimed at her heart.

They were silent, Umbridge's wand still raised. "Don't… move." she threatened. "Keep Potter under control…"

"I'm not your dog!"

"YOU ARE MY SUBORDINATE!" she shrieked, "One more incident like this, just one more rule you break- and I'll write to the colonel my self!" there was another silence. Umbridge lowered her wand, then nodded to the door. "Get out of my sight…" she said in a low voice. Edward stood back up, he once again limped out; his knee had hit the floor too hard.

888

When he managed to get back to the portrait he had to lean back on the wall and take a breather. The burn hadn't completely left him, and his sore knee was throbbing horribly. He realized that it was almost after dinner, or at least night time. Edward stood back up, he walked around a bit, practicing so it didn't look like he had a limp.

The door opened and Riku walked out, his Slytherin neck tie around his head. Edward looked at him strangely, but Riku shrugged. "There was a _bite off Umbridge_ party."

"A what?"

"A party dedicated to the fact that we hate Umbridge." he explained. "I'm heading back to my house. There's butter beer still there I think if you want to… " Riku's words trailed off as he saw a bruise forming on his cheek where Edward had hit the wall of Umbridge's office. Edward flicked his nose roughly and looked away, "I fell." he defended. Riku eyed him,

"Uh huh…." said Riku. "By the way Edward, where have you been? It seems like a long time to be in the bathroom. Library maybe? But then again where did you get that bruise and limp?"

"I told you I fell- and yes I was at the library. I was looking up… a report for-"

"Yea, yea, yea- save it for Hermione. She's worried over where you are… you've got blood coming out of your nose." Riku pointed out. Edward put a gloved hand over it and swore under his breath.

They were silent for a moment longer, then Riku turned and began walking down the hall. He held up a hand and said good night as he made his way down the hall. Edward sniffed at him, but found that was a mistake as more blood spattered on his glove.

Edward entered through the portrait and walked into the common room. Everyone he knew went to bed already. The common room was a mess from the party, butterbeer bottles on the floor, paper hats and streamers littered the couches and chair. Edward shook his head and made his way up stairs. The only good this was that this time there was no one to see him like this. Ed began to wonder if Riku would tell the others, probably not.

As soon as he got to the boys dormitory, he flopped down on the bed and fell asleep.

888

Harry stood in a dark, curtained room lit by a single branch of candles. His hands were clenched on the back of a chair in front of him. They were long-fingered and white as though they had not seen the sun light in ages.

Beyond the chair, in a pool of light cast upon the floor by the candles, knelt a man in black robes. A little further behind him was a tall lean figure with long green strands of hair coming down his head. He looked down at the kneeling man disgusted as he eyed him. Harry took no noticed and instead spoke. "It seems I have been ill advised…" he said in a cold high pitch voice that pulsed with anger. The man was cowering on the floor.

"Master, I crave your pardon…"

"I am not mad at you Rockwood…" Harry relinquished his grip on the chair and walked around it, "Bode wouldn't have taken it… even under Malfoy's Imperious curse…" He though for a moment, brining one of his long fingers to his chin. "And the realms, are the transmutation circles being made?"

"As we speak my lord." said Rockwood, "But- but it proves difficult without the boy… with no source we almost have nothing to work with-"

"Did I ask you to tell me what isn't possible?" Harry yelled in the same cold voice. He paced for a moment, "I have wasted months with fruitless schemes, it seems… but no matter… we begin again, from now. You have Lord Voldemort's gratitude, Rockwood." He looked down at the man. "You may leave… and send Avery in."

The man almost fell as he hurried to stand. He left hurriedly, bowing as he scurried back ward. Harry let out a small chuckle, then turned to the homunculus. "Envy, don't look so disappointed. This is but a small error in a beautiful new plan." Harry turned to the wall, where on it was a cracked mirror. "Think of it… the beginning of a new age… I rule all…." Harry's face was skull white, his eyes red with slits for pupils… and a horrid smile spread across his thin lips….

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Harry thrashed about in his bead, tangled up in the sheets once more.

"What's going on?" asked two groggy voices at once. Harry continued to thrash about, trying to get undone from his covers and sheets. "Will you stop acting like a maniac so I can get you out of here?" Harry starred up at Edward in the moonlight, Ron was beside him, getting Harry untangled from the hangings around his bed. Harry sat up and Edward helped him down stairs. Harry felt natious, but managed to keep it down as Edward sat him on the couch.

"What happened?" asked Ron, "Was someone attacked?"

"No," said Harry, his scar seared with horrible pain. He put a hand to it and breathed. "No, it was Rookwood… Bode couldn't take the weapon… something about realms… Envy was there-"

"Envy?" said Edward. "Where! Where are they?" he said. Harry shook his head,

"I don't know… Avery's in trouble for misleading Voldemort…"

"Wait, are you saying… you saw You-Know-Who?" asked Ron. Harry opened an eye and looked to him,

"I _was_ You-Know-Who." he said. Edward and Ron looked at each other, suddenly they heard someone coming down stairs.

"What, what's going on- what?" it was Sora, he was pulling his robe on as he came down the stairs.

"'Bout time, Spiky." Said Edward angry, "Taking your sweet time weren't you?"

"Do you know how long it took me to get to sleep on a sugar high?" Sora rubbed his eyes sleepy. Ed shoo his head and stood up, facing Sora,

"Never mind about that Spiky, you better listen to what Harry just said."

"Was it another dream?" asked Sora, waking up a bit more. He looked to Harry, "Was someone attacked again?"

"No," said Harry, sitting up more as the pain ebbed away. "No, the weapon- Voldemort's on the right track to getting it now… stop twitching Ron!" at the sound of Voldemort's name, Ron had let out a small whimper and twitch. Harry shook his head, "Bode couldn't get the weapon."

"Huh? Why- wait… isn't Bode the one who tried to break into the Ministry?"

"Yes, him." said Harry, impatient with Sora's ignorance as to how important this was. "Bode couldn't do it, Avery is dead by now, Envy was there, and something about three realms." he said impatient. Sora blinked surprised,

"Three realms, what about three realms?"

"I don't know, he said three realms would be under his control…" Harry looked to Edward, "It seems he hasn't given up on capturing you either, Ed." said Harry, sadly. Edward narrowed his eyes and sat down in the chair angrily.

"Go back to the three realms part- what did he say?"

"Nothing, he said nothing except that the were going to be under his control, whatever that meant."

"He knows about the realms… that means he's found a connection. Riku was right, Voldemort is after the realms!"

"What are you talking about Spiky?" asked Edward annoyed. "Your not making any sense!"

"The realm of heart, the realm of mind, the realm of body! He wants those!"

"You saying a lot without saying anything at all! Spill it- what are the three realms?"

"Kingdom Hearts- realm of heart, the Gate- realm of mind, Arimatus and Earth… realm of body. He wants control of the Gate, Kingdom Hearts and the worlds of alchemy and magic." said Sora, a grave expression on his frightened face.

They were silent for a moment as a realization washed over them. "So… if I'm right…" said Edward, he leaned forward on the chair in thought. "Voldemort wants the weapon… to get the three realms… he wants me to summon them using alchemy… and Envy is still doing his bidding."

"But what's this all mean?" asked Ron looking at them. "What id the weapon, what can he gain from the three realms… what's he going to do with Alchemy?" he asked. Sora held his chin and looked down. Harry also thought, but he voiced his thoughts in stead.

"We still don't know what the weapon is." He said, shaking his head. Edward sighed,

"He wants the Gate to know all and everything there is to know." he said, definitely.

"He wants Kingdom Hearts to control all of the Heartless." nodded Sora.

"And he wants to control both Aramatus and Earth." Said Harry. Ron looked around,

"Am I the only one who remembers he can't do alchemy? What's he going to do once he knows everything about it?"

"He wants to use me you idiot!" said Edward loudly. Ron flinched, then sighed and nodded at the grim reminder.

Waking up the next morning, Harry and the others went down the stairs. Sora of course told Riku of what happened, and Riku nodded as he confirmed his own theory. He was deep in thought as he stirred his bowl of cereal. Hermione was there as well, completely ignoring Edward, and him doing the same. She was red in a the face a bit, first time Edward had ever noticed it as embarrassment though. He looked at her, but then shook his head. Edward had a bruise on his face, it had turned a shade of green that was all to noticeable. When anyone asked about it, he of course lied. Hermione had asked it in a mere offish manner. 'Wasn't it Riku who said she was worried about me? Jeeze, it was a joke! Can't she lighten up for a second?'

"Hey Ed- slow down," said Harry looking at him, "Look what's in you hand." He said pointing. Apparently, Edward had been eating furiously as he thought, and had almost taken a swig of milk. He set the milk down and muttered a thanks to Harry. He shrugged and looked back at him, "The whole Voldemort thing is making me frustrated too…" said Harry. Edward nodded his head and began eating once again, slower this time.

When the bell ringed, the group made their way to class. Hermione turned back to Harry, "About that dream," she said, stopping him. Edward and the others turned to look at them. "Harry, aren't you suppose to be blocking those things from your mind?" she asked, sternly. "Isn't that the point of the Occlumency?"

"Yes but-"

"Dumbledore thinks it best if you don't see these things- you ought to put a bit more effort into it."

"I am-"

"Your mind should be closed to these thing Harry."

Harry was so angry with Hermione the rest of the day he did not speak to her for the rest of the day, which proved to be a rather bad one. When people weren't talking about Death Eaters, Slytherins were speaking of the horrible excuse for a quiddch match- Hufflepuff against Gryffindor. Sora did his best to ignore them, but at one point got on the desk in potions class and yelled at them, apparently hearing one to many 'Weasly is out King' jokes.

"Yea? Well you'll see! We're going to thrash you in the next match!" but the Slytherins had merely laughed at him.

The rest of the week had not gone along any better. With Hermione and Edward not speaking, Harry becoming ever the more agitated with Occlumency and Sora heavily training Ron, everyone was most likely on edge.

Edward followed Harry, both having a scowl on their face. Harry entered Snape's office without knocking, "I'm here." he said rudely. Harry stood in front of Snape, glaring at him.

"Clear your mind, Potter." said Snape, "Remember, you can't have any emotion at all while doing this." Harry rolled his eyes, but saw Edward stern expression, telling him to listen to Snape. Harry frowned at him, but Edward nodded. Harry looked back to Snape and tried. Edward figured, the more Harry practiced this, the less nightmares, the better off they all were. He agreed with Hermione on this note, if Dumbledore thought it was best it probably was. He watched Harry as he sat down in a chair backward again. He put his arms on the back of the chair and looked forward, hoping Harry would finally get it right tonight.

Edward's mind wandered as he watched Harry continuously be knocked to the floor. He began to wonder what he was going to do about Alphonse… he couldn't stay with Edward forever. Riku had said something about the heartless taking over a person, and that the balance he had made in Edward's heart was more or less temporary. Plus, it really began to feel like Alphonse was gone. He hadn't thought about it before now, but why hadn't Alphonse protected him all those times with Umbridge? He thought Alphonse would help him if he was in trouble, so why hadn't Alphonse helped?

Edward leaned back a bit and thought about the times Al had helped. There was the firs heartless attack, back over the summer. Al had took over that time, but the next time he had conflict was with Umbridge and their first meeting. Not even a hint of blue, why? Then there was Envy, in which Al had taken over him then as well… Ed was beginning to form a pattern. 'Is that it Alphonse?' he wondered, 'You protect me against the heartless alone… because you think I can handle Umbridge my self?' he wondered. He smiled slightly, understanding as he was answered with a feeling of calmness that formed from within his chest.

Ed began to think about the D.A classes, when Harry and Snape suddenly fell to the floor at the same time! Edward stood up a bit alarmed, that had never happened before. Snape stood up, "Well Potter," he said coldly, "that certainly was an improvement."

Edward went over to Harry and helped him up. "What happened?" he whispered. Harry shook his head,

"I think I saw Snape's memories…" he said slowly and almost unsure. Ed blinked,

"Is that a good thing?" he asked. Harry looked over to him,

"Yes and no…" they both turned back to Snape, his face was as stony as ever, but his veins seemed to pulse with anger. Edward patted Harry on the back,

"Good luck Scar boy." and he hurried back to his chair. Edward was ready, however, just incase Snape might go to far.

Once again, Snape called out the spell, and they were both ensured by it. Edward watched carefully, Harry was fighting back longer than Ed had known him to be able too!

"POTTER!"

Harry opened his eyes and took a step back, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. Edward went back over to him, "What happened this time?" he asked.

"I was in the Department of Ministries- Ed I got a bit further!" he said, almost excited. Edward shook his head and sighed, but they both turned to Snape.

"Explain your self!" said Snape, who was standing over them. Edward didn't back away this time, he too wanted to know why Harry had gone through that dream again.

"I… dunno what happened." said Harry truthfully. "I've never seen that before, I mean I told you I dreamed about the door… but it's never opened before…"

"Your not working hard enough!" Snape yelled, much angrier than two minuets ago. "You are lazy and you are sloppy, Potter, it's a wonder the Dark Lord-"

"Hold on!" yelled Edward to Snape, "It was an accident- maybe if you were a better teacher-"

"Are you saying it's my fault Potter is an incompetent-" Snape was interrupted however by a woman's screams. All heads turned to the door, "Did you two see anything suspicious on your way here?" he asked. They shook their head, then followed Snape to the door and raced out of it.

Edward and Harry raced to the Entrance Hall where Professor Trelawney was sobbing and wailing as she went down the steppes. A crowd of students watched her as Umbridge watched from the foot of the stairs, a wide smile on her face. "Deary, you're making quite a scene," said Umbridge in that false concerned voice. "If you had any dignity at all you'd leave with your head held high."

Professor Trelawney said in between sobs, "How could you… do-do this to me? I've b-b-been here for sixteen years!"

From out of the corner of the Entrance Hall, Professor McGonagall came from another room. She went over to Trelawney, handing her a handkerchief and putting a hand on her back to comfort her.

"There, there, Sibyll… Calm down… It's not as bad as you think… You don't have to leave Hogwarts."

"Oh really, Professor McGonagall?" said Umbridge, she began to descend the stairs. "And your authority for that _comforting_ statement is…?"

"That would be mine." Said a deep voice. The oak front doors swung open. Students beside them scuttled out of the way as Dumbledore appeared in the entrance hall. There was something impressive about the sight of him framed in the door way on an odd misty night. He strode forward, Edward watching him as he approached Umbridge.

"Yours, professor Dumbledore?" said Umbridge with a small laugh. Edward growled at that. Now, even he was behind he old headmaster, hoping he'd get the better of her in this argument. Umbridge continued, "I'm afraid you do not understand the position. I have here" -she pulled out a parchment scroll from within her robes- "an Order of Dismissal signed by the Minister himself. This clearly states that I may sack whom ever I wish, and I have decided that Professor Trelawney is not up to snuff here at this school."

"It is my wish, Sibyll…" Dumbledore turned from Umbridge calmly and looked over at her, "that you will remain. Professor McGonagall, will you please escort her back upstairs?"

Professor McGonagall nodded and helped Professor Trelawney up and out from the scene, Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick rushed to help as well. As Trelawney's bags disappeared behind the door, Edward looked back up to Dumbledore and Umbridge.

"And what," she said in a whisper, never the less carried around the entrance hall, "are you going to do with her once I appoint a new teacher who needs lodgings?"

"Oh, that won't be a problem," said Dumbledore pleasantly, "You see, I have already found a replacement who prefers lodgings on the ground floor."

He turned to the door way, instantly the sea of head turned in the same direction as well. Through the mist came a face, white blond hair and blue eyes. Though, to be fair it wasn't the face Edward was looking at, for this mans lower half was a horse. Ed blinked for a moment, wondering it the mist was playing tricks with his eyes. But when he stepped into the light, Edward was able to hear the hoof steps and saw the brown pelt as it shined in the light. "This is Firenze," said Dumbledore happily to a thunder struck Umbridge. "I think you'll find him suitable."


	20. Discovered!

Discovered!

By

Deon.

With all the excitement over the new teacher, most people forgot about Trelawney's episode she had in the Entrance Hall. There was much talk about what a Centaur could teach, even at the last D.A meeting. Before the class started, Edward could have sworn he had heard Zacerius Smith talking about how Centaurs didn't like people ridding on their back, and the fact that they thought of humans as self centered beings. When Harry settled everyone down, they were able to start on their next lesion, and a complicated one at that. The members were to produce a Patronus.

When Harry had delivered this news, excitement and quiet murmurs began buzzing around. Edward once again rolled his eyes and continued reading his book. Soon he heard the shouting of spells from around the room, followed by flashes of light, and some silver vapor. As Edward looked up from his book, he felt as though the room was covered in a thick mist. Harry made his way through the spells, pushing past clouds and looking around at everyone; Harry sighed and pushed up his glasses. He wasn't disappointed, he did seem to realize that it will take longer for others.

"Harry," said Lee, "Show us yours then, eh?" he asked. More students began chiming in and begging Harry.

"Alright then," he agreed nodding. Edward closed his book and sat up a bit straighter as Harry took out his wand. Harry held it out in front of him. "Expecto Patronum!" said Harry loudly, and a silver wisp came pouring from the tip of his wand. It began to form into a stag in front of them all, it shimmered and began to move so naturally that Ed could have sworn it were real.

There was a silent awe as people stepped closer to it. Edward watched as Harry waved his wand, and the stag disappeared. He looked around, "Alright, begin again everyone." He said. As he did, people nodded and turned away, beginning once again with their wands and saying the spell. Harry looked around at all of them, in Edward's point of view as he remained sitting, it did almost seem like Harry was a general, training his troops. The only difference here, beside the magic, is that Harry didn't know of the power he held over everyone in here. He bet that if Harry were to say the word, everyone in here would instantly go after Umbridge… Ed wondered if it would ever come to that.

Nobody, after that entire time had produced a formed patronum, only silver mist clouds. Surprisingly, even Riku was having some difficulty with it. As Edward followed Ron Harry, Sora, Hermione and Riku out the door, he stretched and yawned. "Man, is it just me or are those meetings getting longer?"

"_Haha_," said Sora, snidely. "You know it would go along faster if you would start teaching us about your fighting skills-"

"Forget it!" said Edward, "If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times- _I'm-not-teaching!_" Ed looked at Sora with a frown on his face as dull eyes peered at him. Sora looked at Edward, then looked away scowling.

"Alright, jeeze, you don't have to give me such a scary look." he said.

The next day, Harry and the others suddenly were more excited about Divinations class than they could ever remember. They headed towards the ground floor classroom, Riku looked over to Ron. "If this class is as good as Fred and Lee tell me, then we're in for a decent class." said Riku, giving of a half smirk. Ron nodded as Sora went to the door first. The boys expected to see a class with desks and a chalkboard along with a desk- the usual. As Sora opened the door though, it was like stepping into the forbidden forest! There was lush green grass on the floor, a few trees scattered around the room with a single tree stump, shaped almost like a podium in the center. The boys stared in astounded, Edward could swear he heard birds chirping- that's when he looked up to the ceiling. It was like a piece of the sky had been taken from the outside and dragged into this room!

"Come inside now," said a calm voice. It was Firenze, the centaur. His white-blond hair made and eerie sort of glow in the sunlight. As the boys came in, Firenze went over to Harry and shook his head. "Harry Potter, it was foretold in the stars that we would met again."

Edward nudged Harry,

"You know this… er… guy?"

"It was in my first year," said Harry as he looked to Ed and nodded, "I was in the forbidden forest when something was after me. Firenze saved me and brought me out of the forest."

The centaur nodded to Harry, then turned to Ron and shook his hand. "And your name?"

"Ronald Wesley." he introduced. Sora grinned as Firenze turned to him.

"I'm Sora!" he said, then elbowed Riku in the ribs. Riku rubbed the spot where Sora elbowed him.

"Riku." he muttered. The centaur turned to Edward, he had his pocket watch held out in front of him.

"I'm Edward Elric, State Alchemist of Central Arimatus." he introduced blandly. "I'm here to protect Harry Potter- (I can't believe I'm doing this roughten this late in the year) and I'm only here to observe this class for a filed report to my superior- (who's been too much of a cowardly bastard to every reply or come here in person)- and stay with Potter through out the term of the year." He finished. Firenze blinked at Edward with the least interest possible.

"And that means what to me?"

"It explains why I'll be in the back of the room." said Ed, pocketing his watch. Firenze's hoof stomped lightly on the ground and he turned a bit.

"This is a class room, fit for teaching students only. If you wish to partake in this class, then you may stay, other wise I must ask you to leave."

"What?" whined Edward.

"You may participate, but it is a senseless waist for a lesion to go unlearned." with that, Firenze turned and began to walk to the center of the classroom. Sora and Harry turned to Ed as Ron and Riku sat over by one of the trees.

"Come on Ed," said Sora, "you don't gotta to leave this time- why don't you just stay for one lesion? One lession and that's it!"

"Yea Ed," agreed Harry, "This'll prove to be better than Professor Trelawney's lesions- _and_ you'll finally be apart of it."

"It's just a bunch of hocus-pocus nonsence!" said Edward folding his arms, "I'm not going to waist my energy-"

"You said that magic was just _undiscovered science_!" said Harry, coyly. "So- discover it already!" he stated. Sora stood beside Harry, nodding in agreement.

"Aww, I don't…." he stopped when he saw Harry's expression. Determind, just like Alphonse's. It was all too appaerent that neither of them were going to give in.

"I guess you two are going to try and convince me every time this class comes up?" he asked, rubbing hsi eyes frustrated. Harry and Sora nodded to Edward soundlessly.

"It's not goign to kill you. Besides, you were sent here to lean abotu it and send reports back too, weren't you? So thsi time you'll have first hand experence and- " Harry was interrupted by Edward giving in.

"Fine- _fine!_ I'll do it." Edward said, agrivated. Harry and Sora had the pleasure of dragging Edward over to sit with them in class for once. Edward sat in the grass, cross-legged and his arms folded. 'Their probably going to make me do some stupid chant.. curse some one or even make me join a cult.' he snorted and laughed to himself as he thought of them all chanting in a circle. 'That's the most ridiculous thing I'll _never_ do.' he thought. Ron looked over at him,

"What's so funny?" Harry asked. Ed shook his head and waved him off.

"What are you doign here?" asked Ron, slightly confused.

"Scar Boy and Needle Noggin dragged me over." he said, thumbing back to Sora and Harry. Riku, who had heard this as well, looked over to Harry.

"You win." he said, flatly admn a bit dissapointed.

"That's five knuts!" said Sora. he extended hsi hadn and Riku gave him the money. Edward saw this little exchange, then put hsi head in his hand and muttered darkly. Suddenly, his attention was called to the center of the room, along with every one else, by Firenze. He looked around,

"Greetings," he said, "I am Firenze, now the first lesion is astrology."

"Ohh!" said Parvity, rather excitedly. "Professor Trelawney showed us what the stars mean as well! Mars means you should be careful with hot things when Mars is out, and-"

"Those," Firenze interrupted, "are nothing but trivial human concerns. Farcical coincidences that are self centered and have nothing to do with the real meanings behind the planets and tea leaves." he said, sternly. Parvity's face fell, and Edward covered his mouth to keep from bursting out laughing. "Now, lye on your back and look up." He said. As the students did so, Edward watched as the ceiling turned to a night sky! All the stars were clearly visible, Edward looked around as a shooting star went by. His eyes were wide as he watched the sky, Firenze walked around, careful not to step on anyone. "Who can tell me where Jupiter is?" he asked. A girl from across the room pointed up,

"There it is." she said. Edward looked behind him, not sitting up but arching his back to look behind and upside down.

"No it's not, that's _Linithin_." he tried to correct. Sora sat up,

"What are you talking about?"

"Look," said Edward, the centaur came over to him and looked up where Ed pointed. "That one is the biggest planet there is, _Linithin_, and up over there- the red one- that's _Marn_, and-"

"Nope," said Riku, he pointed, up. "Look here Ed, the one you called _Linithin_ is actually called Jupiter here. And the one you called _Marn_ is Mars." He corrected. Firenze smiled slightly,

"Ten points for Slytherin." he said, making Riku smack his forehead as he heard Sora do the same, adding a 'doh!'.

As the class continued, they covered many points on the art of _seeing,_ and finding hints from nature. The children burned mallow weed and other herbs, watching the smoke rise up from it and tried to find any symbols or animals in it. Edward concentrated hard, looking throught the swirling, wafting, airy array to see any sort of familliar shapes. he rubbed hsi eyes, the burnign smell made his eyes dry, and he was bored. He looked over to Sora and Riku just then, away from his own group of Harry and Ron. Sora was leaning so close to the smoke, his eyes narrowed and his brow furrowed. Edward gave a small laugh as Sora turned to Riku and pointed, saying. "Does this look like a dog to you?"

"Where?"

"Here... oops... never mind. Well what abotu this one?"

"No."

"This?"

"...no." and Riku looked back to the book he held in hsi hand. "Maybe we did something wrong...?" he looked up to Sora, but he only shrugged and went back to looking into the smoke.

When the bell rang, everyone walked out in a better mood then when Trelawney taught. Harry and Sora walked along side Edward. "So?" asked Harry, "How was it? What did you think? Did you see anything in the smoke?"

"Nope." replied Ed blandly. "Just as I thought, a waste of my time..." and he carelessly walked on as Harry and Sora looked to each other disappointed.

Later that night, another D.A meeting was held. Edward watched the other children, his book set aside, as they continued to work on their _Patronum_ spell. Hermione had been the first out of the others to be able to do it. Hers was and otter whom now was sitting around her shoulders. "They're kind of cute actually." said Hermione, petting the silver animal. Riku nodded, he pet his Panther on the head and said to her,

"Almost like pets in a strange way. Except you never have to feed them."

Surprisingly, Sora was next to get the spell right; he waved his wand and shouted the incantation, "_Expecto Patronum!_" and out came a cloud that slowly formed into a monkey. "There, that wasn't so hard." said Sora as the monkey swung it's self onto Sora's back.

Harry would smile every time another person would get the spell right. They were so thrilled once they did so, Harry couldn't hide how proud he was of all of them for not giving up, and to have gone this far in the year with the D.A. This was a big leap for everyone, to be producing a Patronum in full form had been said to be a rather difficult task, but they had done it.

Edward watched them all from where he sat, some what amused by the silver creatures that moved about. He watched them for a moment, then an idea came to his head that made him smirk. He stood up and called everyone's attention, putting on a challenging smirk. "You wizards think that you such hot stuff?" he asked them. He flicked his nose in a tuff guy manner, then clapped his hands. He slammed both hands on the ground instantly- a flash of white light blinded them, and a creature rose from the ground! One of the girls gasped as they caught sight of the four-legged monster! It had had lion's body and head, along with a goat's head on its shoulder, and a snake for a tail. Everyone ran to the other side of the room in fright, and Sora even got out his Keyblade in case the thing attacked.

Edward patted the chimera, then looked to them all as a realization spread through the room. It was a sculpture, a harmless alchemized piece of art made to trick them. Harry realized the white and flashing light made it look like some hideous beast that was moving. Laughter spread throughout the room, people came to get a closer look at the chimera sculptor.Harry stood back and laughed as well, typical Edward. Harry knew that eh couldn't stand to be out of the meetings for long, he was goign to try for attention sooner or later.

Suddenly, he felt a tugging at his robes; Harry looked down to see a frightened Dobby looking up at him. "What's the matter?" he asked, his mood changing in a flash. Dobby's wide eyes were filled with fear,

"Harry Potter sir, I have to tell you something… but I can't." he said in a squeaky voice. Harry bent down,

"What is it Dobby?" he asked.

"I can't tell you sir… she told all the elves not to." Dobby immediately went over to the book case and started punishing himself. "Bad Dobby, Dobby is very bad!"

"Dobby, who's _she_?" he asked, holding Dobby so he wouldn't hurt him self any more. Deep down, Harry knew that there was only one person who could inflict so much fear and order Dobby and the other house elf's not to tell what was going on. Harry said in a stern voice, "Dobby, does Umbridge know about the D.A?" he asked. There was a pause, then Dobby nodded. Harry froze, fear chilling his heart.

"Harry Potter sir, she is coming." Dobby squeaked. Harry's eyes widened even more, he turned around to everyone who had the same fearful expression on their face, no one spoke as they looked at Harry.

"You heard him," Harry shouted, "Run, run, run!" he ordered, opening the door. Everyone flooded out of the room, yelling as a group of Slytherins marched towards them, a badge on the left side of their robes that said 'Ministry Helpers Union'. "Sora, Riku," Harry turned to them sharply, anger apparent on his frustrated face. "Get them outta here safely!" he ordered. Riku and Sora nodded, they took out their Keys and followed the group, fending off spells that flew at the group of kids as they split. Riku took the group that went to the right, and Sora took the group that fled to the left. Harry turned to Edward as another group of Slytherins with the same badges came at them. "Ed, get Hermione and Ron out of here!"

"No way!" said Ron, "We aren't going to leave you alone."

"That's an order!" yelled Harry.

Edward grabbed Harry's robes, "You're leaving with us!" he yelled, and he dragged Harry away as they ran.

The four raced down the hall, trying desperately to reach Gryffindor tower as stun spells flew past them. Harry looked over his shoulder, the group of Slytherins were catching up to them. He tripped, then held out a hand, catching Edward's robes in his grasp. Edward was yanked back and fell on top of Harry as he fell! Hermione looked back but Ron grabbed her wrist and continued running with her. "Come on," said Ron, "They'll catch up!" and they raced around another corner.

Harry and Edward were held, their arms behind their back. Edward was strong enough to rip out of the strong Slytherin boy's grasp, but was stunned with a different spell by a on coming group. The one who stunned him had a smirk on his face; Malfoy put a hand to his hair and ran it down his greased blond hair. "Lights out, shorty." He said, and his group snickered as Harry snarled at him.

"Malfoy you-"

"Careful Potter, you don't have your body guard to protect you now." once again the Slitherins chuckled.

Harry and Edward were brought to Dumbledore's office, once there Malfoy entered with Harry held at wand point, and Edward thrown in. A spell was giving by one of the girls to shock him awake. Edward woke up with a start and stood up, facing the horrid group. Harry put a hand on his shoulder, when Ed looked to him he pointed in front of them. Edward turned to see Cornelius Fudge, a very pleased Umbridge, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Kingsly Shakleboot, and two men who were from the ministry under Fudge. "What's going on here?" asked Edward, though he knew all to well the cause of this meeting. Umbridge looked to Edward

"Major, don't look so surprised." she said. Ed saw Professor McGonagall give Umbridge a nasty glare, but returned to looking back to Fudge.

The Minister looked over to Harry, "Potter," he addressed, "Are you aware of the Ministry decrees you've broken?" he asked sternly.

"Which ones are those?" asked Harry. Fudge frowned at him,

"You know what I'm talking about, Educational Decree number twenty-four! Which clearly states that there shall be no meetings of person over the limit of three and with out the consent of Umbridge." he said. Harry looked to him simply as Edward clutched his fists as his sides, glaring at Fudge. Harry spoke,

"I don't know what your talking about." he spoke. Fudge looked to Dolores,

"Bring in the girl who gave you this information." he ordered. Dolores nodded,

"You may come in now." She said in that fake sweet voice. Harry and Edward turned, wondering who it was that ratted on them. They saw, when the door opened, it was Cho's red headed friend! Edward saw that the girl had many red bumps on her face, they were grouped together in the center of her face form the word 'Squeal'. Edward grinned, thinking to him self, 'Good one Hermione,' he swore to him self that he would apologize to her when he got back. This was all to perfect for this girl, he hopped it was permanent.

The girl went over to Dolores, her robs over her head, covering all but her eyes and the word. "Now, now dear," said Umbridge, "It'll go away. Tell us what you told me, did you see Mr. Potter and Elric partake in any matters against the ministry?"

Edward noticed that Harry had looked to his side sharply, he wondered what Harry had seen to make him do that. Harry looked back to Ed and shrugged slightly, then looked back to Umbridge and the girl. Umbridge asked again, but the squeal shook her head. "No? What do you mean no?" said Umbridge. "Come now, the jinx wont do any more damage, just nod your head." but the girl once again shook her head. Edward noticed a blank expression in her eye, as if glazed over and distant. Umbridge shook the girl by the shoulders. "What do you mean no you stupid girl?" she shrieked.

"Dolores!" said Dumbledore rising, "I will not have you handling my students in such a manner." he yelled. Umbridge looked to him and let go of the girl, she ran out of the room, the robes still over her head. Edward watched her leave, wondering why she hadn't nodded her head 'yes', but glad she didn't. He turned back ahead of him, keeping a watchful eye on Umbridge and her wand hand.

"No matter," said Dolores, "We do have evidence, along with several persons accounts of seeing you and Elric her leave the meetings. That's enough to expel you." she smirked.

"You can't do that!" yelled Edward. Dolores looked to him, but then Dumbledore stood up.

"This was my idea." He spoke. Harry and Edward looked to him in shock. Fudge turned to him,

"You Dumbledore? You're the one behind this little… _cult_?"

"It's not a cult!" yelled Edward.

"That's enough Elric." said Dumbledore, without looking at him. "Yes, it was my idea. I formed the D.A. Dumbledore's Army." Harry and Edward looked at Dumbledore in shock, how did he possibly know the name? Edward shook his head, and Harry spoke up,

"No, it was my idea! I-" but Kingsly and McGonagall shot him a warning look. Harry stayed silent and looked back to Fudge.

"So-I-was-you-eh?" said Fudge, shaking with furry. "I knew it- I knew you were plotting against me!" he yelled. "This is it, Dumbledore! This time you're going to Azkaban!"

"No!" yelled Harry and Edward.

"You thought you could over run me with your little followers, did you? Well let me tell you- the ministry has it's ways." The minister smiled and threw a hand to the door, implying that he, Dumbledore and Umbridge were to leave to Azkaban now. Dumbledore gave a chuckle, keeping his kind face on.

"You are mistaken, Cornelius." He said, "You think that because I confessed, I have some intention of going quietly with you. I do not." he raised a wand, Edward and Harry knew what was coming next. They both yelled in objection, but too late- a bright flash filled the room. Edward shut his eyes, he could heard a couple of thuds as people dropped to the floor. When the light began to fade, Edward opened his eyes and looked around, Umbridge, Fudge and Kingsly were on the floor, passed out it seemed. Edward looked up to Dumbledore as he spoke, "It is important," he said to the boys, "That you both remain in Hogwarts. Edward, Harry, you are the important ones right now."

"Where will you go?" asked Harry, worried. "They'll catch you-"

"Oh I have no intention of being caught and brought to Azkaban." he said lightly, but they all turned to as Fudge's men began to stir. Dumbledore turned sharply to Edward and Harry, "Major," he addressed Ed, "continue to protect Potter no matter what- don't let the enemy cloud your judgment in any form."

"Yes sir!" said Ed, with a stern salute. Dumbledore looked to Harry, then seized his wrist,

"Remember- close your mind! Do every thing Professor Snape tells you-"

But as Dumbledore's fingers closed over Harry's skin, a pain shot through the scar in his forehead, and he felt that terrible snake like longing to strike at Dumbledore, to bite him, to hurt him-

"-you will understand," whispered Dumbledore.

Edward noticed Fawks circle the office and swoop low over him. Dumbledore released Harry, raised his hand, grabbed a golden feather, then disappear in flames! Edward gasped, then was knocked aside by Fudge. He began yelling,

"Where is he?"

"I don't know!" shouted Kingsly as he leapt to his feet.

"Well, he can't have disappeared!" cried Umbridge, "You can't inside this school-"

"The stairs!" said Fudge, he and the two ministry men dashed out of the door. Edward formed a smile on his face, he then held in a laugh- but burst out laughing! He held his sides as he bent over, laughing so hard he couldn't contain it. Umbridge looked to him,

"Apparently you find this horrible and cowardly act amusing." She said, her words gushed with venom. Edward looked over his shoulder,

"I find that your ministry can't even catch an old, sixty-something old man! What a joke- you're all just a bunch of-"

"_Silincantartum!_" Umbridge yelled, her wand pointed at Edward. Edward went flying across the room! He hit the wall, Kingsly and McGonagall had an appalled face on as Edward sat back up.

"You-" but Harry's voice was drown out by McGonagall's yells at Umbridge.

"YOU'VE GONE TO FAR, DOLORES!" she shrieked, "A student is not to be harmed in this school-"

"That's where you're wrong Minerva!" she yelled back. "Elric is not a student he is-"

"He is a higher bodyguard from the state of Aramatus!" yelled Kingsly, "Employed by the Headmaster- _not_ the ministry!"

"I am an advisor of the minister- the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts!"

"You're more than that!" said McGonagall, "_Oh_ you're a lot more than that, Umbridge. But what you're _not_, is this boy's superior! You do not out rank him- he was not transferred to the Ministry- he is here on a mission. If you tell him other wise it is against-"

"Don't go spouting what the ministry can and can't do. You are nothing more than a teacher!"

"It doesn't take a good ministry worker to spot a bad one." She said, her voice cold. The two women glared, eyeing the other. Umbridge gave a small smirk, then narrowed her eyes as a calm disposition washed over her. She looked back at Edward and Harry, they both glared at her. She looked back to McGonagall,

"If you ask me, it isn't your concern. The minister will either kick Elric out now that Dumbledore's gone, or continue to let me have control over him. As High Inquisitor… I will take over in Dumbledore's place and become Headmaster- which I'm sure the Minister will agree with." She smiled, triumphantly at McGonagall. "And if Elric is to Obey the headmaster- then I take charge of him." She looked back at Harry and Edward again, a different look on their face.

Edward looked at her stunned, this woman now took full charge of not only the whole school, but now him… and there was nothing he or anyone can do about it! He grit his teeth, "You… sick, twisted, bloated old _HAG!_" he yelled. Umbridge smirked,

"Ah-ah, mustn't call your headmistress and employer that. You wouldn't want to get reported now do you?" she asked. Edward grew enraged, and was held back by Harry as he tried to go after her. Kingsley and McGonagall went in front of Dolores and began arguing and shouting at her. They began a shouting match, and Harry looked at Edward who had calmed down.

"Let them handle it," He said, "We need to see if the others are alright." Edward nodded and Harry released him. The boys found that everyone returned safely, Riku and Sora had managed to protect them all from the Slytherins. When Edward told everyone about Umbridge's new hold over him and the school a grave silence washed over them. Hermione looked at Edward, her face bore both expressions of sadness and pity over Ed's predicament.

The D.A would have to disband, Harry was pressured ever more by Hermione to study Occlumency, and Edward was forced to watch his step even more closely. However, as the gloomy group climbed the stairs, Hermione put a hand on Edward's shoulder. Ed turned back to look at her. They were silent for a moment, then Hermione spoke.

"Edward, do you think you should contact your Colonel in Aramatus about this?" she asked, "After all, he could help get you out from under Umbridge's control and-"

"You say control as if I'm her slave or puppet." Said Edward, dismissively. He turned but Hermione once again put her hand on his shoulder.

"I really think you should contact Aramatus… it's going to get worse from here on out- and with Umbridge in full power I think-"

"Hermione," said Edward, he looked into her worry filled eyes with his own. "Hermione, I have to do all I can to protect Harry so that our worlds won't be thrown into utter chaos. If I'm closer to the enemy I can get more information-"

"Do you really think she's going to just say these things to you? That she's going to slip up and begin telling you the ministry's plan? Wake up Ed!" she said, worried and enraged.

There was another silence as the two watched each other's reaction. Ed's back went a bit straighter, "You and I both know that she has the power here. Bringing Colonel into this mess will only cause more problems… and it'll let me know that I've failed."

"Edward-"

"No, Hermione, no- and that's final." He said. He began to go back up the stairs, Hermione watched him leave. She looked down to the ground, disappointed that Edward hadn't listened to her. Suddenly though, she heard him coming back down the stairs. He faced her as he stood on the first step. "I'm sorry." He said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For laughing… I didn't know that you… ya know…?"

"Oh…." she said.

They went silent again.

Edward coughed awkwardly, "Everything's alright now… right?" he asked. Hermione nodded she put up a fake smile and laughed a bit.

"It was a rather silly thing that I liked you… I shouldn't have acted the way I did," she looked into his amber eyes, they were a light gold color from the fire in the heath. Edward couldn't explain it, a strange feeling of slight dissapointment twinged at his heart upon hearing those words. He nodded and smiled slightly as he looked into her eyes as well,

"So, you forgive me for laughing, then? No more arguing?"

Hermione nodded to him, a more comfterable smile coming across her face. "Well, I'm off to bed. Good night Edward."

"Night… Hermione." Ed turned and began assending the stairs again, her smile in his mind the entire time.

888

What can be done? What can be said? Who's to know at this point. Study hard, readers, O.W.L.s tests are beginning soon… we hope you've all packed a quill.

A/N: Arg! What a dry spell huh? Man! Well we haves lives too... I think. (ahem), well here it is. Another chapter! Enjoy it... because I made it... FULLY!


	21. The Last Prank of the Weasleys

The Last Prank of the Weasleys

By

Eden (okay Deon, thanks for helping me on the fighting. You no longer owe me- and readers, sorry for the lack of chapters this past while… erm… yea. As Deon would say, 'READ ON!')

Edward and Harry walked down the hall to another, tiered, Occlumency lesion. Harry was gloomy and Edward had a stern look on his face. "I can't believe you're _making_ me go to Snape's office." Harry said. "Not to mention checking up on whether I've been practicing or not."

"Quit complaining," said Ed, "You need this and you know it. It aint right that you're still dreaming this stuff."

"You sound like Hermione and Ron." Harry muttered.

"Well they're right," said Edward looking a him, "Plus, you remember what Dumbledore said- we're the important ones now."

"How is this doing any harm?" Harry asked, stopping and turning to Edward, "I've saved Mr. Weasly, we know now the weapon is in the Department of Ministries, and-"

"What if Voldemort can turn this around on you?" asked Edward abruptly. Harry stopped talking and looked to Ed a bit shocked and confused,

"What do you mean?"

"What if he can see what you see as well?" he asked. "Voldemort could turn this around on you if he knew- it is his mind you're going into!" he exclaimed. Harry shook his head, then began walking again, muttering to himself.

They entered Snape's office, Edward once again returning to the chair as before, leaning back in it as he watched Harry and Snape get into position. There were no more 'hellos' anymore, mainly the grunt from Snape and then get into position. They were about to begin, when there was a knock at the door. Snape looked to Harry, then pointed to a cauldron for him to stand at. Edward watched Snape open the door, Malfoy was on the other side.

"What is it Draco?" Snape asked in that dull yet snide voice.

"Professor Umbridge needs your help, sir. They've found Montague, he's stuck in a toilet on the fourth floor."

Edward remembered that Montague was one of the Slytherins who was Umbridge's little helpers. He gave a small smirk in satisfaction; he wondered if Riku was the one who had done it.

Snape and Draco left, then Edward turned to Harry. "What do you think? Was it Riku, or Fred and George who…." he saw Harry slowly approach the pensive that Snape had. "What are you doin' there Scar Boy?" asked Ed, he got up as well and went over to it. Harry looked into it,

"What's Snape trying to hide…?" he said lowly. Edward looked to him,

"What are you talking about?" he asked, then looked in as well. Harry and Edward leaned in deeper, but suddenly Edward looked back when there was a noise at the door. When he turned back however, Harry had been sucked into the stone basin! Edward blinked, for a moment he was unsure that he actually saw when he had just witnessed. "Scar Head…? Harry…?" he looked into the basin as well, but wondered if that was how Harry got sucked in. Edward backed away and paced, unsure of how to get Harry out. What would happen if he reached in? Would he disappear as well?

As Edward approached it to fish Harry out, a strange sensation came from his chest. It flew him across the room, he hit the wall and slid down it. He sat back up and looked around to see if it had been Umbridge. But no, wait, his hands, his arms his body it's self was being consumed by some blue light! Out of the corner of Edward's eye, heartless began to appear from under the stone basin. Edward got to his feet- he clapped his hands and drew out the blade. The black body was lean, yet had muscles apparent on it's body. It bleed though its skin some kind of bright pink ooze that plopped on the ground. When it hit the carpet, the fabric sizzled and dissolved. Edward swore, then the disgusting heartless leaped at him gracefully. Ed dodged to the side, as it ran into the wall. It turned its head to look at Edward, it had a tribal mask on that was red, black and white striped that swirled around the bright yellow slits for eyes. Edward clapped his hands and placed them on the wall; alchemized spiked fists slammed into its face! It screeched, the ooze flew everywhere as it shook and writhed in pain. It splat onto his automail arm and began to make it melt. Ed whipped it to the wall as best he could, then sharply turned as it tried to ram into him once again. Edward tried to slice through it with his blade, bit it's skin was rubbery and too hard to cut. He took his arm back and tried to stab it directly, but his arm was sprung back! It had as much effect as punching a trampoline- no dice on that move.

The heartless swung at Ed, but he guarded with his metal forearm, broke off, and distanced himself from it. He had to duck as once again the acid ooze splattered everywhere. Edward was hit, and felt the horrible burning pain of his body, arm, leg and face. The blue aura was able to heal him quickly- the pain stayed and lowered his stamina. He breathed and began running, though it was hard in such a small space. "You pick a damn hard place to fight you oozing pile!" Edward said, frustrated as his mind raced. He clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. The stone floor rose up from around the Heartless and then covered it. From within, spikes pierced it from every angle. Edward heard another horrific screech- then silence.

Thinking it was over, the blue aura faded away and Edward breathed easy. He turned back to the stone basin, "Come on Scar Head," he muttered, "Hurry up and get outta there-" but the stone encasing broke apart, big chunks of rock and stone flying everywhere- breaking glass jars and knocking off shelves. Edward was hit in the head with one of the chunks about the size of two fists. He staggered back and held the side of his head as it began to bleed. The Heartless oozed more pink acid, the puddle flowing closer to Edward as it began to step over to him slowly. Edward clapped his hands and put one on the back wall. A light flashed and a spear went right through it's head! It screeched, the ooze coming closer to Edward. He tried to leap away, onto a desk or something, but the puddle had reached far. 'No problem, the only way to go is up!' he thought, his hand still holding his head. He raised the ground he stood on up higher, but the Heartless's ooze began eating away at his newly alchemized ledge. He began to go back down, the blue aura appeared again, he was ready for whatever happened. He placed his hand on the wall again, another spear formed. Edward grasped it, then stood tall and leaped off where he stood.

He stabbed though the Heartless's head and down to the ground, piercing through it's entire body as if it were a giant shish kabob! It screeched, convulsed, then went limp and died. Edward felt the acid-ooze now burning his left foot, he looked around for something to stand on, but everything was covered in the same pink slime! He grit his teeth and let out a cry, the blue aura re-healing every single burn.

The ooze faded away into mist, leaving no sign that it had ever been there. The heartless it's self proofed into mist, a pink heart floating up and onward through the ceiling. His aura faded, and he collapsed to his knees.

He caught him self, and rested on his hands. "What… the hell?" he said, angrily. He grit his teeth, "What the hell was that?" he yelled enraged. "Damn it! Damn it- that was inside the castle, that thing was-" but suddenly the door swung open, and Edward looked up. Snape looked around his office, on the floor were the broken jars with the contents spilled all over, some books were rested in the gooey messy. The floor was of course destroyed, and there were dents in the wall from where Edward had alchemized the spears. It was a complete wreck, Ed realized that as he too looked around. Snape glared down at him, furry pulsing through him as his upper lip twitched. "Elric…" he said, shaking with rage but sounding lethally calm.

"It's not what you think!" said Edward, getting to his feet. "A heartless-"

"Where's Potter?" he snapped at once. Edward looked to the stone basin, then back to Snape. Professor Snape rushed over to the Basin, his face even paler than before. He reached in and grabbed Harry, "So Potter, having fun looking through my memories?" he pulled Harry out.

Edward blinked, that's all he had to do to get Harry out? Snape turned Harry around and grabbed his robes. "Having fun, were you? Watching dear old dad act like the foolish ass he was?" he let go of Harry, Edward looked to him. Harry of course looked shaken up. Snape looked to the two of them, "Get out." he yelled, "GET OUT!" and with that the boys dashed out of the room quickly.

The boys did not stop running until they got to Gryffindor tower; Edward looked over his shoulder paranoid of another attack as Harry looked straight ahead, his mind racing of what he had seen in the basin. When they finally were behind the portrait of the Fat Lady, they stopped and breathed. Harry went to the couch and sat on it as Edward paced around. Harry looked up to Edward, and Ed looked back at him… at a loss for words they went back to what they had been doing before. All that was heard for a while was their heavy breaths, Edward's foots steps, and the crackle of the fire. Harry and Edward turned to one another just then, they began speaking at once, telling each other what had happened.

"The heartless- right after you went into that silver liquid- it came after me! I was blown back-"

"I was sucked in- Snape was there but he was little and in class with my dad and Sirius and Lupin- they were picking on him-"

"I jumped out of the way of the acid and had to use the floor to stop it- but it continued coming at me- look I'm still bleeding! Oh wait it's dried up, but-"

"Then they started flying Snape around- torturing him- but he didn't do anything that time- my dad was a jerk! I saw my mum just then, she came and tried to stop them but James- my dad- he only tried to get her to go out with him-"

"I finally pierced though it- if not for Alphonse I'd have no freaking' feet! There'd be stumps! Stumps to run on! I can't run on stumps- can you?"

"I can't believe he did that to Snape… I don't like him but what my father did was ruthless…" he paused, "Wait, what about acid?" Harry looked to Edward, seeing Edward all beat up and dried up trickles of blood on the side of his face. Edward blinked,

"What about Snape getting beat up?" he asked, wondering. Edward sat up, and they began telling each other what they saw… this time they took turns.

888

The next day, Edward told Riku, Sora and the others what had happened in Snape's office with the heartless. Hermione gasped as Ed told the story, he had just told how he managed to kill it at last. "Are you hurt?" asked Hermione. Edward pointed to the rather nicely bandaged gash on the side of his head. Some red dots had bleed through, but nothing major.

"No, I'm fine now. This was caused by rubble flying after it hit back-"

"The same thing happened to Riku and I!" said Sora, aghast. Riku nodded to Sora, then looked to Edward.

"We were coming back from one of our night patrols at the forest edge. We came in, and a Heartless came right through the wall next to the picture with the three ladies and the gondola. It looked almost like the one you described Edward."

"Yea," agreed Sora, "So Riku and I start fighting it- boy was it fast! We had to use time spells just to at least get a hit at it. It tried to get away from us, it kept looking over our heads as if someone was there."

"What was it looking for?" asked Ron and Hermione. Sora shook his head and shrugged, then winced and put a hand to his shoulder. He pulled it down to reveal a rather large gash that too had been patched up.

Riku looked from Sora's shoulder and back to the others who were doing the same. "I'm thinking…" said Riku, "There's something about the way that heartless was acting that makes me think it was being controlled. It's a fat chance that a heartless would so blindly wander in- let alone two."

"Well then what was it?" asked Harry. "Were they looking for Ed and me? Dumbledore even?" as he asked this Riku had a thoughtful look on his face as he pondered this.

"No… no I don't think so. If that were to happen then Voldemort would have sent in something stronger don't you think?" the friends grew silent. "I think it was a scouting mission, and it was a mistake that Edward, Sora and I found them."

"Scouting?" asked Edward, "Scouting for what?"

"Well," said Ron, quietly. "It could be that You-Know-Who has possibly found out that Dumbledore is gone… what if he sent them there to scout before they invade?"

Harry shook his head, "Voldemort doesn't care about the school."

"But he does care if Dumbledore is there or not- right?" Ron defended. They all grew silent once again as they thought. Hermione nodded,

"You know Ron… I think you're right." she looked to Riku. "Could that be it? They were looking to see if Dumbledore was still there?"

"Possibly." said Riku. "But we don't have to worry, I only sensed two of them. Sora and I were going to look for the other one, but that's most likely when Edward took care of the other one." Riku grew silent, then put his hands together in front of him in thought. "Then there's a more serious matter…" he looked around at all of them, "They can get into the castle with little effort." as he said this, Edward and Harry shared a chill that went down their spines. "We all must be more careful-"

"We should tell someone!" said Hermione, "Snape should know and contact Dumbledore-"

"He knows." said Edward, "He caught Harry and I after the Heartless disappeared. I tried to tell him about it but then-"

"He was so furious he threw us out." Interrupted Harry. Edward looked to him, then nodded to everyone. The others looked over at Harry just then.

"Where were you when all this was happening?" asked Ron.

"Me? I erm…" as Harry tried to come up with a lie, Fred and George suddenly came over. They sat down intrusively between Hermione and Sora.

"Well hello there mates." said George, "I trust you've all been studying for O.W.Ls?" he looked around. Sora's face turned a lighter shade, looking pale.

"Oi… I forgot about the 'monster test' we're suppose to take!" he groaned and let his head fall onto the table. Riku looked back at George.

"You've been studying for N.E.W.Ts?"

"Naw." said Fred. "Instead, we've finally invested in a building that was up for sale in Diagon Ally." he said, beaming along with his twin.

"Invested?" Hermione blinked, "You bought a building in Diagon Ally? Whatever for?"

"Joke Shop!" said George, Fred nodded.

"That's right, we're going to open up 'Weasley's Wizard Wheeze. Located at Diagon Ally." he said, a bit loudly.

Riku whistled amazed at the news. Sora looked to them, "So, you guys are going to start running it after you graduate, right?"

"Are you kidding?" asked George, "No. We told you before, we've learned all we needed to learn last year. The only reason why Fred and I stuck around here was for the Quidditch matches. Now that that's over it's back to business as usual."

Edward gave Fred and George a skeptical look. "Why didn't you two leave right when you were banned?"

"Well we had to let mum simmer down a bit." explained Fred, "And with that toad here we couldn't' let you all be without something to prank her with! Besides- good for business she was. We've never sold so much wet-start-fireworks and stink bombs since the day Dumbledore left."

"If you noticed," said George, "We did have a dry spell," he looked to Hermione, "Tryin' to be considerate to those who were studying." he winked at her then looked back out to the boys. "But now we're going to reveal the biggest prank we've ever made. It'll be the one to set us off."

The bell sounded just then. Fred and George looked to them, "Well, off to business as usual." said George. The twins got up and left.

Edward had thought about the twins and their so called 'ultimate prank' for a moment only afterward. His mind wandered back to what Riku had said, however. He was going to have to be more careful, but how reckless was Voldemort willing to be? True, the heartless had been scouting the area this time, and if Edward, Sora and Riku hadn't killed them off they might have found that Dumbledore was no longer there. 'But if that's all Voldemort wanted to know then…' Edward stopped in his tracks and began coughing. His coughing fit lasted for a while. He looked back up at his friends, "You okay?" asked Hermione. Edward nodded and they continued. Over the day however, Edward's cough grew worse. Riku said nothing about it, but just gave Edward side glances every now and then. Edward was beginning to remember the warning that he had giving him. If a heartless is attached to it's host for too long, it'll do two things. 'One,' Riku had said, 'it'll try to take over, killing your heart as it claims it's new home. Or two, it'll stay and fester there, causing its host to become sick until he mentally or physically breaks.'

The news had made Edward uncomfterble, but he had been determined to revive Alphonse. Even if he grew sick, he wasn't going to abandon Alphonse's chance to live. There had to be a way.

Luckily, the coughing stopped at dinnertime. And By night, Edward felt fine. As Edward was about to crawl into bed, he noticed Harry's flat expression and that he was deep in thought. "'S the matter with you?" he asked. Harry looked over to him,

"I just can't stop thinking about what my father did…" Harry said, looking back to his bed. Edward shrugged as he sat down.

"It wasn't that bad, was it? I mean, we're talking about the same Snape here, right? The Servers Snape who kept knocking you flat on your back every night you went there? The same Snape who had taken thirty points away from Gryffindor after Nevill had spilled his potion? The evil, sadistic, oily creep? That one right?" Harry gave a small laugh and plopped down on his own bed. He gave a small laugh.

"Yea, that one." his face went serious. "But, the way my dad acted… I need to talk to Sirius."

"Easier said than done." said Sora, sitting up from the bed he was laying in. "With Umbridge still monitoring all of the Fireplaces, and checking the owls- how the heck are you suppose to talk to him?"

"'Ello," said Fred and George, coming into the room just then. All the boys turned to them, then the others looked back at what ever it was they were doing before. Fred and George came over and sat by them. George sat next to Harry, "Umbridge problems?" he asked. Harry nodded. Fred, who was next to Edward, spoke up.

"We could help you with that. What do you need?"

"I need a way to talk to Sirius," said Harry, "One where I wont get caught." he said. Edward looked to the twins doubtfully. "You got anything to sell that'll make that happen?"

The twins looked at each other for a moment, then looked back to Edward with a Devious smile. "Step into our office, you two." said George, "We might just have a plan."

"Oi," groaned Sora, he lay back in his bed and closed his eyes. He apparently didn't want to have anything to do with this.

Edward and Harry followed Fred and George down stairs and into the common room. The twins turned to the boys. "Our send off, we talked about earlier," said Fred, "That could be your distraction to get into Umbridge's office."

"What?" said Edward, "Oh no! We're not going into Umbridge's-"

"That might work…" said Harry, putting a hand to his chin in thought. Edward looked at him, aghast.

"Are-you-insane!" Edward said. "If she catches you in there she'll have our hides!"

"Since when did you care Edward?" asked Harry, "It's Umbridge, all she can do is-"

"Kick us out of the school- making Dumbledore's whole escape pointless!" said Edward. Harry frowned and thought for a moment. On one hand, Edward was right of course. They were the important ones now, and Edward was doing his job by trying to steer Harry away from something so reckless. On the other hand Harry had to know the truth about his father. Had he forced his mother into marrying him?

Harry looked to Edward, then back to Fred and George quickly. "Are you sure it'll be a big enough prank?" he asked.

"Harry-" Edward started, but Fred interjected.

"Of course! The whole school will see it!" he said. Harry glanced back at Edward, who had gone pale. Harry looked back at Fred and George,

"Tomorrow then, before dinner."

"Done and done!" said Fred, shaking Harry's hand. George did the same, then the twins went back up the stairs.

Harry watched them leave, then looked back to Edward, he was tugging on his right sleeve slightly. "Sorry Ed, but I-"

"Save the explanations." said Edward, "I'm going with you."

"Huh? I thought-"

"I gotta watch your backside incase the fat toad has any ideas to burn it off ya." he said. Harry smiled, relived that Edward wasn't going to lecture him, he gave Ed a small nod in thanks. Edward shrugged, "Your real problem is… what are you going to say to Hermione?"

Harry knew Edward was right, for the next day the duo found that Hermione had found out about their plan. She had begged, argued and pleaded with them not to go through with it. Harry was persistent though, and had not giving in. Edward back him the whole day as well, defending him even.

Finally, the class bell rang to go to the Great Hall for dinner. Edward and Harry set off to Umbridge's office. Harry had packed the invisibility cloak with him, and Sirius's knife. When asked by Edward, Harry explained that it was a knife that would allow him to get into any locked door.

The two boys positioned them selves, Fred and George were to set off the huge distraction in two minuets. Edward took out his watch and checked the time. They had a short time. Harry and Edward stayed under the cloak as they sat back on the wall, incase the whip-ready Filtch came by, or any other teacher for that matter. They were silent, each one going over the plan in their minds. Harry nudged Edward slightly as his mind changed to something else. "The heartless you killed… do you really think that it was scouting like Riku said?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know… every thing is turned upside down again this year." He muttered. "I have no idea what's going on… what the weapon is… or what Voldemort plans on doing to get you or the 'three realms'."

"I know what you mean," said Edward, he checked the time once again and breathed out. "I'm just as clueless as you… tell you the truth I think everyone involved in this is…" he gave a small laugh. "Though probably you'll never hear Riku admit it." Harry nodded as well, giving a small smile. Edward sighed out and shook his head as he leaned against the wall. "This entire mess… I don't know how I'm going to bring Alphonse back… it's even trickier now."

"You'll do it." Said Harry. Edward looked to him surprised.

"How do you know?"

"Because you're detemined, your stubborn, and you won't quit." said Harry, nonchalantly, "and even if you were to go against a dragon you'll still protect your friends." Harry looked to him just then. "At least, that's what I've seen."

Edward gave a small laugh that was almost a cough. He checked his watch again.

"Hey, it's time. Let's go." he said.

As Harry and Edward stood up, they heard a rather loud explosion coming from the hall that beside them. The boys pressed them selves on to the wall as Umbridge rushed out of her office, wand out and went down the hall to check out the noise. When she left completely, Edward and Harry crept over to her office. Harry didn't need the knife after all. They opened the door, and Edward quickly shut it. He stayed by the door as he looked through the keyhole. "Hurry scar boy, Fred only promised us five minuets!"

"Right." he acknowledged, and then took some of the floo power.

Harry managed to get a hold of Lupin and Sirius; he began telling the two friends of James Potter what he had seen in the pensive. Sirius laughed after he heard the story, "I remember that." he said, nodding and having a distant look in his eye. Edward tuned them out, concentrating on any sounds he could pick up. He peeked out of the door every now and then, trying to get a good view, then would check his watch. Suddenly, he head Lupin ask Harry,

"Now that you mention it, how did Snape react when he found you'd seen all this?"

"He said he told me later that he'd never teach me Occlumency again. Not a big deal-"

"WHAT?" yelled Edward and Sirius. Harry began coughing, he had been shocked by what he felt was to be an over exaduerated response and had taken a breath of ash accidentally.

"Are you serious Harry?" asked Lupin quickly, "He stopped giving you lesions?"

"Yes but-"

"You never told me that!" said Edward, giving Harry a death glare. Harry looked back at him,

"Well I was going to but-"

"I'm coming up there to have a word with Snape!" said Sirius. Harry and Edward both shouted at him,

"NO!"

"Well then you've got to talk to him, Harry." Said Lupin. "March right up to him and tell him that under no circumstances is he to stop teaching you Occlumency."  
"I can't do that- he'll kill me!" said Harry.

"Get your body guard to protect you then!" Sirius demanded, "Harry, nothing- I mean nothing- is more important than for you to continuing to practice Occlumency!"

"Alright alright I-" but Harry heard the door snap shut quickly by Edward.

"Hate to interrupt the lecture," said Edward, "But we have a problem- we're two minuets over schedule!" he announced. Harry looked back into the fire.

"I have to go." and he pulled out. Both boys quickly went under the cloak as the door opened. Filtch came in, he looked positively giddy with madness as he muttered,

"Approval for Whipping… Approval for Whipping... here it is!" he said, finding the paper on Umbridge's desk. Ms. Norris meowed at the two boys, but Filtch took no notice and just hurriedly shuffled out the door.

"We'd better find out what's going on." Harry said. They left the room, closing the door as they did so. They boys ran down the hall and saw Fred and George. The twins held out their hands, smirks on both of their faces. "Aracio brooms!" the both yelled. Both of the brooms came shooting through the crowd. Edward looked around and finally noticed that they and the enormous crowed of students were standing at the foot of a great bog that had appeared where the hall leading to Ravenclaw use to be! Edward turned back to Fred and George as they mounted their brooms. Fred yelled out, "If anyone fancies buying Portable Swamp, as demonstrated here, come to number ninety-three Diagon Ally- Weasley's Wizarding Wheeze," he said in a low voice, "our now premises!"

"Special discount to Hogwart's students who swear they're going to do use our products to get rid of this old bat!" he thumbed to Umbridge. They kicked off and began flying.

"STOP THEM!" shrieked Umbridge. Edward laughed, then began cheering them on.

"You got my promise!" he yelled. The crowd began cheering the twins on as well, They flew higher now, rushing out of the way of Umbridge's spells! There was a stained glass window across the stair case hall! The boys went racing at it! The glass shattered, the shards falling to the ground and glinting as the boys flew off into the sunset. And that was the last time, as Edward knew as he saw the twins leave everyone's sight completely, that that was the last time he'd ever see the twins. 'Give 'em hell you two,' he thought, 'Give 'em hell.'


	22. Ambushed!

Ambushed

By

Deon.

The friends studied in the library, working on homework and other assignments. Edward was feverishly compensating for the missed reports given to Colonel Roy by instead turning in a forty-two page report on Voldemort, the homunculi helping him, and what he and Harry knew so far about the stone. There were half-open books on either side of him, along with a tower of closed ones that he had merely skimmed though.

Harry put down his quill and rubbed his eyes. "I can't take it!" Harry said, "How long have we been sitting here?" he looked over to his right as Sora checked his wristwatch.

"Umm… two hours I think." he estimated. Sora looked across the table at a book that had been stood up in front of Riku. "How much have you gotten done Riku?" he asked. There was a silence, everyone except Edward stopped and looked over to the book. "Riku?" asked Sora, reaching out. He tipped the book over accidentally and it fell over. Riku took no notice and instead gave a loud snore. Sora's face went flat. Hermione, sitting right next to Riku, shook her head.

"He's asleep. I'd expect something like that from Sora, but him?"

"Well," said Sora, "Riku and I have been on watch a lot lately, you know- inside and out."

Edward gave a loud yawn and stretched. There was a small pile of papers in front of him. He looked over to Riku, who was on his left. "He's got the right idea.…" he muttered. Harry looked back to his book and frowned.

"I've gone over this sentence a thousand times," he said dully, "And I'm so thick right now I can't remember what it means." he rubbed his eyes as he set the book down. Ron just yawned and rubbed his eyes as tears of boredom formed.

"Let's just hit the sack already," he said, "I'm tiered of studying, nobody here is getting anything out of it anyway."

"Yea, he's right." said Edward. He let out a yawn himself and closed his book. "We'll all start fresh again tomorrow."

"Do-doe…" Sora yawned, "Man it's contagious." he muttered, "Don't we have a quidditch game tomorrow, Ron?" he asked at last. Ron nodded as he put his things away.

Everyone was dead tiered, Riku especially was almost sleep walking as they made their way to the dorms. "I should-should-" he yawned "shouldn't sleep… I should go back and patrol…"

"That's ridiculous." said Sora, "We'll do it tomorrow. We've got tests coming and-" he yawned as well, looking away- "and we've been at it for a while now. It's not going to make a difference if we take one night off." He looked over to Riku. His friend was still walking, but his eyes were closed. "Erm… Riku?"

"Huh?" he opened his eyes, as if surprised that he was standing. He looked over to Sora, who pointed down a different hall. "Riku, Slytherin dorm is that way."

"I know that." he said, tiered and agitated. Sora gave his friend a knowing smile as Riku walked away.

One of Edward's eyes were open as he himself dragged his way down the hall with the group. He could hear Sora catching back up with the group. Edward tripped on a rug bump and almost fell forward, however he felt Hermione's hand hold up his chest while the other grabbed his left arm. He regained his footing once more and thanked her, she just gave him a smile that said she understood and turned back around. Edward, even though he knew she couldn't see it, gave her a smile as well and then looked back ahead of him.

Exhausted, everyone went straight to their dorms and flopped down in their beds. All except Sora who missed his bed all together and hit the floor. Edward just burst out laughing, accompanied by Ron and Harry, then they fell asleep quickly after that. When the three awoke the next morning, however, they began laughing once more to see that Sora hadn't moved from the spot where he fell from. Sora pushed himself off the ground, smacking his lips and blinking. "What's going on?" he said in a slurred voice, "Why am I on the floor? Did I miss something fun?"

Edward got ready for the day, feeling tiered and worn however. He yawned and coughed, Harry took notice of this, yet gave no reaction. As Sora brushed out the dirt in his hair, Ron sat on his bed and adjusted the crooked prefect badge. Everyone became ready and went down stairs. "I don't see why you bothered to fix that thing," grumbled Edward to Ron, "You're going to be flying around in the quidditch match soon anyway."

"Yea…" said Ron distantly. Sora looked over to his friend, then rolled his eyes.

"Oh boy, here comes mellow-dramatic Ron." he said. As Ron gave a heavy sigh, Sora began trying to cheer him up, reassure him that he'd be fine- and do great. Meanwhile, Edward was having a talk with Riku, who just recently had joined them.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Not this again."

"I'm just warning you, the heartless may have singled you out because of the darkness in your heart. I doubt that you can handle this any longer. You're even starting to get your cough back-"

"Shh!" warned Edward, "Not in front of Scar Head." he said. Ed thumbed to, an apparently oblivious, Harry. Riku gave a small nod and began arguing again.

"I know these things Edward, I know what happens when a person-"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Ed whispered, harshly. "Look Riku, I don't know what it is you think you're going to accomplish by lecturing me this early in the morning, but it aint gonna work. So just quit."

"Ed-"

"I said knock it off." and with that he ended it. Riku shook his head at Edward's arrogance; how could someone like him possibly know anything about the darkness?

For the rest of the morning, even up to the quidditch match, Edward and Riku made no contact with each other. Edward sat next to Harry and Hermione, while Riku had decided to go off into the woods by himself. Edward didn't want to think about what Riku had said, but it was starting to bug him. The 'what if's' started getting to him. He began wondering if it was any help at all that Alphonse's heart was still with him.

The Quidditch match began, and while Harry and Hermione began cheering Gryffindor on, Edward kept to his thoughts. He wondered how it must feel to be inside another person's body. Was Alphonse looking out of his own eyes? The roar of the crowd jerked him out of his thoughts. This roar of applause and cheers was followed by the Gryffindor moans as a chorus of 'Weasley is our King' started up from the Slytherins. Edward didn't know much of the game still, even though he had been there long enough to learn, however he could tell that once again Ron wasn't doing to well.

Harry had been watching intently as Sora flew around, beating the Bludger away from other players. He was really quite a natural at it. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked back to see Riku standing there. "Follow me, there's something you have to see!" he said.

"But the game…" Harry protested, but Riku shook his head.

"No time- come on! It's about Hagrid!" Riku let go and turned around. Harry, Edward and Hermione followed Riku down to the edge of the forest. Riku stopped, just before they entered and turned around.

"You guys can't tell anyone about what you're about to see. If Umbridge found out some how then Hagrid will be kicked out of Hogwarts!"

"What is it?" asked Hermione worried. Riku shook his head and turned once again as he made his way into the forest. Edward followed Riku, right in front of Harry. He was nervous as he looked around, he could definitely sense something moving around them. Harry and Hermione already had their wands out as they began to go through the thicket.

When they came to a clearing Riku threw a hand to what was in front of them. Hermione took in breath sharply and froze, Edward and Harry just stared up at the giant that lay tied up between two trees, its back turned to them. Edward closed his jaw, he blinked and shook his head slowly in awe of the size. Harry whispered just loud enough for Edward to hear, "Hagrid didn't… he couldn't have…."

"I think," Ed responded in a whisper as well, "he did…."

"'Arry, Edward, 'Ermione." Said Hagrid, whispering harshly. He came closer and crept around, not making much noise. "You came."

"Hagrid," said Hermione, wary, "Is that a giant?"

"Yea, this 'ere's _Gwarpy_. Or Gwarp, actually." He looked back at the monstrous being tied up behind him. The giant seemed to be asleep, which was probably why Edward could hear faint snores. Harry looked to Hagrid sharply, with worry as well.

"Is this why you've been getting all those burses?" he asked. He could see that there was another green and purple swell on his cheek, not to mention the cut above his left eye.

Hagrid gave a reluctant nod, "Gwarpy 'ere don' mean it. It's jus' tha' he's so big. I've got 'em under control."

"So," said Edward, who's eyes have not left the giant for one moment. He was sure that any minute it was going to lash out, or at least roll over and squish them all. "So if you've got it undercontroll, why are you showing us this?"

Riku shifted a bit and looked to the half giant. He looked back to his friends, "He's worried that Umbridge will find out about his little brother and-"

"_LITTLE?_ Little- what now?" Ed exclaimed, "This thing is huge! This is you're brother?" he said, almost not believing it. Edward saw the serious expression on Hagrid's face as he looked back at Edward. The half giant looked to the sleeping one.

"Technically 'e's my half-brother." he said. Edward blinked, then looked back at the giant as it continued to sleep. "My mother lef' my father an' 'ad Gwarp 'ere. So I decided I'd take care o' 'im. He had been ban from the others fer beein' to scrawny."

Edward put a hand to his chest and gripped his shirt, remembering that Alphonse use to be in the suit of armor that followed him around. People would almost exclaimed the same way Edward had.

"Hagrid I'm-" he started,

"'Ow'd you like to meet 'em?" Hagrid said, more cheerfully than before. Hermione had a shocked look on her face once she heard this.

"Oh, no Hagrid really we-"

"Gwarp," said Hagrid, going over to his half brother. Edward took a few stapes back, along with Riku who had probably been two feet closer than he had. They watched as Gwarp woke up slowly, it rose until it sat up. "Gwarp, I've go' a few friends I'd like ya ter meet!" the giant turned around, it's face was ugly, a few scars on it and all pasty. Edward stood in front of Harry and Hermione unconsciously. It made grunts as it looked back to Hagrid, as if trying to understand.

"_Friends?"_

"Gwarp, this is Riku, Ed, Harry and Hermio… erm," Hagrid looked back to Hermione. "Do ya min' if he calls ya Hermy fer now? Hermione is a hard name fer him righ' now."

"S-sure." She said, terrified as she looked up to the thick giant. Hermione's face was pale, and she stayed close to Harry and Edward.

"An' Hermy." He said, pointing to Hermione. Gwarp looked to Hermione, than gave off a stupid grin.

"Hermy… Hermy!" he said thickly, he reached out and hand to grab her! Hermione shrieked as the hand came towards her. Edward grabbed her as Harry leapt away from the massive hand as well. Edward went behind a tree, Hermione in his arms as he looked back. Gwarp seemed to be having a sort of fit over the loss of Hermione. He could feel her shaking in fright. Edward looked back, seeing that Harry was alright as well, he didn't look harmed at all. Then Edward checked to see if Riku was alright, he was and gave Edward a nod to show it. Edward watched as Hagrid scolded Gwarp.

"BAD BOY! YEH DON' GRAB- OUCH!" Hagrid had been hit back, he was leaning against a tree, holding his nose. Edward frowned as he looked back to Gwarp. 'This thing is dangerous.' he thought.

Hermione looked up and around Edward, Hagrid was getting back up, holding his nose as it began to bleed. "Oh my…" she whispered. Edward looked back to Hermione, seeing that she was alright he finally let go and went back out, along with Riku and Harry. Gwarp seemed to be calm, now that he had taken interest in a pine tree instead of his visitors.

"Righ'," said Hagrid, he sniffed up the blood and put his hand down. "Now 'e knows who ya are, so 'e'll recognize ya when you come back."

"Hagrid," started Harry, "I don't know…" he looked from Gwarp and back to Hagrid. He instead changed the subject. "What would make you think Umbridge is going to find out about him?"

"Well, ter tell ya the truth, the real reason is I 'ave a feelin' that I'm goin' to be sacked any day now. Seems The 'Igh Inquisitor thinks I'm the one puttin' all those Fanged Knarels into her office."

"No," said Edward, displeased. "Why does she think it's you?" Riku answered him before Hagrid could. He was leaned against a near by tree as he spoke.

"Come on Ed, think. Hagrid is in charge of these creatures, and that's proof enough for that toad. Besides, you know what Hagrid is- no offence- and you know what she hates."

Hagrid nodded solemnly at Riku, then gave a heavy sigh.

"So please, if ya could jus' come down every once in a while- in the invisibility cloak- just talk to 'em." he looked to Harry as he said this. Harry wanted to turn Hagrid down, after all, caring for Gwarp wasn't Harry's idea of asking a small favor. Reluctantly, Harry gave a sigh. "Okay Hagrid."

"That' great!" said Hagrid, he went back over to Gwarp. "Yea hear that Gwarpy? 'Arry an' the others are goanna come ter visit ya."

Riku urged them to leave, he had a feeling that the Quidditch match would end soon, and it'd be a good idea to blend in with the crowd. They said good bye to Hagrid and were lead by Riku out of the forest. Edward checked his pocket watch, he frowned a bit. "There's a while left before the game usually ends…" he said. Riku shrugged,

"May as well catch the end then."

Edward was next to Hermione, her face was still pale and her expression looked furious. There was a silence for a while. Then she gave out a heavy sigh.

"How could he?" she said. The boys looked to her. Harry put a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down…"

"Calm down?" she said, feverishly. "A giant! A giant in the forest! And we're suppose to give him English lesions and visit with him? Not to mention at night where we'd have to fend off centaurs and… and…?" they looked around as a deep hissing noise echoed around them. Edward turned in a direction that he though he heard it coming from. Harry took his wand out, along with Hermione. Riku stayed silent as he peered around; Edward was back to back with him.

"Where's it coming from?" asked Edward. "And what is it? Heartless?"

"I think so," said Riku. The Keyblade of Twilight came to his hand just then in a flash of light. Harry's eyes shifted as the hissing grew louder, he worried if it was some kind of snake. "We have to get out of here." said Riku to the group, "They're ready this time. This isn't a scout."

"What about Hagrid?" asked Harry, looking back at Riku. Harry could feel that Hermione was shaking next to him, yet her wand hand was firm and still.

"No time," replied Riku. "He can fend for himself, and I don't think they'd have any interest in anything but us right now."

"Don't we feel popular." muttered Edward, darkly. The group began moving ahead cautiously. The hissing noise stopped, and instead was replaced by laughter.

"Going somewhere, Elric?" asked a chilling voice. Envy stepped out in front of them, the homunculus was wielding a strange weapon. Edward instantly stepped in front of the group again. "Brave as always." Envy taunted, "Wanna save your girlfriend, huh?" he gave an evil smirk, feeling victorious even before a fight had even broke out. He had the strange sword-like weapon rested on his right shoulder, his other hand rested on his hip. Edward clapped his hands and drew out the automail blade, he could feel everyone else tense up as well. Ed was about to run at Envy, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Riku pointed ahead of Edward, his face leaning in, though not close to Ed.

"You see his sword?"

"What of it?" asked Edward, irritated and high strung from the adrenalin already pumping though him.

"That thing can take a person's heart out of their body precisely. Don't let it stab you."

"No shit." Edward muttered, "I already know not to let a sword skewer my gut." And with that Edward ran full force at Envy, thrusting his automail blade at him. Envy of course blocked it and tried to stab Ed back. Edward dodged by leaning back, then flipping backwards on his hands. He was back with the group, then began running at Envy once more. Hermione fired off a spell at Envy, who dodged it, but nearly escaped Edward's blade. He was the one to flip backward next. Envy evaded onto a tree branch. He raised his hand, a displeased look on his face.

Heartless sprung out of the shrubs and down from the trees! They were monkey like, blue fur with crest on their chest. Riku fended one off as Hermione blasted another back. The blue aura began to light up once more, but he heard Envy's voice. "A damn little defense system you've got there pipsqueak." he said, "If you had any backbone you'd quit hiding behind it!"

"If you even had a spine you'd stop hiding behind other people's faces!" Edward challenged. He was quick to stab a heartless that came flying at him just then. Envy stepped into the clearing once more, the blade with a dark aura around it was at his side. He narrowed his eyes in Edward's direction, though Edward had a feeling that Envy was staring at the blue light than him.

Hermione was casting repel spells left and right as she fought; beside her, Harry was using a spell that Sora had taught him. He shouted as he swung his wand from left to right. Flames, seemingly untamed and enormous came shooting out of the tip, burning heartless and sending a shock wave along with it to catch the others. Even Riku had a few tricks up his sleeve, jumping up and over a heartless to let the one behind him sock the other in the face. There were many that crawled out of the forest, all looking for a fight. Hermione was turning every which way, her hair getting in her eyes which caused her to shook wildly at the monkey-like beasts. They were holding their own, Harry could hear iron clanking as Edward and Envy continued to fight.

Edward blocked Envy, then captured his arm and struck him across the face. Envy seemed hardly affected, and instead bashed Ed across the head with the hilt of his sword. The impact of the heavy black and glowing sword sent Edward to the ground. He rolled to his left as Envy struck the ground with it, and instead stabbed Envy. The homunculus yelled out as the light burned him. He swore loudly and ran at Edward, his attacks more vicious than before. Edward leapt and side kicked Envy, turned and followed it with a turn kick as he finally landed. These attacks were easily deflected by the sword. Edward leapt back as Envy slashed at him, he clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground! A ton of spikes rose up from the ground, aiming to pierce through Envy. He ran, and the spikes followed, going in front and to the side of him. He leapt up and hung onto one as it rose. Edward grit his teeth and applied his alchemic energy differently. He was able to make fists rise up and try to grab Envy, but to no avail. Envy leapt close and they began close range combat once more.

Back with Harry, Hermione and Riku, the three were growing tiered. "We can't keep this up forever!" yelled Hermione, over the screech of a dying heartless. Harry had been singed a couple of times by accident and had scratches on his face from low branches and the heartless claws that nicked his cheek. Riku had a gash on his leg, the heartless were swarming him more because of his Keyblade.

"What do you purpose we do?" yelled Riku, clearly annoyed and tiered. "It's not like we can just run off. Palm-tree head will only follow us!"

"Forget the heartless then!" yelled Harry. He dodged a heartless monkey as it leapt over him. "We'll go after Envy instead!"

"That's a great way to get us killed!" Riku yelled, over another heartless's screech as it ran around- on fire. Harry grit his teeth and thought, but nothing else came to mind.

"We don't have any other options!" he said. He looked over to Edward and Envy. It was apparent that Edward was growing tiered as well, and Envy was becoming even more furious. Harry looked back to Hermione, "You go behind Envy! Riku, you come with me and we'll fend him off with Edward! Hermione, when we push him far enough, stun him and make sure he stays down. He'll be in you're line of fire- you can't miss!"

Hermione nodded, and Riku followed Harry as they went to Edward's aid.

Riku and Harry went on either side of Edward.

"What the- Harry- get back!" Edward ordered. Harry didn't listen to him, and instead took a step in front of Edward as Envy lunged at them with his sword! He used another roaring flame to burn Envy, but the homunculi pushed through the pain and began attacking without missing a beat! Riku leapt up and surprised him and he brought his blade down on him, causing him to defend himself by guarding with the sword! Hermione was behind him, she aimed and cast the spell.

"Stupefy!" and a jet of red light shot out at Envy. He went down and fell over. The four watched him as they caught their breath. Hermione went around and to Edward, he didn't look to hurt, his lip was bleeding and he had been roughed up, but he was fine. Hermione had a bruise on her arm, and her sleeve had been torn. The heartless danced around them, their jittery movements stayed alert and ready to fight again. "Why aren't they attacking?" asked Hermione.

"Probably because their leader hasn't ordered them to." said Riku, as he spat onto the ground. Edward looked around and noticed that the heartless were all looking somewhere other then them.

"Or…" said Edward, "Or they know something…" he turned around, only to be greeted by the wild eyed, grinning Envy.

"Hello, Shrimp!" he said, then thrust the sword into the boy's chest. Hermione shrieked and the other's froze in shock. Envy turned the blade, and a click could be heard. Edward yelped and grasped the blade as he breathed heavily. The blade didn't' feel like it had stabbed him; Edward felt giddy, adrenalin pumping hard in his system at a rapid pace. Edward almost wanted to laugh, he made small noises as Envy slowly pull the blade out with it. Riku ran to knock Envy back, but Envy was quick to grab Riku's throat and begin crushing it!

Envy pulled the blade out more quickly, fearing that the others might catch on to Riku's actions. Edward felt like something else was being pulled out of his body, an odd tingling sensation filled him that made his body go numb.

Envy pulled the blade all the way out, then leapt back quickly as he let go of Riku. Harry looked up to a tree branch that Envy had leapt upon. He pointed his wand, but Envy held out the shimmering pink heart that glowed faintly in his hand. "I wouldn't if I were you!" he warned, "You don't want to kill an innocent person, do you?" he implied. Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion, then looked back at Edward. Ed was moving, he was pulling at Hermione as she tried to help him stand.

'If it wasn't Edward's heart he grabbed… oh no!' he faced Envy once more, he had a stern look on his face. Suddenly, it changed to cynical and psychotic.

"Maybe I should just eliminate the problem right now!" he yelled, "That way, it'll be one down and two to go!"

"ENVY- DON'T!" Edward yelled out, desperately reaching a hand out as the numbing sensation made him limp and lame in the legs. "DON'T YOU DARE!" he roared out. Envy reeled in the desperate look on Edward's face, his eyes gleaming with satisfaction and pure enjoyment.

Suddenly, a bright light came flashing though the woods! It was blinding, a pure white that forced everyone's eyes shut! When it dyed down, Sora came running into the clearing, his silver cloths gave off a shimmering light. Edward looked, he thought that his friend had been running, when in actuality he had been gliding! "Sora!" yelled Riku, "He's got Al- Alphonse's heart! Be careful of his sword." He warned. Without a word, Sora launched up to Envy, he two Keyblade, one black and the other white, blazing with their own colors! Envy was struck down from the tree, but regained his footing and tried fighting with the sword. Sora was more than a match for him, he spun around, the two weapons not leaving an opening for the monster to attack. Sora began slicing at and angle- he then knocked the sword out of Envy's hand, sending it flying! Edward was amazed, the serous look on Sora's face, the glowing light, Sora seemed completely different!

Sora knocked Envy back with such incredible force, Envy was on his back, the heart was still in his grasp. He clutched it tightly. "You brat! You bastard!" he yelled. Sora was def to his words, and instead, raised his key high. He brought it down on Envy, when suddenly he stopped. Al's heart was inches away from the Keyblade. "Kill me, and you kill Elric's brother!" he said. Envy was recovering his strength fast. The homunculus was no fool however, Sora was too powerful in this state. Besides, he had gotten what he was instructed to get. In a graceful swoop Envy knocked the blade away and was once again on a tall tree. Envy raised the heart up high, and was suddenly swept up in a dark mass, then disappeared. The heartless around them vanished.

"ALPHONSE! AL- NO!" Edward cried out. He tried to step forward but fell to his knees and collapsed. Edward had lost feeling in most of his body. He pushed himself off the ground and looked up to Riku as the others came around him. Hermione and Harry helped him back up. "We have to go find him!" he said, angrily. "He took Alphonse! I'm not going to-"

"Let it go." Said Riku, looking at the ground, grimly. He shook his head, "It's too late. Envy's gone."

"Track him!" yelled Edward. He was strong enough to reach out and grab Riku's robes, "Trace the heartless back to where that monster is heading!"

"He's too far by now." said Riku, still not looking at him. He noticed a flash of light, and Sora had been returned to normal. He wore his black jump suit and held but one Keyblade, the Kingdom Key.

"What happened?" he asked, "I was at the game when it ended, then suddenly I felt something strong. Was all that darkness Envy alone?" he asked. Edward nodded, and Harry looked to Sora.

"Envy surrounded up, you were probably still in the game. Envy can call heartless to his side." He said grimly. Hermione was looking around, shaking still.

"Please, lets go somewhere safe!" she begged. Riku nodded, but turned to Edward.

"Ed, I feel I should tell you this… merely because I don't want you panicking whether or not you're going to die."

"What… do you mean?" asked Edward, out of breath. The sensation of tingling was starting to go down. Riku put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Envy did a number on you're body as well as your heart, and a sloppy job of pulling out Alphonse."

"What are you getting at?"

"Lets just say… I won't envy you the pain you'll have for at least three hours." he said. Edward looked to Riku, confused yet understanding at the same time. Harry grimaced, wondering what kind of pain Riku was talking about. Hermione was still looking around, cautiously.

"Can we please get out of here now!" she urged. The boys nodded to each other, and they began hiking out.

888

Whew! Intense, right? Fully! Catch us net time, same time- same place! BOO YA!


	23. Confessions of a Sick Person

Confessions of a Sick Person

By

Eden. (I know, the title is bad. But umm… sorry for this one being so late. Deon and I have lost interest in this story so it's been kind of hard to keep our attention on it. We will not quit on it, and we won't produce a chapter that is half assed however, So you can keep expecting quality! Thank you, and enjoy)

Later, in the boys dorm, many were celebrating down stairs over the apparent victory over Slytherin house. The chorus of Weasley is our King had been changed to fit a more glorified idea of Ron. Edward could hear their cheering from up in the boy's dorm. Like Riku had said, Edward was in a great deal of pain. He grit his teeth as another cramping washed over every muscle in his body. His left arm twitched, and he let out a small noise. Hermione, who was beside him, lay a towel on his head. Edward grabbed it off and tossed it across the room, he stopped and gasped as his body felt increasingly sharp pains. "I'm in pain- not sick!" he shouted, gritting his teeth and baring it. He was trying not to yell, determined not to cause attention to himself from the people down stairs. Hermione had flinched when he shouted, but stayed by his side all the same. Ed let out his breath as the pain left him once more. Edward looked to Hermione. "Get one of Riku's potions." he ordered, breathlessly. Hermione shook her head,

"It wont help. Riku already told you that."

"I don't- _URG_!" he made a fist and shut his eyes tight as he felt pain wash over him once more. Hermione watched him. Edward had taken off most of his clothing, say for his pants and the lose shirt he wore. He had already let his hair out, he had thought he would sleep though the pain. Edward stopped moving and relaxed again, he breath deeply in and out. Beaded sweat ran down his forehead. Hermione put a hand on Edward's right shoulder to give him some comfort. She felt it was the only thing she could do for him. Edward looked to her hand, feeling it's slight weight, then to her. He breathed as he looked up, the pain slowly ebbing away. "This hurts…" was the only thing that came to his mind as he looked at her. Hermione nodded, taking her hand off of him.

"It should, according to what Riku said. Remember? Because of the sloppy job Envy did of separating your brother's heart from you, it's left your body to try and balance it's self once more. I didn't' understand much of the technical things but…" she paused and Edward winced, his hands creating fists once again. He tried hard not to yell out, the pain this time seemed almost too much. He bit down hard on his teeth, but it wasn't good enough.

"Her-mi-ny!" he said though his clenched jaw, his eyes still shut tight. "Get-me-something-to-bite-on!" he ordered. She looked around, but saw nothing. The cloth was the only thing she knew he could bite down on. "_Hurry_!" he urged. She quickly picked it up, cleaned it and got it in Edward's mouth. He bit down and felt the towel gush the water out of it. It ran down his throat and he drank it in. Though the towel, she could just barely hear him say over and over again, "Damn it! It hurts! It hurts- Al, it hurts!"

"Just give it time." said Hermione. Edward ignored her and just bit down harder, "Don't do that," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You'll jaw will get sore. Edward." she said, then sighed as he loosened his grip on the towel.

Ron came up the stairs just then, along with Sora and Harry. "Hey Ed, I heard you lost- _bloody hell_!" he exclaimed upon seeing Edward. His face was pallor, his body shook and he was sweating bullets! Ron blinked, surprised by this. "Harry told me you were in pain, I just didn't think…" his voice trailed off as he swallowed nervously. Hermione nodded as she took the cloth from Edward's mouth, apparently that wave of pain had passed.

"He's been like this since we entered Gryffindor common room." she said. "He's in a lot of pain… I think he's getting a fever as well."

"Damn it Hermione," said Edward. His voice was slow and slurred a bit. "How many times I gotta tell you… I'm not sick… I'm in pain damn it." His eyes were out of focus and he was only looking straight up. Hermione shook her head and looked to Sora.

"Could you go and find Riku, I think something's wrong."

"Sure, no problem." Said Sora. He dashed down the steps with a sense of duty, leaving Harry and Ron to sit on the other side of the bed. Harry gave a tiered sigh as he looked at Edward, he felt sorry for Edward in many ways. He looked over to Hermione as she looked back at him.

"How bad has it been for him?" Harry asked, concerned.

"Well," Hermione paused and looked to Edward. "I don't know… it seems overwhelming for him. It must be awful if it's reducing Edward like this…" she said. She took the cloth out of the bowl once more and squeezed out the water. Before she placed it one his head though, she felt his forehead. "Oh my…" Her face grew concerned and with deep worry. "He's really burning up!" she almost whispered when she said this. Ron walked over and felt his head as well, then quickly whipped his hand on his robes as he felt Edward's sweat.

Sora and Riku came up the steps, Riku was holding a pouch in his hand and looking serious as always. "What's that for?" Harry asked when he noticed the two boys enter. Sora, who was slightly behind Riku, was holding beakers in his arms. Riku, without a word, came over and sat on the other side of Harry and placed the pouch on the night stand next to him.

"I'm going to make the medicine." he said.

"But don't you have a potion instead?" Ron asked. Riku took the three beakers from Sora and placed them on the nightstand.

"A potion won't work. This medicine will be special."

"How?" asked Harry. He watched as Riku undid the pouch, bringing out several other little black pouches with it. He opened on and poured the contents into the beaker.

"This will help the body balance it's self… any deeper explanation than that would be too complicated for you to understand."

"But," Sora piped in, "it will reduce Edward's fever."

Riku continued with another pouch, pouring a small amount of it into another beaker. He used Hermione's bowl of water and poured a small amount of it in with the first beaker. The blue powder that was used mixed with the water, Riku stirred it in the glass. He took the other beaker, filled with white powder, then poured it into the liquid. It bubbled slightly, then settled back down. He took another pouch and emptied the entire contents of red and purple grains. Then took a leaf from the fifth pouch and broke it in half, then tossed it in. As Ron watched, he wondered what all this stuff that Riku put init was. "What exactly are you going to give Ed?" he asked.

"Simple mixture…" said Riku, watching the glass as it turned into a light shade of blue that was cloudy and could be seen swirling. "Just the leaf of a Paupu… powdered moth…" he said, then gave a satisfied look when the entire mixture turned cloudy. He looked over to Hermione. "Hermione, sit him up for me." he said. Hermione propped Edward up against her, he was limp and still looked spaced out. He looked to her and gave her a small smile.

"Hermione… do you like me?" he asked. Hermione gave a small smile, though she knew he was sick.

"Yes Edward, we all do."

"No, no… I mean do you _like_ me?"

"What?" she gave a small, nervous, laugh as she looked to the boys. Riku seemed as though he was about to give Edward the medicine, but had stopped and was instead smirking.

"I'm serious, do you still like me?"

"Ed! I never-" she gasped. The boys began snickering. Edward dully shook his head.

"Yes you did," he said thickly, "You said it too me… I heard. I just wanted to say that I like you too Hermione. I just can't cuz… you know." he said, giving off a goofy smile. Sora began cracking up, falling off the bed he sat on and rolling around on the ground. Ron was having a hard time breathing he was laughing so hard. Hermione glared at all the boys as they laughed.

"Riku!" she snapped. "That's enough! He's sick- he doesn't know what he's saying!" but the other boys just continued laughing. Riku had to put the beaker down so it wouldn't spill as Harry leaned on him, laughing.

"No really- I like you!" said Ed. Hermione turned her head to him sharply, a horrified and confused expression on her face that was equally as comical to the boys. "Cuz you're like her…." he said.

The Ron dropped to his knees as he laughed, Harry was lying back on the bed and holding his stomach, everyone laughing except Hermione and Edward. Furiously, she looked to Riku.

"RIKU!" she shrieked. The boys suddenly went silent and looked to her. Her face was red and she looked like she was about to kill someone. "Riku… give-him-the-medicine!" he said, though grit teeth. Riku held in his laughter and nodded. He went over to the bed and sat on the other side of Edward. He held his lower jaw and forced it open. He poured the liquid down into his mouth. Edward swallowed it with great resistance until the beaker was empty.

"Yelch!" said Edward, whipping his mouth. "Riku you… gave me milk you bastard!" Riku laughed again and got up. He noticed Sora pouring white grain into a spoon, measuring it carefully. Riku sat down calmly as Sora went over to Ed with the spoon. He chuckled.

"Here Ed." He said, then put the spoon in his mouth. Edward looked at the handle that stuck out of his mouth with a confused expression, then took it out of his mouth. Hermione looked to Sora.

"What was that?" she asked. Sora gave a small smile as he sat on the other side of Ron.

"Nothing really. It was just a spoon full of sugar." He shrugged. Harry looked to him, confused yet smiling.

"Why'd you give him that?" he asked. Sora gave another shrug and looked at him.

"It helps the medicine go down." he said cheerfully.

The next morning, Edward woke up slowly. He head the bell go off in the castle, and sat up. He ached sin his arms and chest. He heard Sora wake up in his bed, he looked over to him and gave a small smile as Sora yawned a 'good morning' to him. "Morning, Spiky." Edward mumbled, throwing the covers off himself and sitting upright. He yawned and stretched, still feeling a bit tiered, but for the most part well. Harry was up as well, sitting in his bed and scratching his head. He looked over to Edward and smiled sleepily.

"Morning Ed. How was your night?"

"The part where I was in pain, or the part where I blacked out?"

"You blacked out?" he asked, sitting up straighter. Edward nodded to him.

"Yea, the last thing I remember is Ron being in the room with you and Sora. The rest is all gone. I must have blacked out."

"Erm… well…" Harry rubbed the back of his neck and laughed. Edward arched an eyebrow at him.

"I did black out… didn't I, Harry?" he asked. "Right?"

"Not exactly. You looked pretty conscious to me." He crossed his legs and looked over to Sora who started laughing as well.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked, slowly and suspiciously. Sora shook his head,

"Well Ed, you said a few things that- _haha_- you may regret today." Harry began laughing as well. Edward looked from Harry to Sora quickly, alternating with a confused look on his face.

"Oh crap- what did I say?" he asked.

"Ask Hermione." Said Harry. Edward got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Later when everyone was dressed, they met up in the common room. Riku was waiting on the couch, along with Hermione and Ron. Hermione looked up to see Sora, Harry and Edward coming down the steps. She turned away quickly and began blushing. Edward got an even worse feeling when he saw this.

When they went to breakfast in the Great Hall, Edward sat next to Hermione. He looked at her worried. "Come on Hermione, what did I say?"

"Well Ed… maybe it's best if you don't know."

"How is it better? It's eating me up right now. Come on- look what ever it was I don't remember. I'm sorry- I was sick and-"

"Well if you really want to know, you said you liked me." She said. Edward went silent and gawked at her. She looked back to her plate, almost ashamed. "I know, you were sick and you didn't mean it…"

"Well… I… I was… it- umm.…" he cleared his throat and looked to the table as well.

"You said it was because I reminded you of her…"

"Who?"

"_I don't know!_" she groaned. "All I know is that's what you said."

"Really…?" he asked. He looked to her, his mouth was slightly open as if her was about to say something. Instead though, Edward closed his mouth and looked back at the table. He began tugging on his right sleeve nervously.

888

Later that day, Harry and the others were all taking tests for the O.W.Ls. He was outside the Great Hall as Harry was inside, working on his test. He was reading a tiered book that he had gone over countless times in the past few months. He closed it and mentally recited what the next paragraph was going to say. He sighed heavily and checked his watch. 'How much longer is this going to take?' he thought. 'The state exams didn't take this long!' he scowled at the face of the watch, then shut the top and put it back in his coat pocket. He yawned and hoped that it would end soon. Edward stood up and began walking around aimlessly, going over to a gargoyle resting at the end of the stair railing. He looked over to its twin on the other side and just stared at it blandly. 'this one… kind of looks as ugly as Umbridge.' He thought, smiling. He gave a small laugh. "No, that's mean- no one should be compared to Umbridge's ugliness." he laughed again. He patted the gargoyle and walked away from it carelessly.

'Speak of the toad.' thought Edward. Umbridge came waddling his way, her face was stern and her body was wet. He looked away and began whistling as he got out of her way. She looked to him and scowled.

"What are you doing out in the hall like this?" she snapped at him. Edward gave a small shrug then thumbed back to the door.

"Gee, _ma'am_, I'm just guarding Harry." He said with fake innocents. She sneered at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Listen _FullMetal Midget-_"

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLIN' A MIDGET? I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB UNTILL YOU'RE MICROSCOPIC!" he yelled. Edward wanted nothing more but to lung at Umbridge and do exactly that, unfortunately as soon as he had begun yelling Umbridge had taken her wand out. He instead just gave her a fierce look and narrowed his eyes. She narrowed her eyes and put her wand away when she felt he was no longer a threat.

"… I'm onto Dumbledore's plans of taking over the ministry, and I know you were sent here as a spy incase he was ever chased out. And that giant Hagrid is also in on it. I'm smart enough to put the pieces together."

"Lady, I'm surprised you're smart enough to put on your shoes by your self." he said, folding his arms.

"I'm not having another argument Full-Muggle. I'm giving you a fair warning."

"You and your dumb-ass ministry are so paranoid that you have no idea what's really going on. All your doing is putting blame on the guy trying to warn you- and making propaganda for the people to fear so that they can 'helplessly' rely on you. I'm the one who's smart enough to put the pieces together."

"Say what you will, a Muggle knows nothing." She said, then walked past him. Edward still noticed that Umbridge was dripping wet though.

"You went down the west wing- didn't you?"

"QUIET FULL MUGGLE!" she yelled and stormed away faster. Edward smiled, he remembered that Peeves was waiting there with water balloons at the ready to launch at her.

It was much later when everyone was finally released from testing. Harry and the others looked exaughsted. Hermione was worrying whether or not she got the answer right on question twenty-nine about the Troll wars. Harry was more or less worried how he did all together since he didn't remember much of the history lesions anyway. Sora just seemed tiered as he partially leaned on Ron. "My head… the pain." Sora said. He held his head, covering his right eye.

"It wasn't that bad." said Ron.

"That's probably the most he's ever used his brain." Said Riku. He gave Sora an apologetic smile when he glared at him. Edward laughed and looked to Riku.

"How'd you do?" he asked. Riku shrugged.

"I think I got everything right… then again I don't care all that much."

"If you don't care then you should have let me see your answers!" said Sora. Riku looked to him, then flicked his forehead.

"No way, you need the tests more than I do." he said. Sora grumbled as they made their way to another area to test area.

Edward was allowed to come into this one. Another large crowd of people were leaving the room as another one entered it. An old wizard sat in front at a desk, behind him was an open door that lead to a smaller room. The old wizard held up a paper, then cleared his throat. "I shall be calling out your names one-by-one. You will go into that room there and demonstrate your Defense Against the Dark Arts spells that my associates will name." he said. "But first," he held up a paper that had creases in it and looked like a letter. "We are interested in seeing Elric, Edward first. If Elric is present, please come into the room."

Harry and everyone else looked over to Edward. He shrugged and stood up, he proceeded to walk into the next room as he felt everyone's eyes on him He heard mutters from other people as he made his way across the large room.

"He's not a wizard, what do they want from him?" asked a Huffle Puff girl.

"Maybe we'll be cursing him for the exams!" whispered a Slytherin student excitedly.

Edward walked into the room, the door closed behind him immediately. He looked up and around, but saw two wizards and a witch sitting at a large desk in front of him. One of the wizards began shuffling his papers as he cleared his throat. The wizards were considerably old, their eye brows, mustache and beards covered most of their face. What little of their face that wasn't covered in white hair was wrinkly and old. The witch was just as wrinkly, though not as hairy. Her glasses made her eyes look huge, Ed bit back a laugh when he saw her. She smiled kindly at him. "Hello there." She said, "So you are Elric, Edward?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." Edward replied. He was curious to know why he had been summoned into this room when these were exams for students of Hogwarts.

"Well," said the Wizard on the left of the witch. He wore deep purple robes with gold stars on them. "Are we correct in saying that you are also and _alchemist?_" he asked.

"Yes sir." He said.

"Impressive. Magic of Muggles." Said the one on the right of the witch. "So your form of sorcery does not include incantations or potions?"

"No sir." Said Edward. "Alchemy isn't Muggle magic. It's a science."

"Oh? Muggle science?"

"Yea… something like that. It's a study of mete-physics in reality. You find what the thing your alchemizing is created by- it's make up- then you break it down, then reform it into something else. These are the three steps to most alchemic transmutations."

"Impressive." the witch mused. Edward looked around at all three of them, curiously.

"I was wondering… why was I called in here if this is a test taken for students of Hogwarts?"

"Well Elric, we're glad you asked." said the wizard on the right with the blue robes. "We had heard of this form of Muggle magic from a rumor in the Ministry of last years events here at Hogwarts. Such an art that can block even the spells of magic- we were wondering if we could interest you a position at the schools to teach this." he said.

"You would be paid in gold of course," said the witch, "No small change, and be respected highly."

"Of course, you'd also be teaching those with the highest grades in every school that you travel to." said the wizard in purple robes. "What do you say, Elric?"

Edward folded his arms and thought for a moment, a frown on his face as he did so. He gave a heavy sigh and shook his head.

"No dice." he said, looking to them. The witch blinked and leaned forward.

"Are you sure, Elric? It's a high status and respect we offer. Maybe you need more time to think about it?"

"No, I've made up my mind."

"May we at least have a reason why?" asked the wizard in the blue robes, kindly. Edward nodded to him.

"Alchemy isn't something that wizards would be able to grasp easily. It has to do with equivalent exchange. If the equivalency isn't right, there could be dire consequences. Also, introducing something as complicated as this will bring problems to your world- I mean… to the wizarding world."

"Well… fair enough." said the witch. "Thank you Mr. Elric. You may return now."

he bowed slightly and walked out of the room. When he sat down, Harry, Sora and his other friends began questioning him on what those wizard wanted. Edward shook his head and waved them off. "Never mind, I'll tell you later." he said.

Another hour and a half went by before he was allowed to exit the classroom with the others. Edward yawned and walked out; the others, who were behind him, looked tiered and worn already. "What's the matter with you all?" he asked. Hermione looked to Edward, straightening up a bit.

"We've been testing all day. That's what's wrong!"

"Racking our brains for answers, nervous about the outcome- jeeze Ed, haven't you ever taken a test before?" asked Sora.

"'Course I have." Said Edward as he turned back around. "A state Alchemist exam. Did you think that just anyone can become a certified state alchemist?" he asked, becoming a proud. Harry shrugged at Edward as he looked over to him,

"What was the test like?" he asked.

"A bunch of science questions I bet." said Sora.

"A lot of it was science questions, but that's not all." Edward began to explain as the others drew closer together as they walked. "After the long exam we had to be interviewed by three top Alchemists and the furor himself. I had to sit on a three legged chair."

"Why would you do something so silly?" asked Sora, confused.

"It's not silly. Look, the chair would only stay standing if I had enough alchemic energy. When I sat on it, it was a sturdy as a four-legged chair."

"Wow, sitting on chairs… that's difficult." said Ron sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh yea, _and waving a wand is real tough!_" Edward exaggerated. He could feel every one glaring at him, so he quickly stopped. Edward cleared his throat. "Anyway, after that the ones who passed those two trials had to go onto the next one. Which was my shining moment- not to brag or anything- but that's when I was made one of the more famous Alchemists out there." he said, once again becoming proud.

"What did you do?" asked Harry. Edward looked to him.

"Well, we were suppose to show the judges something impressive. Alchemize something that would really get their attention. We were also only suppose to use the elements around us. Water, wood, earth-"

"So what did you do?" asked Sora. Edward looked back to him and smiled.

"Well, one guy went before me, he made a large tower that was higher than any building in Central!" he exaggerated. "It was unstable and began to fall! It would have crushed everyone there… if it hadn't had been for me." he said, smiling.

"Well, what did you do?" Riku asked.

"I just used the natural elements the guy had used to make the tower, and turned it into a huge floating wreath of spring flowers. The petals went everywhere… I heard it took them a week in a half to clean it all up. That was my bad." he said, scratching the back of his head and laughing.

"And that's how you became an Alchemist?" asked Hermione, Edward nodded to her and felt Ron's hand on his shoulder.

"Oh yea, a huge bouquet of flowers, _that __is__ manly_." he said, then laughed. Edward smiled and punched him in the shoulder with his left hand.

"I'd like to see you do better, freckle-face." he said.

"Maybe I can, metal midget."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" he yelled. Harry, Sora and Riku held him back.

The next day had been just as brutal for those taking the test. However, they were lucky to have a four hour break before taking their last test- astrology. Everyone had to wait until it was night to take this test. The friends spent most of their time in Gryffindor common room, playing wizard chess or tossing Sora's snitch around.

"I've got it!" yelled Ron. He leaped up to grab the small golden ball, but it zoomed away from his hand. "Dang!" he said. Sora followed it around the room, then jumped onto the couch and flipped over the table where Riku, Edward and Harry sat as they played chess. Sora grabbed the snitch in mid spin, and landed in front of the fire place. He smile and turned around, holding out the trapped snitch in his hand.

"I win again!"

"That's only 'cuz you cheated…" Ron muttered.

Edward moved one of the chess pieces, but it was destroyed by Riku's knight. "Tch, damn. Not again."

"Yes again… and… check mate!" he said, moving his queen. Riku folded his arms and smirked triumphantly. Edward frowned at him, then felt Harry push at him.

"My turn, then." said Harry.

Four hours later, it grew dark, and everyone headed out to the castle wall. Edward sat near the door as his friends and other Hogwarts' students stood at a telescope. The instructor gave them their instructions, and the test began. Edward looked up to the starry night sky himself. He wondered which one was his world, and what the others were doing while he had been away. He wondered if the Heartless had disappeared from that world completely, just to follow him. Then his thoughts went to his little brother at the silence of the people around him continued. He wondered if he really had broken his promise to him. Was Alphonse still alive? Had he been killed instantly by Voldemort? If not, then why had he been taken from Edward? These questions circulated in Edward's brain and made him sick with regret and guilt. He wanted to push past it and think about something else, but the questions persisted in the silence of his own mind.

He looked down to the field out of boredom, but stood straight up and leaned over when he saw people marching out onto the field! "What?" Edward breathed. Umbridge was at the head of the three wizard march. They were ministry wizards! Edward would recognize those robes anywhere. He looked over to Harry, but apparently he hadn't noticed yet. Edward looked back out as he saw Umbridge approach Hagrid's cabin. 'This can't be good!' he thought. She knocked on Hagrid's door, the ministry wizards all pointed a wand at the house as Hagrid came out. Things were quiet for a moment, then Hagrid grew violent! Hagrid wouldn't act this way for no reason- did Umbridge find out about Gwarp?

Edward looked back over to Harry, he was now looking down at the scene as well! Harry looked over to Edward, clueless as to what to do. The scene grew louder, more people began abandoning their tests to watch as Hagrid slammed his large fist into a ministry wizard's stomach. "I've gotta help him…" Edward said, breathlessly. Riku and Sora came next to him.

"Oh no" Sora gasped. "Hagrid, run!" he called out. Edward watched, horrified as spells were cast at Hagrid, making him yell out.

"He can't escape, not with them bombarding him with those spells!" Edward quickly turned on his heel and opened the door quickly. He suddenly felt a hand grasp the back of his red coat.

"You can't go down there!" said Riku, "You'll-"

"Let go Riku! Someone's got to stop this toad!" he said. He wriggled out of his coat and began running down the steps. He dashed down the halls in a mad sprint, hoping that wasn't too late! He turned a corner and was in the Entrance Hall. He saw Professor McGonagall running out side as well, he noticed that her wand was out. He had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach, and he began running once more.

Once onto the field, he saw As McGonagall ran to the scene. "Stop!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. 'Stop this at once! I command you-" Umbridge and two other wizards turned and stunned McGonagall! Edward gasped as she hovered in the air for a moment, a red light surrounding her. Then she fell to the ground, McGonagall didn't move. Edward ran over to her and checked her pulse. She was still alive, but she was still, very still. He looked up to Hagrid, who had also stopped fighting. He growled in anger and looked to Umbridge and the other ministry wizards.

"You cowards!" he yelled, "COWARDS!" and he ran at them again. Spells hit him though, and he had to back away. Edward could hear the girls from above him on the wall scream. He ran and clapped his hands, slamming them onto the ground! The ground exploded in front of Umbridge and her ministry workers, sending them flying back.

"RUN, HAGRID!" Edward yelled to him. Hagrid picked up his dog who had been stunned as well during the fight and began running into the forest. Umbridge sat up and fired spells at him, but too late, Hagrid had ran into the cover of the forest. She turned back and looked to Edward.

"That's it! You've interfered for the last time, Elric!" she screeched.

'What are you going to do about- uhh…" he was stunned instantly by her. Edward hit his head on one of the rocks and passed out.

From up on the wall, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Riku and Sora watched as Edward was dragged away by the three ministry wizards. "What happened?" Hermione said, "Why did they attack Hagrid?" she asked. Harry shook his head numbly, stunned himself.

"Oh man… what is Umbridge going to do to Edward now?" Sora asked, worried.

"I… I don't know." said Riku. The friends looked to him, then back to the scene as they wizards, Umbridge and Edward disappeared into the castle. "I just don't know."

(just a side note, we won't be sticking to the book quite as strictly from now on. Don't comment saying that 'that's not how they did it' or 'so-in-so was suppose to be there' because we are fully aware of how the book went. However…. This happens to be a fanfiction. Get… use… to… it.

-Eden.K)


	24. The Flame Alchemist and the Heartless

The Flame Alchemist and the Heartless Attack!

By

Deon

Harry, Hermione, Sora, Ron and Riku dashed down the halls, they were desperately trying to find what Umbridge would do to Edward. Umbridge turned on her heels as she heard the approaching foot steps of the children coming closer. Professor McGonagall had been taken to the hospital wing, now Edward was being carried off to the dungeon. "Umbridge!" Sora yelled as the group faced her. Umbridge smile, then looked to the ministry worker who held Edward over his shoulder. She nodded to him, and he turned and continued carrying him away. She looked back to the gang.

"Go back to your houses, immediately." she ordered. "This is no longer a school punishment. This is a threat to the ministry that needs to be taken care of."

"No!" said Harry, "Give Edward back- now!"

"Turn around Potter. Take your friends back with you. You may have Elric back when I am through interrogating him." She turned and began walking in the same direction as the dungeon was.

"Hold on you fat, old-" Harry began, but Riku clasped a hand over Harry's mouth to prevent him from saying anything more. Harry struggled but Riku did not let go until Umbridge had disappeared down a different hall. Riku let go and Harry pushed away from Riku violently. He turned and faced him. "_What are you doing, Riku_?" he asked, angrily.

"Preventing you from ending up like Edward." he said seriously. Harry narrowed his eyes at Riku, but looked back down the hall where Professor Umbridge once stood.

"We can't just sit here!" exclaimed Harry, looking back at him. "Edward is going to be tortured- we can't abandon him!"

"Alright," said Riku, as if talking to an upset child. "Say we go and rescue Edward- then what? Are we just going to go and hide in Gryffindor common room for the rest of the year?"

"We'll fight back-"

"_AMAZING!_" Riku groaned loudly and turned as he rolled his eyes. He turned back sharply. "Attacking the ministry head-on? Brilliant Harry!"

"What's your plan then?" Harry breathed, frustrated and furious with Riku.

"You wanna hear my suggestion? Here it is. We-do-nothing!"

"_Nothing!_" Hermione said aghast. "But Edward-"

"We wait for the right opportunity." Riku said calmly to her. "Lets just wait… besides…" he took in a deep breath and sighed. "We have no other option since we're currently stuck in the school."

"But… but…." Harry looked back down. "Ed will…."

"Edward can take care of himself. That toad knows nothing about Alchemy, and until we can come up with a way so we can call for help then we'll just have to wait."

"That could take too long!" Harry protested.

"Harry," said Sora, "I agree with Riku. If we just storm in there, the ministry wizards are bound to take us out." Harry looked over to Hermione, hoping she might be on his side.

"Sorry Harry, they're right." She said quietly. She was holding Edward's red coat, it was only until now that Harry had noticed it. He blinked then looked down, defeated.

"Alright… alright we wait. Until when though?"

"I don't know." said Riku. He rubbed the back of his neck and avoided eye contact with Harry. "I really just don't know."

888

Edward woke up in the dungeon. He immediately felt the loss of movement on his right on, and looked over; it was gone. He looked around the room franticly, then spotted his metallic limb on a table across the room. The two wizards were guarding it as they watched Umbridge come closer to Edward. He looked up to her, the shadows on her lined face moved with the direction of the flames danced on the torches that lined the room. She narrowed her eyes then gave a frown that seemed to spread across her wide face. When she was about to say something, she opened her mouth slowly before saying a word, reminding Edward of a toad about capture it's fly. "So… after every time I told you not to interfere… to keep Potter under control… and to do as I tell you, you have once again disgraced me and my ministry in letting the half-breed escape." she began pacing back and forward past him slowly. Edward watched her, knowing that deep down Umbridge was ready to lash out at him at any given opportunity. He gave a smirk to her, however, as he sat up a bit straighter.

"All in a day's work." he said, boldly and with pride. Umbridge sneered at him as she stopped, a bit to his right.

"How is it… when your arm is across the room and you are powerless and tied to a chair, that you can stay so _damn_ annoying?" she asked. She began pacing once more, but did not take her eyes off of him. "We can erase that attitude of yours any how. Now, you will tell us where Sirius Black, and Albus Dumbledore is hiding."

"Not a chance!" Edward growled. Umbridge took out her wand just then, stopping to face him completely as she lightly beat the tip of it on the palm of her other hand. Edward watched her, she suddenly seemed nervous and twitchy.

"In a high stakes situation as this…" she muttered to herself, "the Minister would surely understand… yes… he'd thank me even for retrieving information such as this." Edward did not know what Umbridge was planning, but he had a bad feeling. She was psyching her self up for something, her nervous behavior only greatened. "If," said Umbridge, this time addressing Edward. "If you do not cooperate with me or the ministry, certain actions must be taken into account." she said, clearly, though Edward could see her shaky hands.

"Actions? You mean you're willing to do something illegal just to get the answer you want." Umbridge, without a word to Edward, raised her wand and narrowed her eyes at him. She looked unsure, very pale suddenly and yet stern. She opened her mouth slowly once more, but someone came bursting through the doors.

"Head Mistress!" said the third ministry worker. "It's the Minister- he wants a full report on the situation here!"

"NEXT TIME KNOCK!" she shrieked at him. She turned back to Edward, but her name was called once more.

"It's an emergency, Head Mistress, there's some trouble at the Ministry as well!"

"What sort of trouble?" she spat back at him.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, people are beginning to think there is an uprising! The press is going wild with rumors! The situation must be kept under control!"

"Damn," she muttered. "Alright, get the Minister on the Floo channel, make sure that we get every available wizard out to calm the people, and for Merlin's sake burn every last News paper you get your hands on!" she ordered. The ministry worker nodded and turned sharply, walking away with he robes. Umbridge walked out of the room, muttering to herself as she slammed the door behind her. Edward wondered about the trouble at the ministry, and the rumors of Voldemort's uprising. How could people know? He had to have done something pretty damn reckless in order for it to be this big of a commotion.

888

Harry and the others were down in the Great Hall the next day, eating breakfast. The hall was loud and noisy as Sora and Riku sat down with Harry, Sora looked around the hall at all the other tables, every one was speaking in whispers or giving gasps as others shook their heads and muttered. Sora looked over to Harry confused; once again it seemed Sora was left out of the news. "What's going on? Sounds like something big happened."

"Something big did happen…!" said a grave voice. Sora looked around Riku to See Hermione on his left. She held the Daily Prophet up in front of her face. Harry and Ron looked to the cover along with Riku and Sora, the surprise shocked all four boys. "Something horrible…." she whispered. On the front was a picture of a yellow nocturne Heartless with a Neo Heartless below it, and a flying gargoyle heartless beside them. In big bold letters, the headline read:

**HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED AT LARGE!**

**MONSTERS MASSACRE DOZENS IN DIAGON ALLY!**

"No way…" Sora breathed, unable to fully believe what he read. "What is Voldemort thinking?"

"That's not all." said Hermione, lowering the newspaper to reveal her shocked expression. "There has also been several reports of the heartless in other neighborhoods. The attack on Diagon Ally killed many wizards and witches, then it spilled out into London and began attacking Muggles. There's massive panic everywhere- oh, it says here that all the ministry workers hunted down every last witness and obliterated their memory."

"Voldemort might have been eliminating all the half-breeds and Muggles he could." Harry reasoned. Riku shook his head in grim silence and looked to Harry.

"No, I doubt Voldemort would do something like that, the attack was on a small scale."

"A small scale?" Harry exclaimed, "Dozens of witches, wizards and Muggles died!"

"_Dozens, _not thousands or millions, just dozens. It's too small of a scale for Voldemort to be happy with. Also, he doesn't want people to know he's back just yet. He was waiting until he got the weapon to do so, remember?"

"Maybe it's a warning." Sora thought. Riku shook his head.

"Did you hear what I just said? No, I think it's something much worse." he announced.

"What could be worse?" asked Ron, doubtfully.

"The heartless are getting out of Voldemort's control." he said. they all stared at Riku aghast. He nodded to them grimly. "Think about it, why else would they just suddenly and randomly attack with no reason? I'm sure they killed pure bloods as well. It's classic, text book, heartless behavior."

"Riku's right," said Hermione, looking at the obitchuary. "Many Purebloods died as well."

"Well what does this mean?" asked Ron, "If it's true that V-Voldemort really unable to control the Heartless, what'll happen?" he looked around he table, but Riku just stared down at his empty plate. Sora stood up and leaned forward on the table, looking at all of them seriously.

"It mean's that they'll do what Riku and I have seen them do for years… they'll go after the heart of this world, turning every one into a heartless."

888

From with in the old and creaky house came a loud yell that seemed to echo through out the world. A cry of sheer anger and pain that it would make a grown wizard want to hide under the bed. A cry that grabbed Envy's attention and made him dash over to the source of the noise. Voldemort sat slumped over on the chair, breathing heavily now that he had finished yelling. He turned around, his face was sweating profusely and his blood red eyes almost seemed to glow with his rage. Envy was surprised to even find himself hesitate when he had seen this glare come his way. "You!" Voldemort hissed at Envy. Envy cocked an eye brow and leaned against the doorway. "What are you staring at? Get back to work on that stone!"

"Whatever you say." said Envy as he turned. A spell shot at him, and suddenly it felt as though white hot knives were piercing through every inch of his flesh. He screamed out in pain, then breathed as it slowly ebbed away. Voldemort rose up, breathing heavy still, as though he had been running from something.

"Do not test me!" he yelled. Voldemort looked back to where he had sat, he gripped his chest for it felt as though his heart was going to explode. He looked back to Envy and ordered him to stand; Envy growled as he did so. "Go fetch the shadow boy, the time to act is nearing… my powers over the heartless are weakening… I need that realm before it's too late."

Envy turned and walked away, narrowing his eyes and muttering as he did so. Voldemort once again turned back, pain throbbed through him, and he wheezed. "Not… yet…" he breathed, "the darkness holds now power over me… not yet!"

888

Edward once again was looking up as Umbridge stood before him. Her hair was a mess, it looked like she hadn't slept all the night before. "I'm through playing games!" she shrieked. "I'm through- you hear me! WHERE IS DUMBLEDORE!"

"I don't know!" Edward yelled back at her.

"WHERE IS BLACK?"

"I don't know!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" she shirked. She waved her wand and cursed Edward. Once again, he felt the horrid pain that had once filled his nightmares. The all too familiar cursing that he had been tortured with by Voldemort! The unforgivable curse. He screamed out, feeling that at any moment he was going to snap and become like Neville's parents, insane and broken.

"Never!" he screamed out at the top of his lungs.

She yelled in frustration back and pointed her wand at Edward once more. She was about to scream out the curse once more, but flames suddenly came bursting out from the dungeon door. Umbridge turned and looked back at the intruder fiercely. "Who the hell are you?" she yelled. A tall man with dark, raven black hair who wore a blue military uniform stood there. His face was shadowed over from the light behind him, his gloved hand in front of him in a position that looked like he was ready to snap.

"My name," said the deep, serious voice, "it The Flame Alchemist." he stepped into the dungeon more, his handsome face revealed by the light around them.

"What do you want, Muggle?" she snapped at him. Colonel Mustang cocked and eyebrow at her, due to the word Muggle.

"I'm going to ignore the odd name you called me and get straight to the point. Hand over my Major, now."

"He is under my jurisdiction now. Elric is a threat to the Wizarding-"

"Not complying with a foreign officer who demands their countries officer back is and will be considered an act of war." he said, lethally calm.

Edward looked to Roy, in confusion and relief. He never thought he'd ever be glad to see the arrogant bastard, but boy was he. Umbridge stood no chance when it came to Roy, he was a tough arguer, and knew his policies and laws better than anyone he knew. That was partially why he hated the arrogance of Colonel Roy Mustang.

Dolores stood in front of Edward, her wand pointed at Colonel Mustang. "Well, _Flame Alchemist,_ that certainly is impressive. However, Elric has been deemed a threat."

"Under what charges?"

"Snooping in the Wizarding world's affairs."

"As his superior I take responsibility, and there for will be punished by no other State and or country but my own. Now release the Alchemist in question." he said. There was thick tension in the air. Umbridge gave a small evil smile and shook her head slowly.

"No. I will not take orders from something lower than my self."

"Lady, you're the closest thing to the ground here." Roy shot back, quickly. Umbridge waved her wand and shouted, a spell flew at Roy, but he snapped his fingers and deflected it with a burst of flames. He and Umbridge once again were very still, no one saying a word. "Let my officer go, give him back his arm, and there will be no consequences."

"Flame Alchemist, you don't realize who holds the power here in this school."

"Your power does not concern me. FullMetal has been falsely lead to believe that you were his superior, and now that he was to work under you. These are acts of manipulation under the military and can be seen as an act of mutiny, punishable by death. You hold power no long, Dolores Umbridge." he stated. "You are the one with no choice. I have every right and law behind me, even yours, to strike you down where you stand." There was another silence between them, neither one moving. Colonel Mustang put his hand down slowly. "If you prefer, we can take this up with the minister. I'm sure he'd be pleased to know of your illegal cursing, and the unauthorized order to send Dementors after Harry James Potter."

"How do you know about that?" she spat.

"Investigations were made directly after Elric took the job of body guarding Harry Potter by my self and two others from a different… military." he said. "After hearing about these events, I'm sure Cornelius Fudge would be displeased knowing that his High Inquisitor was too unstable to handle her job."

"You're black mailing me!"

"So glad you finally caught on." said Mustang. "Now release Elric." he said. Umbridge's face grew red with anger, she shook with rage and finally stomped her foot and began screaming at Roy, trying to throw any legal thing she could at him, threatening him even. Roy heard enough, he snapped his fingers and set the ropes around Edward on fire. They fell off Ed as he staggered up. "Come Major." Said Roy as he turned. Edward quickly ran and grabbed his arm, then followed after Roy quickly. Edward slammed the dungeon door behind him, then smiled victoriously to himself as he heard Umbridge's frustrated shrieks coming from behind it.

He and Roy were now walking along the halls of the castle, making their way to where they believed was the next class in which Harry was testing in. They hadn't spoken a word to each other for a long time. Edward looked up to Roy just then, he stopped walking and watched him take two more steps before turning back. They looked at each other, then Edward spoke. "You're late." he said.

"You're short."

"You're arrogant!"

"You're short tempered."

"You're a bastard!"

"You're a bean."

"Don't think I didn't catch those 'short' insults back in the dungeon there!"

"I knew you'd like them." he said, giving off his coy smile. "But remember, you owe me one, now."

"Tch… what are you doing here anyway?" Edward asked. "And how did you know where I was?"

"Professor McGonagall sent me a letter about a week ago, describing your predicament of being under Dolores's direct control and of the situation at Hogwarts." he said. "I thought, when I sent you over here, that you could handle the small task of body guarding. But once again I'm called out to clean up your mess."

"I didn't ask you to do anything, _Colonel_." he grumbled. Roy put a hand in his pants pocket and turned, yet still looked to Edward.

"Maybe if you had, you wouldn't be holding you right arm in your left hand." he said, and then began walking away once more. Edward blinked at this, had Colonel Roy actually offered him help other than as a request to someone else? He looked down and followed after Roy.

Before they reached the room, Edward looked up to Roy once more. "Is McGonagall awake?"

"No, she's been sent to a hospital due to some trauma she suffered. I was informed that she's very unstable." he said. They were silent again, with Edward looking ahead of him.

"One more question," said Edward, "How did you know those things about Umbridge?"

"Dumbledore kept me informed on the way over to this world."

"You know where he is?"

"Not right now." he said. "He went back into hiding, but he found out what had been going on… unfortunately I have no idea about anything else that has been going on." He stopped suddenly and turned to Edward. "I'm heading over to a different part of the castle to meet Donald to get a full report on the situation. Dismissed." he said, then walked away from him. Edward sat down in the hall and looked at his automail arm, frowning at it. He unzipped his shirt and let it fall off his right side as he began adjusting his arm to it. He fit it into place and clicked it in, then turned a leaver. He grit his teeth as a shock of pain washed over him. He stood up and shook off the pain. Now to find Harry….

888

"I saw Sirius, he was down in the Department of Ministries with Voldemort. We don't have time to just be sitting around like this!" Harry exclaimed. A very unconvinced Riku, a worried Hermione and Sora, and a fearful Ron sat across from where Harry stood in front of the fire place. Riku shook his head and gave out a slow and steady sigh.

"Harry, I just can't believe you on this 'vision'. Maybe it was a nightmare due to all the mass hysteria going on in the halls lately. Not to mention testing-"

"No! _Why wont you listen to me!_" he said, frustrated. "I **saw** it! I know he's down there- it wasn't a dream, it was a vision!"

"Alright, cool it!" Riku stood up. "Now exactly what-"

"What's going on now?" asked an annoyed voice from the hall way. Edward came into the common room and faced everyone. They all looked at him surprised and utterly amazed that he happened to be standing right where he was. "What, you all act like you've never seen-"

"Edward!" Sora shouted at once. He leapt up from the couch and raced over to where he stood, Harry and Ron right beside him. "Whoa! We thought you were a goner, Ed!"

"Gee, thanks for the confidence." Edward replied sarcastically.

"How did you escape?" Ron asked him. Edward shook his head.

"I didn't escape… surprisingly enough, Colonel Mustang busted me out. He and Umbridge began spewing all kind of legal arguments at each other, until Colonel Mustang just blackmailed her." he said, giving off a mischievous grin. Sora laughed, along with Ron. Hermione stood up finally and came over to him, she handed his red coat back to him in it's folded bundle that she had kept by her.

"At least I didn't have to make you a new one this time." she said, smiling to him. Edward nodded back to her and smiled. He hugged her and began putting his coat on as he looked over to Harry.

"Now, what was all the commotion about before I walked in here?" he asked. Harry began feeling panicky once more.

"It's Sirius." He explained. "While I was testing I fell asleep and had another vision. This time Sirius and Voldemort were-"

"_Whoa_! Hold on, you had another vision? Damn it Scar Head- what the hell do you think all those Occlumency lesions were for?"

"Never mind about that- Voldemort has Sirius and is torturing him right now down in the Department of Ministries!" he said, his words were rushed and fast, and his face was pale. "We have to go and save him!"

"First of all, you're not suppose to be dreaming these things," Edward said, "Second-"

"Second," Riku interrupted, "You don't know for sure if he's really down there or not."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked. "I saw him!"

"No, Harry, you saw a vision that may have been controlled by Voldemort." He said sternly. "Now think, how would Voldemort get him? Voldemort doesn't know where he is."

Ron grew terrified and looked to Edward sharply. "You know Sirius has wanted to go outside- what if he just cracked and finally just stepped out of his house? Voldemort could have kidnapped him then!"

"Or," said Sora, seeming just as frightful as the two, "Voldemort knew where he was because he could go though Harry's mind and find the location!" The three boys were now all convinced that Sirius had been taken. Edward shook his head and began pacing.

"No, no, no, something doesn't fit here. Why would Voldemort take Sirius in the first place?" Edward asked. The boys were silent for a moment, until Ron piped up.

"You remember that Sirius's brother and most of the Black family were Death Eaters, don't you? Maybe there's a secret way to get the weapon that only Sirius knows from one of his Death Eater realitives. He must be torturing Sirius to get that answer out of him!"

Riku shook his head, and Edward began tugging on his right sleeve in thought. Hermione sighed.

"We don't know if Harry, or Riku and Edward are right. I think the first thing we need to do is check and see if Sirius is still there."

"How, Hermione?" Harry asked. "Professor McGonagall, the only member of the Order of the Phoenix has been sent away from the school. We can't contact the house soon enough unless… unless…." Harry paused and looked down in thought. "We break into Professor Umbridge's office once more!"

"That's insane!" said Sora. "You can't pull that off a second time!"

"Oh yes we can," said Harry, "and we must if we want to save Sirius."

Edward was silent as he considered this, everyone else around him began forming a plan. He began tugging on his sleeve again, a thought kept pressing it's way to the surface. He looked to Harry, "Wait, wait, wait!" said Edward. Hold it- hey!" he whistled and got Harry's attention. "I just got out of a dungeon where I had been cursed by Umbridge, now you're asking me to turn right back around and get _waaaaaaay_ in over my head again?" he asked. Harry suddenly grew silent, remembering that Edward was right. Had he been asking to much of Edward? Through out the whole year he and Edward had been doing many things against the rules, and Edward had covered for Harry countless times. Harry looked to him knowing that this time he was asking one to many favors from Edward. "Sorry Scar Head, count me out of this one. I'm not following this wild goose chase any longer." He began to walk away from them. As Edward passed him, Harry reached out and put a hand on Edward's shoulder, stopping him.

"What if I'm right? If Sirius is there, then we need to save him. And what about Alphonse? If he's still-"

"Alphonse is dead, Harry." said the chilling voice of Edward. "He died… there's nothing I can do about it now."

"You don't know that. Edward please…." He watched Edward turn his head to glance at him, then look at the ground. "I need to know if Sirius really has been kidnapped. I can't do it without you too… I don't think Alphonse is dead… and I don't think you believe he is." Edward turned around to face Harry. Their eyes met, a silent understanding between the two, knowing that they had to risk their necks once more for each other. Harry held up a hand in front of Edward. Edward looked to the hand, then to the small smile Harry had on his face. Edward looked back to the hand, then shut his eyes and coughed a laugh.

"Damn it Scar Head, you just don't know when to give up, do you? For two years I've known you, and you've grown on me like fungus… or a wart… I hate it when you're right though." Edward chuckled again. He clasped Harry's hand in a tough grasp as he smiled at Harry. "One last time," He said definitely. "Brother."

"Right." Harry nodded.

"Hate to break up this inspiring moment," said Riku, "but just how are we going to pull off getting into Umbridge's? We don't have a distraction or anything."

"We have something better." said Harry. "We have mass hysteria."

"What now?" Riku asked, confused. Harry explained his plan, step by step. When he finished, Riku blinked, utterly amazed. "Your willing to do all that, cause all that mayhem just to find out if your God Father is still alive?" he asked.

"Gutsy." Sora said, nodding in approval. Hermione bit her lip, and looked to Ron nervously. Sora looked around at all of them, smiling broadly with his arms folded. "Mass Hysteria- man have I wanted to shake things up ever since Umbridge had arrived! I'm going to show that toad what for, alright!"

"Cool it Spiky." Edward yelled, swatting him over the head. Harry laughed along with Ron and Riku. He checked his wristwatch and hen grew serious.

"Alright, we know what to do now… Edward and I will leave ahead in the Invisibility cloak. We'll make it to Umbridge's in ten minuets. Sora, you and Riku have just that amount of time to fill these halls with panic, got it?"

"Rodger!" Sora saluted

"Got it." Riku nodded. Harry smiled then looked to his two oldest friends.

"Ron, Hermione, if Umbridge is coming around to go back into her office, alert Edward and I with a chorus of Weasly is our king, got it?"

"Affirmative." Hermione responded. Ron looked to her, then back at Harry.

"Ditto." he said.

Harry had fetched his invisibility cloak, he and Edward were under it as they stood outside of Umbridge's office. Hermione and Ron were next to them; inside they could hear Umbridge shouting at her subordinates. Edward gave a small laugh, then whispered to Harry, "I remember that happening to me… in fact the memory is still a deep purple n my shoulder."

"What?" Harry laughed quietly. Edward pulled down his collar to show the bruise he received from Umbridge. Suddenly, they heard a yells from far away in the castle. Edward smiled, he heard Ron and Hermione run to the other ends of the hall. Umbridge burst out of her office and shouted to her ministry workers. They all ran out, leaving the door wide open in their hurry. Edward and Harry rushed in with a hurry. Edward stood at the door too keep a watch for Hermione or Ron. Harry rushed over and threw a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace. Harry stuck his head in the green flames, and his focus was on Grimmauld Palace.

Down in the Great Hall, Sora and Riku were just bursting out of the Great Hall along with a large crowd of students. As the students ran past them screaming, Riku and Sora looked out ward, standing in a pose with their fists on their hips. Needless to say they were proud of the job they did. Riku looked to Sora, "Genius, Sora." he said over the screams as he applauded. Sora bowed to him lowly.

"Thank you, thank you- I would like to thank Voldemort for his '_appearance in the west side of the castle_'."

"Again, brilliant."

"Your acting wasn't too bad yourself- the whole panicking in terror was a nice touch."

"I try." Riku shrugged. They casually walked away from the hall as they began traveling to the library. They discussed what else they were going to use to scare everyone into running around the halls, when suddenly the doors of the library burst open. Students ran out, screaming, shrieking- and some were even crying as they pushed each other out of the way. Riku and Sora looked around as everyone ran past them.

"Monsters! Run!" one student warned them, before running away with the crowd. Riku and Sora looked to each other, that was a bad sign. They bolted into the now empty library, then stopped dead in their tracks only after two steps. Riku and Sora's mouths hung open slightly in the sheer awe of the terror that stood in bunches before them. Pouring from outside the window, were shadow heartless that began spreading through the room. The boys were looking outside though, where millions of heartless stood on the field, all pouring in from the forest. The heartless drew closer to Sora and Riku, who began stepping back away from the large crowd.

"Th-there's too many, Riku." Said Sora. "We can't fight them all!"

"We've got to run and warn the staff and students!" said Riku, turning to Sora while still facing the heartless.

"But they're running all around now- what'll we do?"

"We've got to- crud!" Riku took out his blade and swiped at a heartless that leaped for him. "Run." he said, then turned and dashed out of the library with Sora. They shut the doors, Riku used a spell to lock them in, knowing that it would at least slow them down.

"Who can we tell Riku? We don't know where anyone is right now!" Sora yelled as they continued running down the hall.

"Mustang! A-And Donald too! Edward said that Donald flew him over- I sure hope that duck hasn't flown the coop just yet!" Riku preyed.

"Great- but we don't know where they are!"

"Oh yes we do- come on- to Dumbledore's office!" and the two of them turned down a different hall and ran to the office.

"What makes you think they're there?"

"Donald is the only one besides Dumbledore how to unlock his office- and if he's going to discuss other world affairs, it'd be some where private."

They ran to the gargoyle, and after guessing the password- centipede cream- they sprint to the large oak doors of Dumbledore's office. They began pounding on it with their fists, pleading for someone to open up. Sure enough, Donald opened the door, he stepped out of the way in time so as not to be squashed under Sora and Riku. They had fallen over, then stood back up as they looked to colonel Roy Mustang. Not knowing who this man was, Riku and Sora began telling Donald instead what they had seen. "Boys, boys!" Donald quacked, holding up his feathered hands. "What do you mean there are heartless here? How many?"

"Millions!" Sora exclaimed fearfully. "You have to evacuate everyone in the castle- find all the staff and get them to help take care of the problem!"

"Wha- wait just one second!" he squawked as the boys began running out of the room, "Just where are you going?"

"We have to… erm…" Sora looked to Riku, apparently they didn't want to explain Harry's plan to find Sirius. Roy looked at the two of them skeptically.

"Who are these two?" he asked Donald.

"Sora and Riku, warriors of the Keyblade that I told you about." said Donald.

"Sora and I have to go and fight off the heartless," said Riku, "Donald, you and this guy should find the staff and fight them off as well. We'll meet up with you as soon as we can!" and with that last order, Riku and Sora ran out.

"Hold it!" Roy yelled to them, but too late, they were gone. Roy looked to Donald, "Is it true? Are these _monsters_ really that terrifying?" he asked. Donald nodded, a grave look on his face as his beak curved to make it look as though her were frowning.

"Yes… we need to find the teachers. Come on." he quacked, then ran down the hall. He was surprisingly quick for someone with webbed feet.

888

"So Sirius definitely isn't there?" Edward asked grimly. Harry nodded as he looked down at the floor.

"His bloody house elf, Kretcher said that he wasn't there… then he wandered off, cackling and talking to himself." he clenched his fists. Hermione and Ron were just as shocked upon hearing the news.

"What do we do now?" asked Hermione. Harry looked to her sharply.

"It's like I've been saying this whole time- we have to save Sirius."

"How?" asked Edward. Harry pointed to the fireplace.

"Floo travel." he said. He was about to go over to the fireplace, when Sora and Riku ran into the office just then, tiered and out of breath. They had run all the way across the castle just to get to them. Sora desperately tried to catch his breath, Riku leaned on the door way and huffed. Harry and everyone else watched them as they sputtered trying to tell them the danger they were all in. "What happened to you two?" Harry asked.

"We… have to… run…!" Sora managed to say.

"Not… safe… hurry…." Riku huffed again. Edward looked to the two of them confused and worried.

"Is it Umbridge?" he asked. The two shook their heads violently and then tried to say it. They both shouted,

"Heartless!"

"Here- in the castle?" Hermione gasped. Sora nodded and gulped.

"Millions- coming from the forest- we have to go right now! We're all in serious danger!"

"The heartless are in the library below us we have to… oh… shit…." Harry and the others turned around to see what had stopped Riku from finishing. Heartless began sprouting from the floor, coming up like shadows from nowhere. Edward felt a hand jerk him backward as a heartless lunged for him. They all immediately ran out of the office, scampering down the hall as the shadow heartless multiplied in the room behind them. They stopped as they turned a corner. "Great, what now?" asked Edward. That was the only fireplace the ministry wasn't guarding!"

"We have to find another way there- what about brooms?" Sora asked. Harry shook his head and sighed frustrated.

"No, Ron and I can't carry all of you on just two brooms. Plus, they're locked down in the dungeon."

"Alright- what about… umm…" Riku tried desperately to think of a way to get there. Ron suddenly blurted out,

"Thesterals?"

"What?" Harry asked, looking to him. Ron shrugged desperately.

"I-I-I dun know- Hagrid said that they were tame- plus they can take us anywhere we tell them to, remember?"

"Yea," said Sora, "That just might work." he nodded. Edward looked to all of them.

"Hold it, they're in the forest, right? What are we suppose to do, fight our way through?" he asked. Riku shook his head.

"They were coming from the south side, Hagrid's cabin is completely across from where the Heartless are. But if we want to find those Thesterals we got to move it now." he said. They all nodded, then began running.

It took a while before everyone had run out and onto the empty field. They all dashed into the dark forest without hesitation. They ran along until they hit a clear spot. Hermione groaned and looked around hopelessly. "How are we going to find them?" she asked, breathlessly. "We can't… search the… entire forest."

"I don't think… we have to." huffed Edward. He saw that Harry was holding his hand which had been cut and was bleeding slightly. He must have cut it on a branchwhale he had been running. "Didn't Hagrid say… that those things are attracted to… blood?" he asked, still huffing and catching his breath. Harry looked to his hand and nodded to Edward. He began looking around, holding his hand out a bit more in front of him. In a moment, Edward heard something rustling in the bushes, then a winged, skeletal-like, black, horse looking creature came out. "There's one!" Edward said, pointing. Ron and Hermione looked, but saw nothing, they did notice when the bushed began rustling once more. Harry blinked and counted them all as they came closer to him. Edward reached out and patted one on the neck and looked over to Harry. "You sure?" he asked him. Harry looked over to Edward.

"About what?" he asked him. He saw his friends come closer to the Thesterals as well; Sora and Riku were guiding Hermione and Ron to them.

"That this is a good idea? Going head first to where Voldemort is without thinking?"

"We have to save Sirius and Alphonse. The only way we're going to do that is if we face Voldemort." he replied. Harry turned and climbed up onto a Thesterals' back. Edward patted the Thesteral once more, he knew he was going to follow Harry whether he was right or not, but he questioned if this was the right way. Whether it was or not though, Edward climbed onto the Thesterals back all the same. He looked back and watched as Hermione and Ron adjusted themselves awkwardly on something that was invisible to their eyes Harry rode his Thesteral in front of them, sitting upright and looking very much in charge. It reminded Edward of a General or a Colonel leading his mean and women off to war.

"Ready?" asked Harry. Everyone nodded to him. Harry nodded back, then bent over to the Thesteral's ear. "Ministry of Magic, erm, main entrance." he said to it. For a moment, it seemed like it had not heard Harry, or wasn't listening as it stood there carelessly. Then suddenly, when Harry had thought this to be a mistake, it turned and began galloping. Edward watched as Harry's Thesteral took off in flight. Edward leaned over and whispered the same thing into his Thestheral's ear. It too took off after Harry- the others were right behind him as well as they flew over the castle. Edward looked down and gasped sharply when he saw all of the heartless pouring out from the south side of the forest. He looked back to Sora and Riku as they too looked down, they had a slightly different expression on their faces, that of sadness and of guilt as they flew past the scene. Edward looked back ahead of them and wondered what dangers lay ahead, and yet in the back of his mind a small voice whispered something his heart wanted to say out loud.

'Hang on Alphonse, I'm coming!'

((Almost done by now, still got a few more chapters left! Keep it here, on Phoenix Fiasco!))


	25. The Department of Ministries

The Department of Ministries

By

Deon (I can explain. I'm tiered of Eden's lazyness and finished and edited the DAMN thing my self. Expect another one quickly. EDEN! YOU OWE MEH!)

Colonel Roy Mustang watched as files of students were being herded into the dungeons for safety evacuation. As far as he knew, several or more adult witches and wizards were fighting the Heartless off in the south side of the castle. He was about to head out there himself, but was first guarding these students incase the monsters ambushed them here in the hall. It was a hard time finding all of them, many of the students had claimed that someone began shouting that Voldemort and his Death Eaters were in the castle. 'Of all the stupid nonsense,' thought Roy. 'Who would begin such a frenzy to… wait a second… where's that Potter kid?' he looked around the place, scanning his eyes over every student. He looked around, there was no way he could have missed the Potter kid, he had been standing there since the evacuation started.

Roy called out to Harry and Edward. "Potter? FullMetal?" he searched around, then went down into the dungeon, pushing past kids and teachers alike. He went down the steps and looked around the large dungeon room where many students had been taken to. "Harry Potter? FullMetal?" he looked around the room but no one answered. "Edward!" he barked, but still no one answered. Roy cursed and ran out of the room, hoping that Edward and Harry hadn't gotten any ideas to fight off the Heartless them selves. What he didn't know was that they were planning much worse.

888

The six Thesterals soared through the sky, high above homes cities and towns that lay below them. Edward continued to stare down at the earth below, almost frozen in shock as he began wondering why he had agreed to just jump on one of these things and go flying off. His knees were tucked under the soft area near the wings, what little of it's mane he had to grip he gripped it tightly as he just gawked down below him. He was freezing cold in the night air, he shivered and looked back forward. Harry and his Thesteral were ahead of him, he turned back around to see Hermione, Ron, Sora and Riku flying behind him. He saw Hermione and Ron's faces, he wondered what it would be like to be flying on something he couldn't see underneath him. He could hardly manage riding on the one he sat on now, yet Hermione just boldly looked ahead of her determinedly. Seeing this, Edward turned around and faced forward once more, looking straight ahead of him.

He was freezing cold by the time the Thesterals began to descend from the sky. Ed could see the red, broken down telephone booth already, even before the Thesterals touched ground. When they did, Edward slid off its back and stood up right as best he could, his legs wobbled horribly from the cold and pressing so hard against the beast. He watched as the others slid of their horses Edward cricked his back and turned to the phone booth. He looked to Harry who was already next to the phone booth, looking at it thoughtfully and with narrowed eyes. Hermione stood next to Edward, the others coming behind him as well. They were all looking to Harry as he looked over to them, seriously and military like. Edward had an odd sense, as if Harry was leading them in to a battle field where they might not come out alive, and he was remembering all their faces. Edward took a step forward, seeing the knowing look in Harry's eye, he seemed to have already accepted the fact that he was in charge here. Harry took several steps forward, looking at them all, then turned back to the booth. "We enter here," said Harry, "Edward and I know half the way, I know the rest. Well… come one." Harry opened the door and stepped in side. The rest of the gang squeezed into the booth with him- it was a tight fit. Harry felt someone's elbow in his back and let out a sharp cry and turned around. "Hey, cut it out back there!"

"Sorry," said Sora, "Riku's pushing me!"

"You're stepping on my foot, spiky!" Edward said, through his grit teeth. Harry rolled his eyes and turned around to the front where the phone was. The ministry women's cool voice spoke out in the booth.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic, please state your business."

"I don't have time for… Harry Potter, here to… rescue Sirius?" Harry turned around to the others and nodded to the phone. Awkwardly, Edward said his name, then Hermione and the others said theirs. In the coin return slot, six badges dropped into it with their names on it, below it the title it read, 'rescue mission'. As the others pinned it to their robes, Edward looked at it flatly, cocking an eyebrow. He noticed as the phone booth began going under the surface, then under ground all together.

The elevator stopped and it's doors opened to the darkened room of the empty ministry lobby. Harry stepped out, along with everyone else and looked around. "Right, this way." he said and began running down the right side of the main lobby's desk. Edward was right next to Harry as they continued running through the familiar halls. Harry was searching through his memories, remembering every detail he could about what the halls he ran down looked like. He turned right, left, another left and a right and stopped suddenly. Harry opened a door and began running once more, Riku and Sora were hot on his and Edward's trail, Hermione and Ron were just feet away as they could not keep up the fast pace.  
"Harry, slow down!" Hermione urged, "Ron and I can't run that fast!"

"Don't worry," Harry called back, "It's only a little further… I think." and he turned his head around and began running once more. Edward was growing worried about just running in, he soon called to Harry.

"Oi, Scar Heard," he said. "You might wanna rethink your plan a bit." he said. Harry stopped running, letting the gang rest behind him. Edward caught his breath quickly and faced Harry. "What are we going to do once we find Sirius and Voldemort? Shoot our way out?"

"That's the plan." Harry nodded. Riku shook his head and came closer to Edward and Harry.

"No, Edward's right, we should have a solid plan before we go headfirst into this battle scene." Riku looked to Edward along with Harry. Harry agreed to this by saying,

"Right, got any plans Ed?" he asked. Edward thought for a moment.

"Well, considering that this is that slit-nosed bastard we're talkin' about, I'd say we'd better weed out all the Heartless first. He won't be able to call on them, savin' us a lot more trouble."

"Sora and I can take care of that. All we need to do is find the 'boss' heartless." Riku said. He noticed Harry's curious expression and asked what was wrong.

"I thought Voldemort controlled them."

"He does," said Riku, "but there is always the… well let's just call it an alpha among the Heartless. The big Heartless has enough darkness to control the lower shadows and Neo's." he explained. "I'll take Sora and find the boss Heartless. After we take him down it'll be a piece of cake to take down Voldemort."

Edward gave a small laugh when he head that expression. "Yea, well it's not that easy… next is the Death Eaters and the slimy bastard himself. I'm going to have to fight against him…"

"Alone?" Harry asked, "Edward, that's insane! He'll kill you."

"Relax- it's a distraction while you free Sirius. Besides, he wants me as well as the weapon, remember? So all I have to do is find that ultimate tool of destruction, blow it to smithereens, then meet up with you guys." Edward smiled confidently at his plan. "It'll work, trust me."

"I don't like it." said Harry definitively. "I'll think of another one as we go, I don't want someone straying off from the group without back up." Harry began walking over to Sora Hermione and Ron to inform them on what the plan was. Edward sniffed at him, then looked to Riku.

"Jeeze, by the way he talks you'd think that he's some big leader. I forget who's the Body guard here sometimes." he folded his arms and frowned. Riku nodded in agreement, then looked down at Edward.

"But he's right, you can't go in there on your own. You'll be taken out in two seconds if you do something that stupid." Riku noticed Sora coming closer, yet still continued to speak to Edward. "Don't sweat it. I'm sure ol' Scar Head will come up with another brilliant plan like last year, and the D.A. You'll see." he said. Edward looked up to him, about to ask something further, but then he and Sora walked back over to Hermione and Ron. As Harry walked back over to Edward to pass him, Edward asked what the plan was now. Harry turned his head to look at him.

"We continue until Riku or Sora find any trace of that boss Heartless. Come on." And he started running once more. Edward quickly followed after him as Hermione, Sora, Ron and Riku followed after him.

888

Dashing down the halls in a speedy pace, Roy Mustang and Donald Duck ran to the 'front lines', or where the teachers had pushed all the heartless back to. Roy was on his own search mission though, as he was desperately looking for his Major and the boy he was body guarding. Donald was next to him as they ran. "I sure hope Sora and Riku were able to help the teachers out with this mess!" he quacked.

The two were coming up to a corner when, suddenly, witches and wizards were backing up, shouting spells and waving their wands down the hall they faced. Colonel Mustang and Donald came behind them and saw all the Big Belly Heartless approaching them from the opposite end of the hall. Quick with reflex, Roy snapped and set the monsters a blaze with brilliant orange flame. They screeched and began backing down. The wizards moved forward and annihilated them with their own spells. They ran back down the hall, all of them, as they made their way to the library. Roy looked around in the group, but no Edward. "When I find FullMetal, I'm going to make _him_ do paperwork until his _left_ arm falls off!" Roy said, angrily. He finally reached the library, but stopped dead in his tracks as the others ran ahead and instantly began fighting once more. The heartless were big, much more so than the Big Belly heartless. Donald squawked spells that did increasing damager to the black giants, then looked around him.

"Sora! Riku!" he shouted, "Where are you? You're suppose to help us with the Heartless!" he searched, but did not find them. Roy had heard Donald's calls to the boys, and then wondered if they were connected to FullMetal's disappearance.

Umbridge came running over to Roy, she shrieked at him as she drew nearer. "You! You caused all this mess, didn't you?" Roy didn't want to waste any time dealing with their short pudgy lady and just carried on with setting the Heartless on fire. "Filthy Muggle- I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

"Get out of the way unless you're going to fight, you fool!" Roy barked back at her. Umbridge waved her wand and sent one of the giants falling down to the ground. The doorway to the library was damaged by this fall. They weren't as huge as a troll, but they were big and strong enough to overpower anyone.

As that monster rose up once more, Umbridge began yelling at Roy. "Colonel Mustang- Flam Alchemist- who ever you are! GET-OUT-OF-MY-SCHOOL!"

"Shut up and fight you _toad!_" he yelled at her. They faced each other and began a shouting match; Umbridge spouting Muggle slurs while Roy insisted calling her short, fat, toad, ect.

"Look out!" one wizard yelled. A giant black fist was coming their way. Roy dodged it completely as it slammed down onto the ground. Umbridge had not been so fortunate, she had been knocked to the ground! The Heartless picked her up as the other two came around her. She shrieked and waved her wand, unfortunately it had snapped, the end was dangling there as she pointed it at one of the Heartless. No one seemed to eager to save her however, as they waited a while, listening to her shrieks and cries for help as tears of fright spilled down her face. Finally though, someone did zap the Heartless's hand, and she fell to the ground with a thud. Roy snapped his fingers, he didn't hold back as the heartless began to burn in the giant flame that engulfed its body. Umbridge whimpered and ran away from the halls. A bat Heartless came flying at her though, then scooped her up and carried her out of the castle before anything could be done about it. Roy looked back to the scene in front of him, forgetting her almost instantly.

Once the rest were defeated, he and the other witches and wizard teachers began running to the other infested area. Colonel Mustang and Donald Duck's worries only greatened when they reached the sight with no sign of Edward, Harry, Sora or Riku. Then there were the two other missing students from Gryffindor. Roy looked around franticly, they had to be here- there was no other place to fight than here! 'Please,' he thought, 'let them not be…' his thoughts were interrupted as several shadows launched them selves at him. Roy began fighting once more. 'Dead….'

888

Harry and the others were now inside a room with many doors all around them. Sora and Riku had gotten no hint of a Heartless boss yet, and Edward was none the wiser as to where they were in the Ministry any more. Harry cursed under his breath as he looked around the poorly lit room. The torches held blue flames, giving off very little light to see anything definet. Edward and the others were all facing out to the doors that bordered them in. They could not go back out the way they came because the wall had revolved once the door had been closed. "Where are we, Harry?" Edward asked. Harry looked around but did not answer him.

"All the doors look the same!" said Ron, who was next to Harry. "How are we going to get out?"

"Lets just open a door and go in." Hermione suggested.

"Hey," said Riku to Sora, "You getting any signals as to where the boss is?"

"Nope." Sora answered, then looked over to Edward whom he stood next to. "What now?" he asked Ed. Edward turned to Harry, ticked off at the lack of Harry's explanation as to why they had stopped running.

"Oh, _fearless leader_," Edward said, sarcastically. "Where the hell are we?"  
"I know where we are…" Harry answered, "I just don't know which door to go through…."

"Oh, well if that's all…" Edward muttered, darkly.

Harry walked over to one of the doors and turned the knob. It was locked tightly. Harry shook his head and looked back to his friends who were watching him. "This isn't it. In my dream the door wasn't locked." he noticed Hermione point her wand at the door from where she stood. She waved it, a large X suddenly burned it's self onto the door. She smiled. "There, now we know we've tried that one incase they all revolve again."

"Good thinking Hermione." Harry said to her.

Harry then tried another door, his friends followed him inside of it. It was a large cathedral-like area. It had a really heavy feeling to it, something in the air made the friends feel it's weight. "What's this strange weight?" Ron asked, "I can feel it in my chest… right in my heart." Ron looked over to Riku and Sora for an explanation. Riku answered Ron without looking at him.

"The darkness is really strong in here, you all should leave. Sora and I are able to take care of this by our selves, right Sora?" he asked his friends. Sora nodded and smiled to the others, reassuring them that this was no big deal. Edward nodded to them and began walking out of the room.

"Right, good luck you two." said Harry. Hermione and Ron left right behind them and shut the door quickly.

Riku and Sora walked out from under the pillars and into the open area of the cathedral. Above them was a stain glass roof, the moon made the colors of the glass show into the floor. Riku looked around the room cautiously as Sora looked down at the mosaic shadow. "Hey, Riku, doesn't this look like… the Door to Light?" he pointed down at it as Riku looked down as well. He then looked up at the colorful stain glass and saw it.

"It does… and there's The Gate, and the earth." he pointed out. Sora looked up, then back to the floor confused.

"What does it mean? Can this world possibly know about all three realms?"

"It means," said a voice from the shadows. Riku and Sora snapped their attention to where the voice came from to see two yellow eyes peering at them from the darkness. "It means that the three realms can be called here… to this room." The Heartless walked out of the shadows, his form looked like that of a boy around Harry's age. Sora called his Keyblade to him as Riku did the same as well.

"Who are you?" Sora asked. The Heartless gave a smile, though it was hardly noticeable on his black, inky, skin. Part of his dark bangs were in front of his face, though it was parted more on the left side. He wore a long black coat, and as he turned to walk around, Sora noticed a silver and red heartless crest.

"No one you probably know…" said the heartless boy. The voice for him seemed young, almost too innocent for that being of evil to have. "A better question, Sora, is who _was_ I?" he stopped when he reached the light completely, showing in the stained glass colors his full form, no longer hidden in the shadows.

"You know my name?" Sora asked. The demonic boy nodded, his bright yellow had a sadder mood to them than of what one would expect to see in a heartless.

"I do." he said simply. "And I know Riku, and Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger, and… Harry Potter." The last name he had said with venom in his voice. His expression changed to anger quickly. "Once you two are out of the way, I'll find brother and get my revenge." he said. Sora gasped and Riku tensed up. They instantly knew the figure who stood before them, who's dark powers weighed their hearts with sorrow and sadness. It was almost unbearable to think that this is what happened to him. The heartless boy knew by the expression on both boys faces that they had figured out who he was. "That's right, I'm Alphonse Elric." he said. He began rising up, his loose pony tail lashed around in un detectable wind as dark cloudy smoker rose around his middle half. Anti-Al was high above them now, his arms and lower half were engulfed in the darkness.

From out of the clouds came two big hands than moved along with Anti-Al's movements. Riku and Sora braced them selves, this was going to be a difficult fight.

888

The group had continued checking doors until they had found the right one. It was a dark hallway with torches lining it to make it easier to see. It had been some time since Sora and Riku had been separated from them, and still they had not joined them. 'It must be one big monster for them to be taking so long.' Edward thought. Harry turned back to them as he continued running,

"Just a bit further!" he said, and turned back. Edward looked ahead, his face dropped as he became serious.

'Hang on Alphonse… almost there… almost.' and he began to quicken his pace.

They reached the dark room, lit only by the faint torches and glowing orbs that surrounded them on shelves that lined up to create rows. Harry and the others refused to stop running, Harry began counting the rows they passed, he remembered Sirius and Voldemort in row 97. Hermione and Ron were slowing down, Edward too was becoming tiered, yet Harry seemed so locked in concentration that he didn't notice the beads of sweat on his face. They passed row and rows of the strange glowing orbs, Edward noticed each one had a name under it and a date.

When Harry finally slowed down, he was bumped into by the others who had been busy looking around them. Harry caught him self from falling, then turned and shushed them harshly. Hermione, Ron and Edward looked to him apologetically, then they turned and began slowly creeping towards row 97. Harry could feel his heart thump faster as they drew closer. He gripped his wand tightly and tensed up, ready to fight, yet there were sounds or noises to indicate that anyone was actually there. Harry stopped and looked up to a little square that had been tacked up on the shelf. "Row ninety-seven…." he whispered. Edward, Hermione and Ron looked around them, spreading out to find any trace that Voldemort and Sirius had been there. Harry searched the floor, then stood on the spot where he had seen his godfather tortured. "He should be right here…" he whispered, but this time a little louder. "I don't understand it." he looked over to Edward as he came closer.

"Harry, you're sure it was here?" Ed asked.

"It was right here." Harry said, "I remember the row number and everything." He began pacing a bit in thought. Edward shook his head and he looked away from Harry and at some of the glowing orbs. He had doubted this from the start, and the fact that this place gave off an ancient and untouched feel was no help to Harry either. The orbs were covered with dust, they looked as though they hadn't been disturbed in ages, along with their dusty shelves they sat on. The two boys heard Ron call to them in a harsh whisper just then. Ed and Harry turned and walked over to him, hoping it was a clue.

"Harry," Ron said, "this one has your name on it… look." Ron pointed to one of the orbs. Harry looked over to it as Edward gave a small sigh and looked away. Indeed, on the faint glowing orb was:

**S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D**

**Dark Lord**

And (?) Harry Potter 

"What is it?" asked Ron, unnerved. "It's got your name on it. Is it yours?"

"I don't know." said Harry. He reached out to grab it.

"Harry you shouldn't…" Hermione warned, Harry looked back to her though.

"Why not? It's got my name on it, hasn't it?" he asked. He could feel his friends watching him, then turned back around to see Edward looking at him sternly. "Nothing's going to happen." he assured. He was answered with a grunt and looked back to the orb.

Harry lifted the dusty orb out of its holder and held it closer to examine. Harry had thought that the orb would be cold to the touch, but it felt warm, as if it had been sitting in the sun for hours. Harry examined it as the others came closer to get a good look as well. It was nothing special, nothing dramatic had happened to cause a scene, it was just a glowing crystal ball.

The object was swiftly taken from him by Edward who looked it over as well. "Brilliant job, Scar Heard. We came here to save my brother and Sirius, and all we leave here with is some kind of strange glowing paper weight." he handed it back to Harry. Harry frowned at him as he snatched it back.

"I'm not at all pleased with this my self." he said. Edward and the others looked back to the orb in thought.

Something caught Edward's attention, however, which made him look up. He heard footsteps and the swishing noise of something. From the shadows came tall figures, wearing dark robes with masks on. The Death Eaters appeared as silently and quickly as death its self as they surrounded them. Edward stood in front of the others, but was quickly pushed gently aside by Harry who held the orb in his hand.

"Very good Potter," said the familiarly chilling voice of Lucius Malfoy, "Now hand over the prophecy to us." and he out stretched a gloved black hand. The Death Eaters behind him gave small chuckles, then became hushed once more. Harry looked around, then to the orb he held in his hand, then back to Lucius. He didn't know what they wanted this odd glowing orb for, but he wasn't about to just hand it over. Lucius looked over to Edward just then, who was keeping Hermione behind him as he kept his right arm up in defense. Edward bravely looked into the black eye holes of the mask, feeling Lucius cold eyes look back at him. In an amused voice, Lucius spoke once more. "Ah, and you've brought the Alchemist with you as well. The Dark Lord would have been very displeased had you left him behind."

"You bastards aren't getting anything from me!" Edward yelled at him. They all heard the cloaked men and women chuckle softly and murmur. A woman's voice, baby toned and high pitched imitated him.

"_You're not getting anything fwom me!_" she said. The woman hadn't a mask on, which made it easy to see her black hair and pale face. Harry recognized this woman and whispered over to Edward her name. It was Bellatrix, one of the Death Eaters that Envy had busted out of Azkaban.

"You don't have a choice, you belong to the Dark Lord now, Alchemist." he said. Harry became enraged at hearing Malfoy order Ed as though he were their tool. He pointed his wand at him and froze.

"Where's Sirius?" he asked. There were more laughs, yet Harry ignored them. "I said where is he?" he yelled out. From their left, they heard a shadow figure say,

"The Dark Lord always knows."

"Always." echoed Malfoy softly. Harry fought back the rising panic that stirred inside him.

"Where is he? I know you have him!"

"_The little baby woke up fwightened and fort what is dweamed was twoo."_ Bellatrix mocked once more. Harry felt cold fear grip him, he remembered what Riku had said to him back in the school, he remembered what Edward had warned him about for months, had Voldemort tricked him?

"He's here… I know he is…! Tell me!"

"It's time you learned the difference between life and dreams, Potter." Malfoy said, lightly yet with amusement. "Now hand over the prophecy and your body guard, then we'll let your friends and the other two who split off from you go with your lives." There was a pause as no one moved, a tense feeling gripped the air, making Harry and the others hearts beat faster. "No?" Lucius asked, "You're not giving us either? Well we'll take the Alchemist easily." he said, and looked over to Edward.

Edward watched Lucius, expecting a spell to come flying his way at any moment. He heard something drop beside him, but before he could see what it was he had been struck in the back of the head. Hermione shrieked and pointed her wand at Envy as he picked Edward up and quickly disappeared into the shadows. "Edward!" she screamed. "Stupify!" she shouted, but the spell missed. She began to run after Envy, but Harry held her back as the wall of Death Eaters closed in once more. Hermione looked over to Lucius harshly, "Give him back!"

"_Give hwm back."_ Bellatrix imitated. Harry put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her back gently, he knew that they would kill her instantly if they felt any threat. Harry had to keep playing it cool until he found an opening of some sort. He too wanted to follow Envy, but not yet… they needed just a little longer.

888

Sora and Riku his behind a collapsed pillar, Anti-Al was behind them, searching for the boys. His hands and arms appeared to be gloved by the thick dark smoke that surrounded his lower half. He raised his left arm, and from the smoke came a giant hand that followed Anti-Al's movements. He swatted down another pillar and continued searching. Sora looked back from the scene to Riku. Riku had a nasty gash on his head, and had been slammed into something more than once. Sora looked fairly beaten up himself, and he had bit off the front tip of his toang witch now bleed out in trickles down his lips. "Riku, wait here," he said. "I'm going to go into Final Form."

"Be careful." Riku warned his friend. Sora nodded to him and stood up and ran away so as to catch Anti-Al's attention. When he turned and spotted Sora running, he immediately tried to grab at him. Sora let him self become captured by one of the big black smoke hands and was lifted up. Once closer to Anti-Al, Sora released his form. A white light shown and burst out of him, destroying the hand and knocking Anti-Alphonse down to the ground. Sora once more was in that silver form, two keyblades floated behind him in the air, they crossed to make an X. Anti-Al sat up and looked to Sora, his yellow eyes blazed with fury. He began to rise in the smoke once more, but Sora glided over to him and knocked him back down. He wiped the keyblades at him several times, cutting and slicing at his chest. Anti-Al gave out a horrendous screech, and staggered back. He clapped his hands and put them on his chest, the wounds began to heal. It was some form of Alchemy that Anti-Alphonse was using, and without transmutation circles! Sora wondered if Alphonse was able to do this before he became Anti-Al. The thought left him as the heartless clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground. It rose up and formed a dragon, it went zooming towards Sora at such lightning fast speed it was hard to dodge. Sora blocked with the two keys, but was pushed back into a wall! The thin opened it's jaw to snap at Sora, but he was able to some how edge out of the way and let the monsters head slam into the wall. The thing shook it's head and raced after Sora as he zoomed around. The body continued to grow from the ground, yet it didn't seem to be making any divit in the stone, as if it were a continuous mass of material that formed from nowhere. Sora didn't have time to think about this, he was more concerned with the dragon. He turned and began gliding backwards, the keyblades smashed against the stone dragon's head. It screeched, but was not swayed away from perusing him. Sora continued to attack it, as well as weaving it through pillars and trying to tie it up.

Riku had raced out from the pillar as soon as the dragon had been formed, he was now fighting Anti-Al. The heartless boy had clapped his hands and imitated something that Edward would do, but this was more of a surprise to Riku as he saw what Anti-Al did. He had changed his hand into a rock hard spike, yet showed no signs of any pain from this. From what Riku understood, and what Edward had told him, transmuting something on the body would hurt horribly and would go very wrong if performed. However, it seemed that this didn't apply to what Anti-Al had just done. Riku used his blade to attack, while the heartless relied on his newly transmuted spike and body. He fended Riku off well, using the spike to reflect the blade's blows. He side stepped Al and swung the blade at his head, but was deflected and received and kick to his side. Anti-Al leapt up and spin kicked his head, sending him to the ground. Riku lay face up, then rolled to the side quickly as the heartless's spike came speeding down towards him. He dodged left, right, then kicked Al back with his legs and stood up in the same motion.

Anti-Al seemed unharmed by this, and once more began attacking him with kicks and punches.

Sora still wasn't doing to well, he had managed to chip off one of the stone dragon's eyes, but it followed him as if it felt nothing. Finally it speed up quickly and caught Sora off guard, it knocked him into Riku, sending them both down to the ground. It pinned them down by opening it's mouth wide and connecting it's face with the stone floor. It literally looked like it was melting back to the ground, Riku and Sora under it. Anti-Alphonse looked down at the two of them. He smiled triumphantly at the two as they struggled. Though Sora had great strength now, the stone seemed to be ten times stronger than any normal element of the earth. Not even his own keyblades had been enough to crack them. He felt him self weaken, and noticed the absence of white around his body. Anti-Al bent down to them, looking over the boys. "I would kill you two now, but my master says he needs one of you. Fortunately for you I hadn't heard which one of you I could kill and which one I can take back alive, so I'll let both of you live… for now. Until my brother is delivered here, sit tight and don't go no where." he said, then began walking away. Sora and Riku struggled against their stone imprisonment, but found it no use. Riku lifted his head to see Anti-Al, upside down and walking away.

"Why do you fear your brother?" Riku shouted to him. Anti Al stopped and sharply turned.

"I do not fear brother." he said, calmly. Riku shook his head,

"You do, or you wouldn't be trying to kill him. You're afraid!" he mocked. Sora looked over to him, worried, but Riku didn't notice. He only saw Anti-Alphonse turn and face them, looking down at them.

"Why would I be afraid of a coward?" the heartless said, anger filling his voice. "He left me to die- running away from the heartless as they chased him!" he said. Riku and Sora became silent, and stopped struggling upon hearing this. That was a completely different story than what Edward had told them. "My brother is no hero, he's a coward who left me to die. I hate him, I hate Edward and will kill him for abandoning me!" and he turned and began walking away. Sora and Riku looked to each other, in worry.

What was to become of them? It seemed everyone played a part in Voldemort's plan, and they had all fallen for the trap.


	26. The Summonings ect

Three Realms Summoned

By

Eden and Deon (seriously, if you're tiered of it, just stop reading! Stop sending us PMs telling us how much it sucks to not have a chapter every friggin' week! D.)

Harry and the others were backed against the wall in the back of the crystal orb room. Ron and Hermione were beside him as the Death Eaters slowly closed in on them. Harry looked from one to another in desperation. "You're lying!" Harry yelled. He stood in front of his friends, his wand hand pointed out as his left arm spread out at his side to protect his friends. "Even if I give you this," he said, indicating to the crystal orb he held under his right arm, "you're going to kill us anyway!"

"You're not in much of a position to bargain, Potter." said Lucius Malfoy. "_Give it to me, boy!_" he hissed, angrily. Harry looked about him wary, and was silent for a while.

"What's Voldemort planning on using it for?" he asked.

"Shut your filthy mouth!" Belletrix shrieked, "You dare use the Dark Lords name in vein? You dare besmirch his name with your filthy half-blood's toang?" she waved her wand to shout a spell, but it was deflected by Lucius.

"I told you- no!" he barked at her. "You do that and there's the risk the prophecy will break!"

"Didn't Voldemort tell you?" Harry continued, seeing a weak link in the chain "Yea, he's a half-blood like me. Or has he been feeding you all rubbish about pure bloods and-" another spell was shot at him, but deflected once more. The stupefy spell had hit one of the shelves, the glass orbs fell over and shattered into a thousand pieces. Ghostly like images of people rose from them, they began shouting out, along with Lucius and Bellatrix who shouted at each other as well.

"DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"

"He dared- he dared-" she shrieked back. As the shelves went toppling down on each other, Harry was pulled back by Ron and Hermione as one crashed in front of them.

"Run!" Ron yelled, but that was almost unnecessary, as they had already started running as he had said this. Harry held the prophecy tightly against his chest, not wanting to drop the only leverage he had to bargain with their life. Spells flew at them and missed them as they ducked and dodged. They all headed to the door, when Hermione suddenly turned around to face them. "Hermione!" Ron urged as he pulled at her arm. She narrowed he eyes, ignoring Ron. Her hair seemed to crackle with anger as she lifted her wand. Instantly she began shouting hexes, spells and curses at the Death Eaters- blowing them back or making them fall over in dead silence. She even managed to get two to start spewing slugs. "Very nice Hermione but lets go!" Ron yelled as he pulled at her. She turned back to him.

"We have to save Edward!"

"Are you insane? Edward's been taken by Envy- what are we suppose to do about it?" He felt the wands wind as it came between Hermione and Harry. Harry had saved them from a spell that was launched at them.

"YOU CAN ARGUE LATER! MOVE IT!" he ordered, and the two instantly obeyed.

888

Edward was awake, his vision blurred but quickly went back to normal as he focused on the strange display in front of him. He was laying on the cold stone floor, he found it strange how he hadn't been bound or tied up in any manner as he sat up slowly. He looked up, wondering what the curious colors of light were caused by that bled onto the floor. It was the stain glass mosaic that he had seen earlier. He blinked and his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him. Only now was he starting to notice the strange muffled noises that came from a dark area in the room. Edward stood up, his legs shook and wobbled and his head pounded horribly. He looked around the dark room, "Who's there?" he asked into the darkness. He waited, but was given no answer except for more muffled noise. Edward squinted into the darkness, taking his first steps into the darker part of the cathedral like room where he heard those strange sounds. He continued walking until he was completely covered in the shadows. Edward listened for the noise once more and looked all around him. "Hello? Anyone?"

"_Mmph!"_ someone screamed. Edward looked down, for it had sounded like this person was at his feet. He got on his knees and reached around, unable to clearly see the person in front of him. He ran his hand along the ground until he felt the body wiggle and move about.

"Don't worry," Edward told whatever was in front of him. "Just hang on one moment." and he began dragging the person by what he thought was the shirt. Edward pulled this person until they reached the light, then looked upon who it was that had been bound and tied up. Sora looked up at Edward frightened; he had a black eyes and a swollen cheek along with a cut or two on his forehead. His body had burses on it, the ropes that restrained him were clearly too tight from the way his skin was rubbed raw by it. Dried tear streaks were clearly visible on Sora's cheeks as he looked up to Edward, hurt.

Edward shook his head to snap out of the horrible state of shock that occurred when he saw his friend. "Spiky…" he knelt down the him and began with the ropes. "You idiot…" he said in a horse whisper. He tried desperately to hide the fear and sadness in his voice, but cracked as he said, "I didn't think some stupid heartless boss could do this to you…"

Sora looked away from Edward sadly, then spoke quickly when Edward undid his gag. "Edward, there's something you should know." Sora, however saw that Edward wasn't paying attention to him. Edward had stood up and was now looking around the room for Riku. "Ed!" Sora wined.

"Sorry, I'll untie you now. But where's Riku?"

"Riku! That's right, they dragged him off somewhere!" Sora franticly looked around. Edward untied him and Sora stood up. "They… they took him away somewhere!" he gasped. He huffed and was clutching his chest. Edward looked his friend over, worried. Sora was hunched over and breathing heavily.

"What did that thing do to you?"

"That thing…" Sora huffed, looking over to Edward slowly. "That thing… was your brother."

Edward did a double take when he looked over to Sora. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "What?" he asked, for he surely thought he had not heard Sora correctly. Sora nodded his head gravely, then looked away from Edward's stunned face in shame. "No… that can't be… Alphonse would never…!"

"Riku and I fought him… he used his alchemy against us and pinned us to the ground." For a moment, neither spoke a word as Sora's words soaked into Edward's mind. It was impossible- inconceivable that his little brother would do some this horrendous, and under the Dark Lord's bidding as well. Edward's breath grew heavy as sorrow sunk into his chest. This moment did not last long however, for the silence was broken by the sound of heavy doors being swung open. The boys looked in the direction from whence the sound came from in the shadows of this moon lit room. The foot steps of many followed shortly after, along with soft murmurs and chuckles of a crowd. Above that crowd, orders and demands were made by familiar voices. Edward recognized Harry, Hermione and Ron instantly as they came closer to the light. Death Eaters were all around, their masks giving off a deadly glint in the multi colored soft light.

"It's about damn time." said the cocky voice of Envy. Edward and the others turned their attention upward where the monster sat on a ledge, his own smile gleamed through the shadows that shrouded him. Around his body, a dark aura hung and moved with him as he stood upright and loomed over everyone. "Had you clocked fools taken any longer, your master would have been most displeased." he made a sign of death by running his index finger along his neck, giving the feeling of one slitting their own throat. The Death Eaters were silent as they too looked upon Envy, all except Lucius whom bravely spoke out against him.

"You are the Dark Lords pet, not his right hand man- monster." he turned to his fellows and gestured for the children to be thrown forward into the light. Hermione, Harry and Ron were roughly shoved into the moonlight for the homunculi to see. Envy leapt down from his high ledge and calmly strolled closer to them.

Without hesitation Edward drew out his automail blade and ran at him full speed. Envy didn't seem to notice him, but did in fact slap him aside as Edward reached him. To Envy it had been a love tap- but his strength was phenomenally increased by the dark powers he had absorbed. Edward had skidded aside on the floor, rolling a couple feet before stumbling back onto his feet and running once more at him. Edward ignored his friends cries for him not to try one more and was slammed back again!

Sora ran at Envy as well, but was quick to duck his fist and punched him right in the jaw! Envy didn't even flinch when Sora had made contact, and just looked at him wit an amused smile. He grabbed Sora's wrist and twisted it without the slightest effort, making Sora cry out in pain as he dropped to his knees. "You humans are pathetic. I could crush you now and leave you twisted, mangled body for your parents to grieve over, and you still came at me like moths to a fame." A crack was heard, Sora's wrist had been broke by that slight twitch of Envy's hand. Envy looked at the boy's pain ridden face disgusted as he tossed him aside. "Snibbling baby…" he muttered. Envy looked back to Harry, staring right into his venomous glare with a triumphant smile. "Hand over the prophecy… _now!_"

"No." Harry answered with a quiet and vicious tone.

"No?"

"Potter had hidden the prophecy somewhere and will not reveal it's whereabouts." Lucius informed him. After seeing the monster's great power, he was a bit more obedient. Envy shrugged and turned his back.

"It's no skin off my nose whether the brat lost the damn thing or not." Envy calmly replied with carelessness. "He's here now, so baldy will just have to deal with him himself." he looked to Ron and Hermione next with subtle confusion. "Why did you bring these two?"

"Potter told us that the only way we'd find our about the prophecy is if we were to let his friends live." said Lucius. Envy snorted and gave off a small laugh at the man's foolishness. He gave not another thought to it, and merely turned round to see Edward struggling to find his footing. He turned his head back to the Death Eaters with a displeased look, disappointed almost.

"Hurry and do what must be done. I'm tiered of the weaklings around me."

"Where will you go?" asked Bellatrix, shortly. "Where is the Dark Lord himself?"

"Baldy is somewhere, that's pretty much all I know about it. What I do is none of your concern. Hurry up." he ordered, then leapt to the door swiftly and was gone in a dark flash. Death Eaters surrounded the gang once more and pointed their wands threateningly at them. They barked orders and hurried them to precise places in the room. Edward wasn't as easy to order around, as few Death Eaters found out. They had to stun him three times before he was still enough to carry. Harry looked around him fiercely, though fear set in his stomach and gave him a horrid sinking feeling as bloody premonitions came to mind.

"What are you going to do?" Harry yelled. No one answered, so he yelled again, and again, and again- until finally Lucius came over and pointed the wand at him. Harry was wise enough to know when to keep his mouth shut, but he boldly glared at the shining metal mask that peered down at him.

Seconds passed by like minuets, and minuets like hours it seemed as the Death Eaters began drawing strange patterns on the ground around the group. Every one had since been tied to the ground with enchanted chains that would constrict them in they dare try and set them selves free. Edward had been knocked out from the stunning spell, the two closest to him tried to wake him up. "_Psssst!_" Sora tried to wake Edward. "_Pssst- oh_ look he's waking up!" he whispered to Hermione. Hermione nodded to Sora as she too saw Edward begin to stir. "_Psssst! Ed!"_ but he still didn't seem to grab his attention. He gave a small sigh and then spoke the taboo word. _"Hey… shorty._"

"I'LL RIP YOU INTO MICROSCOPIC PIECES! WHO SAID SHORT? I DARE THE BASTARD TO SAY IT TO MY FACE!" But he was quickly silenced by a number of spells that flew at him. Edward was knocked back onto his backside, and sat there fuming angrily. Sora sighed and Hermione shook her head.

"Ed," Sora whispered, harshly. Edward looked over to Sora, seeing that must have been a good five feet away from him. "What are we going to do?"

"You called me short and had me cursed by several different Death Eaters just to ask me that?"

"Yea…?"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"Quiet down over there!" yelled a Death Eater. Edward looked around the room and watched the bust Death Eaters. To anyone else it would have seemed as though the cloaked figures were merely drawing scribbles on the ground than actually making an intricate transmutation circle. He watched them for a while as he tried to make sense of what exactly it was that they were trying to make. He looked to the floor he sat on and saw a few signs and markings that all had to do with the gate. He realized in that instant what it was they had been lead here for. Edward was directly in front of the circle it's self, Sora was on the right side, Hermione on the right, and Ron way back at the far end of the room. The circle it's self, as Edward found when he stood, was enormous. Death Eaters were all working to complete the massive project for it was only half complete. Ed's mind raced and his heart chest grew cold. Sora, Ron and Hermione were all sacrifices to all three realms- and Edward was their executioner!

He sat back down, for the weight of the chains and their squeezing grip tiered him out. He looked all around him, then saw Harry behind him, in the same chains with several heatless around him. They looked at him hungrily with their beady, gleaming, yellow eyes. Harry seemed safe for the moment, now Edward had to come up with a plan to save everyone.

Harry sat there miserably as the heartless pawed at him gently and soundlessly. They seemed to rather enjoy the sadness and gloom that hung around the boy. 'It's all my fault…' Harry thought, miserably. 'I lead everyone here… I was responsible…' he looked up to everyone. Hermione looked more worried and afraid that Harry had ever seen her, Ron was terrified as Death Eaters passed him, and Sora seemed desperate as he tried to look for his missing friend, Riku. Harry gazed to Edward, almost hoping that Edward would turn to him and reassure him somehow, with a simple nod or even a small smirk. Edward did not turn, and remained very still in constant thought. Harry looked back down at the ground. 'I'm sorry… I'm sorry everyone… I've failed you.' he felt hot tears sting his eyes as they rolled down his cheeks and dropped to the floor. The heartless became excited by his tears; the feeling of such despair and guilt made feeding at the Potter boy more tempting.

The transmutation circle finished, and the heartless became more eager. Finally, one became rough and tried to grab at Harry's heart right then. Something stopped it however, Harry couldn't see what for the heartless had slammed him on his back and tackled him. When Harry looked up, hoping that it had been Riku or somebody he knew, he instead saw a heartless boy look down at him with the same piercing yellow eyes of the heartless. Harry gasped silently when he saw it, but felt no immediate threat from him. It looked at him sadly, his gaze was out of focus and seemed as though this boy were list in memories. A sudden shout drew the two's attention away from each other. Edward had looked behind him at this moment and had seen his younger brother in such a form that dared not even imagine. "Al…?" he whispered pitifully. This creature bore a resemblance to the nine year old boy Edward cared for after their mother had passed. "Al… Alphonse is it really…?" he said a bit louder. The boy looked away from Edward, a stern expression plastered on his face as he tried to his hid sadness. Harry looked up to the inky back boy, and caught his stare once more. Al angrily looked down at Harry just then and turned back to face his brother who looked at him desperately.

"Brother." he addressed.

"Al- it is you!" Edward cried out. Tears of relief spilled from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. "I thought… I thought I had lost you… that I had failed to keep my promise." He said with a small smile as he sadly stared at the ground. "Now I can see… there's still hope."

"Hope?" Al repeated. "What hope is there now, brother? Look at me- don't you see what I've become? What you've done to me?" he growled angrily. Edward looked up to him surprised.

"What _I've_ done to you?" his voice cracked slightly. Alphonse nodded to him and began to step forward, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Envy looked down at Alphonse with a fiendish smile. He slowly turned his head to look down at Edward.

"Save the theatrics for later." Envy said to Al, "You so-called-brother has even worse things planned for him." Alphonse nodded and stepped back. Edward looked on in horror to see his brother take that monsters advise.

"Al, what are you doing? Don't you remember that the homunculi are our enemy? Envy tried to kill you half the time!"

"_No, Edward!_" Alphonse yelled back, "_You__ are the enemy!"_

Edward's face looked as though Alphonse had struck him, and he looked to the ground without another word.

Envy dragged Harry forward just then, then threw him next to Edward. Harry glared at him, but Envy didn't notice and merely stepped to the side. A tall, cloaked figure came through the doorway. His presence silence the room, and everyone became very still as nothing but his footsteps were heard. Voldemort let his hood down and looked directly into Harry's eyes with his own blood red, piercing gaze. "Potter… and my Alchemist as well. Nicely done, Envy."

"Whatever…" the homunculi muttered as he looked away from the scene. Voldemort's white skin seemed to have it's own shine in the light, casting an eerie glow around him. His snake like head looked over to Alphonse who stood on his right.

"You looked troubled." Voldemort addressed him in his high pitch tone that tried to sound as though he were worried. "Do you not see what is in front of you? Your brother will surely feel the pain and loss you have felt for so long. Potter, your replacement, will parish before his eyes, and you will rightfully get you revenge on him." he said this as though these were wonderful gifts bestowed onto the heartless boy. Alphonse gave no reaction to Voldemort's words and merely looked away and to the floor. "Maybe I was too quick to think you worthy of me…?"

"No- no, my Lord!" Alphonse quickly answered with desperation. "Please, it means everything to me- words cannot express my gratitude, that is why I remain silent!" there was a pause, and a smile curled on Voldemort's thin lips. The Dark Lord walked away from his pets and called over his Death Eaters. Harry could not believe what he had heard, even more so he could not imagine what ran through Edward's mind as he sat there in utter and total stillness. Hermione looked to Harry frightened along with Ron and Sora. A Death Eater briskly walked over to Edward just then and forced him up. Edward seemed to be dead to the world, his face set in stone of his depressed expression. Harry looked up at him, seeing no longer the life that was once held in Edward's eyes. From seeing that one look alone, and just barely noticing when Edward moved only his eyes to look at him, a sudden, gut wrenching, mind numbing thought occurred to him.

'We're all going to die…' and he believed it, all hope had been drained from him as it lingered in his mind.

Edward was forced over to stand where Voldemort stood, he looked down at the back of Edward's head and ordered him sharply to look to his master. Edward did not move, so Voldemort grabbed him with his boney, long, pale fingers, and tilted his chin up so that Voldemort could clearly see the alchemist's eyes. The amber furry that once lit up whenever looked into by none other than himself had been extinguished it seemed as Voldemort looked deeply into them. His gaze was meant to be piercing, and would have sent anyone chilling, nightmare-ish fear, but Ed gave no reaction as he just dully stared right back into The Dark Lords gaze. "I'd put you under the imperious curse, but it seems as though you've already been broken. That's good." he put his corpse-like hand on Edward's shoulder as Edward looked back down to the ground. His friends could only look on in horrified silence as Death Eaters pointed wands at them. Hermione's sobs could be heard as she started to cry, though they were quiet. Harry stared on in horror, he watched as Edward obeyed Voldemort's orders to check the transmutation circle himself. He could not help him self, though he knew a wand was pointed directly at him.

"EDWARD! NO!" Harry shouted, his own tears rolling down his cheeks, though he ignored them. "STOP! STOP- LOVE OF GOD- STOP!" he shouted. Everyone looked at him, everyone except Edward, who acted as though no one else was in the room except for himself. Harry was cursed by Voldemort himself with none other than the crutatious curse, which caused his body to writhe in pain. Harry screamed out, causing Hermione to cry even harder and Sora and Ron to shout death threats at the Death Eater who did this. Edward looked over to they sobbing Hermione, she raised her tear streaked face to look his him. Her face was red, and her eyes wide with fright as she looked to him pleadingly. Edward had to look away from her, and winced when he heard her whispers for help.

"Ed… please…" she whimpered. Edward's jaw clenched as he held back emotion and the urge to look her way and reassure her.

Edward knelt down and began erasing one of the ruins on the ground, this attracted several Death Eaters to him, wands raised. "What are you doing?" asked Voldemort suspiciously. "You were not instructed to change anything."

"This symbol is wrong." Edward replied, looking over his shoulder with a glare. It was if he were daring Voldemort to contradict what he said.

"What do you mean it was wrong? Elaborate!" The Dark Lord hissed.

"It was wrong- if you'd like me to put it back and face the consequence of having this room and everyone in it disappear off the face of the earth, than by all means I will. Personally I'd like to see you taken by the gate and have your limbs torn off your own body." He said, with bone chilling calmness. Suddenly, to Harry who watched him, this was a completely different Edward, and Ed he didn't recognize.

Edward returned to where he was, having drawn a different symbol on the circle himself. He had examined the rest of the circle, and had made a few other changes. He had been fully warned what would happen if the transmutation circle did anything funny. Edward stood before the circle, looking at his friends as they stared back at him. Ron and Sora couldn't believe what Edward was actually planning on doing. There was a stillness as they looked to one another. Ron finally burst out yelling. "YOU BASTARD!" Ron screamed at Edward. "You're really going to kill us, aren't you?"

"Ron don't-" Sora warned, but Ron yelled out to Edward again anyway.

"Traitor!"

"Shut up Ron!" Ed roared. Sora to began yell at Edward too.

"Liar!"

"Why?" Hermione suddenly cried. Everyone was yelling to him, even Harry began screaming horrible things at him. Edward could only cover his ears and grit his teeth.

"Shut up… shut up… SHUT UP!" he silenced the whole room. "All of you- shut up! What do I care about wizards and freaks from another world?" the room echoed with his yells as his friends look on him shocked. "You wand waving hacks- I've told you all along- I told you I hate your lot! All of you!" he lied to try and make things easier, but he felt his heart stabbed with pain.

There was a silence as there had been many times in this night. It was broken suddenly by Voldemort's laughs, then Envy's as he saw how Edward trembled and shook with furry. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" he roared and clapped his hands. A dragon shot up from the ground it's self, slender and with deadly force that went screaming towards Voldemort. It had been blocked by a different dragon all together, the same one that Alphonse had produced earlier. The dragons collided and shattered by the sheer force of each other. Edward, as the dust cleared, could see Alphonse standing in front of Voldemort, looking straight at his brother, his hands still clasped together. "Al, you…?"

"That's right. Like you, I don't need circles." he said.

"I tire of your whining, alchemist." Voldemort ordered. "Activate the transmutation circle- now!"

"NO!" it seemed that Edward once more became reluctant. Voldemort narrowed his eyes, they could hear the Death Eaters become very nervous at Voldemort's anger. He looked to Envy and ordered him,

"Kill the heartless boy." he said coldly. Envy raced over to Alphonse and struck him. Al looked up at Envy betrayed. Envy quickly picked Alphonse up by the throat and began squeezing the life out of him. Edward looked on, something in him wanted to move, to stop his little brother from dyeing all over again. Before he knew it he was running over to Envy at full speed. Envy knocked Edward all the way back to where he had started running from. Edward sat back up and watched his brother sputter and grab at Envy's strong fingers.

"Activate it- or he dies!" Voldemort screeched. Edward turned back and clapped his hands, kneeling down to the ground in a hurry. He paused though, and looked ahead of him at his friends. He could hear his brother just barely gasp for him to save him. Edward closed his eyes tight and clenched his jaw as his mind raised. Memories suddenly began spinning around his bran like a fast moving clip show. Being on the field of Hogwarts with Hermione and Harry, standing over Ron who had fallen asleep- sitting opposite to a suit of armor on a train riding past the country side- Hermione sitting at his bedside- Alphonse and Harry meeting on the snowy field of Hogwarts- it all raced through his mind as the orders of Voldemort, the cries and sputters of his brother and the sobs and yells from his friends all made him feel even more trapped than he already did. He slammed his hands onto the ground! Edward then looked up to see the beautiful gold light that suddenly shown from the lines of the transmutation circle. A sudden wind from nowhere blew within the circle, and rustled Ron, Hermione and Sora's hair and cloths wildly.

Sora looked down at the ground, then to Hermione. She screamed when she saw something begin to form behind her. The Gate appeared. It had remained exactly as Edward had remembered it, markings and all. Ron Looked behind him, seeing something strange form that shot up from the ground. A tree rapidly grew, it's branches twisted and stretched as green shimmering leaves grew in bunches and soon covered the bare twigs and branches. Fruit began to grow from those branches as well, golden berries that soon grew to look like apples appeared. One fell and hit Ron square on the head, he looked up at it annoyed. The third smaller circle within the giant transmutation circle, Sora didn't even have to look to know what was behind him. The Door to Darkness appeared in a bright with light and opened slightly.

Edward looked on, emotionless as he faced the three realms of Knowledge, Heart and Physical being. Three figures appeared from each realm. Truth, the keeper of the Gate of knowledge came out of the Gate. He faced straight ahead of him, his arms folded as he grinned. His face and entire body was missing, except for a faint black outlining that somehow showed his body that appeared to look like a young bald genderless person. He had Edward's left leg and right arm on his body, and that was all that filled the outlines. From the opposite end where the door stood, it opened slightly. A heartless or two poured forth from it, then bonded together and began growing into a mass collection of heartless as more spilled out. The tree shook and out came a white cobra with small wings of the purest white that Edward had ever laid eyes on. These were the realm keepers, Edward assumed, as he could think of no other title that would fit them. Truth, the keeper of the gate looked to Edward. "Who was foolish enough to summon me?" he spoke. He hand no eyes, but Edward had a feeling if he did he'd be looking his way.

"The realm of body is not to be disturbed!" the winged cobra hissed, it's hood unfurling as it's ling black toang darted in and out of it's tightly shut mouth. It's golden eyes looked to the mass of Heartless and it gave a high pitched hiss. The heartless gurgled and screeched all at once, but Edward could barely hear the mass begin to sputter.

"_Hearts… we crave for your hearts!_"

Edward stood up and looked to all three keepers as their attention went to him. "Foolish boy!" the snake hissed. It was no bigger than a regular cobra, yet it's voice sounded as though it belonged to something ten times it's size. "You have dared to bring together all three realms of this world."

"This kid isn't even from this world." Spoke Truth.

"_Heart… we want his heart… the barer of light is near…!_"

"Shut it you disgusting pile!" the snake hissed. He looked back to Edward. "What is it that you desire?"

"That would be me you're talking to." Voldemort hissed, shoving Edward back behind him and knocking him down.

"You?" Truth snorted. "What could you possibly have to offer us for what you want?"

"Three sacrifices." Voldemort threw a hand to the three that cowered in fear of the keepers. They looked down to Sora, Hermione and Sora. Ron gave a small whimper as the snake circled him, it's wings giving a small twitch. It reared it's head up high and turned back to Voldemort. It opened it's mouth widely and let out an angry hiss.

"What is it that you desire?"

"Power." Voldemort seemed to savor the word as he spoke it. Truth let out a loud laugh and pointed to Voldemort.

"Now, one person to each isn't a fair exchange. Don't try and tell me this is all you have!"

"The stones as well." Voldemort gestured his Death Eaters forward who held out fragments of the philosophers stone. Edward gasped.

"Y-You have them?" he stuttered, but Voldemort ignored him. Edward launched at one of the Death Eaters. "Give them to me- just one!" they hit him back to where Harry sat.

The stones were tossed into the circle which still had a faint golden glow. Truth looked down at the scattered stones. The snake slithered over to them and examined them as Truth bent over and snatched up one closest to him. "Stones… Philosophers Stone and Philosophers stone of this world?" he grasped it in his hand and smiled. "You really want to cover your ass don't you?" the being asked. The snake went back to it's tree and Ron.

"How much power?" it asked, still not giving an answer of yes or no.

"Power over all the realms. From the stones I have given you and the sacrifices I have given you, it is my right to claim them!" he said, holding out a boney white hand and grasping the air before him.

"Wrong!" the snake hissed, turning angry in a sudden flash. "You deserve nothing! You woke us- disrupted balance in this world and it's co-existent shadow- and insult us with the wrong sacrifices!"

"Wrong?" Voldemort hissed back. "What is wrong about the sacrifices?"

The keepers took turns in speech.

"One of ultimate knowledge!" Truth yelled, though he wasn't as angry as the cobra, but more amused at Voldemort's stupidity.

"One chosen of his world!" the snaked hissed, his toang lashing out threateningly.

"_One who does not fear darkness!_" the mass of heartless gurgled. Voldemort grew angry at this.

"Who are they?" he demanded, "Tell me!" he screeched, his eyes seemed to glow red with anger. The three only repeated what they had said before. Voldemort roared out in frustration. Truth smiled. "The price for waking us, since you took responsibility, is Death!" his gleaming white teeth shown against his white body. Black hands began reaching out from the Gate, as Heartless slowly began crawling towards him. The Snake rose in the air, above the tree. It's golden apples fell to the floor and turned into golden cobras with ivory fangs that dripped with poison.

"No! NOOO!" Voldemort yelled. His Death Eaters began waving their wands and blasting back arms, heartless and golden snakes alike.

In all the confusion, Edward could think of only one thing. He turned to Harry and clapped his hands. He placed them on his chains and melted them instantly. Harry had been burned here and there, but said nothing about it and he freed himself. Edward looked to Harry sternly and grabbed his arms. "Do-not-look-for-me!" he said. "Get everyone else and run! Do not look back!"

"No argument here." Harry muttered loud enough for Edward to hear. Edward nodded, his expression softening slightly. Edward stood and ran at Envy, who's focus were at the snakes nipping at his ankles.

"Damn things- get away from me!" the heartless clung to him and began sucking away his powers. Envy yelled and let go of Alphonse who lay still on the ground. Edward ran and leapt up. He clapped his hands and raised the metal spike from his arm. He slammed it into Envy's head. Envy stood still as Ed's feet rested on the homunculi's shoulder's. Edward took out the blade and stabbed him several more times, blood spurting all over him as he did so, yet Envy still did not collapse. Finally, Edward leapt off Envy and dragged him slightly as the poisonous snaked nipped away at him, injecting their venom. It paralyzed the monster, Envy was unable to move, though it looked as though he were trying desperately. Edward looked back over to where his brother had fallen, then ran over to him, batting a snake away from him as he did so.

"ALPHONSE!" he yelled out to him over the noise of dyeing screams and shouts. "Al- can you hear me- Al!"

"Brother…?" he said, his eyes opening.

"Al… you're okay-" Alphonse slammed his fist into Edward's face just then and stood up. Edward spit out the blood and looked up to Alphonse. Al stood shaking, with rage or fear Edward couldn't tell. Al's eyes were wide, his teeth grit and his body tense. He grabbed his head suddenly and shook it violently. He bolted out of the room yelling and telling some invisible force to silence. "Al!" Edward ran after him, but felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Hermione. He turned and saw her. She punched him right in the face with incredible strength. Edward first though it had been Envy, but looked and saw him still paralyzed on the ground as snakes kept biting him.

"HOW COULD YOU?" she screamed. Edward blinked as he looked up at her. "I loved you… HOW COULD YOU?" she yelled. Edward slowly rose to his feet. In the background, wizards were fighting for their lives, Harry and Sora were trying to free Ron and Voldemort was being attacked by the very heartless he once commanded so carelessly. It was strange to see two people who weren't either fighting for their lives or dying. Hermione stood there as more angry tears spilled down her face. "I hate you… _Do you hear me? I HATE- mmph?"_ her words were cut off at that instant. Edward had hugged her tightly, burying his face into her shoulder. She froze and blinked in utter shock. He pulled back and kissed her on the lips, shocking her further. When he pulled back she looked at him and waited for an answer of some sort.

"I know…" he said softly with sadly, but with a gentleness that Hermione had not ever seen in his eyes before. He let her go and ran to the exit, leaving Hermione to stand there, unable to do anything but stand there with her hand out stretched. Harry raced up beside her.

"What happened? Are you alright?" he asked. Ron and Sora were beside him. She nodded slowly and looked to Harry. "Good, we have to find Riku, come on." And he began running. Ron dragged Hermione by the wrist as they went a different way. Voldemort screeched and exited as well, apperting only as far as his weakened power would let him.

888

Okay, almost finished! Hope you liked it.

-Eden K.


	27. The Angelic Form

The Angelic Form

By

Deon

_(Note! We are revising the story (_as seen in chapter one_). Any of those who read this chapter and comment on grammer/spelling/Amestris/description will be looked at, but probobly not taken to heart. Again, we are currently in the process of revising-- so don't get your heart set on this version though the story and plot stays the same)_

(anyone get the feeling I've been writing too much? I sure as hell do….D)

Edward raced down the corridors of the darkened Ministry halls; all that lead him were disembodied yells of his younger brother that echoed though the halls. Edward raced down, his heart beat fast as anticipation and anxiety flooded him. The yells became louder as he drew closer. Edward burst through the doorway to find his younger brother down on the floor, sitting up and covering his face with his clawed hands. Edward was a distance away as he looked down. Anti-Alphonse had a dark aura around him that pulsed, Alphonse winced with every pulse that was visibly apparent by the ripples in the aura. Edward looked down at his brother with pity and deep sadness, the yells weren't as strong as they were just a minuet ago. Edward watched him silently, unable to speak or move as he was overwhelmed with the shock that still hadn't set in his mind. When he finally did speak, it was soft and almost went unheard. "What… what did I do…?" he was sure that Alphonse would not be able to hear those soft spoken words. His brother stopped yelling and turned his face, a yellow eye looking up at him as his inky black hand covered his left eye. Edward spoke once more with a bit more voice in his words. "What did I do to make you hate me, Al?" he asked.

"What… did you do? _You abandon me!_" he yelled. Al turned and stood up slowly. He looked to be in pain still somehow, yet collected himself quickly as he slammed his hands together. Electric sparks flew everywhere, his and his brothers cloths and hair billowed rabidly in the wind that started blowing harshly around the room. "You fled while the heartless devoured me! I reached out for you- but you screamed and left me!"

"What?" Edward yelled over the winds, though he had heard his brother well. He grew angry, this was far from what happened, how dare Alphonse speak these words. "What lies has your _master_ been spewing though that sick pie hole of his?"

"Don't call him that!"

"I was right- my brother is dead!" Edward yelled, clapping his own hands together to create electric blue sparks to counter Al's red sparks and electrics flashes that streamed across the room.

"I'm standing right here, _brother_!" the Heartless Alphonse spoke as he gave a small smile.

"Alphonse would _never _listen to someone like Voldemort- much less harm anyone for something as pointless as revenge!" he yelled, the sparks and flashes creating noise.

Anti-Alphonse screamed out in frustration. Edward did not reply, for inside him he felt hollowed and yet filled with rage at the same time.

Simultaneously, they slammed their hands on the ground and two dragons rose up and began battling one another. Edward's slim, sleek, dragon fought Al's bulky, yet strong, worm-like dragon that sprung from the ground. They clashed, still pouring from the ground they had sprung forth from. Edward's Dragon's jaw latched into the stony neck of the other, attempting to break it. The other more bulky dragon suddenly wrapped it's self around the other and crushed it into pieces. Anti-Alphonse gave a laugh as the Dragon settled near him, it's body going back into the ground as it moved. Edward looked at the ground where his dragon had crumbled to pieces, then to where it had taken so much of the stone to create it. Sternly, he looked to Anti-Al's dragon.

"No circles, huh, Anti-Al?" he asked. Anti-Al smirked.

"What happened to just 'Alphonse', brother?" he mocked. Edward disregarded the question as he looked at his brother simply.

"Did I ever tell you of my research from last year on this world?" he asked, calmly.

"No." though he didn't seem interested in finding out as he narrowed his eyes at Edward.

"For us, transmutation circles are the equivalent to a wizards' wand. Alchemy cannot come from nothing- a circle and formula must be known. Like us, a wizard must know a spell in order for magic to work." he paused as he looked back to the ground with disappointment clear on his face. Al straightened up a bit more.

"What does that have to do with anything—"

"When we use alchemy, the first thing we perform are the three steps, then our equation, equivalent exchange… well, Anti-Al," Edward looked back to his brother fiercely. "I see nothing that you took from the ground with you to make that thing. No equivalent exchange."

Anti-Al snorted and gave a small nod. "It's the closest thing this body will allow me to do." Anti-Al folded his arms as the dragon rose up a bit higher. "That's right, this isn't alchemy. It's some form of black magic my master gifted me with." Edward's snorted this time at Anti-Al and looked angry. He was enraged that Alphonse was performing magic, not exactly sure why though.

Alphonse clapped his hands together once more, and the dragon went racing towards Edward. Calmly, he clapped his hands and placed his right one in front of him. The roar of the stone dragon had drown out the strange humming noise from in front of Edward's hand. The Dragon was feet away from Edward, when it suddenly burst and exploded into tiny pieces of stone that flew around the room. It broke desks, little statues and dented walls. As the dust settles and the rocks flew around, two figures stood silently as they glared at each other. "What happens when you kill me Edward?" Anti-Al asked. There was a genuine feeling of sadness coming from Anti-Al as he looked down at the ground slowly. He was either reckless or very powerful to look away from Edward for no reason in the middle of a fight.

"I promised you would never die, Al." Edward said, sternly. "You're in there somewhere Alphonse, the real you who would never hurt a soul. I'm going to save you. Even if I have to beat the sense into you or drag your unconscious body back to Hogwarts and home, I'll save you." there was a silence once more, then Al clapped his hands and spikes shot at Edward. Ed clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground, raising stone barriers and enhancing them by strengthening the iron in the stone. The spikes crumbled and the barrier slowly formed back into the ground.

"Don't you understand, brother? _It's too late_!"

"No Al!" Edward yelled. There was a pause as their stares locked, then Edward spoke again. "I thought it was too late when I lost you. I thought you had gone… but you somehow hid your soul inside me." he placed his hand over his chest and looked straight into his brother's yellow eyes without fear or anger. "You saved me once, and before that you tried to tell me not to worry about you, that you were alright and I could go on to protect my friends and Harry who needed me. I gave up on you because I couldn't see you, but you never gave up on me. I can see you now… and this time I won't give up." he watched Alphonse's face turn from shock, disgust, fluster and back to disgust while he had spoken. Al looked away, narrowing his eyes as he became resilient and stiff.

"If that's true," he said softly, taking in what Edward had said. "Why did you run away from me when the heartless attacked?" he looked back to his brother, but was a bit shocked when he saw a warm expression on Edward's face. The slight smile that had assured Al when he was in his suit of armor, or when they were younger and Edward watched Al transmute a small metal figure.

"I _never_… not for one moment, left you. You disappeared right beside me." Anti-Al didn't look convinced. Edward gave a small nod, "Trust me, I never have been able to get that image out of my mind, nor shake that feeling of helplessness that took over me when I inspected your armor."

There was another silence, yet Anti-Al's mind was buzzing, trying to sort the memories. "No… that's a lie… you can't have…." he gripped his heart once more as the aura around him pulsed. He winced and clutched his chest as the pain grew. "Shut up… it's a lie…" he looked back to his brother, pain deep within his yellow eyes that were blazing bright. "It's a lie!" he yelled. Anti-Al raced over to Edward and began fighting him. Edward blocked him, fending him off, but he remembered that he could never beat Alphonse in a fight before. Edward hoped he could keep his own long enough.

888

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Sora raced down the halls of the ministry with heartless on their tail. Sora was still too weak to go into any forms, and he was having trouble keeping up. Harry turned and would yell spells at Heartless or golden snakes behind his back as he ran. That would knock several shadows back, but as Harry knew, there would always be more. The group reached a door at the end of a hall and ran inside the circular room. The doors spun, and as soon as they settled, Harry and the gang ran into a door and quickly shut it behind them. Hermione and Ron pressed them selves against the door as they caught their breath. Harry sat down and looked behind himself to find that he was on a ledge feet above the ground. Sora looked down as well, but not where Harry was looking. Sora gasped and began running down the steps pressed against the curved wall, spiraling down the well-like room. Harry spotted what Sora had seen and quickly got to his own feet. He bolted after Sora, his wand out and ready to free Riku. Hermione and Ron followed after they heard Harry yell to them Riku's name. "Riku?" Hermione gasped. "Is he alri- oh my…" she paused once at the bottom step. Sora was bent over Riku, shaking his shoulder gently. Harry and Ron watched silently as Sora checked Riku's pulse and vital signs.

"Riku… Riku you gotta get up." Sora whispered, he was barely audible as he spoke. "Come on… there are heartless here, we have to go." he looked down at Riku's face as he lifted him slightly. He searched through his own cloths and finally found what he was looking for. He held the potion in his hand, it was half empty- though if Sora were his usual self he would have probably argued that it was half full. He uncorked the bottle and propped Riku's head up a bit. Hermione immediately went to Sora's side to help their friend. Harry pulled himself away from the scene and looked over to Ron, who watched stunned.

"Ron, go back to the door and guard it. We don't want more Death Eaters after us." Harry ordered. Without looking at him, Ron nodded and began backing away slowly to the door. Harry let him take his time, until finally Ron turned all the way around and ran up the stairs once more. Harry looked back to Riku as he groaned and slowly opened his eyes. Sora smiled and Hermione let out a whisper of 'thank god'.

"Riku," Sora smiled, sadly. "What happened?" he asked. Riku looked around and tried to sit up on his own. Hermione helped him, lifting him by the arm. Riku shook his head, answering Sora's question.

"I don't know really… When that homunculi came he knocked me out. Before he did though, he started draining me of the darkness inside me. He's probably going to use it to-"

"Never mind, we know the rest Riku." Hermione said. He did have a strange dark aura around him when we saw him. Riku looked around the room and saw Harry.

"Where's Ron and Ed?" he asked. Harry nodded up to the door where Ron stood guard.

"Ron's up there," she indicated to the top ledge, "but, Edward ran away."

"What happened? Were the realms summoned?"

"Yes."

"So then… we failed." Riku looked down sadly at the ground, bowing his head low.

"No, something strange happened." Harry said. Riku looked back to him slowly and with interest. Harry explained what the keepers looked like, what happened and how they tried to sacrifice Hermione, Ron and Sora to each realm. Then he finished with telling him what were after them now.

"So what happened? Why didn't the realm keepers take you?" he asked Hermione. Hermione shook her head and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"They said something strange. They did need a sacrifice, but said that we were the wrong ones. The one of knowledge said he wanted 'one of ultimate knowledge'. Then the Snake said, 'one who was chosen of his world', and then, 'one who doesn't fear the darkness'. " when she finished, Riku looked at the ground, silent as he thought with a stern and concentrated expression. He looked over to Sora just then, breaking his train of thought. Riku smiled at his friend as he tried to stand.

"What's the matter Sora, think to hard and something else might break." Sora screwed up his face at his friend and scowled when he heard this. Riku got on his feet and wobbled a bit, but was alright. He looked over to Harry who watching the door carefully. He addressed him and Harry looked over sharply. "I don't think I'm going to be of any use." he said simply. "That monster took all my power. I can't summon my blade."

"What about magic?" Harry asked him, coming closer. "Surely you can do some spells without it."

"I'll try." Riku nodded to him. Harry nodded to Riku.

Suddenly, Harry sharply turned around, thinking he had heard voices. Instead, all he saw was a black veil and a small ledge it hung over. Harry watched it flutter slightly, wondering what was making it do such a thing, since there was no breeze that he could feel. Before he realized it, without even remembering that he had moved at all, he found him self inches away from the veil. He couldn't look away from it… there was something interesting about it… he wanted to open it…

"Harry!"

The trance like state Harry had been in broke, and he whipped his body around to see Hermione, Sora and Ron barricading the door with their weight. Voices could be heard behind it, people banging and screaming for them to open the door. Harry bolted up those steps and tried to help them keep the door shut. Riku was still to weak, and had only made it half way up the steps before collapsing and staring at the steps as his mind was distracted by pain.

From behind the door the loud shout of not only frustration and anger, but fear, continued to pour though as fists pounded on the door. An angered and fearful Death Eater finally took out his wand and blasted the door back. Those behind it were blasted off the ledge and fell to the ground. Unharmed, the four sat up and watched as Death Eaters began blasting spells at them as they poured through. Hermione was first to stand up and shout curses at the top of her lunge. Four Death Eaters suddenly grew little boils with bat wings on them, while several suddenly turned a deep purple and fell to the ground! Riku was fending the Death Eaters off only just barely by punching or throwing them when they ran at him. Harry immediately took out his wand and blasted them back, stunning them as he ran over to Riku. Sora jumped up on a Death Eater's back and began pounding them over and over again, but was dragged off and was cursed. Ron blasted the crowd away and went to Sora aid immediately. Sora tried desperately to summon the Keyblade still as he fought. Bellatrix stormed down the stairs just then; once on the floor level she began shooting spells at Harry. Riku shoved Harry and they both fell to the ground missing the jet of blue that flew past them. She pointed her wand at Harry, and with a furious screech she demanded the prophecy. "Where is it, Potter? I know you have it!"

Harry opened his mouth to tell her what had really happened to the crystal orb, but before he could Bellatrix had been shot to the side. Both Harry and Riku's heads snapped in the direction the spell had come from. To Harry's immense relief, Sirius hurried over to the two of them from up the flight of spiraling stairs. Behind Sirius were the other Order members. They joined the fight instantly, casting spells and drawing the Death Eater's attention away from the children. Lupin and Tonks were side by side, casting spells at any Death Eater they could find while Moody and Kingsley separated to fight their own battles.

Harry quickly got on his feet, while Riku had to be helped up by Sirius. Riku leaned back on Harry, he still felt woozy and very weak from Envy draining him of his dark powers. Sirius faced the boys, looking Harry in the eye. "Do you still have the weapon?" he asked. Harry shook his head no and tried telling Sirius what had happened to it- but he waved it off as a spell from Bellatrix nearly missed his ear. "Never mind- you and your friends must run! Don't worry, Dumbledore is coming. Find him and-" but another spell flew right in between Harry and Sirius. Sirius looked over to Bellatrix, "I hear you- don't worry I'm coming for you!" he waved his wand and blasted Bellatrix back! Sirius ran off without another word, and Harry began dragging Riku to the stairs. Hermione, Sora and Ron came sprinting over to them, ducking and weaving between order members and Death Eaters alike. Hermione reached out and let Riku lean on her as they made their way up the stairs. Harry and Ron were behind Sora Riku and Hermione, they helped as much as they could by fighting from above as they fled. Harry lagged behind, Ron began pulling at his robe shoulder, urging him to move.

"Come on Harry."

"Not yet- just wait." He said, though Ron could just barely hear him. Harry was searching around the room for Sirius and Bellatrix. He spotted them and stopped moving all together and watched the fight. He felt Ron tug at him, and heard Hermione and Sora's call, but he did not respond to them. Harry saw Sirius duck a spell and laugh in his Bellatrix's face.

"Is that the best you can do? Come on!" he yelled, laughing. He pointed his wand at her, but she was quicker and caught him off guard. She waved her wand and screeched her spell. The jet of red light came shooting at Sirius like a lit up bullet and slammed him in the chest. He was knocked back, letting out a surprised cry as he was flung behind the black veil. The cloth rippled and settled once more. Harry's chest tightened in suspense as he watched the veil, waiting for it to be torn aside and reveal Sirius with a smirk. He waited, but nothing happened, and Bellatrix laughed and turned away. Harry unconsciously took a step forward, his attention latched onto that veil.

"Sirius…?" he whispered. His pace quickened as he descended the stairs once more. "Sirius? Sirius?" he called once more. He felt an arm around his chest and someone trying to drag him back. He became restless as he stared at the veil. What was going on, what was the matter? Why wasn't Sirius coming out from that veil? "SIRIUS!" he shouted.

"Come on, mate," Ron said above Harry's yells to his Godfather. "Harry- we have to find Edward!"

"I'm sorry Harry," this was Sora's voice as he to tried to restrain Harry. "Come on- it's not safe here!" Harry was dragged back a few steps. He couldn't believe it- more like he couldn't understand it. He shut his eyes tightly, knowing what he had to do now even though Sirius was gone. He turned sharply, getting out of Ron and Sora's grasp and began heading up the stairs. He didn't look back, he just kept running, then made sure everyone was out safely before closing the door behind him.

888

The room was destroyed, any statue that was once erected now crumbled and it's dust and fragments scattered across the crack marble floor. Edward and Anti-Al were completely on opposite ends of the room, facing each other silently as they raced to catch their breath so as not to be caught off guard if either dare attack. There was dead silence, all that could be heard were some marble chunks that shifted in their crumbled piles. This slight noise could not be heard by either boys, they were locked in deep concentration and were anticipating an attack from either end.

Ed's heartbeat pounded in his eardrums, his breaths fast as his chest heaved. There had been an explosion earlier in the fight, and a chunk of marble had flown and slammed him in the chest, possible fracturing a rib or two. On the other end, Anti-Al had been stabbed several times by Edward, but had healed almost instantly due to the dark magic. This put a horrible strain on his body though. The wound may have healed but the horrible stabbing feeling still remained.

The brothers glared at each other, watching intently in case either were to make any sudden movements. Edward wasn't ready, he knew this the moment he saw Anti-Al stand up straighter and look around. Edward stood up from the wall he had leaned on, but was bent over slightly. "So," Edward said, "This is it?" he asked. Anti-Al's attention snapped back to his brother. There was a pause as Edward waited for an answer.

"I guess so." he said, quietly though without any hesitation, fear or guilt. Edward looked into Anti-Al's glowing yellow eyes. He remembered the true color those eyes use to hold, and could almost see his younger brother standing before him instead of Anti-Al. He looked like Anti-Al, though his skin had returned to normal and his hair was a sandy brown instead of black. Edward's expression softened as he continued to visualize this.

Anti-Al arched and eyebrow when he saw the odd expression on Ed's face. He wasn't sure how to react at this. The expression was soft, as if Edward were lost in an old memory and wasn't actually seeing the serious scene in front of him. Edward stood up straighter, giving a warm smile at Anti-Al that seemed out of place due to the circumstances.

"When you kill me," Edward asked, his voice strong and clear, "what will you do then?"

"I… don't know." Al admitted, though his voice was raised as well. "Why do you ask me this here… now?" he waited for Edward's reply this time. Edward took a step forward, that strange look still on his face, that far off look as though he weren't even looking at the monster before, but through him.

"You know Alphonse, I know you do." he said. "I didn't kill you… I did not run."

"Yes you did!" he yelled, anger boiling up inside him. His frustration grew as Edward took another step forward, showing no sign of attacking as he had that peaceful look on his face.  
"No." he said, his voice clear and calm. He gave a small laugh and looked away for the first time. "Do you remember what you asked me when we were surrounded, when we were in that city?" Anti-Al was taken back by this odd question. Why wasn't his brother charging at him, trying to knock him out? Then again, why wasn't he trying to kill him now, when his brother was obviously out of his mind! Anti-Al shook his head and looked confused at his brother, the frustration being replaced by utter bafflement. Edward gave a small sigh and stopped walking; he was halfway across the room by then. "You asked me," he gave a small chuckle, "'brother, what's the plan?', and I said, 'we fight until we have enough energy to run.'" he chuckled again, leaving Anti-Al to let his guard down even more.

Anti-Al blinked, his mouth open slightly for he was at a loss of what to say. He shook his head slightly, for the only words that came to his mind were the ones he spoke. "That's a stupid plan." he said, letting his arms fall to his side. Suddenly, he remembered him self saying that exact thing long ago, but it seemed like such a distant memory, and it was fuzzy too. His brother chuckled at the surprised look on Anti-Alphonse's face.

"I couldn't come up with anything else." he smiled, his eyes glossy.

Anti-Al's warped memory began fading away as the real scenario played before his eyes. He looked to Edward, shocked to see him completely defenseless and standing there with his hands in his pockets with that same friendly smile and distant look. Anti-Al grabbed his head with one hand, amazed beyond words about the things that he now were remembering, it was like all the darkness he had seen was now melting away, revealing clear thoughts and memories. The pulsing aura began fading away as well, going back into Anti-Al's body.

Anti-Al looked to his brother, his eyes turning from the harsh, glowing yellow to soft white. His irises were the color that had once been when he was a young boy, and he looked at Edward with a clearer perspective. He took his hand down and looked to Edward. "Brother," he said, but Edward did not look to him of give any indication that he had heard him. Al smiled slightly, though guilt and regret began welling up inside his chest. He broke the silence once more, this time with a soft chuckle. "Jeeze, no wonder I had to protect you, you keep spacing out, brother! I could have taken you off guard and hurt you."

Edward turned his head to look at Anti-Alphonse, then saw his brothers real eyes staring back at him. "There you are." Edward said quietly to himself. "I knew I'd find you." Anti-Al's skin and hair were still that inky black color, but just seeing his eyes return to normal was enough to let Edward know that he didn't need to fight any longer. Al began walking towards him, but stopped and yelled out.

"Brother- behind you!" and began running to Ed.

Edward had turned and blocked a dagger before it stabbed him. He ran back and faced Envy, the dark energy forming around him to make that dark-purple and black aura. Envy looked to Anti-Al, seeing the change that had come over him. "Aww, isn't this a touching moment." he said, his voice thick with sarcasm and hate. His eyes narrowed and slid to look at Edward again. "Couldn't kill him, could you shrimp?" he said, "I would have enjoyed facing you with your brothers blood socking your cloths. I guess your own blood will just have to do!" he sprinted at Edward.

Edward blocked his punch and countered with several kicks to Envy's chest. If it had been any other opponent, their ribs would have been shattered by the sheer force; Envy didn't even flinch. He grabbed Edward's sleeve and tugged him forward, then slammed his foot in his chest and let go, letting Edward fly back ten feet. Ed let out a sharp cry as he hit the ground, he had felt something in him snap, and now pain flooded through his body. He tried to sit up, but he let out a yelp and lied back down. Envy spat, disgusted by Edward's weakness. "Get up! I want you to suffer before you die. GET UP AND FACE YOUR DEATH—" Envy had been slammed in the face by Anti-Al before he could say more.

Anti-Al punched him again, and again, making and impact with such force that it would shatter bones to dust. Envy's face reformed after he kicked Anti-Al off of him. He stood back, spatting curse words at the heartless boy, and charged him. Anti-Al clapped his hands and placed them on the ground. Spikes shot up from the ground and followed Envy as he ran. Before Envy reach Anti-Al, eight spikes tore through his body, blood squirting everywhere as Envy stumbled to the ground. He cringed as he put a hand to one of the holes that slowly reformed. "Insignificant, little, _shit_!" he roared in anger. "I'll kill you— I'll do worse than kill you!" he stood up, the holes closing back up.

"I know how many fake philosopher's stone Voldemort gave you," Alphonse warned him. "I know you're only eighteen more away from dyeing!"

"I will not die!" he yelled out, charging in blind rage. Alphonse stayed squatted down as Envy came close and closer, and when the homunculi's fist was raised, Al clapped and put his hand on the ground once more. Long spears caught Envy and had stabbed him through the gullet, stopping him dead in his tracks. The pulsing black aura was intertwined with the spike it's self.

The homunculi was in pain, an awful lot of pain. The dark powers he had drained from Riku were not helping him in the slightest, and now he had been stopped by one raised spike protruding from the ground. Stones fell out of his stomach just then as blood flooded out of the monsters mouth. "How…" he sputtered, "why can you…?" but his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he grew limp. Alphonse and Edward watched his body slowly slide down the bloody spike. Alphonse lowered it back into the earth, then bound the homunculi on stone hands that drained Envy of his power and made them stronger than iron. The hands that bound Envy held fast and had the same faint aura as Envy once had.

Anti-Al hurried over to his brother and knelt down beside him. Edward had lightly placed his hand over his chest and was cringing horribly, his ribs felt like they had shattered. Alphonse clapped his hands and placed them on Edward. He some how mended the broken bones using the dark magic that he used to heal himself. Edward gasped, and coughed, feeling his bones mend together was an odd sensation.

"Edward!" someone yelled from afar. Harry stood in the broken door way with Sora beside him. Harry turned back and yelled, "I've found him Hermione, go on to the exit!" and he turned back. Sora and Harry ran into the room and over to Edward. Ed sat back up, looking to the two boys.

"Scar Head, Spiky? How'd you find us in a place like this?"

"We're getting out of here, Ed." Harry said. Sora looked over to Anti-Al and sharply nudged Harry's shoulder. He too looked to Anti-Al, the two boys were shocked to see him so close to Edward and not trying to kill him. Anti-Al studied Harry, as Harry did the same to Al. Edward sat all the way up, hunched over on his knee as he looked to the two of them.

"Harry, this is Alphonse, my little brother. Al this is Harry Potter, that guy that keeps getting into trouble."

"Sound's a lot like you, brother." Alphonse said, looking at Ed with a small smile. Harry held out his hand, still looking to Anti-Al.

"Nice to meet you." he said. Alphonse nodded and took his hand and shook it once, then let go.

"You too…" he looked away as his words trailed off. "I'm sorry for—" but Harry put a hand on Anti-Al's shoulder.

"No use in apologies here." he said, "we need to get you and your brother out of here."

Alphonse nodded and helped his brother up, but Edward had healed enough to stand on his own. Harry looked over to where the giant hands restrained an unconscious Envy. "What— how did you—"

"Never mind about him, Harry." Said Sora, "Come on let's go!" The boys ran to the doorway and to the lobby where their friends waited for them.

As they ran, Sora speed up to Al and sprinted beside him. Anti-Al looked over to him, about to say something. Sora noticed this, but interrupted. "Boy did you ever put up one hell of a fight!" he said, smiling. He still saw that Anti-Alphonse wanted to apologise, but once again interrupted. "If you want to say your sorry, all you have to do me is a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Anti-Al asked, he saw Harry on the other side of Sora roll his eyes and ran ahead

"I'll think of it when we get back to Hogwarts— first lets just get outta here!"

They reached the lobby, Hermione, Riku and Ron were waiting for them next to the statue fountain. "Everyone here?" Harry said, though he knew he didn't need to ask this pointless question. "Right, let's go!" Harry ordered, pointing to the elevator. Everyone began running as fast as they could to it, dashing as Harry looked over his shoulder. They waited for the elevator/broken down phone booth to drop down to their level. Harry kept checking over his shoulder until he froze. "GET DOWN!" he yelled. Without question every one dropped down as a jet of green light passed over them. The door opened to the elevator and everyone ran inside as quickly as they could. Edward turned to see the Dark Lord coming, a shield in front of him with a snake painted on the metal. Edward turned to run into the elevator just as he heard Voldemort yell:

"No!" and waved his wand. Edward, before he could reach the elevator froze and fell to the ground, completely unable to move an inch.

"Ed!" Hermione yelled. Harry and Sora pushed her aside as the gate of the elevator closed, the boys just barely made it out. The elevator went up, along with it their chance to escape. Voldemort blasted Harry and Sora back, stunning them as well. He approached Edward and cursed him, Edward yelled out as the creations curse spread through his entire body. It was an indescribable pain that made him go blind, though his eyes were wide open. When it ended, Edward could hardly move, and this wasn't due to the other spell that had worn off by now. He breathed, gasping for air and feeling light headed and nauseated as his body throbbed all over.

"Remake it! Remake the circle— summon them once more!" Voldemort yelled. Edward shut his eyes, trying to speak but only mouthed and made small noises. The crutatious curse was cast once more, and Edward went blind as the pain spread through his body. Tears formed at his eyes, they spilled down when the curse was lifted, and all he could do was whimper and desperately try to see what was in front of him. "Do it!" Voldemort ordered again. A spell went flying at Voldemort just then, and he raised his shield. He looked to Harry who had been the one who cast it, then Sora who held the Keyblade in his hand. He raised up, no longer crouching over the pitiful alchemist, and walked around, still facing the boys. "Potter…" he said, his voice dripping with venom and hate. Harry's wand stayed raised up, he was desperately trying to think of any strong spell he knew beside expelliarmus.

From behind Voldemort, heartless bubbled up in strange masses that looked as though every shadow and Neo were stuck together like some disgusting mutant. A gurgling noise came from them, and Harry realized that this was the monster from the Door to Darkness, the keeper. "_Tom… Riddle…_" it gurgled, _"hearts… we want hearts!"_

"And you shall have them." Said Voldemort, though he did not turn away from the boys. "Leave the Alchemist, kill Potter and the Keyberrer." The pile of heads, eyes, and mouths with jagged teeth began oozing towards the boys quickly. Sora ran at it, slashing his key into the mass, but it stuck! Shocked, Sora tried desperately to pull it out. The mouths sputtered and gurgled a laugh as black bubbles burst on the surface of the ooze. The Keyblade was slowly sucked into the gigantic mass, and all Sora could do was run now. Without his weapon he was about as much use to anyone right now as a dead finch. He ran behind Harry, apologizing to him and then muttering to himself. Harry cast spells, but the mouths slid to where the spells were and gobbled them up.

As it grew closer, Harry franticly shouted every sort of spell he could at it, his mind racing as he sweat with cold fear. He could hear Edward yell out in horrid screams then cuss horribly at Voldemort and refuse to do anything for him. Sora was behind Harry, thinking and muttering and trying to change into his final form. Harry closed his eyes, not wanting to see his death come oozing towards him. "_Expelliarmus—Protego— Definus—"_ but he could hear the gurgling and laughter getting louder, even as he and Sora backed up.

Harry opened his eyes as he heard a loud crack and felt some one in front of him. He gasped when he looked up. "Professor Dumbledore!" he said. The old professor held his wand out in front of him and waved it, shouting a spell. The flaming jet of white light hit the blob and sizzled as it sank into its skin. It shrieked out in many voices and gurgled angrily. Dumbledore cast several more spells, causing the horrid monster to begin to rise up in agony and anger. Sora's Keyblade fell from it as it backed away. Sora ran for it, dashing ahead of Harry and Dumbledore. Black oozing hands formed from the mass, but Sora grabbed it up before the monster could get it again. Sora dashed back to where Harry and Dumbledore stood.

"Sora." Dumbledore called, causing him to stop where he was. Dumbledore waved his wand and sent a jet of white, burning light to hit his chest. Sora floated for a moment, his eyes wide as his body had a faint white glow around it. Dumbledore turned to Harry, who looked shocked and confused as he stared at Sora. "Stay here." He ordered, then dashed away, around the ooze to where Edward lay with Voldemort torturing him. Harry ran over to Sora who was still floating in the air. Suddenly, there was a flash of bright, gold light, forcing Harry had to shield his eyes from the intensity of the blinding light. Harry put his arms down and saw Sora floating there, two Keyblade in each hand that were both an ivory white with golden handles. The blade edges were identical, each were the outline of a half of a heart. His cloths were white with thin golden stripes at the sleeves and a gold colored hood. Sora's eyes were pure white, as it the light were shooting out from his sockets. These changes, though significant to show what form Sora had changed into, did not affect Harry in the least. Instead, he was looking at the two wings that were on Sora's back. They weren't physical, Harry could see, but were made of a soft gold light that seemed to be made of energy. Sora looked down at Harry, a serious look on his face that seemed to say he was in control now. He gave a small smile to Harry, then slowly turned his heard to the black, bubbling blob as Heartless shrieked and fists slammed the ground angrily.

In a blazing golden light, Sora glided over to the mass and began hacking away at it, flying upward as the sliced heads, hands and eyes off of the thing. The hacked away pieces of the monster sizzled on the ground before disappearing. The black hands reached up and groped the air, desperately trying to grab the kayberrer. "_Hearts… Keyberrer, give us your heart…!_" but Sora did not listen to it as he sliced off a hand. He rose up high, until he touched the ceiling, then dove back down and weaved through the hands and arms that shot up to try and catch him. He connected his two blades with the hearts connecting to make a whole. He speared the ooze in the middle, becoming incased in it as he went into the middle of it. Everything was silent for a while, say for the fierce duel Dumbledore and Voldemort were still fighting. The mass of darkness laughed, then stopped abruptly. Beams if light pierced from the inside out, suddenly, making it screech horrible noises and thrash it's giant hands around. "_Too bright… it burns… burns!_" it roared out, then dissolved completely in a thick black mist that rose up into the air and disappeared. Sora was in the very spot he had landed in the middle of it. His cloth faded back to the black color of the jump suit, and the wings disappeared as well. Sora had been floating, but gently fell to the ground as the light and one Keyblade disappeared. Harry raced over to Sora, shaking him. Sora looked up to Harry, smiling weakly.

"Did I get it?" he asked, his voice shaky and weak as he lifted his head with difficulty. Harry nodded,

"Yea, you got it Sora."

"Can't wait to tell Riku…" and his head dropped back to the floor. Sora had passed out apparently, for Harry could still see him breathing. Harry stood and turned to see his headmaster and the Dark Lord continue to duel. Edward was crawling away, cringing and yelping. Harry ran and slid over to him, dropping on his knees.

"Ed!" he said. Edward looked over to him and grabbed his robe and yanked Harry down. He looked up at Harry with a horrible glare that sent shivers down Harry's spine. It was most likely unintentional that Edward had looked so fierce, but he did not change as he said slowly and very clearly through his clenched teeth.

"Get the hell out of here— now!"

"Not without you!"

"GO NOW!" Edward yelled at him, "THAT'S AN ORDER!" and he let go of Harry. Harry fell back accidentally, then turned and scampered to get on his feet. He ran over to Sora and dragged him up over his shoulder. Harry looked back to Dumbledore and Voldemort, then saw as Voldemort faced him.

Suddenly, Harry felt a giant snake wrap its self around him, coiling him tightly and squeezing the breath out of him. He suddenly could hear himself speak with Voldemort's voice. "Kill me now Dumbledore! Let me join Sirius in death!" pain surged through Harry's scar. "Do it- _kill me_!" he yelled. There was a white light that flashed suddenly, and he fell to the floor, whatever restrained him was now gone. He heard Voldemort yell and then saw another flash. Voldemort dissipated.

It was silent, a quick silence that was surprising and… quiet. Harry breath, taking in the silence and feeling some sort of weight lift off of his shoulders. He knew, some how, he knew that it was over. It had all ended, all of the fighting, the heartless, everything had ended right there and then. He looked to Edward, he had passed out, not moving except to breath. Dumbledore approached the alchemist, looking down at him with pity, his blue eyes deep with sadness. Slowly he knelt down and scooped up the exhausted boy. Edward was as limp as a rag doll, deep in sleep that seemed he would never come out of it. Dumbledore slowly walked over to Harry with Edward in his arms. Harry stood up, dragging Sora's body up with him. He looked up to Dumbledore, seeing how pained the old wizard looked.

There were loud cracks and pops everywhere now as ministry officials appeared around them. Cornelius Fudge stepped forward, looking aghast. "What happened here?" he said, flabbergasted. Dumbledore looked over to him, looking down at the short little man.

"Voldemort, and his Death Eaters, I'm afraid." he said simply. Fudge looked to whom Dumbledore held in his arms, then went around to see his face.

"Isn't that the Muggle boy?" he asked. "For heavens sake- what happened here?"

"I will inform you exactly what happened here, along with what he tried to steal, but first," he walked away from the minister. Gently, he set the boy down and picked up a small chunk of marble that had chipped away from the floor. It was big enough to fit into his two hands, though eh held it with one. He looked back to Fudge with the large chunk of marble. "First I must send these students back to Hogwarts where they'll be safe. I trust that the others whom were outside were sent back ahead of these three."

"Of course!" said Fudge angrily, going red in the face. Dumbledore motioned Harry to come forward. Harry dragged Sora over and looked to Dumbledore. Dumbledore placed his wand to the stone, then held it in front of him. "I've made a port key. Go to my office and wait for me there. Professor McGonagall will take Sora to the hospital wing, but keep Edward in my office no matter what. I shall return shortly."

Harry looked up to his headmaster and nodded. He bent down and grabbed Edward's sleeve, then put hit index finger to the marble stone. With one more look at Dumbledore, he was transported out of the ministry.

888

One more chapter, and then it's over. (passes out due to exaughstion. It's currently 4 in the morning)


	28. The End

The End

By

Eden

Until now, Edward had been sleeping soundly in his cot at the Hogwarts' hospital wing. When he finally awoke from his dreamless slumber, his eyes opened slowly and shut tight as the light shown on him. He soon adjusted to the brightness of the day and stared up at the ceiling, his chest heaved great breaths as if he had just recently run a marathon. With every breath, he began to notice how much it ached, and soon after that felt the painful soreness grip his body. He didn't want to move, for fear of setting off some sharp pain. Instead, he looked up at the ceiling quietly and listened around him. For a moment, he had feared that this was a dream, that he wasn't really back in Hogwarts but had been dragged away by The Dark Lord at last. When he heard Hermione's voice, however, he relaxed a bit and smiled with relief. He knew that they had made it out, all of them. Though this was his first time awake, Edward just believed with all his might that everyone was back and safe.

He could hear that Hermione's tone was carefree as she continued to speak. "…and," she said, "I over heard Jessy Glassflat say that they found Umbridge's body in the Forbidden forest— it was lucky she hadn't been trampled by centaurs."

"More like bad luck if you ask me." said Sora's voice. Sora was a few cots down by the sound of it. "I wish the heartless had taken her. Wonder why they didn't."

"Come off it,"— this was Ron's voice— "that old toad was so foul, ugly and annoying that not even those creatures wanted her." he laughed along with Sora. "Besides, I bet she'll think twice before yelling at an alchemist again. I heard that Flame-guy burnt her before she was carried away."

"Oh Ron," said Hermione with a groan, "That's just a silly rumor. I'm sure if that Flame Alchemist had wanted to hurt her she would have been a lot more crispier in the picture I saw in the Quibbler." This made both boys laugh, and even Edward gave a soft chuckle, but regretted it after his chest gave a sharp pang. Ron stopped laughing and gave out a long 'whooo' as he caught his breath.

"Leave it to the Quibbler to be on our side!" Sora said with a defined tone.

Edward mustered up the courage to look over to them, he wanted to see his friends and talk to them too. He turned his head, feeling very much in pain as he did so. He watched Hermione, Ron and Sora for a moment as they began laughing once again. A gentle smile graced his face as he watched silently. Seeing them was a relief, like he was back in his sanctuary where nothing could hurt anyone. He opened his mouth slightly and grunted a "_Hey_." It was the best he could muster at the moment. They looked over to where he was and greeted him with a smile.

"Edward." Hermione whispered. She got up from where she sat next to Sora's bed and walked over to him. He watched her approach, smiling as another person came into his mind who would always have the same relieved look when ever he woke up in the hospital.

Hermione stood over him for a moment, looking into his eyes as their gaze met. She suddenly burst from her calm and collected state, bending over and hugging him. She embraced him tightly, which wasn't the best thing for his body at the moment. "Ed," Hermione cried, "you idiot— why did you run off— you were almost killed— I'm so glad you're awake— I—"

"Okay, Hermione!" Edward sputtered. "Owch— owch— that hurts! Let go!"

"Oh!" and she withdrew her hug and let him flop back onto the bed. He grimaced and looked up at her wincing. Hermione put her hands to her mouth feeling embarrassed. "Edward— oh I'm so sorry I didn't know. I was just so happy to see you…"

"It's alright." he said. "I know, someone else use to act the same way back home."

"Well finally," said Ron coming over. "Madam Pomfry said you were in a coma. Had a nice nap did you?"

"In a… coma?" Edward blinked. "How long was I out?" he wondered. Ron shrugged and looked out the window. His expression became a bit sadder as he looked back to Edward.

"It's been months, mate… you're Colonel left this world, thinking you'd never wake up again, taking your brother with you— ow! _Hermione!_" Ron groaned, rubbing the side of his head where Hermione had struck him.

"_That's not funny, Ron!_" she said sternly. Edward cocked and eyebrow, and looked from Ron to Hermione worried. Hermione sighed agitated and looked back to Edward. "Ron is just messing with you. You've only been out for a few days." she glared darkly at Ron who nervously smiled back at her.

"And Al?" asked Edward, nervousness detectable in his voice. Hermione smiled gently at him.

"Alphonse somehow was able to put his soul into the helmet we found in your suit case."

"_You went through my things?_" Edward yelled, annoyed. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Jeeze, I thought you'd be more pleased to hear you're brother was back to the way he was."

"I care," he muttered, "I just don't like people digging through my stuff…"

"What was that?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow. Before Edward could say anymore, they heard another person call to him.

"Hey Ed!" said Sora, still sitting on his cot. "Welcome back to the real world." he greeted. Edward looked over to where Sora sat up. Sora threw the covers off him and walked over to where Ed lay. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Not to good." he admitted. "You look way better than I feel."

"That's too bad." Said Sora. "What hurts?"

"It doesn't really hurt," Edward said simply, returning his gaze to the ceiling. "I know why it hurts this much. Being cursed as many times as I have been, sometimes the effects last for a while. Good thing I slept through most of it."

"You're in that much pain?" Hermione asked, quietly. Edward looked to her, giving a small laugh to reassure her.

"No, don't worry. I'm just feeling a bit stiff." though what he was actually feeling was three times worse that a stiff crick here and there.

The friends sat around Edward, continuing their visit. Edward found out that colonel Roy had tried to dispose of Envy on his own, but the Homunculi soon escaped. Edward had an odd feeling that Envy would surely find a way back to the other world using what little darkness he had left in him. He took at least some comfort in knowing that he might at least not be in this world to harm any innocent people. Edward, Ron, Sora, Hermione, and even Riku when he came, sat around and joked and laughed. They spoke of the current events and Ron or Sora would make a smart remark here and there. It was not long before Edward was able to move his neck without any pain. When that happened he began scanning what little he could of the Hospital wing, looking for Harry. He thought that Potter would be lying on one of the cots, possibly suffering from a broken arm or something like that. He stopped when Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you need something, Ed?" she asked. Edward closed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"No," he replied, opening them once more. "Where's Scar Head by the way? Is he already out and about in class or something?" the carefree mood that had set over the friends began to fade slowly as they were reminded of Harry. Ron bit his lip and looked to the ground, as if to avoid the question completely. Edward looked around them, curious as to why the mood had changed so dramatically. "What? He's not hurt that bad is he?"

"No, it's not that." said Hermione. She let out a sigh, and paused to think of what to say. Riku put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and withdrew it, obviously taking on the task of explaining instead of her. Riku looked down at Edward and began.

"Well, it's like this." he started, rubbing the back of his neck. "Harry's been… mourning lately… I guess." he didn't seem satisfied with this answer, even as he said it. "We haven't really seen him around. Hermione use to go looking for him and try to bring him back to the castle, but lately he's been silent and depressed."

"What? Why would he…?" Edward was silent for a moment, then thought. The other's could tell he had realized something from the shock apparent on his face. "What, he doesn't still blame himself for all the things that have happened lately, does he?"

"Well, not exactly." said Riku quietly. "Harry's Godfather, Sirius, died that night."

Those words came to Edward like a bucket of ice-water that was splashed on his face, in other words, they were chilling. He couldn't believe it, how could Sirius have died? "I don't understand." he said. Edward began to sit up, using his arms that now only throbbed slightly. "How could he have died? Don't tell me Death Eaters found him at the Order!"

"No," said Ron. "No, Sirius saved us from the Death Eaters. He, Tonks, Lupin, Madeye and Kingsly all came to help us. Then, Sirius got blasted by Bellatrix and…" Ron didn't have to finish his sentence. Edward blinked and averted his eyes from the group. Every one was looking somewhere else, the scene replaying in their mind of what had happened that night.

"So, Scar Head blames himself?" Edward asked. With a heavy sigh, Hermione nodded and looked back to the center of the circle they sat in. Edward frowned, feeling a twinge of regret at Sirius's death. He may not have known him that well, but he understood that Sirius was the last of what little family Harry had.

"Ah, you're up, FullMetal." said a deep voice that echoed from the end of the room. Everyone had jumped at the sound that broke the silence and turned to the enterence. Roy Mustang stood there, his hands behind his back looking official and military. He walked closer, his heavy boots making a soft '_pat'_ noise on the stone. He looked to the others who were around Edward's bed. "Excuse us for a moment." he said to them. "The Major and I have a few things we need to discuss." for a moment, no one moved. Edward looked to his friends and nodded to them. Ron looked over to Sora just then.

"Come on Sora, you should stretch your legs for a while anyway." Sora nodded to Ron and began following the rest of the group out. With murmurs of 'goodbye' to Edward the friends left the Hospital Wing. The Colonel and Major were silent until they heard the door close behind them. Edward looked up to Roy, expecting some kind of lecture form his superior that would involve the giant risk he took and the danger he put Harry in by running away to the Ministry. That's why Edward was surprised to see Roy pull up a chair and sit down next to his bed, folding one leg over the other and folding his arms. "How are you?" Roy asked. Edward blinked at the question. Never in his life had he thought he'd hear that be the first thing out of The Flame Alchemist's mouth.

"Erm… fine I guess." Ed answered.

"Good." said Roy. There was a silence between them, Edward expectedly waited for the lecture to start. He watched as Roy unfolded his arms and put his leg down, then lean forward in his chair. "I'm not going to tell you how much you screwed up that night. I'm also going to overlook the serious lack of reports that I was suppose to receive every month on the same date. I think that's all trivial by now." he informed. "Instead, just tell me what happened that night."

Edward wished that Roy had started lecturing him; he'd rather be scolded than retell the story about how he foolishly was lead into a trap and almost committed a horrible act out of self-pity. Ed adjusted in his bed, then looked down at his lap where his hands rested, remaining silent. It was apparent that he had mixed emotions about that night; it had been so bizarre. Roy breathed and sat up a bit straighter. "FullMe… Edward, I don't know what happened that night. I'll probably never understand how this 'Crutatious Curse' feels, much less to have it happen a thousand times over." Edward was surprised to hear such empathetic words come from his Colonel's own toang. "If you tell me, I can tell Dumbledore himself. This can all be off the record if you wish." he said. Edward shook his head slowly.

"I don't want to tell you… I don't want to talk about how stupid Har… _I_… _we_ all were. I almost killed everyone." He spoke very quietly, and his voice began to grow shaky. "I almost died— no worse!" he voice was becoming louder. Ed looked up as the events flashed before his eyes once more. He could suddenly recall Dumbledore's words last year at the end of the Triwizard Tournament.

'_I would put you in a deep enchanted sleep and make you forget what had happened tonight if I knew it would help you, but when you'd wake up it would be a thousand times more painful to remember.'_

Those words never seemed to hold more truth then they did now. He closed his eyes and let out a steady breath. In his mind he could see the transmutation circle again and his friends glaring at him, yet shaking with fright. How could he let himself be weak in that one instant? How could he even consider sacrificing his friends? He continued to think about it, remembering that he had even planned to kill his own brother out of rage and regret at one point in the fight.

He knew Roy was waiting patiently, studying his subordinate and looking for an explanation. He looked back to Roy with a cold steely look, and a fierceness in his amber eyes. "You're right, you'll never know how it feels to stand there with a choice of who lives and who dies in your hands. You won't know the god awful loss of losing your own brother and then almost losing a friend who feels exactly like a brother." he paused and looked back in front of him. "What can you possibly say that can make that hellish night seem any better, or ease anyone's pain?"

There was a bitter silence, Edward felt much anger towards his Colonel. He had always felt that Roy had abandon him, had tried to get rid of him ever since Al had died. He was the one who had sent them out there in the first place, then to turn around and act like he actually cared made Edward feel as though Roy were two-faced.

Roy cleared his throat and adjusted himself in the chair. "I get the feeling you're bitter towards me, FullMetal."

"No shit." he muttered.

"Care to explain why?" he said, his voice still calm, yet still had that arrogance that angered Edward. For a moment, they were silent as Edward tried to sum up all the hateful things he felt for his Colonel into a sentence or two. He soon found that he couldn't, he just wanted to yell his head off at Roy and punch him in the face or throw him out the window. Finally, after pushing these tempting thoughts out of his mind, he turned back to look at Colonel Roy. Upon seeing Roy's face, instant white-hot anger began burning up inside him.

"When my brother died, what did you feel? Nothing. When the heartless came after me, what did you do? Nothing. You told me to pack my bags and then chucked me out of my own world. You didn't care then— you never cared. Why start now?" he asked, holding himself back from slamming his fist in his colonel's face. Roy bit his bottom lip slightly and fumbled with his gloves in silence, yet did not look away from the boy. He hadn't been affected by Edward's words in the way the boy wanted, but he had been affected. Edward's anger grew as he continued. "_It's your fault Alphonse was gone in the first place, it's your fault I'm in this world, it's your fault that I had been placed under Umbridge's control_!"

"Is it?" he asked. Edward grew so angry that he took the tray with all the medicine on it, and chucked it across the room. The medicine bottles fell to the ground and shattered on impact, creating a loud noise; the liquids spilled all over the floor. Edward turned back to Roy. "DON'T FUCK WITH ME!" he yelled. Roy stood up, the chair was pushed back as he snapped straight up and looked down at Edward.

"_I_ sent you out there due to disturbances!" he said loudly, "You're brother came along and as a result, died on your watch! _I_ sent solders with you to fend off those creatures and protect you, when that didn't work _I_ sent you somewhere that would be _safe_." he paused for a moment as Edward looked up to him surprised. "As for Umbridge, I found out that she was forging my signature by using documents she somehow stole from Dumbledore. Don't forget that _I _bailed you out of that dungeon— then you ran off and had your adventure."

Edward looked away, fury and guilt welling up inside him. He suddenly regretted yelling at Roy, but still felt that he deserved it. Roy put a hand on Edward's shoulder just then, which made the boy jump slightly. "FullMetal, what's done is done. It's over now, but I have to hear what happened incase it has anything to do with our world. Is keeping this secret worth killing our entire world off?" he asked gently. Edward was surprised once more by the man's sudden gentleness. With one last sigh, Edward nodded, then looked up to his Colonel. Roy sat down in the chair and scooted forward slightly. The boy hesitated, then groaned and kicked his legs over the cot and started retelling what had happened that night.

It was when he finished his story that Roy nodded with sincere understanding. He had witnessed the Major become on the verge of tears once or twice, but had strongly kept them in. Edward had suffered pain that had, once or twice, stumped as to how to put words to describe it. His voice had matched his anger, his sadness and his stuttering guilt. Roy had listened to it all and nodded when Edward finished. There was a dragged out pause as the Colonel looked out the window and thought about all that he had heard. Ed didn't really want to hear what Roy had to say about it, but was growing impatient from the thoughtful silence. When Roy finally looked back to him, he cleared his throat and adjusted him self in the chair. His expression hadn't chained one bit and had remained stern and strong. "I understand… well, I sympathize at least." he once more paused, then cleared his throat and continued. "So, you're positive that was the last time we'll see the heartless?" he asked. Edward nodded.

"Sora defeated the keeper of the realms, and Voldemort lost control of all the heartless after that. I think he's smart enough not to try it again."

"That's some good news." Roy muttered. He slowly stood up and walked around to the end of Edward's bed. "Well, then, FullMetal, I will see you around." and he began to walk away.

"Wait a minuet, you're staying here? In Hogwarts? I thought you were leaving immediately after you heard from me."

"I'm staying around until the year ends. Business with Dumbledore." he yelled back, now that he was a distance away. Roy left the wing, closing the door behind him as he did so. Edward sat in silence, thinking to himself. Then, slowly he nodded and cracked a smile. Whether he knew that Roy cared or didn't care wasn't the point now, the guy had listened to him. Telling the story might not have been the best experience, but now it no longer dwelled in Ed's mind, or at least as much as it use to. Maybe, and this was a _big_ maybe, that that had been Roy's intention all along.

888

The next day, at noon, Edward had been released from the hospital wing. The first place he decided to visit was the Gryffindor boy's dorm where he knew his younger brother was waiting. The reunion was a comical one to anyone who was watching.

As Edward burst through the door, he had tripped on the ledge of the portrait hole and had begun rolling, with plenty of momentum to back him up. He rolled right into his little brother, who wasn't so little in his suit of armor, and stopped when his head slammed into his backside. Alphonse, in his full suit of armor that looked like the one he had worn at home, turned from the spot he was sitting and saw his older brother. "Brother!" he yelled, then embraced him tightly in his large metal arms. This began to crush Edward, and so he desperately tried to get out of Al's grasp. When Edward finally pried himself from that (literal) iron grip, he gasped for air, saying:

"Jeeze Al, do you want to put me back into the hospital wing?"

Those who had been watching were either confused or laughing. Alphonse apologized to him, his tone light and happy. "Sorry brother," he chuckled, "I just haven't seen you since you left Central with Sora. I'm just glad to see that you're okay."

"Huh?" what Alphonse had said was confusing to Edward. That wasn't the place Edward had last seen his younger brother, what was Al talking about? Before he could question Al on what he meant by that statement, he was called over by Sora and Riku.

"Oi, Ed!" said Sora, then he waved his hands and shook his head rapidly. Ed blinked and leaned back unsure. Then he saw Sora put a finger to his lips and whispered "Shh!" to him. Ed cocked an eyebrow and looked up to his brother, who looked down at him and shrugged. Sora made a motion with his hand for Edward to come over to him. Ed rolled his eyes and sighed, he didn't know what Sora wanted, but he thought it was going to be pointless.

"Hold on Al, I'll be right back." he said, then walked over to the staircase where Riku and Sora stood. As he approached he said to them, "This had better be important."

"It is." said Sora. When Edward came close enough, Sora went around him and closed the door of the stairway.

"What's this all about?" Ed asked. Sora looked over to Riku before answering. When Riku gave him a nod, Sora then looked back to Edward and began.

"There's something I forgot to tell you." he said. "Something about Alphonse that Hermione, Ron and I didn't tell you." Sora immediately saw the change from Edward's calm to the sudden protective nature of an older brother kicking in. He still had the same stance, that of his left hand in his pants pocket as he leaned against the wall, but he looked at Sora with a trace of worry on his stern expression.

"What is it?" he asked. Sora took in a deep breath and paused, he was unsure how to answer. Riku instead did the job for him.

"Alphonse's memories have been erased." he said. Edward looked to Riku shocked. Riku nodded to him and continued. "When he last visited you in the hospital wing, you were still unconscious. Back then he was still in the heartless form, and he knew he needed to go back into his armor. When he was in the hospital with Sora and I, he asked us a favor and made us promise to keep it. He told us that he didn't want to remember trying to hurt his brother, that he'd much rather give up those memories than go on with the guilt. He asked us to replace his memories with false ones."

When he finished, no one said a word. Edward wasn't sure what to say, and just stood there looking at the first step on the stairway. "Al… gave up his memories?" he said at last. Sora nodded to him.

"We had to give him new memories. So now he remembers waving goodbye to you at the building I picked you up from. The rest of it the mind will naturally fill in the blanks, so he's going to be perfectly normal." Sora explained. Edward was still silent, for he wasn't sure what to say to this. Finally he heaved a great, silent sigh and looked back to Sora and Riku.

"Thank you." he said. This was unexpected to both boys, they didn't think what they did deserved a 'thank you'. Regardless of their raised eyebrows, Edward stood up straight and smiled. "This is, unfortunately, probably better off for him. Hell, I know it'll make things more easier for me." Sora and Riku turned to each other, confused, then turned back to look at Edward.

"Umm, you're welcome, I guess." said Sora.

"Tell me though," said Ed, "How'd he get back in his suit of armor without alchemy?"

"Well, we're not really sure. Alphonse drew the transmutation circle himself and just seemed to be absorbed into it until the armor began to move."

"And where did he find one that looked like his old one?"

"Dumbledore helped with that." said Sora, smiling. "That headmaster sure is one good guy." he laughed. Edward nodded, smiling slightly as he did so.

When Edward came back out of the staircase with Sora and Riku, he saw Alphonse sitting on the couch talking to Hermione. Edward walked over to them and sat down on the end, next to Hermione. She looked over to him and blushed slightly. Alphonse looked to Edward after seeing Hermione's blush. "Looks like you've got a girlfriend, Ed." said Al with a laugh. Edward frowned at Alphonse, then looked back to Hermione with a gentle and carefree expression. She suddenly took him by the wrist and dragged him into the hallway with lightning speed. Edward was shocked by the speedy action, and by the fact that Hermione was so strong. She looked slightly down at Edward and blushed once more.

"Edward…" she began. Edward was still regaining his composure as he looked up at her.

'Jeeze, she sure as hell can demand attention.' he thought as he stood up a bit straighter.

"Edward, I…" Hermione was hesitant, she averted her gaze from his and looked to the floor. "Edward I… I… love you." she confessed at last. This came as no shock to him, as she had said this once before to him. Edward nodded to her, giving off a gentle smile that made her blush harder.

"I know." he said gently. She smiled and threw her arms around him, embracing him. Edward hugged her back, then looked past her as he thought. There was something— or someone— on his mind in that moment.

Gently, he pushed her away from him. "Ed?" Hermione asked. "What's the matter?" he had a sad smile.

"Do you remember when I was sick?" he asked. "You told me that I had said you remind me of someone." he paused as his gaze suddenly went past her and into a dark corner. "She's just as tough as you are, not to mention her knowledge of Automail matches you with magic… and she's waiting for me back home." he looked to Hermione again. She took a step back, one hand gracefully covering her mouth as she held back tears. Edward didn't like to see her cry, and felt that this was his fault for kissing her in the first place. With a pang of regret for saying this, he stepped forward towards her. "Hermione I—"

"No, no." she said, her voice shaky and her eyes filled with tears on the verge of spilling. She looked to him and smiled, making Edward feel somehow worse. "It's alright… I was the fool this time."

"Hermione…" before he could say anything more she turned and ran out of the hall, and up to the girls dormitory. Edward took a few more steps to run after her, but stopped and just put his out stretched hand to his head in frustration. 'Damn,' he thought angrily. 'I didn't want to make her cry… damn.' he sighed frustrated as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. He turned and began walking out of the hall, he didn't want to explain to people why Hermione had burst through the room, crying. Besides, he had to find Harry anyway.

Edward walked silently down the halls, he didn't know why he had said that to Hermione. Was it that he really had feelings for Winry that was more than just friends? He didn't want to think about love, especially not just after all that had happened and what he had almost done to Hermione.

As Ed continued to wander around the halls in search for his lightning scared companion, he would often get waves from people and greetings as they would pass. Edward never really realized how popular, or at least well known he was in this castle. Then again, he had been the odd Muggle within these walls for two years— and having the same red coat for that long would make anyone know instantly who he was. "Hey Ed!" said a couple of first year Gryffindores he knew waved at him. Edward smiled and waved back as he walked over to them. "Ed, we heard you just got out of the hospital, and that you and Harry fought off the Dark Lord!" the first year said. Edward smiled weakly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yup, sent that slit-nosed bastard packing. Speaking of Harry, you know where I could find him?" he asked. The two first years looked at each other, then back at Edward.

"No, actually we haven't really seen him around. Tord here says he's seen him out on the field once or twice though." Said the first year, thumbing back at his friend. The one referred to as Tord nodded to Edward.

"Yea, he's always out in the field, just sits there really." Tord looked to his friend, and they began to walk away. "Well, see ya Ed." they said. Edward thanked them and began walking to the fields of Hogwarts.

Ed wasn't surprised that Harry was sitting by himself, he too didn't want to remember that night at all either. Harry probably felt far more guilt than Edward had, and apparently hadn't dealt with it. Admittingly, he didn't want to talk about it again, and he had no advice to give to Harry about the loss of his Godfather. Ed's mother had died, and his father had left them, but the Elric brothers always had each other, some of the people at the military, and of course Aunty Pinako and Winry. Edward knew of some Muggle family that Harry was living with, and had been described as horrible. Sirius must have come as a great relief to Harry to know that he had another connection with the magic world. Edward didn't understand that relief, but could sympathize with the fact that Harry had lost someone close.

Edward walked into the Entrance Hall and walked out through the grand doors with the large hourglasses on either side of them. He walked into the warm air and took a look around as his eyes adjusted from the darkness in the castle. It was afternoon, he knew that dinner was going to start soon and was feeling a bit hungry. Edward made his way across the field, towards the lake. It was just a guess, but he figured that that's where he'd go if he wanted to not be found.

Sure enough, as he trudged he saw a tree, and leaned against that tree was someone with messy black hair who was looking out to the distance. The tree it's self would have provided a lot of shade if it were mid day, but now made a long shadow on the field from the setting sun. Edward couldn't see much of Harry's face, but enough to catch his expression from the angle he was at. The moment Edward saw Harry's moody and distant look, he wanted nothing more than to turn around right then and let him come to dinner when he felt like it. Though, as he began turning, he stopped and paused. He looked back to Harry with pity and a feeling of bafflement. How was he suppose to talk to Harry about this? Should he talk to him about it at all? Was it right to just let him sit out here until dark? Edward reasoned this out until he felt he could no longer just stand there looking stupid. He finally strode over to where Harry sat until he was a few feet behind him.

He could tell that Harry had heard him coming, but the boy gave no indication that anyone was there. Harry was sitting against the tree, facing the lake and hugging his knees to his chest as he looked out to the distance. Edward turned his attention to the horizon as well and noticed that the sun was starting to set. The sky was an orange and peach color, the clouds blending in the smooth orange and purple. Edward took a few more steps forward, neither boy looking at the other, and sat down next to him. He rested his left arm on his raised knee and put the other one behind him to hold himself up. He saw out of the corner of his eye that Harry was looking over at him, but what he didn't see what the expression of surprise on Harry's face.

"So, this is where you go to get away from the noise." Edward said. There was a pause as Harry continued to watch him, wondering what he was doing out here and how he had found him. Ed looked around the area and then back to the sunset, looking mildly amused. "Nice spot." he commented. He could just barely hear Harry say 'yup' as he too looked out to the horizon.

There was a certain awkward feeling that hung in the air between them. Ed knew Harry didn't want to talk, and he to felt like sitting there in silence. His mind began grabbing around for any subject other than the night at the Ministry. Suddenly, he had an epiphany, and smiled to himself as he recalled the whole story in his mind so he could tell it. 'At least the old bag was good for something' Ed thought. He cleared his throat casually and began to speak, yet did not look to Harry and kept his vision straight ahead of him. "Hey, do you remember that time when someone in the school snuck those little fuzzy beasts into Umbridge's office? You know, those vicious ones with the teeth Hagrid once showed us?" he didn't wait for Harry to reply, for he knew he probably wasn't going to get one. Regardless, Edward continued. "Remember when she came screaming out of her office with the little things latched onto her with their teeth? She burst into the Great Hall screaming her fat head off—'_Help me! Help me- they're going to eat me!'_" he imitated her voice harshly. He looked over to Harry to see if it had any affect on him. Sure enough, the moody boy had cracked a smile, though his gaze was still distant and aimed at the horizon. Edward smiled and continued. "Yea, and everyone in Slytherin would try and pull the things off, but end up covered as well! All the teachers were laughing too hard to help— and uh," he leaned in and lowered his voice into a harsh whisper, "don't' tell anyone, but I think I even saw Snape give off a smirk. You know what they say— every time Snape smiles, a kitten dies." he smiled wider as he caught a glimpse of Harry trying hard to keep from laughing. "A teacher finally took a pitcher of pumpkin juice and splashed it on the toad. I swear she croaked when it hit her— I know I heard it." he heard Harry's laugh muffled by his knees. "The little fuzzy things rolled out of the door and away from Umbridge. She had holes all over her robes. I never thought I'd see an ugly sight than Umbridge, but then I saw where one of the creatures had bitten off a part of her robe—"

"ED!" Harry laughed, falling to his side and holding his stomach, "Stop— stop I can't breath!" he continued laughing and even Edward cracked up yet continued any way.

"The back of her robes Harry— right on the butt! I had to scrub my eyes after I saw those pink-heart underwear—" then he too began laughing at his absurd story. They were on the ground, laughing hard with tears coming out of their eyes from the thought of the sight of Umbridge running around with Knarels biting her. Soon, Harry regained his composure, still laughing lightly and breathing hard as he whipped his eyes and picked up his glasses that had fallen off. Edward sat up too and looked to him, giving off 'hoo's and 'ha's then stopped as he sat up and breathed. Harry smiled at him as he leaned back against the tree. "Well," said Edward, "What do you have to say to that?" he asked. Harry's smile grew a little wider as he slowly began to crack up again.

"It would have been more funny if the Knarel was still biting her butt." He said. There was a pause as Harry looked back at Ed who looked dumb founded. Once again they began laughing and flopping back to the ground.

"Well, look who's laughing finally." A voice called to them. Harry and Edward, still laughing slightly, sat themselves up to see Sora and Riku approaching them. They were feet away and coming closer, until they too sat down on Harry's left. "What'd we miss, it sound funny." he smiled. Edward shook his head and coughed a laugh.

"Too hard to explain." he lied. He didn't want to tell the story over again.

Harry turned to Riku and Sora as he adjusted his glasses. "How did you find us here?" he asked, for it seemed they had already known where they were going.

"Well," said Sora, "we wandered around a bit on the other side of the castle. We heard from a couple of Ravenclaws that they've seen you come out here, so we just went searching around."

"Then we heard you two howling over here," said Riku, "and followed your noise until we found you." he leaned back on his hands and looked out to the distance. The sun was touching the horizon line and starting to sink down behind the lake. The boys were silent for a moment as they watched. Edward heaved a deep sigh and adjusted him self to lean against the tree.

"Well, we all survived another year… literally." He looked over and saw the boys nod in agreement.

"Still," said Harry, "It wasn't as hectic as last year. What with,"— he began counting on his fingers— "Dragons, Merpeople, giant man-eating squids, Heartless and then the third event leading to…" he went silent before he finished, looking at the sixth finger he had raised. Edward picked up on the silence immediately.

"It hasn't exactly been a picnic this year either, Scar Head. What with Ministry idiots, fat idiots who think they can teach or even lead, the D.A and… the equivalent to the 'third event' of last year." Once again all the boys agreed. Sora chuckled and sat up a bit straighter.

"Wasn't it great when Fred and George just went bursting out of the window like that when they left? Did you guys see the look on Umbridge's face?"

"Yea," Harry laughed, "It looked like she was going to have an aneurism!" they all started chuckling again.

Edward turned when he heard footsteps coming their way. Hermione, Ron and Alphonse approaching from the left. "Oh there you are!" said Hermione, smiling and waving. Edward was surprised by her cheery mood as she, Ron and Al walked closer. His mouth was hung open a bit and he had unconsciously arched an eyebrow. Hermione sat next to him, all the boys watched as she turned to Edward and began speaking. She looked fully confident, not a trace of hesitation as she sat up straight and smiled. "I have decided," she said to him, "That it doesn't matter that you don't say whether you love or like me." Edward was taken back by such forwardness. He was stunned and didn't know how to reply. "Because," Hermione went on, "when you kissed me, that was enough." She leaned back on her hands as she looked out at the distance. Edward immediately snapped his head up to look at all four boys who were looking at Edward. Together in unison, they whooped.

"OoooooOOOOOooooohhh!" they all said together, then began laughing. Edward grew a beet red that Hermione had long ago. He growled at Sora when he whistled at him.

"'Atta boy, Edward!" said Riku.

"Knock it off!" Edward yelled. Hermione laughed, throwing her head back as Ron and Al joined in.

"Your first kiss, right brother?" Al asked. Edward slumped over, poking at the ground and feeling defeated.

"Not you too Al…." he whimpered.

They all laughed, not noticing that the sun had set completely by now. It was dark, the full moon and bright stars provided enough light for everyone to see everyone else. The yellow light from the castle windows splashed into the field, giving the friends a way back if they decided to head back. However, the seven friends stayed out, regaling old memories from the past two years or their own lives. No one spoke of the fact that everyone they would be leaving the school, and a few of them were never coming back. They did not discuss the end, nor did they plan on what was to come in their own lives and worlds. For now, all that mattered was them and what they all shared, for they were all connected, and would always be connected even if they were separated by worlds; Harry, Edward and Sora the most, for they had been connected to this world long before anyone knew of it. Harry, _the one chosen by his world_, Edward, _one of ultimate knowledge_, and Sora, _One who does not fear the darkness_. By this alone, they would remain connected always. All seven had this night though, and whenever Harry, Hermione, Ron, Edward, Alphonse, Sora or Riku looked up to the sky they'd remember that night. For the sky was always the same… one sky… one destiny.

THE END... or is it?

((Thank you to all those who kept with the story and commented. I have enjoyed writing this and receiving your comments. We hope you enjoyed both _Triwizard Troubles_ and _Phoenix Fiasco_.))

_Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Colonel Roy Mustang, Envy and any other such persons or things we mentioned in this story that pertain to the 'FullMetal Alchemist show are owned by __Hiromu Arakawa_

_Sora, Riku, the heartless and any other such persons or things mentioned in this story that pertain to the 'Kingdom Hearts' game are owned by Tensaya Norma amd Disney._

'_Harry Potter' plot, persons and things mentioned in this story belong to J.K Rowling._

**This story was dedicated to all those who believe in ancient science, other worlds and believing in ones own strength of heart… or to those anime/HP fans who just love cross-overs as much as we do.**

**Readers bewhere, Heartless Hallows is in the air... oct 30 2008**


End file.
